Devil Ninja
by darkdanu91
Summary: Yosha UpCh15...! Jangan terlalu besar kepala. Kau melindungi mereka atas dasar cinta...! Kau melindungi mereka atas dasar kasih sayang...! Lalu setelah itu apa kau tidak tau hah apa akibat dari semua itu...! Kau juga memberikan mereka sebuah luka...! Let's happy reading
1. Prolog

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan High School DxD beserta karakter dan ceritanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **Yo Minna!** **Author lihat prolog fict ini terkesan cepat dan kurang bagus. Jadi kali ini, author sudah memperbaikinya. So, semoga lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi.**

 **~ Selamat Membaca ~**

PROLOG...

 _"_ _Aku selalu sendirian, walaupun begitu aku nyam_ _an dengan keadaanku sekarang. Dengan begini aku tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit dan kehilangan. Tapi meskipun begitu_ _, rasa kesepian tetaplah ada..."_

.

.

Hari ini disekolah sama seperti biasanya. Aku duduk sendiri dikursi pojok paling belakang. Tidak ada teman yang mau duduk denganku lebih tepatnya, aku memang memilih untuk sendiri. Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti aku merasa nyaman dengan kesendirianku.

Maafkan aku sebelumnya. Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang remaja berumur mungkin 15 tahun dan mungkin juga 16 tahun. Aku tak ingat pasti, bahkan aku juga lupa tanggal lahirku.

Aku memiliki rambut pirang dengan iris biru seperti ayahku. Dipipiku terdapat semacam goresan seperti kumis yang sudah ada sejak aku lahir. Sifatku...?! Hmm entahlah, aku bingung dengan sifatku sekarang.

Aku juga punya seorang kakak perempuan, namanya Naruko. Tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Ia juga memiliki mata biru sepertiku, Hanya saja tak secerah milikku. Rambutnya bersurai merah, mungkin gen yang diturunkan oleh ibu kami.

Ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina. Ia memiliki surai merah sama seperti Naruko. Hal itu juga yang membuat ibuku mendapat julukan "Akai Chishio no Habanero" atau dapat diartikan cabe merah berdarah. Julukan yang aneh memang...?! Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tetap menyayanginya.

Ayahku, Namikaze Minato. Aku tak terlalu suka membahas tentang ayahku. Trauma yang kualami dimasa laluku membuatku tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Kuharap kalian dapat mengerti...?! Oke, aku rasa cukup dengan perkenalannya.

.

.

.

 ** _Naruto POV..._**

"Hari ini lapangan kosong...! Kita bisa memakainya untuk bermain..."

Aku memandang datar kerumunan yang ada didepanku. Mereka terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang terlihat menarik. Yah..?! Meskipun aku tak terlalu peduli dengan itu semua.

Kalau kalian bertanya dimana guru yang mengajar saat ini...?! Jawabannya hanya satu "Tidak masuk". Yah...?! Karena hal itulah jam kosong sekarang. Ada banyak murid yang sibuk dengan kepentingannya sendiri.

Aku dapat melihat berbagai kesibukan mereka. Semuanya dibagi menjadi tiga. Pertama, mayoritas siswa-siswi yang ada dibangku depan terlihat sedang mengerjakan latihan yang telah diberikan guru pengganti.

Kedua, mereka yang berada ditengah. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah perempuan, kalian bisa menebak dengan mudah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Gosip, membanding-bandingkan sesuatu seperti bagaimana imutnya pacar mereka.

Ketiga, barisan paling belakang. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat lebih memilih tidur atau sekedar bercanda dengan teman sebangkunya. Meskipun ada juga yang terlihat membentuk sebuah kelompok. Seperti yang kulihat sekarang.

"Tapi kita tak cukup pemain...?!"

"Tak masalah, kita tinggal ajak saja seseorang..."

Salah satu dari mereka mulai menatapku. Sekilas, iris biru milikku bertemu pandang dengan mereka. Terlihat dari gelagatnya, sepertinya mereka ingin mengajakku.

"Eto.. Naruto kau mau ikut ber...~"

"Tidak...!" jawabku

.

.

 _[Teeet...Teeet...Teeet...]_

Bel tanda istirahat terdengar .Dengan langkah pelan, kutinggalkan kelasku. Aku bukannya tidak suka berkumpul dengan mereka. Hanya saja, aku belum terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang disebut teman.

Aku selalu mengamati sekelilingku. Tatapan hina dari orang lain membuatku tak mau lagi mempunyai ikatan. Bagiku saat seseorang mempunyai ikatan, mereka hanya memperlambat kita saja.

"Sombong sekali dia...!"

"Kau benar..! Si Uzumaki itu memang sombong..."

"Hah, Kalian ini...! Sudah, lebih baik kita kekantin..."

Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan kata-kata mereka. Pandangan sinis dan celotehan yang mereka katakan, sudah jadi kebiasaan sehari-hari buatku. Bagiku, saat mereka tak menggangguku...?! Itu sudah cukup...

"Sejuknya..." ucapku

Surgaku sudah kutemukan. Satu-satunya tempat disekolah ini untuk menyendiri. Yah atap Sekolah...! Perlahan, kakiku menghampiri tempat duduk yang tak jauh dariku. Menikmati semilir angin sembari memejamkan mata.

Terkadang aku bingung kenapa aku dilahirkan...?! Setiap orang pasti punya tujuan didunia ini. Tapi sekeras apapun aku mencari semua itu, hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil...! Aku tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban.

"Uzumaki-san...! Apa kau membolos lagi akhir-akhir ini...?!"

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam pendek terlihat berjalan kearahku. Mata ungunya terlihat menatapku dengan kacamata yang terbingkai manis disana. Sekilas, kalian langsung bisa menebak kepribadiannya. Yap...?! Dia seorang kutu buku

"Huh...?! Kukira siapa, ternyata Kaicho..."

Perempuan didepanku ini adalah, Sona Sitri. Ia seorang ketua osis. Gadis yang lebih pendek dariku itu terlihat mengambil tempat disampingku. Akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa ketua osis itu terlihat selalu menghampiriku.

"Kau ini baru masuk seminggu sudah sering membolos..." tanyanya

Iris ungunya menatapku dengan seksama. Entah kenapa aku sedikit risih dengan tatapannya. Bukannya aku tidak suka. Hanya saja, aku tak pernah diperhatikan seseorang seperti ini terutama dengan perempuan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi..?! Aku benci belajar dan terlebih lagi, aku bosan dikelas..." jawabku

"Bosan...?! Apakah seburuk itu kelas kita"

Tak kusangka gadis ini cerewet juga. Dengan pelan, aku mulai berdiri membelakanginya. Kalau dibilang buruk sih...?! Tidak. Tapi kalau bosan...?! Benar.

"Tidak juga sih...?! Hanya saja, tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara..."

Sekilas, aku dapat melihat gadis itu mengernyit heran. Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya...?! Mungkin perkataanku tadi yang terkesan jujur membuat gadis itu menilaiku aneh.

"Itu karna sifatmu sendiri yang cuek dan tertutup..! Aku rasa, mungkin kamu bisa dapat teman saat ini kalau sifatmu itu hilang " usulnya.

Teman yah...?! Kata-kata itu seolah mengingatkanku tentang masa laluku dulu. Menaruh kepercayaan ke orang lain dan dengan mudahnya dikhianati. Semua itu membuatku ragu mempunyai ikatan.

Perasaan sedih, kecewa, marah, bercampur menjadi satu. Semua waktu yang pernah dilalui bersama hancur begitu saja. Hanya satu yang tersisa sekarang. Sesuatu yang disebut dengan balas dendam.

"Ahh...?! Aku tidak tau harus mengucapkan terima kasih atau tidak, tapi mungkin akanku coba..." ucapku berbohong

Aku menatap Sona dengan senyum dibibirku. Yap..?! Meskipun bukan senyum tulus, tapi aku dapat melihat rona merah terpatri diwajah manisnya. Itu lebih baik daripada dia membenciku.

 _[Teeet...Teeet...Teeet...]_

Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar bel istirahat yang telah berakhir. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah matematika. Sebaiknya aku bergegas kembali kekelas, aku tidak mau terkena hukuman karena telat oleh guru killer itu.

"Sebaiknya aku kekelas...?! Terima kasih, Kaicho..."

Aku berjalan pelan kearah anak tangga yang kupakai untuk keatap sekolah. Tapi belum beberapa meter, sebuah suara lembut menghentikan langkahku. Mataku otomatis melirik kearah sumber suara.

"Ano... Uzumaki-san...!"

Aku menatap seksama Sona. Gadis sitri itu terlihat menundukan kepalanya. Sekilas, rona merah yang kulihat tadi kini bertambah dipipi chubby miliknya. Oke aku sedikit khawatir sekarang...?! Mungkinkah ia demam...

"Bi-Bisakah K-Kau memanggilku dengan Na-Namaku saja..." ucapnya dengan terbata-bata

"E-Ehh...?!"

"Tentu Sona-chan..! Bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu...?!"

 _[BLUSHH...]_

Sona mendadak diam. Gadis dengan rambut pendek itu terlihat gugup sekarang. Terlihat dari gelagatnya yang menurutku aneh. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu...?! Yang aku kenal, dia itu orang yang dingin.

"I-Iya Na-Naruto-kun..." ucapnya

"Panggilan yang bagus...!" jawabku dengan cepat

Aku dengan reflek mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya. Aneh...?! Kenapa wajahnya tambah merah. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku. Bahkan Naruko selalu melakukan ini tiap hari kepadaku. Hah...?! Memikirkannya membuatku pusing, lebih baik aku cepat kekelas.

"Sudah dulu yah Sona-chan..! Janee... "

.

.

.

 ** _Naruto POV END..._**

 _[Ting...Tong...Ting...]_

Bel yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran sekolah hari ini. Dengan cepat, Naruto merapikan peralatan sekolahnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Terlihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang lain telah pulang. Dengan pelan, remaja pirang itu berjalan kearah pintu. Belum beberapa langkah, sebuah suara wanita memanggilnya dengan pelan.

"Naruto-kun...?!"

GLEKK...

Remaja pirang itu mendadak pucat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Serafall-Sensei, guru matematika itu terlihat berjalan pelan kearahnya. RUN...! Otak Naruto mencoba memberi sinyal kepada kakinya untuk bergerak sekeras apapun dia mencobanya, kakinya tak mau bergerak.

"Kenapa kau telat tadi...~"

DEG...

Tubuh Naruto mendadak tegang. ia dapat merasakan aura yang tidak enak sekarang. Kata-kata Serafall-Sensei tadi membuatnya sedikit takut. Perempuan itu mengucapkannya seperti sebuah desahan yang panjang.

"Ma-Maafkan Aku Se-Sensei..."

"Ughh...?! Gara-gara kejadian diatap tadi, aku telat kekelas. Tapi, apa ini tidak berlebihan. Holy Shit..?! Aku hanya telat satu menit saja. Kalau kupikir-pikir bukan hanya aku saja yang telat tadi. Banyak siswa yang lain juga, seperti si mesum Issei" batin Naruto

"Tak semudah itu Naruto-kun...~"

Iris biru pemuda pirang itu dapat melihat senyum licik yang terukir diwajah Serafall. Berbeda dengan orang lain yang jika melihat senyum itu, satu kata yang akan mereka ucapkan secara bersamaan. Cantik...!

Sedangkan Serafall, gadis yang menjadi gurunya Naruto itu terlihat puas melihat ekspresi takut remaja pirang itu. Baginya, menghukum Naruto adalah suatu euphoria tersendiri.

"Ja-Jadi...! A-Apa yang harus kulakukan Se-Serafall-Sensei..?!"

"Mudah saja..! Kau hanya harus meringkas semua isi yang ada dibuku matematika dari bab satu sampai lima..." jawab Serafall

Naruto yang mendengar itu mendadak lega. Pasalnya, beberapa hari ini ia telah meringkasnya. Yah...?! Sepertinya ini akan mudah. Tinggal meringkas satu bab lagi maka ia akan selesai.

Serafall yang melihat raut muka Naruto mulai menyadari sesuatu. Tak perlu beberapa jam ia mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan muridnya itu. gadis dikuncir kuda itu terlihat merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ahh..?! Sensei, tak perlu kh..~"

"Satu bab lima rangkap...!"

"Yap..! Satu bab lima rangkap, kau tak perlu khawatir Sensei..." ucap Naruto termakan jebakan Serafall.

Guru matematika itu terlihat mengulas senyum. Serafall sudah tau kebiasaan muridnya ini. Remaja pirang itu merupakan tipe orang yang memakan mentah-mentah kalimat orang. Ia berani bertaruh sebentar lagi Naruto akan menyadari apa kesalahannya.

"E-Ehhh...?! Tu-Tunggu D-Dulu..."

"Se-Sensei...! Ka-Kau bercanda kan..?!"

Naruto menyadari kebodohannya. Lagi-lagi ia termakan jebakan guru matematika itu. Entah sudah beberapa kali, guru yang masih terbilang muda itu melakukan siasat licik ini. Dan, entah sudah berapa kali juga ia terkena siasat yang sama.

"Tidak...! Aku tidak bercanda dan bukannya kau tadi sudah menyanggupinya, Na..ru..to..kun...~" jawab Serafall dengan senyum liciknya.

"Ta-Ta-Tapi Sensei..."

"Tidak ada Tapi-Tapian...! Kau harus mengerjakannya, jika tidak selesai. Bersiaplah menerima hukuman..."

"Jaane...~"

"Tu-Tunggu dulu Sensei...!"

Kusoo...?! Seenaknya saja memberikan perintah seperti itu. Hah..?! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pulang pikir Naruto. Memikirkan semua itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Dengan pelan, remaja pirang itu meninggalkan kelasnya. Bersiap untuk pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

"Hah...?! Hari yang melelahkan..."

Seorang remaja pirang terlihat berada dikamar miliknya. Empat buah komputer terlihat jelas disamping tempat tidur yang agak jauh darisana. Beberapa tulisan aneh seperti crack, encrypt, dan masih banyak lagi terpampang diempat komputer itu.

Hacker...?! Yap remaja pirang itu seorang peretas. Bagi kebanyakan orang, hacker adalah orang yang merusak, mencuri data milik orang lain, dan menggunakannya untuk tujuan yang jahat.

Tapi itu tak sepenuhnya benar...?! Remaja pirang itu hanya beberapa kali meretas dan itupun dalam tahap yang kecil, seperti cctv toko, atm disekitar rumahnya, dan salah satu perusahaan yang ada.

[ _New Message...]_

Sebuah tampilan mirip seperti ikon gambar surat muncul disalah satu komputer Naruto. Tangan kanannya langsung menggerakkan benda yang bernama mouse itu.

[Klik...]

From : Azazel

To : Clay

: Yo Clay...! Bagaimana keadaanmu...?! Kuharap baik-baik saja dan jangan terlarut dalam kesedihan. Oke kembali ke topik yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu kau tipe orang yang tak suka berbasa-basi. Salah satu bawahanku telah membangkang, terserah kau ingin membunuhnya atau tidak. Buat dia tak berdaya :v

"Hmm...?! Sepertinya menarik..."

Azazel, gubernur dari sebuah ras yang bernama malaikat jatuh. Sebenarnya, dunia ini dibagi menjadi tiga ras yaitu malaikat, manusia, dan iblis. Ras pertama adalah manusia, mereka hidup didunia tengah. Mereka adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna diciptakan tuhan.

Ras Kedua, malaikat. Makhluk yang diciptakan oleh cahaya itu sangat patuh dan taat kepada tuhan. Mereka mempunyai sayap dan digambarkan sebagai makhluk yang paling suci. Tapi meskipun begitu, mereka menghormati manusia.

Ras yang terakhir adalah iblis. Banyak spekulasi tentang makhluk yang satu ini. Ada yang mengatakan, mereka adalah makhluk yang membangkang perintah tuhan. Sehingga dibuang dari surga.

.

.

.

"Kaachan...! Aku pergi dulu..."

Remaja pirang itu terlihat memakai jaket kuning miliknya. Tidak lupa, sebuah smartphone kecil ungu miliknya ia masukan disaku celananya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia menghampiri ibunya.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini...?! Naruto..."

Kushina menatap lembut anak bungsunya. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia sangat khawatir tentang banyak hal. Belum lagi Naruko yang telah bekerja diluar kota, membuat dirinya merasa kesepian.

Hanya Naruto yang selalu menemaninya. Suaminya telah meninggal akibat insiden yang mengerikan dimasa lalu. Ia tidak ingin kejadian itu menimpa keluarganya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar Kaachan..."

Naruto berkata bohong. Sebenarnya, remaja pirang itu tidak ada niat untuk merahasiakan pekerjaannya ini. Tapi kalau ia memberitahu ibunya tentang ini, maka ibunya akan marah besar. Untuk sekarang sebaiknya ibunya tidak perlu tahu dulu.

"Baiklah...?! Jangan pulang larut malam, Naruto-chan..."

"Tentu saja..?! Kaachan..."

.

.

.

Udara malam menghembus pelan. Dimalam yang sunyi ini, sebuah suara ledakan terdengar dari akademi kuoh. Seorang dengan empat pasang sayap hitam tengah menatap datar kumpulan orang dibawahnya.

"Cih...?! Kalian lemah, apa hanya segini kekuatan kalian. Dimana semangat kalian tadi hah...!"

Dibawahnya terlihat beberapa orang dengan kondisi yang tidak dapat dikatakan baik. Salah satu yang dapat dikenali dari kumpulan orang itu adalah seorang pemuda yang terlihat tak asing lagi. Hyodou Issei...

Remaja mesum itu terlihat babak belur dengan luka yang hampir terlihat disekujur tubuhnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, remaja yang bernama Issei itu terlihat mencoba bangkit dari keadaannya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH...!"

 **[Partner, apa kau yakin ingin masuk ke mode itu...?! Nyawamu bisa bahaya...]**

 **Sebuah suara mekanik mencoba berbicara dengan Issei. Remaja dengan marga Hyodou itu terlihat tak terkejut dengan suara yang didengarnya. Perlahan, tangan kirinya mulai memancarkan cahaya terang**

"Tidak ada pilihan lagi Ddraig...! Kokabiel sangat sulit dikalahkan, bahkan buchou dan yang lain sudah dalam batasannya..."

 **[ Baiklah partner ]**

"Balance Breaker...!

 _[Bosst... Bosst... Bosst...]_

Dengan langkah cepat, remaja dengan rambut coklat itu melesat kearah Kokabiel. Tangan kirinya ia kepalkan mencoba menambah daya serangan yang akan dilancarkannya kearah malaikat jatuh itu.

"Cih...?! Masih belum cukup..."

 _[Bosst... Bosst... Bosst...]_

"Menarik...! Ayo kita lihat kemampuan naga merah..."

Kokabiel menyeringai melihat Issei melesat kearahnya. Jarak antara mereka kian menipis. Hingga tiba saatnya, Issei langsung mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk memukul Kokabiel

"Rasakan ini...! Sialan" teriak Issei

BUAKKK...

Pukulan Issei dengan tepat mengenai Kokabiel. Terlihat, malaikat jatuh itu terlempar kebelakang. Tapi meskipun serangan Issei mengenai Kokabiel. Pria itu terlihat mulai bangkit lagi dan kini sekarang giliran Issei yang dalam bahaya.

"Hosh...Hosh, berhasil...?! Ugghh Tu-Tubuhku...~ "

Issei terduduk sembari menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Remaja berambut coklat itu kembali mencoba bangkit. Tapi tetap saja, semua yang dilakukan itu sia-sia. Tubuhnya tak menanggapi apa yang diperintahkan otaknya.

 **[Partner...! Kau terlalu memaksakan diri dan lihat akibatnya tubuhmu yang kena dampaknya...]**

 **Suara mekanik kini terdengar. Ignell yang merupakan partner dari issei itu menatap khawatir. Pasalnya, kemampuan issei belum cukup untuk memasuki mode berbahaya tadi. Akibatnya, tubuh Issei yang menjadi korban.**

"Hahaha...?! Hebat juga kau..."

DEG...

"Mu-Mustahil...?!"

Issei menatap tak percaya. Serangan yang dilancarkannya tadi tidak memberikan dampak apapun. Bahkan, luka kecil pun sama sekali tak ada ditubuh malaikat jatuh itu.

SRINGG...

Lagi-lagi Issei dibuat terkejut. Kokabiel nama dari malaikat jatuh itu telah ada didepan matanya. Remaja berambut coklat itu menyadari posisinya. Cih..! Kumohon bergeraklah untuk kali ini...?!

GREEPP...

"Te-Tem...?! Arrrghhh...!"

Suara kesakitan Issei terdengar memecah sunyi. Malaikat jatuh itu dengan sadisnya menginjak kaki Issei dengan kuat, membuat remaja berambut coklat itu menjerit kuat.

.

.

.

 **[Ditempat lain...]**

"Kaicho...! Apa yang harus kita lakukan, tim gremory dalam bahaya...?!"

Salah satu dari anggota osis itu terlihat berbicara dengan Sona. Tsubaki, gadis yang saat ini tengah fokus menjaga kekkai itu terlihat memandang khawatir kelompok Rias.

"Tsubaki benar...! Kita harus menolong mereka..."

Remaja pirang yang bernama Saji itu menatap Sona. Iris abu-abunya bertemu pandang dengan mata ungu gadis sitri itu. Sudah beberapa bulan ini, sekretaris osis dan juga pion dari Sona itu menyimpan perasaan suka. Dia jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang menjadi tuannya ini.

"Tidak...! Itu terlalu berbahaya..."

"Tapi Kaic...~"

"Sudah kubilang tidak, Saji! Fokus saja menjaga kekkai sekarang, mereka pasti bisa menghadapi malaikat jatuh itu" perintah Sona tegas

Gadis itu membuat seluruh anggotanya terdiam. Tapi meskipun begitu, dibalik sifat tegasnya tadi. Tersimpan rasa khawatir terhadap teman masa kecilnya itu. Yap..?! Sona dan Rias sudah berteman sejak kecil.

Saji yang mendengar jawaban dari kingnya itu hanya bisa terdiam dan mematuhinya. Ia tahu, perintah yang diberikan Sona itu bukan tanpa alasan. Jika kekkai ini musnah, maka bukan hanya mereka saja yang dalam bahaya. Seluruh manusia yang disekitar sini juga akan terlibat.

"Yoo...! Sona-chan...~"

DEG...

Sebuah suara dari arah gerbang masuk mengalihkan semua pandangan mereka, tak terkecuali Sona yang menatap sumber suara itu dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ka-Kau...?!"

Seorang remaja pirang berjalan pelan kearah mereka. Dengan jaket kuning miliknya, ia menatap Sona dengan tatapan teduh. Sedangkan Sona, gadis itu terkejut bukan main.

D-Dia...?! Na-Naruto-kun...! Gadis dengan rambut pendek itu memperhatikan seksama remaja yang ada didepannya ini. Naruto terlihat memakai jaket kuning dengan sebuah katana dibelakang punggung.

"Aku akan menolong mereka..!" ucap Naruto perlahan berjalan kearah kekkai. Tapi, belum beberapa langkah. Remaja pirang itu dapat merasakan sebuah tangan mungil memegang tangannya dengan erat.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu Na-Naruto-kun...?! Disana berbahaya dan terlebih lagi kau itu..~"

"Manusia...! Kau terlalu memandang rendah, Sona..."

Sona mendadak terdiam. Kata-kata Naruto barusan tadi terkesan sangat dingin. Remaja pirang itu terlihat menatap datar kekkai yang ada didepannya. Salah satu iris birunya perlahan berubah menjadi merah dengan retakan hitam didalamnya.

"Bu-Bukan seperti itu...! Hanya saja..."

DEG...

Ma-Mata itu...?! Sona menatap tak percaya. Iris biru yang selalu memancarkan semangat padanya. Kini menjadi semerah darah. Naruto dapat melihat raut terkejut Sona saat melihat matanya.

Yah itu hal yang wajar...?! Semua orang pasti akan terkejut melihat hal ini. Bagaimana buruknya rupa seorang monster. Tapi, aku tak marah dengan itu semua. Karena, aku memang seorang monster

"Jangan khawatir...?! Aku tak akan terbunuh..."

Sebuah lubang hitam tercipta dimata kanan Naruto. Remaja pirang itu perlahan terhisap kedalamnya. Membuat Sona lagi-lagi terkejut. Gadis berambut pendek itu mulai mempertanyakan siapa Naruto saat ini.

.

.

.

 **[Back to Kokabiel...]**

"Hahaha...?! Matilah kalian semua..."

Kokabiel mulai membuat sebuah tombak dari cahaya berukuran sedang. Dengan cepat, tombak itu melesat kearah kelompok Rias. Gadis berambut merah yang merupakan ketua dari klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Sedangkan Rias, gadis dengan surai merahnya itu terlihat pasrah dan menunduk sedih. Semua anggota kelompoknya terluka tak terkecuali Issei yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku raja yang tidak berguna...!"

 **[Kamui...!]**

Tepat beberapa centi lagi. Sebuah bayangan hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah lubang semacam portal dimensi. Rias yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya, sosok itu mulai menyerap tombak yang dilemparkan Kokabiel tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa...?!" ucap sosok itu pada Rias

"A-Aku...?! Ti-Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Rias yang masih terkejut

Sekilas, gadis bersurai merah itu terlihat memperhatikan sosok tersebut. Kedua iris yang berbeda itu menatap lembut Rias. Membuat gadis itu sedikit memerah. Tapi, yang membuatnya tersadar adalah. Sosok itu...?! Dia Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto teman sekelasnya.

"Biar aku yang menanganinya...!"

Naruto, teman sekelas Rias itu terlihat keren dengan jaket kuning dan sebuah katana kecil dipunggung jaketnya. Ia tidak menyangka, remaja yang duduk sendirian dibelakang kelasnya itu setampan ini.

"Wah...?! Beraninya kau menggangguku manusia rendahan..."

Kokabiel terlihat meremehkan Naruto. Ia kembali membuat tombak cahaya, kali ini lebih banyak dan lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Naruto, iris birunya mulai menatap serius Kokabiel.

SYUTT...

Tombak cahaya itu melesat kearah Naruto yang terlihat berjalan pelan kearah Kokabiel. Tak ada raut muka takut diwajah tan miliknya. Ia mulai menutup mata kirinya dan membiarkan mata kanannya terbuka.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin...?! Seranganku hanya menembus tubuhnya..." ucap Kokabiel terkejut. Tombak cahaya yang ia buat tadi terlihat melewati tubuh Naruto. Tidak hanya itu saja, Sebuah fuma shuriken dengan cepat mengarah kearahnya.

[Trang...Trang...Trang]

Suara benturan terlihat menggema disetiap penjuru lapangan. Kokabiel terlihat menangkis semua fuma shuriken Naruto dengan tombak cahaya yang telah dibuatnya lagi.

"Cih...?! Sialan kau manusia..."

Naruto tak menghiraukan perkataan Kokabiel. Tangannya bergerak cepat membuat sebuah handseal tangan. Remaja pirang itu kemudian melompat keatas dengan kedua tangannya yang terlihat menyatu. Kemudian...

 **[Katon : Bakufu Ranbu]**

 **Sebuah api keluar dari mulut Naruto. Api itu membentuk sebuah pusaran api yang perlahan membesar dan mengarah kearah Kokabiel. Kokabiel yang melihat itu terpaksa menghindar dengan cara terbang lebih tinggi.**

"Hahaha...?! Seranganmu meleset man...~"

[Nging...Nging...Nging...]

"A-Apa itu...?!"

Kokabiel mendadak pucat. Naruto, remaja pirang itu terlihat membuat sebuah angin dari tangan kanannya. Angin itu semakin lama semakin membesar dengan bentuk menyerupai sebuah shuriken yang berputar cepat.

"A-Akeno, jurus apa itu...?!"

Rias menatap sahabatnya yang sedikit pulih. Akeno, gadis dengan usia yang sama seperti Rias menatap takjub jurus Naruto. Iris hitam violetnya memandang seksama Naruto.

"Ara-ara Buchou...?! Tak kusangka Naruto itu tampan..."

[TWITCH...]

"A-Akeno, berhenti bercanda...?! Aku bertanya jurus, bukan Na-Naruto itu tampan..."

Akeno menatap Rias dengan senyum miliknya. Ia dapat melihat rona merah Rias saat membicarakan Naruto. Sedangkan Kiba, laki-laki yang dianggap casanova itu tak henti-hentinya memuji sosok Naruto.

[Fuuton : Rasenshuriken]

Setelah beberapa detik, Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas. Dengan sebuah kuda-kuda, remaja pirang itu melemparkan serangannya dengan cepat kearah Kokabiel.

Kokabiel yang melihat itu lagi-lagi mencoba menghindar. Tapi untuk sekarang kelihatannya sia-sia. Meskipun ia menghindar beberapa meter dari arah serangan Naruto. Hal yang tak terduga terjadi, tiba-tiba jurus Naruto melebar dan mengurung Kokabiel didalamnya.

BLARRR...

Ledakan terjadi dengan kepulan asap akibat serangan Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat, kepulan asap itu hilang. Menampilkan beberapa luka disekujur tubuh Kokabiel. Dengan pelan, malaikat jatuh itu mencoba berdiri dengan luka-luka hasil dari jurus Naruto tadi.

"Heh...?! Hanya ini kemampuanmu, jangan membuatku tertawa..."

Kokabiel terlihat mulai bangkit kembali. Naruto, iris mata yang tak kini biru lagi itu menatap datar Kokabiel. Ia cukup terkejut ada makhluk yang masih bisa bertahan dengan efek jurusnya tadi. Tapi sepertinya...

"Aku Kokabiel ak...~! Ohok...Ohok...?!"

Rias dan kelompoknya menatap terkejut. Belum beberapa menit Kokabiel bangkit. Malaikat jatuh itu seperti merasa kesakitan. Tapi kenapa, serangan Naruto tadi terlihat tidak menimbulkan luka serius.

"Sudahlah...?! Jangan berlagak sok kuat dengan keadaanmu sekarang..." ucap Naruto

Mata kanannya terlihat mengeluarkan liquid merah. Sedangkan mata kirinya, remaja pirang itu tetap menutupnya rapat. Naruto terlihat berjalan pelan kearah Kokabiel.

"Cih...?! Kemari kau bocah, kita lihat bagaimana kau membunuhku" jawab Kokabiel meremehkan Naruto

"Dengan senang hati...?! Datenshi...!"

[Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi o...]

Remaja pirang itu menatap kosong sosok Kokabiel. Bagaikan sebuah ilusi, Naruto seolah mendengar seseorang menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Entah apa maksudnya ia tak mengerti.

[Boku no naka ni dare ga iru no...]

Setiap lagu yang terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Naruto. Membuat remaja pirang itu merasakan sebuah kekuatan aneh yang menjalar ditubuhnya. Ini lebih seperti, ada orang asing dalam dirinya.

SUNYI...

Lagu itu berhenti bersamaan dirinya yang telah ada didepan Kokabiel. Malaikat jatuh itu masih memasang wajah meremehkan saat melihat Naruto. Meskipun saat ini keadaannya sangat parah, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah pikir Kokabiel dengan sombong.

"Kenapa kau diam...! Bangsat..."

Kokabiel berteriak kearah Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terlihat memandang sendu Kokabiel, dengan mata kanannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Beberapa detik berlalu tak ada yang terjadi.

"Cih...?! Aku be..~"

"Kalau saja...?! Kau tak berbuat seperti ini, kau tak akan mati sekarang..."

DEG...

Kokabiel terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Setiap kata demi kata itu tersimpan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Ia dapat melihat iris merah Naruto memandangnya dengan sendu.

"Bunuh aku...?!"

Satu kata yang seharusnya tak ingin diucapkan Kokabiel. Ia tak tahu kenapa mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dengan keadaannya sekarang, mustahil ia akan hidup. Jurus Naruto tadi sudah memotong semua sel dalam tubuhnya.

"Sesuai permintaanmu...?! Apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir..."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya memegang kepala Kokabiel. Remaja pirang itu memberikan sedikit waktu kepada malaikat jatuh itu. Malaikat jatuh itu sedikit merenung. Lalu kemudian...

"Namamu...?! Sebutkan namamu bocah..." ucap Kokabiel

"Aku...?! Uzumaki Naruto. Anak dari ayah yang pernah kau bunuh waktu itu..."

DEG...

Kokabiel terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ingatannya kembali saat ia membunuh seseorang waktu itu. Naruto, kalau dilihat-lihat remaja pirang itu mempunyai kemiripan yang sama.

"Tu-Tunggu...?! Ja-jangan janga..~"

[Void D Maker...]

SRINGG...

Terlambat, kata-kata Kokabiel terhenti. Perlahan sebuah lubang hitam menghisap cepat tubuhnya hingga tak bersisa. Seluruh orang disana menatap bingung sekarang.

Dimana sosok Kokabiel...?! Rias dan yang lain tak menemukan sosok malaikat jatuh itu. Beberapa menit tadi, mereka semua sibuk mengevakuasi Issei dan yang lain.

Rias, gadis berambut merah itu kemudian menangkap sosok Naruto yang berjalan kearah kekkai. Remaja pirang itu terlihat menyentuh kekkai dan kemudian sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi.

SRINGG...

Mereka menatap tak percaya dalam dua hal sekarang. Pertama, sosok Naruto yang dengan mudahnya menghancurkan kekkai. Kedua, pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuat Rias dan Akeno cemburu.

Pasalnya sekarang. Naruto, remaja pirang itu terlihat berhadapan dengan Sona setelah menghancurkan kekkai tadi. Gadis dengan rambut pendek itu menatap Naruto lebih tepatnya mata kanan Naruto yang kini telah kembali menjadi sedia kala.

"Na-Naruto-kun...! Ma-matamu..."

"Hehehe...! Gomen Sona, kau pasti terkejut..."

Sona lagi-lagi kembali bersemu merah. Gadis dengan marga sitri itu dapat melihat senyum hangat Naruto. Sedangkan Rias, gadis dengan surai merah itu kini menatap kesal dengan Akeno yang berada disampingnya.

"Sona...! Sejak kapan kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Naruto-kun..."

Rias menatap kesal Sona. Ia tak menyangka gadis dengan mata empat itu mempunyai hubungan dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Sona, gadis itu tak jauh berbeda. Ia juga menatap kesal Rias. Bisa-bisanya gadis tomat itu memanggil Naruto dengan suffix kun.

[TWITCH...]

"Sejak kapan juga kau memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan tadi...?!" jawab Sona kesal

"Grrrr/Grrrr..."

Sebuah percikan listrik keluar dari mata Sona dan Rias. Terlihat jelas aura permusuhan dari kedua gadis itu. Naruto, remaja pirang itu hanya menatap sweatdrop pertengkaran yang dilakukan mereka berdua.

"Ara-ara bisakah kalian berhenti sekarang...?!" ucap Akeno

Rias dan Sona kemudian berhenti. Tapi tidak untuk rasa kesal mereka berdua. Sekarang, kedua gadis itu menatap Akeno lebih tepatnya tangan Akeno yang telah melingkar manis ditubuh Naruto.

"Akeno..!" ucap Rias dan Sona dengan cepat menuju kearah Naruto yang sedang dipeluk Akeno. Naruto yang melihat hal itu mendadak pucat. Insting ninjanya menyuruhnya untuk kabur sekarang.

"Hiraishin..."

"E-Ehh...?!" ucap Akeno saat melihat Naruto menghilang. Sementara itu, Rias dan Sona tidak bisa menghentikan kecepatan mereka. Alhasil mereka berdua menabrak tubuh Akeno

BRUUKK...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N** : Gimana Minna tentang perbaikan prolog ini?! baguskah atau malah tambah hancur. Dan untuk chapter 8 mungkin akan diusahakan update tidak lama lagi. Oke itu aja yang bisa saya katakan. Tetap feedback dan review fict ini yah. Jaanee

 _ **#Salam Naru...**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Awal mula

Jika aku tau bagaimana semua akan terjadi maka akan mudah kulakukan. Aku tak terlihat. Bukan siapa-siapa dan tak ingin menjadi siapapun. Aku salah satu eksistensi paling dicari didunia. Hanya saja mereka telah melupakan aku. Siapa aku ?. Aku Naruto dan inilah kisahku sebagai sang penyelamat dunia

Entah bagaimana semua itu terjadi. Tak ada yang namanya ujung depan benang dan ujung belakang benang. Keduanya sama saja dan aku berada ditengahnya. Terdengar klise untuk sebuah kata bijak. Aku tak terlalu pandai membuat kata-kata jadi maaf kalau kedengarannya aneh.

Saat masih kecil aku selalu ingin menjadi pahlawan dengan kekuatan super. Seperti Superman, Batman, dan Spiderman yang mampu mengeluarkan jaring dari tangannya. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang tak bisa orang lain lakukan. Menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku ini berbeda dan bukanlah seorang Loser. Tapi kenyataannya aku bukanlah siapa-siapa waktu itu.

Sejak umur 12 tahun, kuhabiskan waktu untuk menguasai kekuatan aneh ini. Aku tidak tahu darimana kekuatan ini ada. Mempelajari semua gulungan mendiang Tousanku dan mulai memasterinya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa bahwa aku dapat melakukan sesuatu. Didunia ini, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Bekerja dibalik bayangan dan bergerak tanpa ketahuan. Tak peduli hinaan yang kudapatkan. Popularitas aku membuang jauh-jauh keinginan itu. Aku menjadi pahlawan bukan untuk diakui. Karena menjadi pahlawan adalah

KEINGINANKU

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Story

Naruto dan High School DxD beserta karakter dan ceritanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.

Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, OC

Terdapat adegan yang tidak pantas dilihat untuk reader. So bagi kalian yang belum berumur 17+ keatas jangan membaca dan tekan tombol back sekarang. Arigatou

Let's go Happy Reading

.

.

"Naruto! Sudah Siang, cepat berangkat Dattebane!" Ketikanku berhenti saat sebuah suara terdengar dari arah bawah. Terlihat 4 buah komputer yang menyala didepanku dengan beberapa tampilan yang memperlihatkan hasil kerjaku semalam. Terakhir tinggal menekan tombol enter maka semuanya akan selesai.

"Iya, Kaachan" Aku mematikan semua komputer yang ada. Memakai jaketku dan tidak lupa mengambil sebuah Smartphone kecil ungu kesayanganku. Jika kalian bertanya tentang seragamku. Aku sudah memakainya dari malam tadi.

"Naruto! tidak makan dulu" terlihat ibuku menyiapkan sarapan sebelum aku berangkat. Aku menatap datar sebuah kursi kosong disebelah ibu. Itu mengingatkannya tentang ayah. Ia meninggalkan aku, kakak dan ibu seorang diri. Saat itu aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Memori yang ingin sekali kulupakan. Mengingat saat dimana Tousan melindungi kami dari para makhluk yang disebut malaikat jatuh.

"Tidak Kaachan aku langsung pergi" ucap Naruto menatap ibunya, meskipun sudah tua tapi masih terlihat cantik dimatanya. Hanya ibu sekarang yang ia punya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Ibunya bekerja siang malam disalah satu kedai ramen demi pendidikannya. Karena itu aku tidak pernah meminta uang kepadanya. Pekerjaan sebagai ninja sudah lebih dari cukup. Ibuku tidak pernah tau soal itu. Jika ia tau ia akan sangat sedih

"Baiklah, tapi setidaknya bawa bento" Kushina nama ibu Naruto itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan berwarna putih polos. Naruto menerima kotak makan itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas hitamnya. Tidak lupa berpamitan dengan ibunya. Lalu pergi kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

Sedikit informasi tentang sekolah lebih tepatnya akademi. Kuoh academy, sebuah sekolah yang berisi lebih banyak murid cewek dibanding cowok. Awalnya Naruto menolak saat Kaachan mendaftarkannya disana. Bukannya ia tidak mau sekolah. Alasannya sederhana, ia trauma dengan perempuan. Salahkan Neechannya yang sewaktu kecil sangat suka sekali mengganggu dirinya. Tapi untung saja dia sekarang bekerja diluar kota

.

.

.

Disebuah koridor sekolah. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kekelasnya. Teriakan-teriakan terdengar dari arah kerumunan gadis didekatnya

"Eh lihat! Itu dia..."

"Seandainya aku sekelas sama dia"

"Iya dia keren banget dan katanya dia itu sangat pintar loh"

"Gyahhh...lihat dia menatapku" Selalu saja seperti ini. Mereka terlihat senang saat melakukan kegiatan yang tak berguna. Membuang-membuang tenaga saja.

Oh iya aku hampir lupa. Mereka semua bukan membicarakanku tapi seorang pria tampan yang ada didepanku ini. Namanya Yuuto Kiba biar kujelaskan sedikit tentangnya

Dia itu pintar dalam segala bidang. Nilainya hampir 100 semua dalam mata pelajaran. Semua guru menyukainya. Olahraga dia sangat hebat terutama basket. Badannya atletis dan semua cewek disekolah menyukainya. Kurang kampr*t apalagi dia.

"A-Ano Kiba-kun sepulang sekolah kamu ada waktu" Sebuah suara perempuan yang entah dari kapan sudah ada didepan tengah berbincang dengan ekspresi malu kepadanya. Layaknya sebuah fans girl dadakan mereka mengerubungi Kiba. Sudahlah aku juga tak terlalu memikirkan itu. Tak ada hubungannya denganku. Lebih baik kekelas.

.

.

.

TING..TONG

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup, jangan lupa kerjakan latihan tadi. Ingat" ucap sensei

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi banyak dari mereka pergi kekantin dan ada juga yang masih tetap dikelas hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol. Kalau kalian berpikir orang sepertiku selalu dikelas kalian salah. Aku punya tempat favorit. Yap atap sekolah. Membawa bento yang diberikan Kaachan lalu melesat pergi kesana.

Entah sadar atau tidak. Aku mendengar sebuah suara orang bicara. Perasaanku merinding. Tidak mungkin ada Sadako disiang hari begini. Seorang gadis berkacamata yang terpasang diwajahnya sedang duduk bersama gadis berambut merah.

"Sedang apa dia disini" pikirku melihat Sona dengan Rias disalah satu bangku disana. Pikiranku teringat saat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat dirinya bertarung dengan Kokabiel seorang malaikat jatuh waktu itu. Jangan jangan mereka mau menginterogasiku. Oh shit gawat, aku harus kabur. Baru saja diriku ingin melangkah dari tempat itu. Sebuah tangan mungil memegang erat kedua lenganku. Naruto tersentak melihat Sona dan Rias mencegatnya dengan ekspresi senyum menggoda milik Rias dan sikap malu-malu Sona.

"A-Ano bisakah kalian melepaskanku." ucapku. Bukannya aku tidak suka hanya saja kedua aset kalian itu menempel padaku. Demi kami-sama dirinya hanyalah remaja yang masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan. Melihat hal ini juga dapat menganggu imannya. Apalagi O-Oppa-...shit sekarang aku malah memikirkannya

"Mau mencoba kabur dari masalah heh" Rias nampak tersenyum melihat pemuda kuning didepannya tengah menahan mati-matian godaan yang ia berikan. Salahkan Akeno sebagai sahabat kecilnya selalu mengajarkan itu padanya. Sementara itu Sona yang melihat Rias menggoda Naruto jujur tidak suka saat sahabatnya melakukan itu.

"T-Tapi I-Itu...-

"Ikut kami keruangan klub penelitian gaib" Perintah Sona. Naruto dibuat bingung. Sejak kapan klub itu ada. Belum lagi namanya klub penelitian gaib, mendengarnya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"Ara-ara Bucho dan Kaicho. Kalian mendahuluiku" sebuah suara menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka bertiga. Gadis berambut hitam panjang diketahui Akeno itu datang dari arah pintu masuk sambil membawa seutas tali tambang. Aku menatap heran kehadirannya, tapi tidak berlangsung lama saat eratan mereka berdua melemah dengan cepat aku memberontak dan fualah. Berhasil, saatnya melarikan dir...-

SREET...

BRUUGHHH...

"Kamp*ret, sekarang apa lagi" pikirku terjatuh. Lilitan tali dengan sukses mengikat erat kedua kakiku yang tak lain hasil dari perbuatan iblis betina. Sementara itu, Akeno yang melihat hasil kerjanya berhasil tersenyum menyeringai diiringi tawa Rias dari belakang. Sona menatap kasihan Naruto.

"S-Sona kumohon bantu aku" Naruto mencoba melepaskan lilitan tali yang sekarang telah mengikat kaki dan tangannya. Persetan dengan harga dirinya sekarang. Saat ini ia hanya ingin lepas dari cengkraman mereka semua. lalu sebuah ide keluar dari otak Naruto, kenapa ia tidak memakai kekuatannya saja. Rias yang melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yang mencurigakan itu menatap balik Akeno untuk mengusulkan sesuatu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi...

"Hiraishin"

"A-Akeno D-Dia menghilang" ucap Rias. Kilatan kuning tercipta sesaat menghilangnya Naruto yang sekarang saat ini menyisahkan tali tadi saja disana. Sona menatap kaget kejadian tadi, tapi tidak untuk Akeno. Dia menyeringai lalu menatap Rias dan Sona bergantian

"Ara-ara Rubah manisku berhasil lolos fufufu"

"Tenang saja, tubuhnya sudah kutandai dengan sihir yang ada ditali tadi. Jadi kita tinggal menggunakan lingkaran sihir untuk mencarinya" terang Akeno. Rias mendengar hal itu mengangguk mengerti begitu juga Sona yang paham maksud mereka berdua. Seketika lingkaran sihir telah tercipta dibawah kaki mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya bebas" ucap Naruto tersenyum didalam kamarnya. Kurasa membolos sehari tidak buruk. Perlahan ia mengaktifkan keempat komputernya. Dan melihat beberapa pesan masuk disana. Lalu mengklik salah satu.

From : Azazel

To : Clay

: Kulihat misimu telah berhasil. Kokabiel telah mati, dan maaf tentang itu. Ia salah satu bawahanku yang membangkang. Oh iya seperti biasa aku telah mengirimkan uang yang kau minta

Setidaknya ini cukup untuk kebutuhan kedepannya. Pikir Naruto melihat uang yang telah ditransfer Azazel tadi. Selanjutnya sebuah pesan muncul dari handphone ungu Naruto. dengan cepat ia membuka pesan itu

From : No Subject

To : Naruto-kun

: Kami sudah ada dibelakangmu :*

Maksudnya apa ini. Pesan teror ?. Seorang Naruto tidak akan pernah percaya hal ini. Tapi entah mengapa insting menyuruhnya untuk membalikan kepala. Dengan patah-patah ia memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Lalu sesuatu terjadi...

BRUUKKK...

"Arrgghh I-Itaai siapa kalian" ucap Naruto melihat beberapa sosok yang sekarang tengah mengikat kedua kaki dan tangannya disetiap ujung kasurnya. Posisi Naruto saat ini membentuk huruf X. Naruto mencoba memberontak tapi entah kenapa tenaganya serasa hilang.

"Ara-ara Rubah-kun tak perlu melawan"

"H-Hoi A-Akeno ini terlalu kasar"

"Sudah lepaskan saja"

"S-Suara I-Ini" Sementara itu Naruto terkejut saat melihat para pelaku yang telah mengikatnya ini. Sona, Rias, Akeno tapi bagaimana mereka bisa kesini.

"K-Kalian.." ucap Naruto terkejut. Akeno yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia melepaskan semua pakaian seragamnya sekarang dan hanya meninggalkan bra dan celana dalam berwarna hitamnya.

"H-Hoi Akeno, A-Apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Rias tak percaya. Sementara itu Sona sudah pingsan duluan saat melihat Akeno tadi.

"Ara-ara Buchou tidakkah kau ingin mengerjainya sebentar" balas Akeno menatap Rias

"T-Tapi I-Ini..-

"Sudahlah Buchou serahkan saja padaku" Akeno mulai gencar meraba tubuh Naruto yang terlihat tak berdaya. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan

BREETT...

Pakaian atas Naruto sudah robek.

"T-Tunggu D-Dulu..." teriak Naruto tak percaya.

Ugghh...

Lenguh Naruto saat dirasakan sebuah sensasi hangat bercampur geli dikedua putingnya. Terlihat Akeno saat ini menjilatinya sesekali menggigitnya dengan lembut membuat Naruto merasakan seperti kesemutan. Sementara itu Rias hanya menatap kaku pemandangan didepannya ini.

CUP...

Kulihat Akeno mencium kasar pemuda ini...

"Ak-keno... Henti-hmmph...!" bungkam Akeno yang masih semangat mencium pemuda ini, terlihat Naruto sedang berusaha keluar dari ciuman Akeno. Namun keadaannya saat ini menyebabkan ia terpaksa harus bertahan dalam penderitaan berujung kenikmatan ini

"Tak kusangka dia ini Sadistic" batin Naruto

"Ahhh..." setelah agak lama, Akeno melepaskan bibir pemuda didepannya yang terlihat sedang mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Seulas seringai terpatri diwajah putih Akeno melihat pemuda di depannya memerah.

"Mou Naruto-kun bibirmu sangat manis, aku mau lagi " ucap Akeno yang kini memajukan tubuhnya lagi kearah pemuda tersebut tapi sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu Naruto.

BRAKK...

"Naruto apa yang..." ucap Kushina melihat anak semata wayangnya sedang melakukan adegan panas dengan tiga orang gadis. Naruto yang melihat Kaachannya telah pulang menatap merinding aura hitam yang telah keluar darinya. Sementara itu Akeno dan Rias hanya cengengesan dan menatap Naruto dengan polosnya seolah kejadian tadi tak pernah terjadi.

"Na-ru-to temui Kaachan dibawah dan bawah ketiga gadis itu kau harus bertanggung jawab"

JDERRR...

Tunggu dulu sebenarnya siapa disini yang jadi korban. Hiks...hiks Tousan kuatkan anakmu ini.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi kami minta maaf Baachan" Sona membungkuk kepada Kushina diikuti Rias dan Akeno yang berada dibelakangnya. Naruto hanya menatap mereka dengan sinis.

Heh kalian pikir dengan meminta maaf semua ini akan selesai. Kalian sungguh naif, Kaachan tidaklah sebaik yang dikira. Itulah pikir Naruto saat melihat Kushina yang masih menatap mereka bertiga dengan pandangan menginterogasi layaknya seorang detektif. Tapi apa yang terjadi...

"Haha Daijobu, kalian tak perlu meminta maaf. Seharusnya yang minta maaf itu Naruto" ucap Kushina pada mereka. Ehh Naruto yang mendengar itu terbelalak. Apa salahnya, baru saja ia ingin protes. Kushina sudah memberikan tatapan seolah jika membantah tak ada hari esok. Mereka bertiga Sona, Rias, minus Akeno yang melihat adegan ibu dan anak itu menahan perutnya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Naruto, cepat minta maaf" perintah Kushina pada Naruto dengan rambut merahnya yang berkibar. Naruto yang melihat mode marah Kaachannya sedikit gemetar ketakutan. Tapi bukan dia yang salah disini.

"T-Tapi K-Kaac..-"

"Bertanggung jawablah" potong Kushina. Naruto melebarkan matanya dengan mulut ternganga. Apa yang barusan tadi, secara tidak sengaja ibunya menuduhnya melakukan itu. Dunia mulai kiamat, dimana hak asasi anak sekarang. Oke itu terlalu berlebihan sepertinya, tapi melihat raut wajah serius Kaachannya nampaknya tak main-main.

"M-Maksudnya.." ucap Naruto kikuk dengan memaksakan seulas senyum. Bukan hanya Naruto. Rias dan yang lainnya juga terkejut, itu sama saja menyuruh Naruto menikahi mereka.

"Nikahi Mereka" jawaban singkat dari Kushina sukses membuat Naruto terjungkal kebelakang dengan elitnya. Mereka bertiga menatap sweatdrop Naruto minus Kushina melihat anaknya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"K-Kaachan A-Aku tidak..-"

"Jangan membantah Naruto-chan" Kushina memandang Naruto tajam. Ia yang dipandang begitu langsung menunduk bagaikan seekor tikus didepan kucing. Tidak untuk mereka bertiga. Chan?!.

"Pfffffttt...hihihi" suara kikikan terdengar jelas terdengar diindra pendengaran Naruto. Oh Shitt... mereka menertawai keadaanku. Naruto memberi deathglare tajam pada mereka. Kushina yang melihat Naruto menatap tajam tiga gadis ini langsung saja menghadiahi pukulan tercintanya.

BLETAKK...

"I-Itaai Kaachan" ringis Naruto.

"Sudahlah Baachan. Begini saja jika Naruto-kun mau bertanggung jawab dia harus menjadi pelayan kami bagaimana" ucap Akeno. Kushina yang mendengar itu langsung mengangguk cepat. Naruto memang pantas mendapatkan ini, belum lagi hukuman yang diberikan terlalu ringan pikir Kushina. Oh seandainya kau tau siapa yang salah Kushina (batin Author iba pada Naruto)

"Arigatou Akeno-chan. Kau boleh membawa anak bodoh yang tak berguna ini. Kalian bebas melakukan apapun padanya" ucap Kushina. Oke sekarang Naruto meragukan hak sebagai anak. Ka*pret demi celana dalam Naruko. Neechan hiks..hiks aku rela kau kerjain sekarang. Tolong lindungi ototoumu ini dari tiga iblis betina ini. Batin Naruto melihat seringai kejam keluar dari bibir Akeno.

"Haik dengan senang hati Kushina-Baachan" Akeno dengan sadisnya menyeret Naruto darisana. Kushina melihat itu sedikit tersenyum setidaknya untuk kedepan makanan tidak cepat habis. Sementara itu Sona dan Rias mengikuti Akeno dari belakang dan pergi dari kediaman itu.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun kau akan menjadi budak kami" ucap Akeno. Keadaan Naruto saat ini berada diruangan klub penelitian gaib. Rias, Sona dan semua peerage milik mereka minus Issei menatap iba Naruto yang tengah terikat tergantung dilangit-langit dengan kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas.

"H-Haik..B-Boleh aku bertanya" lirih Naruto. Mereka heran dengan ekspresi Naruto seperti orang yang ingin menjalani hukuman mati saja.

"Tentu Rubah-kun.." ucap Akeno menatap Naruto dengan gemas. Sementara itu Sona yang berada disitu minus Rias menatap cemburu mereka. Gadis loli yang bernama Koneko disana menatap Naruto dengan rona merah

"D-Dia K-Kucing jantan" ucap Koneko melihat Naruto yang memiliki tiga garis tipis dikedua pipinya serta aura Neko yang terpancar. Issei dan Saji melihat adegan itu menangis gaje melihat calon harem mereka diambil. Oke lupakan kegajean mereka sejenak. Kita lihat keadaan Naruto sekarang.

"T-Tolong lakukan dengan perlahan" ucap Naruto dengan polos.

GUBRAKKK...

Mereka yang mendengar itu mendadak terjungkal berjamaah minus kiba. Oke cukup acara basa-basinya batin Rias dan Sona. Mereka berdua lalu menggumamkan sesuatu dan sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta dibawah Naruto.

SRINGG...

Perlahan cahaya itu hilang dan menyisahkan Naruto yang telah lepas dari ikatan tali Akeno dan memperlihatkan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam tanda ia sudah resmi menjadi budak Sona dan Rias. Mereka menatap kagum sosok didepan.

"Tampan"

"D-Dia manis...

"Ara..ara!

Begitulah komentar nista tiga iblis betina ini melihat tubuh Naruto yang terekspos dibagian atasnya. Dan saat itulah kehidupan Naruto sebagai iblis dimulai. Menjadi budak multiplier dari kedua iblis Rias dan Sona.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **A/N** : Hallo Minna! Gimana puasanya lancar gak. maaf untuk update lama. Terus terang fict ini tidak ingin saya lanjutkan tapi entah ada angin apa saya ingin mengerjakannya. Hahaha alasan yang tidak masuk akal. So bagi kalian Reader yang masih menyempatkan membaca fict ini saya ucapkan

Arigatou

 _#Salam Naru_


	3. Chapter 2 : Rating Game

Awalnya Naruto belum terbiasa sebagai iblis yang baru direinkarnasi. Tapi lambat laun ia sedikit mengerti bagaimana sistem iblis. Sebuah alat yang bernama Evil Peace mampu membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati dan tidak untuk menjadi iblis. Bukan itu saja, dalam sistem iblis ia mengetahui bahwa seorang iblis yang berpangkat tinggi dapat membuat haremnya sendiri. Sedikit tergiur tapi saat ini ia harus fokus kedepan. sebuah masalah besar yang akan terjadi tak lama lagi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Story

Naruto dan High School Dxd bukan milik saya

Warn : Gaje, Typo bertebaran, OOC, OC,

Terdapat adegan yang tidak pantas dibaca untuk reader. So bagi kalian yang belum berumur 17+ keatas jangan membaca dan tekan tombol back sekarang. Arigatou

Let's go Happy Reading

Aku, Hyodou Issei. Siswa dari akademi kuoh yang terkenal akan banyak gadis cantiknya. Tapi tak pernah mendapatkan seorang pacar. Sampai tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik menembakku. Maaf sobat, aku mendahului kalian menapaki jalan kedewasaan ini. Hidupku sekarang sudah bahagia itu pikirku tapi tak lama kemudian pacarku dengan keji membunuhku! Miris keadaanku saat itu. Bahkan aku belum pernah menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

 **Flashback : On**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi menandakan semua murid di Kuoh untuk bergegas pulang. Kecuali mereka yang mempunyai tugas klubnya masing-masing. Seorang siswa berjalan perlahan pulang kerumahnya dengan ekspresi senang. Hyoudo Issei, salah satu siswa akademi kuoh yang sangat suka sekali dengan oppai wanita. Di cap sebagai trio mesum bersama teman-temannya itu nampaknya sedang berbunga-bunga.

 ** _Issei POV_**

Hari terindah bagiku. Tak menyangka seorang gadis cantik telah menembakku dan berani mengajakku kencan besok. Waktu itu saat jam istirahat, seorang gadis manis datang kearahku dan dua temanku. Awalnya aku bingung saat dia menghampiriku. Sedangkan teman-temanku telah mengatakan sumpah serapahnya melihat gadis ini dengan berani memegang tanganku.

"A-Ano... apakah kau yang bernama Hyodou Issei?!" tanya seorang gadis. Rambut hitam sepunggung dan warna mata yang agak keunguan itu padaku.

"E-Ehh benar, aku Hyodou Issei" jawabku gugup. Wajar saja, diriku yang notabenenya seorang laki-laki tulen minus mesum ini sedikit gugup melihat seorang gadis cantik didepannya.

"E-Eto Issei-kun namaku Yuuma Amano. T-Tolong berpacaranlah denganku" ucap sang gadis bernama Yuuma itu. Aku tampak salah tingkah mendengar pernyataan cinta gadis yang tak dikenalnya ini. Oh demi kami-sama kalau ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku lagi.

"B-Benarkah itu Yuuma-chan. K-Kau serius kan" tanyaku lagi. Meskipun aku ini suka sekali dengan perempuan terutama oppai. Tapi aku tak ingin pernah dipermainkan seorang gadis. Jadi aku butuh kepastian akan hubungan ini

"Aku serius Issei-kun. Jadilah pacarku dan berkencan besok" tatap serius Yuuma kepada anak bermarga Hyodou itu. Tatapan seriusnya itu meluluhkan hatiku dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga sekaligus senang karena sudah melepaskan kelajangannya. Aku menerimanya begitu saja sampai kejadian itu terjadi yang membuat semua hidupku berubah.

.

.

.

"Maukah kau mati untukku?!"

"A-Apa maksudmu Y-Yuuma-chan?!" aku dapat melihat sebuah seringaian terukir jelas diwajah cantiknya. Rasa bingung sekaligus takut saat melihat pacarnya ini berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan.

Dua buah sayap berwarna hitam seperti sayap burung gagak terlihat keluar dari punggungnya dengan perubahan pakaian yang telah tergantikan oleh pakaian yang sangat sexy dan menggiurkan mata. Tapi bukan itu yang harus dipikirkan. Nyawaku sedang terancam.

"Namaku sebenarnya Raynare. Untuk seukuran manusia kau sangat bodoh mempercayai begitu saja denganku. Sifat mesummu dan ketertarikanmu terhadap perempuan membuatku dengan mudah menggenggam nyawamu"

Raynare mengangkat tangannya keatas. Sebuah tombak cahaya berukuran sedang tercipta dari ketidakadaan. Aku terkejut ketika melihat tombak cahaya itu dilemparkannya dengan cepat kearahku.

JLEBB...

Ugghh...

Aku terbelalak tak percaya. Rasa dingin bercampur sakit kurasakan dibagian perutku. Genangan darah tercipta seiring jatuhnya tubuhku karena tak kuat menahan semua ini. Reynare tersenyum puas saat melihat misinya telah selesai dan menghilang darisana.

Sementara itu. Aku mencoba untuk tersadar dari semua ini, sampai sebuah cahaya terang muncul didepan tubuhku. Seorang gadis berambut merah menyelamatkanku. Rias Gremory iblis berdarah murni, sebuah kebenaran mengejutkan darinya bahwa aku sekarang seorang iblis.

Awalnya aku tak percaya dengan semua itu dan menolak kehadirannya. Sampai dia dengan mudahnya membujukku dengan iming-iming untuk menjadi raja harem dan membuatku sekarang bergabung dikelompok ini dengan bergelarkan iblis level rendah yang mengkonsumsi 6 bidak pion.

 **Flashback : Off**

"Begitu ceritanya" ucapku pada Naruto yang dengan seksama mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana awalnya aku menjadi iblis

"Pffftth...Raja Harem katamu" Naruto menahan tawa saat mendengar cerita Issei. Aku menatapnya kesal, memang kenapa dengan cita-citanya.

"Urusai Naruto kau sendiri apa cita-citamu" tanyaku padanya. Naruto terdiam sejenak, surai pirangnya menutupi wajah sehingga aku tak bisa melihat raut wajahnya.

"Biar kutebak perdamaian bukan" untuk seorang ninja. Kata perdamaian itulah yang pasti dicari. Yap aku diberitahu olehnya tentang statusnya sebagai ninja. Aku terkejut saat melihat kemampuannya. Dia seperti ninja yang ada dikomik. Aku pernah membaca bahwa seorang ninja menginginkan apa itu perdamaian.

"Bukan, itu terlalu sulit untuk terwujud. Hanya satu cita-citaku" Naruto menarik nafasnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi. Aku dengan sabar menunggu

"Melindungi orang yang kusayangi"

.

.

.

 ** _Issei POV End_**

"Tak kusangka kau sesederhana itu. Naruto" ucap Issei saat mendengar jawaban Naruto tadi. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum kikuk. Mereka nampaknya telah menjadi sahabat baik sekarang. Awalnya Naruto tak ingin mempunyai seorang teman, tapi menurutnya ini tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Issei, Naruto. Kita dipanggil Buchou untuk berkumpul diruangan penelitian gaib sekarang" Issei dan Naruto mengangguk setuju. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kasus yang Naruto tangani. Menjadi iblis multiplier bagi Rias dan Sona membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra. Tapi setidaknya ia mendapati penghasilan yang lebih besar saat ini.

.

.

.

Diruangan penelitian gaib. Paarage Rias telah berkumpul minus Naruto yang kini berada disamping Issei.

"Baik langsung keintinya. Seorang biarawati bernama Asia akan terbunuh malam ini" ucap Rias

Issei terkejut mendengar hal itu. Raut wajah marah terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Sementara itu Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis ini memilih diam mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Gadis yang bernama Asia ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Issei. Batin Naruto

"Buchou, aku ingin menyelamatkannya sekarang juga" ucap Issei serius

"Issei, aku tahu kau khawatir. Tapi kita tak boleh gegabah" jelas Rias. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Issei pernah berhubungan dengan gadis biarawati ini. Tapi Asia berada digereja dan tempat suci merupakan musuh bagi iblis.

Issei yang tidak terima ingin sekali memprotes sampai sebuah tangan menahan gerakan tubuhnya. Issei menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa maksud semua ini Naruto. jangan bilang kau ingin melarangku juga" balas Issei yang telah mengaktifkan Sacred gearnya. Naruto tau akan perasaan Issei. Hidup sebagai ninja membuatnya paham akan penderitaan seseorang.

Tapi meskipun begitu dia yang dulunya mantan ninja sangat mengerti bahwa semua ini perlu rencana matang. Melawan seorang tanpa strategi sedikit pun sama saja memberikan nyawamu secara percuma.

"Kau tenang saja. Buchou pasti mempunyai rencana. Lebih baik kita mendengarnya dulu dan bisakah kau menghilangkan kekuatanmu itu. Kita semua ini teman, seseorang tidak pernah menghunuskan senjatanya ketemannya sendiri bukan"

Perlahan amarah Issei sedikit mereda. Mereka yang ada diruangan itu menatap takjub Naruto yang dengan bijaknya berkata seperti itu. Minus Koneko, Rias, dan Akeno yang memandang Naruto. Satu kata yang ada dibenak mereka. Keren

"Baiklah Naruto. jadi Buchou apa rencanamu" ucap Issei yang sudah tenang. Naruto melihat itu sedikit tersenyum. Arigatou Tousan, kau telah mewariskan sedikit sifat kerenmu kepada anakmu ini.

"Ekhm...kita akan menyelamatkan Asia malam ini dan aku juga telah meminta bantuan Sona untuk membantu masalah yang kita hadapi" jelas Rias.

"Tapi kenapa harus malam. Bukannya semakin cepat lebih baik. Aku tidak mau ia terbunuh" balas Issei

"Ara-ara Kau tenang saja Issei-kun mereka tidak akan membunuhnya. Saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan kebutuhan jadi tepat malam ini baru rencana mereka berjalan" ucap Akeno

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Issei kau pasti mengerti bukan. Jadi hilangkan dulu rasa khawatirmu itu dan fokus dengan rencananya." Ucap Naruto. Sama halnya mereka semua yang ada diruangan ini.

"Baiklah jika kalian mengerti. Kita akan menyerang malam ini juga"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Naruto tentang yang tadi" ucap Issei. Ia mengakui kesalahannya. Meskipun ia terkenal dengan kemesumannya, tapi sifat berani dan ketulusannya itu untuk menolong orang membuat Naruto memandang Issei kagum. Yah tapi tidak untuk sifat mesumnya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan" Naruto menepuk pundak Issei. Baginya permasalahan tidak harus dibesar-besarkan. Sekarang kita harus fokus kedepan

"Kau tenang saja, Issei. Asia pasti akan selamat" celetuk Kiba yang ada dibelakang bersama Rias dan budak lainnya. Hanya saja Sona dan lainnya belum datang karena ada urusan yang lain. Sepertinya mereka akan sedikit terlambat.

"Arigatou Kiba. Minna ayo kita selamatkan Asia" ucap Issei dengan semangat.

"Haik...

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain

Sebuah ruangan yang gelap diterangi beberapa lilin disana. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai perak tengah berjalan kearah seorang gadis kecil yang tengah duduk.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Ophis?!" tanya Vali pemuda bersurai perak tadi kepada gadis yang bernama Ophis didepannya

"Selidiki orang yang bernama Naruto ini" ucap Ophis memberikan sebuah data diri dan informasi tentang Naruto. Vali sedikit bingung, apa hubungannya wanita ini dengan orang ini. Belum lagi pemuda yang bernama Naruto ini tak pernah ia kenal.

"Baiklah Ophis. Akan kulaksanakan" balas Vali lalu melesat pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara itu Ophis mengambil sebuah foto orang berambut pirang dalam kantongnya. Menatap lembut foto orang disana.

"Akhirnya kau bereinkarnasi. Anata" ucapnya memandang foto itu dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini Vali. Jangan bilang kau ingin bertarung lagi" ucap Azazel saat seseorang dengan menggunakan armor yang merupakan inang dari salah satu naga surgawi.

"Tidak, aku kesini untuk menanyakan orang ini. Apa kau tahu dia" tanya Vali sang Hakuryuukou kepada gubernur malaikat jatuh itu. Azazel menatap seksama orang yang ada difotonya itu. Ia sedikit familiar dengan surai pirang ini. Mengingatkannya tentang Clay, ninja bayaran yang pernah ia sewa. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu tentang seluk beluk ninja tersebut.

"Ehhm. Ada apa kau mencari orang ini" jawab Azazel bingung.

"Sudah kau tidak perlu tahu. Cepatlah" ucap Vali.

Azazel menimang dan memikirkannya dengan seksama. Ia menatap Vali untuk mencari alasan dari semua ini. Mungkinkah Ophis yang menyuruhnya. Lebih baik ia tak berurusan dengan naga itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sudah kau mengganggu aku memancingnya saja" ucap Azazel mengusir Vali.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, dan jangan lupa jika ada salah satu anak buahmu yang kuat. Tolong beritahu aku" ucap Vali dengan armor miliknya lalu pergi. Azazel menghela nafas, pemuda itu sungguh seorang maniak bertarung. Ia heran terbuat dari apa otak dari salah satu inang naga tersebut.

.

.

.

"Issei, sudah cukup!"

Melihat Issei dengan kasarnya memukul Raynare dengan gaunletnya. Hingga beberapa saat tubuh Raynare mulai bercahaya lalu menghilang darisana. Naruto memandang nanar Issei yang tengah berjalan mendekati jasad Asia lalu memangkunya.

"B-Buchou hiks..hiks kumohon hidupkan Asia" tangis Issei pecah tak kala melihat jasad Asia yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Rias yang melihat itu menatap khawatir Issei. Perlahan Rias menggumamkan sesuatu lalu tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir dibawah Issei yang sedang memangku tubuh Asia.

"Dengan ini, aku Rias Gremory. Menjadikanmu sebagai budakku. Bangkitlah Asia" perlahan setelah itu tubuh Asia bersinar. Memperlihatkan kelopak mata terbuka. Asia mengerjapkan matanya lambat menyesuaikan intesitas cahaya yang ada. Lalu menatap Issei yang tengah menangis.

"Issei-kun jangan menangis.." Asia mengusap pelan pipi kanan Issei yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Mencoba memberikan isyarat untuk berhenti menangis

"A-Asia-chan K-Kau H-Hidup. Yokatta, Arigatou Buchou hiks..." ucap Issei senang lalu dengan reflek memeluk Asia membuat wajah gembilnya itu merona merah.

"Syukurlah semua berjalan lancar" batin Naruto. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan. Sampai sebuah tangan memeluk erat tubuhnya. memandang kearah belakang untuk mencari siapa yang dengan berani memeluk dirinya. Akeno, nama gadis itu dengan seenaknya saja memeluknya dan meraba bagian-bagian tubuhnya sampai tangannya telah mencapai menuju bagian terlarangnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia menangkap tangan nakal Akeno lalu menatap tajam dirinya. Sementara itu Sona dan Rias yang ada disana menatap geram Akeno. Seenaknya saja mencuri start duluan. Setidaknya tunggu kami dan jangan berbuat curang. Pikir nista kedua iblis itu.

"A-Akeno, H-Hentikan ini tidak lucu" ucap Naruto

"Mou aku capek Naruto-kun" Akeno mendekatkan tubuhnya kearahku berniat untuk memberikan ciuman. Tapi dengan cepat aku mengambil ancang-ancang dan akhirnya terbebas dan berjalan kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak darinya. Sungguh, sangat berbahaya mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Tapi setidaknya ia telah lepas dari iblis yang ingin mendominasinya.

BRUKK...

"Ehh A-Apa lagi ini" ucap Naruto merasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang menempel ditubuhnya dari arah belakang. Ia dapat melihat Rias telah memeluknya. Sona yang tidak mau kalah langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya dari arah depan

"Kau harus adil Naruto-kun" bisikan Rias sukses membuat Naruto merinding ditambah lagi Rias yang menggigit pelan telinganya menimbulkan sensasi aneh dalam tubuhnya. Sona juga tak mau ketinggalan ia membenamkan wajahnya kedalam leher pemuda berambut pirang ini. Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas keluar dari mulut gadis berkacamata ini yang dengan sukses membuat sebagian tubuh Naruto ngilu menahan gejolak aneh tubuhnya.

"Kami juga ingin dimanjakan" bisik Sona yang membuat Naruto terkejut. Darimana ia belajar cara menggoda. Pikir Naruto. Sementara itu mereka yang ada disana minus Issei dan Asia yang ada dipangkuan mereka menatap sweatdrop adegan romcom didepan mereka. Hadeh, suasananya kok jadi panas. Bukannya lagi sedih-sedihan yah

"I-Issei-kun.." ucap Asia pelan dengan wajah merah menatap Issei.

"A-Ada apa Asia-chan" ucap Issei gugup dipandangi Asia dengan pandangan berbinar yang terkesan imut dimatanya

"Gendong..." ucap Asia singkat membuat Issei terkejut dan Saji yang menangis lalu mencoba memeluk Koneko yang ada disampingnya. Tapi sukses mendapat bogeman mentah dari gadis yang minim ekspresi dan irit bicara itu.

"E-Ehh B-Baiklah" Issei dengan pelan menggendong Asia ala pengantin dengan diikuti Asia mengalungkan tangan dileher Issei. Setidaknya keadaan Issei lebih baik daripada Naruto yang saat ini sudah hilang entah kemana dengan 3 iblis betina tadi.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari tentang insiden digereja itu. Para budak Rias belum ada kata untuk istirahat. Karena seorang pemuda pirang yang muncul dengan sombongnya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah calon tunangan Rias. Ia yang bernama Riser dan semua anggota Peeragenya itu memandang rendah budak-budak Rias. Issei yang berada disana tidak terima rajanya diperlakukan begitu lalu menyerangnya dengan gauntlet miliknya. Tapi serangannya dengan mudah ditangkis salah satu budak Riser.

Mereka semua harus berjuang pada Rating game kali ini. Dimana jika kami kalah maka ketua harus bertunangan dengan pemuda brengsek ini. Issei tidak terima kalau itu terjadi. Jika harus memilih ia lebih suka Buchou dengan Naruto karena setidaknya pria itu lebih baik dari Riser.

Rating game akan dilaksanakan minggu ini. Semua anggota Rias berjuang keras mati-matian berlatih demi memenangkan dan membatalkan acara pertunangan Buchou. Tapi satu hal yang mengganjal dipikiran mereka semua. Naruto tak pernah datang dalam latihan.

Sudah lebih dari 5 hari ini, Naruto tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Belum lagi rating game tinggal 2 hari lagi. Pasrah dengan keadaan itu dengan berbekal tekad dan semangat mereka berjuang akan mengalahkan Riser. Tapi pada kenyataan mereka tak bisa apa-apa. Kekalahan telak menimpa mereka, Riser terlalu kuat dan tak sebanding dengan mereka semua

.

.

.

Setengah menit setelah rating game dimulai. Seorang pemuda kuning muncul dari lingkaran sihir dan perlahan berjalan kearah Riser yang sedang tertawa akan kemenangannya saat melawan kelompok Rias.

"Ano aku budak dari Rias Gremory. Bagaimana dengan rating gamenya. Apa tidak dimulai" pertanyaan polos tersebut sukses membuahkan sebuah pukulan dari Issei dan mendarat tepat keperut Naruto.

"Ugghh...apa yang kau lakukan Issei" Naruto sedikit kesal bercampur marah saat Issei dengan seenaknya memukul dirinya.

"Apa kau tahu kesalahanmu Naruto" geram Issei. Sungguh ia ingin menanyakan apakah pemuda ini kelewat polos atau terlalu bodoh untuk memahami situasi. Dengan mudahnya datang kesini dan tak merasa bersalah sudah mengacaukan rencana yang telah dibuat Buchou.

Hingga kami dengan telak dikalahkan iblis bangs*t itu. Pikir Issei menatap Riser yang masih tertawa dan belum menyadari kedatangan Naruto disana.

"Kita kalah dan ini semua salahmu. Buchou akan menikah dengan iblis bangsat itu. Kau mengerti hah" teriak Issei

DEGG...

Rasanya baru kali ini ada orang yang menceramahinya setelah Kaachan. Naruto sadar akan kesalahannya. Menatap Issei dengan pandangan maaf. Seluruh hadirin disana melihat sosok Naruto dan Issei disana. Rias dan Sona serta anggota Peerage mereka menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sirzechs memandang Naruto dengan seksama. Tak ada yang spesial dalam tubuh pemuda ini, ia layaknya seorang iblis berkemampuan biasa. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" Riser yang melihat kegaduhan dan menatap Naruto yang ada disana dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Sedang apa iblis kelas rendah sepertimu disini?!" tanya Riser tidak sabaran. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Riser. Menatap seksama pemuda yang terkesan sombong itu. Lalu membisikan sesuatu pelan kepada Issei yang menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dari Rias dan yang lainnya.

"Tenang saja. Percaya padaku, semua ini akan selesai" bisik Naruto lalu berjalan kearah Sirzechs selaku Maou disana

"Ano..Sirzechs-sama maafkan keterlambatanku" ucap Naruto menunduk sopan. Sirzechs menatap balik pemuda ini. Sekali lagi tak ada yang spesial darinya, tapi sebuah tekad ia lihat dari mata Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan" ucap Sirzechs

"Aku ingin rating game dimulai lagi. Karena aku salah satu dari budak Rias Gremory. Jadi aku berhak ikut dalam pertandingan ini" balas Naruto. Sementara itu Riser yang ada disana menatap angkuh Naruto dengan Peerage dibelakangnya.

"Heh Iblis reinkarnasi sepertimu bisa apa melawanku" ucap Riser tapi tetap dihiraukan Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin. Kau akan melawan seluruh anggota Peerage Riser itulah peraturannya mengingat Rias dan teman-teman lain kalah. Hanya kau yang akan bertanding" ucap Sirzechs. Ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan kekuatan pemuda ini. Naruto terdiam sejenak nampak memikirkan sesuatu menimbulkan raut muka khawatir Rias dan yang lain

"Jika kau tidak sang..-

"Aku tidak bilang tak sanggup. Baiklah aku menerimanya" ucap Naruto. semua hadirin disana terkejut minus Sirzechs dan istrinya yang ada disampingnya.

"Baiklah pertandingan akan segera dimulai bersiaplah" ucap Sirzechs.

"Heh boleh juga iblis rendah sepertimu ingin melawanku. Kupastikan kau tidak akan bertahan lama" ucap Riser yang telah dikirim kedalam arena dengan anggotanya masing-masing minus Naruto. Sona menatap khawatir Naruto. Bukannya ia tidak percaya padanya, tapi semua orang tau bahwa Riser itu abadi.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

Naruto telah berdiri diarena yang telah disiapkan menatap seksama Riser dan kelompoknya. Riser memandang remeh Naruto yang masih berdiri terdiam disana. Anggapan para hadirin lain Naruto saat ini sedang merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

 ** _Naruto POV_**

Saat ini aku harus tenang. Dengan keadaan sekarang memang mustahil untuk menang. Terlebih lagi jumlah mereka yang tidak sebanding melawan diriku yang seorang diri ini. Belum lagi kekuatanku sekarang menyatu dengan kekuatan iblis. Beberapa dari teknikku seperti Hiraishin tak dapat lagi kugunakan karena perbedaan tekanan antara satu sama lain.

Kamui juga tak terlalu efektif karena pemakaiannya menjadi lama. Membutuhkan interval waktu selama 10 menit. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya dengan kekuatan iblis yang notabenenya sebagai kekuatan kegelapan ia dapat menggunakan jurus terlarang itu.

"Mulai..." suara pertanda waktunya pertandingan dimulai. Aku mengambil langkah mundur sekitar 30 meter dari kelompok Riser.

"Heh, dasar pengecut. Baru dimulai sudah mundur" ucap Riser

"Baiklah akan kugunakan jutsu itu..." ucapku lalu merapalkan sebuah segel lalu menghentakkan tangannya ketanah. Sebuah simbol aneh keluar.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Undead"

Brakkk...

Seluruh penonton terkejut tak kala melihat 4 buah peti mati muncul dari bawah tanah. Lalu terbuka dan menampilkan 4 sosok orang yang membawa senjata-senjata khas ninja seperti Katana, Sabit, Shuriken besar, dan dua bilah pedang.

"I-Itu M-Mereka P-Pasukan Orang-orang mati" ucap salah satu iblis melihat kejadian dilayar monitor dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Semua orang tak terkecuali Sirzechs menatap Naruto dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Siapa sebenarnya anak ini. Ia mampu memanggil para Undead kesini" batin Sirzechs melihat Naruto yang masih dalam posisi siaga. Bukan itu saja penampilan Naruto berubah berbeda. Salah satu mata yang berwarna biru lautan itu kini tergantikan dengan warna hitam pekat dan beberapa retakan didalamnya. Tangan kanannya juga mengalami perubahan menjadi hitam legam sebatas bahu. Riser menatap tajam perubahan Naruto saat ini.

Aku menutup mata kananku dan membiarkan mata kiri berwarna hitamku terbuka. Dengan beberapa pasukan Undead yang dipanggilnya tadi sudah cukup untuk menutupi kekurangannya. Riser juga nampaknya belum bergerak, bagus sekarang kesempatanku untuk menyerang.

"Yubelluna gunakan sihirmu untuk menyerangnya" perintah Riser

"Baik"

Yubelluna langsung merentangkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sihir berbentuk ledakannya kearah Naruto dalam jumlah besar. Suara ledakan terdengar dimana-dimana menyisakan sebuah kepulan asap yang menghalangi penglihatan semua orang.

"Dengan ini dia pas..-

"A-Apa D-Dia.." Riser terkejut tak kala melihat tubuh Naruto dilindungi salah satu Undeadnya yang saat ini telah kehilangan kedua tangan dan satu kakinya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat ia terkejut, perlahan potongan kaki dan tangan yang hancur kini menyatu kembali dan membuat tubuh Undead itu utuh layaknya sedia kala.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku menyerang" ucap Naruto lalu menyuruh salah satu Undead yang membawa katana melesat cepat kearah Riser tapi dihadang Yubelluna disana. Dengan sihir anginnya Yubelluna membuat Undead itu harus kehilangan tangan kirinya. Tapi Katana Undead itu telah dilemparkan dan menggores sedikit lengan kiri Yubelluna dan membuat luka kecil disana.

"Heh kaupikir luka seper..-

DEGG...

"Argghhh...

"Yubelluna apa yang terjadi" ucap Riser menatap bidak Queennya yang memegang lengan kirinya dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

"Argghh..hah..hah Sakit! Sakit sekali!"

"A-Aku seperti sedang sekarat"

"I-Ittai..Arrghh..Ittai"

Mereka yang ada dilayar menatap serius pertandingannya. Kesakitan yang dapat didengar dan seolah dapat dirasakan mereka semua saat melihat bidak Queen Riser mengalami kesakitan yang luar biasa. Orang yang bernama Naruto ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh karena dapat memanggil Undead disini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" ucap Grayfia

"Ia hanya mendapatkan luka kecil tapi kenapa sampai menjerit seperti itu" tambah Grayfia dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Undead adalah pasukan orang-orang mati. Seseorang yang dapat memanggil mereka dan mengontrol mereka dapat dipastikan seseorang yang hebat. Bahkan diriku yang sekelas Maou belum tentu bisa."

"Pada umumnya mereka dianggap lemah dan tak sebanding dengan kita. Pergerakannya dapat diprediksi dengan mudah. Tapi saat mereka melukaimu meskipun hanya luka kecil sedikitpun kau akan merasakan kesakitan yang akan terus berlipat ganda. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan mereka adalah dengan mengalahkan orang yang mengendalikannya" terang Sirzechs.

SRINGG...

Cahaya keluar dari bawah tubuh Yubelluna yang sekarang tak berdaya menandakan ia telah dikeluarkan dari arena.

Riser mengumpat saat melihat dua Undead menyerangnya dengan cepat. Saat Sabit dan pedang hampir mengenai Riser dengan sigap Karlamine dan Siris menangkis serangannya dengan pedang mereka masing-masing lalu memotong kepala Undead itu. Tidak tinggal diam mereka langsung menggunakan kecepatannya menuju kearah Naruto.

SETT...

Naruto terbelalak. Kecepatan mereka sama dengan Hiraishin level 1. Saat Siris telah ada didepannya yang telah menyabetkan pedangnya.

TRANKK...

Dentingan senjata tajam itu terdengar. Tak kala Naruto menangkisnya dengan sebilah Kunai miliknya. Naruto dengan cepat merapal sebuah jutsu

"Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu"

Semburan api dengan telak mengenai Siris dan melahapnya. Terlihat sebuah cahaya menandakan bahwa Siris telah dikalahkan. Naruto menatap lega, tapi tiba-tiba...

CRASSSHH...

"Arggghh..." Darah merembes dari tangan kiri Naruto yang saat ini telah putus dan tergeletak ditanah. Karlamine yang melihat serangan itu berhasil langsung menyerang Naruto membabi buta. Menghiraukan sakitnya, Naruto mencoba menghindar dan sesekali menangkis serangannya dengan tangan kanannya yang menjadi keras layaknya besi. Tak memperdulikan darah yang terus keluar dari tangannya. Ia langsung melompat dan salto kebelakang.

"Uggh Sial..." umpat Naruto sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang buntung. Lalu menatap waspada sisa dari Peerage Riser.

"Naruto-kun" sementara itu Rias, Sona, Akeno, minus Koneko menatap khawatir sosok pirang yang tengah menahan sakit itu. Itu bukanlah luka kecil, pertarungan ini bagaikan tempat hidup dan mati.

To Be Continued...

 **A/N** : Hallo Minna! Okey Author udah update kilat nhe. Pertama-pertama saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah mereview, follow, fav cerita saya. Untuk beberapa review kali ini saya akan menjawabnya dengan tambahan beberapa informasi. Okay langsung saja.

1\. Soal Pair Naruto memang Harem tapi mungkin akan dibatasi

2\. Tentang Naruto yang menjadi budak multiplier Rias dan Sona akan diceritakan di chap selanjutnya dalam flashback

3\. Kekuatan Naruto akan diungkapkan seiring berjalannya chap

4\. Naruto disini tidak Overpower. Kekuatannya akan muncul secara bertahap.

5\. Fict ini merupakan lanjutan dari Ability User legend of 14th. Kalian bisa lihat di stories saya

6\. Profile jutsu Naruto sementara ini

Rank : Low Demon ( Human Former )

Status : 3 Pawn

Ability :

a) Kamui = Menembus benda

b) Hiraishin = Teleportasi

c) Elemen = Api

d) Kuchiyose = Memanggil pasukan orang mati

Oke segitu aja dulu yah takutnya jadi spoiler kan gak bagus.

 _#Salam Naru_


	4. Chapter 3 : End

**Sebelumnya di Devil Ninja...**

.

.

CRASSSHH...

"Arggghh..." Darah merembes dari tangan kiri Naruto yang saat ini telah putus dan tergeletak ditanah. Karlamine yang melihat serangan itu berhasil langsung menyerang Naruto membabi buta. Menghiraukan sakitnya, Naruto mencoba menghindar dan sesekali menangkis serangannya dengan tangan kanannya yang menjadi keras layaknya besi. Tak memperdulikan darah yang terus keluar dari tangannya. Ia langsung melompat dan salto kebelakang.

"Uggh Sial..." umpat Naruto sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang buntung. Lalu menatap waspada sisa dari Peerage Riser.

"Naruto-kun" sementara itu Rias, Sona, Akeno, minus Koneko menatap khawatir sosok pirang yang tengah menahan sakit itu. Itu bukanlah luka kecil, pertarungan ini bagaikan tempat hidup dan mati.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Story**

 **Naruto dan High School DxD beserta karakter dan ceritanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, OC, Lemon,Ecchi**

 **Terdapat adegan yang tidak pantas dilihat untuk reader. So bagi kalian yang belum berumur 17+ keatas jangan membaca dan tekan tombol back sekarang. Arigatou**

 **Let's go Happy Reading**

.

~O~

"Jangan lengah ninja-kun" ucap Karlamine yang bersiap melakukan serangan lagi dengan pedangnya kearah Naruto. tak sedikit pun memberikan kesempatan lawannya untuk bergerak.

Naruto dengan cepat mengambil langkah kearah samping. Mencoba menghindari sabetan tersebut. Melemparkan beberapa kunai peledak kearah Karlamine yang dengan mudah ditangkis olehnya

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku ni..-

DUARRR...

Ledakan tercipta dari kunai Naruto menimbulkan asap tebal disekelilingnya. Para penonton memandang takjub pemuda pirang bernama Naruto ini minus Sirzechs yang tadinya sempat meragukan kekuatannya.

 ** _Naruto POV_**

"Heh belum pernah bertarung dengan ninja yah" ejek Naruto kepada anggota peerage Riser yang tersisa minus Riser yang menatap geram sosok Naruto. Serangan kejutan tadi dengan telak mengalahkan Karlamine. Sebuah keberuntungan lawannya menangkis kunai tadi daripada mencoba menghindar.

Kurangnya pengetahuan mereka terhadap ninja membuatku mendapatkan keuntungan. Jika mereka memakai otot maka aku dengan otak. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka telah berkurang. Tapi kedepannya akan lebih sulit mengingat tangan kiriku yang sudah tidak ada sehingga tak dapat merapal jutsu.

WUSHH...

Pasukan orang-orang mati juga telah hilang karena keadaannya yang sekarang. Beban yang ditanggung ditubuhnya saat ini tak dapat mempertahankan jutsu terlarang itu lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

Isabela dan Zuelan yang melihat Karlamine telah dikalahkan langsung melesat cepat kearah Naruto yang saat ini telah bersiaga. Dua pukulan dari arah yang berbeda dengan cepat mengarah kearah pemuda pirang itu. Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam sejenak lalu memandang Isabela dengan sebelah mata hitamnya.

SRINGG...

Darah segar keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari mata kirinya.

DEGG...

"RASAKAN INI..." teriak Isabela dan Zuelan bersamaan.

DUAKKK...

Mereka yang berada didepan layar minus Sirzechs melebarkan matanya tak terkecuali Rias dan yang lainnya. Pukulan dua arah dari bidak benteng Riser itu membuat tanah disekitar mereka retak.

Tapi yang membuat mereka semua terkejut adalah melihat dua bidak benteng Riser yang tergeletak didekat sosok Naruto yang tetap berdiri tegak dengan rambut pirangnya yang berkibar tertiup angin.

"A-Apa yang terjadi" ucap salah satu iblis.

"Tolong putarkan tayangannya lagi dengan efek Slowmotion" Perintah Tuan Phoenix selaku ayah Riser. Grayfia mengangguk setuju lalu memencet tombol Slow

.

.

 **Slowmotion : On**

SRINGG...

DEGG...

"RASAKAN INI..." teriak Isabela dan Zuelan bersamaan menyerang sosok Naruto yang masih terdiam disana. Pergerakan mereka saat ini sangatlah lambat karena efek slow tadi sehingga dapat melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"D-Dia B-Berpindah tempat" ucap Tuan Phoenix saat melihat detik-detik Naruto yang hampir terkena pukulan itu. Saat itu, bagaikan menembus dimensi tubuh Naruto sudah bertukar dengan tubuh Isabela yang membuat Zuelan tidak dapat menghentikan serangannya

DUAKKK...

Keduanya memukul dirinya masing-masing dan terkapar tak sadarkan diri disamping tubuh Naruto yang telah berpindah tempat

 **Slowmotion : Off**

.

.

"R-Rias sebenarnya siapa dia" ucap Sirzechs melihat sosok Naruto.

"Aku kurang tau Niisan...

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kami mereinkarnasinya"

 **Flashback : On**

"Buchou, Kaicho. Apa kalian tau kejadian saat kita mereinkarnasi Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno.

"Hmm. Waktu itu bukan hanya satu bidak pionku saja yang bereaksi padanya" ucap Sona

"Kau benar. saat itu juga dua bidak Pionku bereaksi"

"Jadi sekarang Naruto-kun menjadi budak kami bukan. Mengingat saat itu jumlah bidak kami lebih banyak bereaksi dibanding kau Sona"

"A-Apa enak saja. Walaupun begitu satu pionku sudah masuk ketubuh Naruto-kun dan bukannya kau sudah punya bocah naga itu. Jangan serakah"

"T-Tidak Naruto-kun milikku"

"Punyaku...

"Milikku...

"Punyaku...

"Mili..-

BLETAKK...

Jitakan dari Akeno sukses menimbulkan benjolan kecil dikepala Rias dan Sona yang sekarang memandang Akeno dengan ekspresi kesal

"Naruto-kun itu bukan barang" ujar Akeno.

Sona memandang kesal Rias begitu juga sebaliknya. Tatapan mereka seolah saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Aura permusuhan terlihat jelas dimata mereka berdua terlihat sebuah percikan listrik yang saling beradu dari mata mereka.

"Cih gara-gara kau dasar tomat" umpat Sona

"A-Apa ngajak berantem heh mata empat"

"Grrrrr...

CTARR...

"Ara ara bisakah kalian berhenti sekarang" potong Akeno yang sudah memegang sebuah cambuk entah darimana. Menatap mereka dengan senyuman ala psikopat yang siap menyiksa siapapun. Membuat mereka merinding ketakutan sampai memeluk satu sama lain.

"M-Menakutkan" batin mereka bersamaan.

"Bagus, untuk apa kalian bertengkar itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah" ucap Akeno. Mereka terdiam. Akeno benar, tak ada gunanya bertengkar. Rias minus Sona menatap satu sama lain.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk berbagi" pikir mereka berdua tersenyum lalu menatap Akeno

"Jadi apa selanjutnya" tanya Sona

Akeno berfikir keras sambil menempelkan telunjuk kanannya kedahi layaknya pose seorang Einstein. Setelah lima menit berfikir keras yang sudah hampir membuat Rias dan Sona mati kebosanan akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas diotak kecil Akeno.

"Aku rasa...

Rias dan Sona menatap serius Akeno.

"Lebih Baik...

"Naruto-kun...

"Jadi milikku saja...

BRAKK...

"Aku tidak terima...

"Aku juga...

Rias dan Sona menolak keras ide yang diusulkan Akeno. Apa-apaan tadi menjadi miliknya. Tidak adil pikir dua iblis cantik itu.

"Fufufu...Naruto-kun milikku" ejek Akeno pada mereka berdua. Tiga iblis cantik itu lalu memasang kuda-kuda mereka dan nampak siap untuk bertempur dan terjadilah perkelahian gaje antara mereka bertiga diruang penelitian gaib tersebut.

BRUUKK...

PRANGG...

"H-hoi jangan menarik rokku dasar tomat"

"Kau yang duluan menarik bajuku dan jangan panggil aku tomat dasar mata empat"

"Grrr...

"Ara-ara...

Tap...Tap

Sementara itu sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Perlahan membuka pintu tersebut dan menampilkan sosok Naruto berpakaian seragam olahraganya.

"Ada apa sih berisik seka.." mata naruto melebar saat melihat pemandangan yang sanggup membuat junior bahwanya mengeras. Salahkan tiga iblis cantik didepannya ini. Baju mereka terlihat robek dimana-mana ditambah lagi rok yang tersingkap membuat ia dapat melihat sesuatu. Kam*pret kenapa jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak sih.

"li..." sambung Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya. Saat melihat ketiga gadis tadi dengan aura hitam dan jangan lupakan mata mereka yang mendadak bercahaya merah layaknya seekor rubah memangsa buruannya.

"Tangkap dia..." perintah Akeno yang entah kenapa dituruti Rias dan Sona.

GREPP...

"E-Ehh Sekarang apa lagi" Naruto terkejut saat kedua tangannya dipegang Rias dan Sona dengan kuat. Mereka langsung membawa Naruto kedalam dan melemparnya kearah kasur yang berukuran king size.

"Na..ru..to..kun ~

Naruto dapat melihat mereka bertiga mendekat kearahnya secara perlahan membuat dirinya bergerak mundur kebelakang.

"Kamp*et, K-Kenapa harus ada dinding sih" ucap Naruto mengutuk dinding yang ada dibelakangnya. Mereka terus berjalan kearahnya hingga sesuatu terjadi...

GREEP...

"A-Apa yang kalian mau..." ucap Naruto saat melihat Rias dan Sona telah memegang tangan dan kakinya sehingga tak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Sedangkan Akeno tengah membawa sebuah gunting dan tali tambang.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini" batin Naruto melihat Akeno yang sudah mendekat kearahnya

"T-Tunggu...

BRAKKK...

BUKKK...

SEETT...

 **Flashback : Off**

"L-Lalu selanjutnya" ucap Sirzechs penasaran dengan adegan selanjutnya membuat dirinya dihadiah jitakan penuh cinta Grayfia yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Anata~

"G-Grayfia..." Sirzechs menatap takut istrinya yang sekarang dalam mode marah. Sungguh saat perempuan marah adalah hal yang ingin dihindarinya.

"Tak ada jatah malam ini" ucap Grayfia dan berhasil membuat Sirzechs menunduk sambil menangis gaje yang dibalas tatapan sweatdrop para hadirin disana.

.

.

.

 ** _Naruto POV End_**

Naruto menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Mata kiri yang awalnya berwarna hitam retak dibagian dalamnya kini telah menyebar sampai pipinya. Ia tak menyangka teknik ini akan sangat beresiko.

"Cih akan sangat beresiko jika aku menggunakan mata kananku"

"Efek dari mata kiri ini saja sudah sangat parah. Ditambah keadaanku yang sekarang membuatku tak dapat bergerak."

Riser menatap Naruto dengan amarah yang memuncak. Semua Peeragenya telah dikalahkan sekarang. Melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini, dengan cepat ia melesat kearahnya menendang Naruto dengan kaki yang telah diselimuti apinya. Membuat Naruto terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak dinding pembatas.

DUAKK...

Riser yang melihat perubahan kekuatan Naruto menyeringai lebar saat lawan didepannya sudah tak berdaya. Keturunan Phoenix itu dengan angkuhnya berjalan pelan kearah Naruto. Walaupun pemuda ini telah berhasil mengalahkan semua peeragenya tetap saja dia tak sebanding dengannya.

"K-Kusso...ughh" Dirinya tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya, sembari memuntahkan darah dan mencoba berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke arah depan, berjalan tertatih sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sekuat apapun kau berusaha tetap saja kau hanyalah seorang iblis rendahan" ucap Riser menyiapkan pukulan yang telah diselimuti api miliknya

"Mengapa kau berusaha sampai seperti ini" tanya Riser yang melihat Naruto berjalan tertatih dengan satu tangannya yang tersisa. Para penonton menatap sosok tersebut serius, ada juga yang meremehkan dan terlihat mengkhawatirkannya salah satunya gadis berkacamata.

"Naruto-kun, Onee-sama. Tolong hentikan pertarungan ini" ucap Sona khawatir melihat keadaan Naruto babak belur dan meminta kakaknya Serafall untuk menghentikannya.

"So-tan. Aku tak bisa, semua keputusan ada ditangan Maou-sama" ucap Serafall

"Hikss..gomen Naruto-kun"

Serafall tak pernah melihat Sona sesedih ini. Pandangannya beralih kesosok pemuda yang dengan beraninya menantang Riser itu. Naruto nama pemuda itu yang telah membuat adiknya jadi begini.

DUAKKK...

Lagi-lagi pukulan dengan telak mengenai wajah Naruto yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari bibirnya. Tergeletak tak berdaya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Riser mulai menampakkan wajah sombongnya itu lagi melihat Naruto tak lagi membalas serangannya

Naruto Pov

DEGG...

Dingin. Seluruh tubuhku mendadak dingin. Sekilas bayangan masa lalu saat Tousan terbunuh terlihat jelas dimataku. Waktu itu...

"T-Touchan K-Kau..."

"N-Nande...

"N-Naruto gomen...

"J-Jaga Neechan dan Kaachanmu...

"Arrrgghh I-Ittai I-ttai...

"N-Nande, K-Kenapa disini sangat sesak"

BLARRRR...

Ledakan kekuatan tercipta dari tempat Naruto. Semua penonton minus Riser memandang serius.

"Grrr...Raurrr..."

"S-Siapa kau sebenarnya" ucap Riser ketakutan melihat sosok Naruto yang terlihat sangat berbeda.

Mata biru langitnya kini telah tergantikan dengan warna hitam legam yang dingin menatap kosong sosok Riser didepannya. Berjalan perlahan sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya dan warna hitam tersebut perlahan keluar dan membentuk sebuah sabit layaknya seorang Shinigami

SRAKK... SRAKK...

Gesekan antara sabit yang dipegangnya dengan tanah menjadikan alunan lagu tersendiri bagi Riser yang sekarang menatap waspada. Baru kali ini ia merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang luar biasa pada seseorang.

"Bunuh...

"Bunuh...

SRINGGG...

"N-Nani D-Dia menghilang" ucap Riser kaget saat Naruto dengan cepatnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

DEG...

DUAGG...

Naruto dengan sekejap sudah berada dibelakang Riser dan membenturkan kepalanya sangat keras sehingga membuat keturunan Phoenix itu terpental jauh.

"Uugghh..." lenguh Riser saat merasakan denyutan dibagian kepalanya

SRINGG...

BUAGHH...

"A-Apa itu..." batin Sirzechs saat merasakan kekuatan aneh yang mencoba mengambil alih tubuh Naruto saat ini. Mendadak semua terdiam saat tekanan kekuatan ini perlahan menghilang dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun" ucap Rias dan semuanya terkejut melihat Naruto termasuk Serafall selaku kakak Sona.

"D-Dia...

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan dan penderitaan mendalam yang sangat jelas dari sosok ini. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto ini. S-Seberat apa H-Hidupnya

"M-Menangis..." ucap mereka serempak saat sosok Naruto yang terdiam setelah memukul Riser hingga terpental jauh. Air mata nampak keluar dari mata kanannya dan berjalan melewati pipi hingga sampai terjatuh ketanah.

"O-Orang ini. Dia sedang melawan kekuatannya sendiri" batin Serafall tak percaya

"Kami-sama tolong selamatkan Naruto" ucap Issei diikuti kepalanya yang mendadak sakit. Sebuah kenyataan bila iblis memang dilarang berdoa kepada sang pencipta. Sedangkan Kiba yang melihat Issei memegang kepalanya mencoba membantunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Issei" tanya Kiba

"Ahh Daijobu Kiba"

.

.

.

"Phoenix-sama ?" ucap Sirzechs menatap ayah dari Riser yang terlihat khawatir dengan anaknya.

"Biarkan pertarungan berlanjut"

"Kurasa sudah saatnya ia belajar mengurangi kesombongannya itu" Sirzechs menghela pasrah. Dirinya hanya tidak ingin kerjasama yang telah dibangun klan Gremory dan Phoenix hancur. Tapi sudahlah ia hanya perlu melihat pertandingan ini berlangsung.

.

.

.

 **Naruto vs Riser**

"S-Siapa Kau?!" Riser bergetar ketakutan saat melihat sosok Naruto dengan sabit besarnya berjalan kearahnya

"Grrrr...

Sial bukan saatnya untuk takut. Pikir Riser melihat Naruto yang sudah ada didepannya. Ia kemudian menyelimuti tangan kanannya dengan api yang ia miliki. Sekuat tenaga mengumpulkan kekuatannya yang tersisa

"MATI...KAU..." teriak Riser memukul sosok Naruto dan membuat debu beterbangan menutupi penglihatan penonton. Semua menatap sabar menunggu debu tersebut hilang.

CRASSH...

"Arrrghh..." Jerit Riser kesakitan saat kedua tangannya ditebas dengan sabit yang dibawah Naruto. Dengan ekspresi datarnya ia melanjutkan menebas kaki kiri Riser

"Argghh...Percuma saja aku abadi" ucap Riser. Namun dirinya dibuat terkejut saat kedua tangan dan kakinya tak dapat beregenerasi. Para hadirin minus klan Phoenix menatap terkejut akan hal itu.

CRASSHH...

Lagi. Kaki kanan Riser telah lepas dari tubuhnya. Menimbulkan jerit pilu Riser yang terdengar jelas oleh penonton.

"K-Kumohon A-Ampuni aku" mata Riser melebar saat benda tajam itu hampir menggores kepalanya. Ia tak dapat berfikir lagi kali ini. Ia sudah pada batasnya. Ego yang ia junjung tinggi kini telah hilang digantikan rasa takut yang telah menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

DEGGG...

Riser menutup matanya. Pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tak merasakan apapun. Mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya ia perlahan membuka matanya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi" ucap Riser melihat sosok Naruto melepaskan sabitnya dan perlahan tangan kanan itu memegang dadanya sendiri. Air mata mengalir deras dari sosok Naruto yang kini terduduk.

"Sesak...

"S-Sesak...

"K-Kumohon..

"T-Tolong...

"Siapa saja tolong aku..

Lirih. Semua terdiam melihat kesakitan dan penderitaan sosok yang bernama Naruto itu. Semuanya minus Riser yang tak lagi memperdulikan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"N-Naruto. itu namamu kan?!" ucap Riser memberanikan diri.

"K-Kau...

"A-Aku memahami kesedihanmu" ucap Riser lirih. Ia tak pernah seempati ini pada seseorang. Tapi melihat kerapuhan pada diri Naruto saat ini entah kenapa ia ingin menolong sosok tersebut.

DEG..

Perlahan mata yang tadinya berwarna hitam kini memudar dan telah berganti menjadi biru lautan lagi. Kesadaran yang sempat hilang kini telah kembali. Naruto menatap sosok Riser didepannya.

Sunyi...

Tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari bibir pemuda yang bermarga Uzumaki itu. Semua penonton minus Rias, Sona dan Peeragenya menatap layar monitor itu dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Seluruh sudut dalam monitor tersebut tertuju pada sosok Naruto yang memandang Riser.

Tap...

Derap langkah Naruto berdengung dalam sepi. Berjalan pelan lalu membawa tubuh Riser ditangannya. Menatap kelayar monitor dengan surai pirang yang menutupi wajahnya. Lalu menatap kearah monitor dengan tersenyum

"Buchou...Aku Berhasil!" ucap Naruto. Riser yang ada ditangan Naruto tidak terlihat marah akan kekalahannya. Setidaknya kejadian ini membuatnya belajar akan sesuatu dan pemuda yang bernama Naruto inilah yang telah menyadarkannya.

"N-Naruto lain kali kita bertarung lagi" ucap Riser yang berada digendongan Naruto

"Hmm. Tentu, tapi sebelum itu batalkan dulu pertunangan ini" tegas Naruto

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik lagi tentang pertunangan ini" ucap Riser membuat Naruto mengulas senyum. Lalu tubuh mereka bercahaya dan menghilang dari arena pertandingan.

.

.

.

 **Naruto vs Riser : End**

"NARUTO..." teriak Issei melihat Naruto yang telah kembali. Tubuh Riser dan semua Peeragenya begitu juga Naruto telah diberi perawatan dengan air mata Phoenix membuat luka seberat apapun hilang seketika. Terlihat tangan kiri Naruto yang tadinya buntung kini telah tumbuh kembali.

"Yo, Issei!" ucap Naruto

BUAGGH...

Sebuah pukulan sukses membuat Naruto menatap kesal bocah naga itu.

"Teme..apa kau tidak liat aku sedang terluka parah.." ucap Naruto

"Heh salahkan dirimu yang hampir terbunuh tadi" ucap Issei

"Mah. Kau terlalu berlebihan Issei, aku ini kuat" Naruto sedikit menyombongkan diri yang dengan sukses membuat Grayfia tertawa akan sifat periang Naruto.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun" ucap Rias, Sona, Akeno, dan Koneko yang dengan cepat telah memegang tangan Naruto

"E-Ehh ada apa dengan kalian" ucap Naruto melihat tatapan menyeringai dari Akeno dan memerintahkan Rias dan Sona yang telah mengerti maksudnya.

"Apa ya..-hmmpfff...!" ucap Naruto yang telah dibekap Rias dari belakang dan membawa tubuh Naruto yang tak berdaya itu kedalam ruangan keluarga Gremory. Sirzechs menatap binar adiknya begitu juga Serafall yang melihat imoutonya yang imut sudah menjadi dewasa.

"Enaknya masa muda..." batin Sirzechs

.

.

.

 **~Warning Lemon ~**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

"Sona ambilkan benda itu" perintah Akeno pada Sona yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah sebuah tas kecil punya Akeno. Diambilnya dua buah borgol lalu menyerahkan satu ke Akeno. Naruto melebarkan matanya, dia sekarang tak dapat bergerak karena tangan dan kakinya telah dikunci oleh Rias dan Koneko.

Ceklek...

Dua borgol itu sukses membuat tangan dan kaki Naruto menyatu. Empat iblis betina itu menatap Naruto dengan lapar yang membuat Naruto menjadi merinding ketakutan.

"A-Apa M-Mau kalian" tanya Naruto takut melihat mereka semua telah menanggalkan pakaiannya. Sebagai laki-laki normal wajar Naruto saat ini terangsang akibat perlakuan mereka. Oh Shit terlebih lagi saat ia merasakan bahwa juniornya telah menegang

"Ara-ara nampaknya yang disini mulai sempit" Goda Akeno sambil menjilat jari telunjuknya yang sukses membuat Naruto merinding dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Pipi Naruto sedikit bersemu merah

"Kawai.." batin mereka bersamaan melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Sona langsung duduk diatas tubuh kekar Naruto yang kini hanya memakai celana boxernya saja. Membuat yang lain merasa iri dan melebarkan matanya. Rias tak mau kalah ia sekarang sudah duduk diatas kaki Naruto dan Koneko telah berada disamping Naruto. Mereka tersenyum nakal saat mengetahui nafas Naruto yang naik turun

"Nhe Naru puaskan kami ~

DEG...

Naruto memanas saat wajah Sona mendekatinya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat ketika gadis keturunan Sitri itu mencium bibirnya dengan nikmat. Apalagi saat ini tangan Rias dengan nakalnya mengelus kejantanannya yang terus mengeras.

Mereka menyerang Naruto dengan ganas. Belum lagi Koneko yang nampak senang menjilati area perutnya menimbulkan sensasi geli berujung nikmat.

"Ughh Henti..ahh!" desah Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Mereka tersenyum puas melihat ketidakberdayaan Naruto saat ini. Apalagi kejantanan Naruto yang sudah terlihat basah.

"Ara-ara Naruto-kun sudah ejakulasi fufufu" ucap Akeno yang menyeringai iblis. Sona melepas ciumannya sehingga tercipta benang saliva antara mereka.

"Haa...Haa...Y-Yamete..!" Nafas Naruto kembang kempis. Penderitaannya masih tetap berlanjut saat ia melihat Akeno berjalan kearah celana boxer yang dipegang Rias dengan senyum evil miliknya

"K-Kau mau apa?" ucap Naruto ketakutan saat dirasakannya celana boxer yang ia miliki perlahan turun.

"J-Jangan dita..Mmhhmm" desah Naruto saat Sona lagi-lagi menyumpal bibirnya dengan miliknya. Hal yang membuat Naruto tambah ngeri saat melihat Akeno yang dengan sukses telah membuka kebanggaannya. Mereka semua minus Sona yang sedikit melirik untuk melihatnya merona sempurna saat aset Naruto dengan tegak mencuat keatas.

"Ara-ara Naruto-kun akan kuberikan sesuatu yang sangat nikmat fuufufu" ucap Akeno yang telah menghimpit kejantanan Naruto dengan kedua kakinya yang terbalut stocking tanpa ampun.

"MMmmmphh..." desah Naruto tertahankan akibat ulah Sona yang masih terus menciumnya ditambah lagi Koneko yang masih asik menjilati perutnya dan Rias yang sudah mulai berani menyentuh sedikit junior Naruto.

Tubuhnya terasa diberi aliran listrik yang tak biasa. Saat Stocking Akeno dengan halus menggesek kejantanannya. Rasanya benar-benar. Ughh... Nikmat. Sial aku tak dapat berfikir jernih lagi.

Akeno Tersenyum. Dia memberikan footjob pada Naruto yang sukses membuat Naruto menggelinjang hebat ditambah dirinya yang tersiksa akibat kedua borgol yang mengunci ini.

"Ahhh...

"Ara-ara Stockingku jadi kotor" ucap Akeno dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal. Tubuh Naruto gemetar hebat karena telah melakukan ejakulasi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Nafasnya makin tersengal-sengal.

"Hah..Hah...K-Kumohon T-Tidak lagi" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memelas yang malah membuat empat iblis itu semakin tersenyum melihat wajah tampan Uzumaki itu.

"Ara-ara Naruto-kun kita akan bermain sampai pagi, benarkan semuanya" ucap Akeno dibalas anggukan mereka bertiga. Hiks...Neechan aku tidak ingin didominasi empat iblis laknat ini. Huaahh... Neechan selamatkan imoutomu ini.

"S-Sial" umpat Naruto saat Rias mulai menjilati kejantanannya dengan nikmat lalu memasukkan seluruhnya kedalam mulut. Dia merasakan tubuh Naruto bergejolak lagi.

"K-Kuso..Ahh" desah Naruto penuh nikmat saat Rias memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya tanpa ragu.

"A-Aku mau keluar" teriak Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya yang langsung dibalas ciuman kasar Sona. Rias tak mau kalah dengan Sona ia semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan membuat hisapannya semakin kuat

"Henti..ugh..keluar!" desah Naruto tertahan. Rias menatap kejantanan Naruto yang berdenyut hebat.

"Ini saatnya!" batin Akeno menatap Rias dan pandangan mereka bertemu dan saling mengangguk. Rias melepaskan emutannya lalu dengan cepat Akeno mengikat kejantanan Naruto dengan seutas tali.

"A-Apa..ugh..yang..agh..kalian..lakukan" teriak Naruto kesakitan.

SENSOR

...

...

...

...

Oke dengan kuasa yang hebat. Author meng-Skip adegan ini. Hahahaha...Hasemeleh-Hasemeleh... **[kam*ret kau Author...Lagi enak nhe]. Khukhukhu [evil-smile ) ].**

.

.

.

"Hiks...hiks hilang sudah...!" lirih seseorang nampaknya ia barusan telah mengalami kejadian yang luar biasa bagi dirinya. [plakk.. pergi kau Author gaje], [Khukhukhu, aku akan pergi. Tapi penyiksaan ini belum berakhir Naruto]

"Maa..maa. Cup-cup jangan menangis Naru-tan" ucap Serafall mengusap lembut surai pirang Naruto. Sirzechs, Grayfia minus Keluarga Gremory yang ada disana menatap tajam empat sosok perempuan yang membuat Naruto begini.

"Kalian berempat. Harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal" ucap Sirzechs dengan tegas kepada Sona, Rias, Koneko yang tengah menunduk sedangkan Akeno memasang wajah polosnya. Mendengar kata hukuman Naruto mendongak dan menyeringai kepada mereka berempat. Sona, Rias dan yang lainnya melihat tatapan meremehkan Naruto langsung mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Awas kau Naru...ini belum selesai

"Kuhisap kuat juniormu...

"Kulahap bibir manismu

"Aku ingin menggigit puting Naruto-senpai...

"Ara-ara..fufuufu...

Begitulah berbagai macam umpatan mereka berempat yang tak akan pernah didengar Naruto. Sirzechs yang melihat adiknya minus sahabat-sahabatnya menatap sweatdrop saat melihat raut muka mesum mereka.

"Hah..baiklah...

.

.

"Sebagai hukumannya...

.

.

"Kalian...

.

.

Berikan hukuman yang paling berat Sirzechs-sama. Batin Naruto dengan senyuman angkuh khas Uzumaki. Sedangkan empat iblis betina itu berdoa kepada Kami-sama untuk diringankan hukumannya dan sukses membuat kepala mereka berdenyut kesakitan. Membuat Sirzechs heran.

"Harus..."

. . .

"Menikah dengan Naruto...

Tik...Tok...

Tik...Tok...

Naruto terdiam mencerna maksud Sirzechs. Mereka semua merutuki kebodohan Naruto yang terlalu lambat memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai Naruto mulai mengerti dan menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Baiklah..." ucap Naruto dengan santai dan memejamkan matanya. Tunggu dulu. Hukuman mereka apa tadi. Menikah pikir Naruto pucat

"S-Sirzechs-sama bisa kau ulangi lagi" ucap Naruto yang masih tak yakin

"Menikah dengan Naruto...

"E-EEHHHHH...

"APPPPAAAA...NO NO NO..." teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Yes/Yes" batin senang empat iblis betina ini. Dengan raut muka yang semakin mesum menatap Naruto yang menangis gaje tidak terima hukuman yang diberikan Sirzechs

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N** : Hallo Minna! Gimana. Jujur ini pengalaman pertama saya membuat adegan lemon. Ada rasa-rasa gimana gitu saat ditengah-tengah pengerjaannya. So tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan, fict ini dibuat untuk Happy Fun aja okay dan untuk masalah sudut pandang dan Typo yang masih bertebaran dimana-mana saya mohon maaf. Karena saya juga manusia biasa yang tak luput dari dosa dan maksiat **[Khukhukhu...Hasemele..Hasemele]**. Tidak henti-hentinya saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah mereview, follow, fav cerita saya. Okay sekarang saatnya membalas review reader-reader Uyeee...

1\. Masalah Harem mungkin 4-5 chara

2\. Saat Naruto vs Kokabiel dia belum menjadi iblis jadi ketika melawan Riser yang dirinya telah menjadi iblis otomatis kekuatan Naru bercampur dengan kekuatan iblisnya

3\. Undead, pasukan orang orang mati yang dipanggil Naru berupa mayat hidup bukan tengkorak. Tapi ntar berubah seiring chap

4\. Profile jutsu Naruto sementara ini

Rank : Low Demon ( Human Former )

Status : 3 Pawn

Ability :

a) Kamui = Menembus benda

b) Hiraishin Lv 3 = Teleportasi menggunakan media benda yang ada disekitarnya ~ New ~

c) Elemen = Api

d) Kuchiyose = Memanggil pasukan orang mati

Oke segitu aja dulu yah Author pamit dulu pengen tidur nyenyak dan semoga gak kelewatan tidurnya biar gak Hiatus fict nhe. Bye

Logout...

 _#Salam Naru_


	5. Chapter 4 : Arc Edenia Elf Princess

Dibawah sinar bulan. Seringai lebar terlihat jelas dalam gelapnya malam. Berjalan maju mendekati mangsanya. Raut wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi hoodie jaket hitam yang sedikit berlumuran darah. Melihat orang itu semakin mendekat dengan pelan, rasa takut menjalar disekujur tubuh. Sayap hitam dipunggungnya terkulai tak berdaya. Menatap sosok tersebut dengan gemetar dan ketakutan.

"Nhe! Jangan takut..

"Taka anak baik kok!" ucap sosok berhoodie dengan nada childish itu kepada Raynare. Dengan gemetar Da-Tensi itu membuat tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya kearah sosok yang ada didepannya

"Cih..! Rasakan itu"

SYUTT...

CRASHH...

"Arrrghh...!" jerit pilu terdengar mengalun memecah sunyi. Perlahan darah segar keluar dari perut akibat tombak cahaya yang tertancap disana.

"A-Apa Y-Yang terjadi" Raynare menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak jatuh. Nafasnya terlihat memburu tak kala sosok tersebut tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearahnya. Otaknya terus memikirkan semua ini. Sudah jelas-jelas ia tadi melemparkan tombak cahaya kearah sosok tersebut. Tapi kenapa tombak cahaya itu menembus tubuhnya. Lamunannya buyar tak kala sosok tersebut makin mendekat kearahnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur dengan sisa tenaganya ia berusaha merangkak menjauh dari sosok tersebut.

"Neechan! Taka suka ekspresi Neechan" ucap sosok tersebut melihat raut wajah Raynare yang sangat kesakitan. Sebuah suara seperti bisikan mengalun berulang kali seolah menyuruh sosok tersebut

Bunuh!

Bunuh!

"Gomenne Neechan! Taka Cuma disuruh" ucap sosok tersebut. Sebuah lubang hitam tercipta dbawah Raynare menyerap perlahan tubuhnya hingga sebatas perut. Pada akhirnya...

CRASSHH...

"Sayonara ~

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan High School DxD beserta karakter dan ceritanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Oneshot, Rated T,**

 **Oke sebelum membaca fict ini saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi reader. Karena chap sebelumnya terdapat lemon sehingga tidak baik berhubung ini juga masih dalam bulan puasa. So saya minta maaf, Author juga muslim kok, jadi maafkan atas kekhilafannya.**

 **Walaupun begitu untuk kalian yang belum 17+ tetap disarankan tidak membaca fict ini meskipun lemon akan stop pada bulan puasa ini tapi adegan fanservice disini tetaplah ada.**

 **So lebih baik anda cepat-cepat menekan tombol back sekarang!. Arigatou**

 **Let's go Happy Reading**

.

~ O ~

.

.

.

"Naruto darimana saja kau!"

"Membeli ramen Kaachan"

"Ramen..!" ucap Kushina riang

"Huh Kaachan! Kalo soal ramen paling semangat" ucap Naruto memberikan bungkusan hitam itu kepada Kushina yang terlihat senang

"Ya sudah Naru mau kekamar dulu" ucap Naruto berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kushina yang telah asyik dengan ramen yang diberikannya. Sesekali teriakan gembira terdengar dari mulut Kaachannya.

"Aku akan selalu menjaga tawa Kaachan ~

.

.

Suara derap kaki terdengar pelan, sesekali menatap fokus jalan didepannya. Sesekali hembusan angin pagi membelai pelan surai pirang miliknya.

"Damainya!" ucap Naruto. matanya sesekali menangkap beberapa siswa-siswi yang memakai seragam sama sepertinya. Berjalan pelan menuju akademi kuoh. Tak kala beberapa gadis menyapanya dengan wajah yang merona. Ia membalas dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Membuat mereka seakan melayang-layang. Tapi hanya sebentar, senyuman itu berubah menjadi ekspresi datar dengan iris saphire yang redup seakan tak ada semangat didalamnya.

"Naruto-kun" teriak seorang gadis bersurai merah a.k.a Rias menuju kearahnya dengan berlari. Naruto dapat melihat jelas aset dari sang ratu sekolah itu bergoyang naik turun mengikuti hukum gravitasi yang ada. Tapi hal itu tak sedikit pun membangkitkan nafsunya. Menatapnya dengan senyum lebih tepatnya sebuah senyum palsu.

"Ada apa Rias!" ucap Naruto seadanya. Rias menatap Naruto aneh, tidak lebih tepatnya senyum yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Itu seperti seorang yang mencoba menyembunyikan segalanya.

"Hanya perasaanku saja" batin Rias dalam hatinya.

"Naruto-kun! Bareng yuk ~" ucap Rias mencoba menggoda Naruto dengan menempelkan kedua asetnya yang diatas normal itu kelengan kanannya. Lagi-lagi Naruto memberikan senyuman itu. Entah kenapa Rias merasakan ada yang aneh. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto menjadi pendiam.

.

.

.

 **Skip : Ruangan penelitian gaib**

Setelah insiden pertunangan Rias Gremory dengan Riser Phoenix dibatalkan yang tidak lain karena ulah sipirang a.k.a Naruto. Mereka semua dapat berkumpul disini lagi untuk menjalankan sebuah misi.

"Minna! Hari ini kita akan pergi ke Edenia!"

"Edenia?! Tempat apa itu Buchou" ucap Naruto dengan polosnya. Koneko minus Akeno yang melihat raut wajah Naruto seperti itu harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerang pemuda itu. Kiba masih dengan ekspresi coolnya sedangkan Issei menatap iri Naruto yang dibalas tatapan tajam Asia seolah mengatakan jangan selingkuh pada Issei. Tapi tidak untuk Rias. Ia mengernyit heran.

"Sudah kuduga! Ada yang aneh dengan Naruto-kun" pikir Rias

"Ara..ara..Naruto-kun biar kujelaskan!" ucap Akeno

"Edenia adalah tempat dimana para peri tinggal"

"Peri?!" ucap Asia

"Yap! Biasa dikenal elf. Menurut cerita, ras elf sudah ada sebelum manusia dilahirkan. Para elf pada dasarnya adalah makhluk yang abadi, namun bukan berarti tubuh mereka tak bisa mati"

"Mereka mengalami proses penuaan, namun sangat lambat. Setara dengan ribuan tahun umur manusia. Tubuh mereka juga dapat mati apabila dibunuh dan terkena penyakit" Asia terkejut mendengar itu. Gadis polos itu tak menyangka jika ras elf sehebat itu

"Dari segi fisik, ras elf mempunyai ciri khas pada telinganya yang meruncing keatas. Selain itu postur tubuh mereka sangat langsing, memiliki kulit mulus dan rambut yang lembut" Issei yang mendengar itu menyeringai mesum lalu mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang ras elf dan dengan sukses dihadiahi bogeman mentah dari Koneko.

"Mesum dilarang disini!"

"Nah kamu mengerti! Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno. Mereka semua menatap orang yang sedang dibicarakan. Terlihat jelas Naruto entah dari kapan telah membaringkan tubuhnya disofa yang terdapat diruangan tersebut"

TWITCH...

Kerutan terbentuk diwajah cantik Akeno saat Naruto dengan nyenyaknya tidur disana. Dengan perlahan Akeno mendekati Naruto tak lupa senyum evil yang tercetak jelas dibibirnya.

"Na..ru..to-kun ~

"Hwuahhh...!" teriak Naruto saat Akeno membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya lalu menggigit pelan daun telinganya. Menimbulkan sensasi seperti kejutan listrik.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku!" ucap Akeno memajukan tubuhnya kearah Naruto yang dengan sukses membuat rona merah dipipi pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu karena aset Akeno yang dengan jelas dapat ia lihat. Shit pergilah pikiran kotor

"E-Eto..A-Aku mendengarmu kok Akeno!" ucap Naruto gugup. Pandangannya tidak fokus saat melihat aset Akeno beberapa kali berguncang kekiri dan kanan. Membuat yang dibawah semakin sempit. Kamp*et

"Hmm. Benarkah!" ucap Akeno tak percaya lalu menindih Naruto yang masih tiduran disofa membuat sang empunya tersentak. Naruto dapat merasakan bagian bawahnya mengeras ketika benda itu menggesek pelan pantat Akeno.

"Ara..ara Naruto-kun no Ecchi" ucap Akeno yang sukses membuat Naruto malu setengah mati.

"Mau melanjutkannya dirua..-

BLETAKK...

"Jangan sekarang! Akeno" ucap Rias kesal yang dibalas tawa kikuk Akeno. Sedangkan mereka yang disana menatap sweatdrop adegan love triangle antara Naruto, Rias, dan Akeno.

"Arigatou! Rias" ucap Naruto berdiri menatap rias lalu tersenyum lima jari padanya.

DEG...

"Senyuman itu! berbeda dari sebelumnya...

"Naruto-kun apa yang terjadi padamu!"

.

.

.

"Sugoi! Tempat ini luar biasa" ucap Naruto melihat sebuah istana yang megah didepannya. Istana tersebut dikelilingi banyak pohon layaknya sebuah hutan

"Kau benar Naruto! ini seperti di Narnia" ucap Issei.

"Issei itu hanya film" ucap Kiba

"Urusai, Kiba! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang senang"

"Selamat datang di Edenia"

Beberapa saat kemudian. Nampak seorang perempuan yang berumur sekitar 25 tahun memakai mahkota besar dikepalanya. Diwajah cantiknya terlihat telinga runcing mencuat keatasnya dan tak lupa ukuran Opp...-

DUAKK...

"Mesum dilarang disini! Issei-senpai" ucap Koneko memukul keras Issei dan membuat sang empu terpelanting agak jauh. Sementara itu perempuan yang terlihat seorang ratu itu menatap khawatir Issei.

"Daijobu! Rosswell-sama, dia tidak akan mati kok" ucap Kiba membuat Issei yang masih dapat mendengarnya menggeram kesal

"Kampr*t kau Kiba!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain yang terlihat seperti taman bunga. Seorang gadis nampak berlari senang sambil mencoba mengejar seekor kupu-kupu disana.

"Ojou-sama!" teriak seseorang membuat gadis tersebut menghentikan larinya dan menatap kearah suara itu berasal

"Hmm. Ternyata kau Cora" ucap gadis bersurai biru yang memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan beberapa pernak-pernik mewah. Sebuah mahkota kecil terdapat dikepalanya dan jangan lupakan telinganya yang runcing menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang elf. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia seorang putri

"Ojou-sama kita harus kembali" ucap Cora. Makhluk setengah kuda atau biasa dikenal Centaur.

"Mou! Padahal aku masih ingin bermain" Violet terlihat cemberut mendengar perkataan Cora. Ia masih ingin bermain disini.

"Maaf Ojou-sama. Ini perintah yang mulia Ratu" ucap Cora. Violet sedikit menghela nafas lalu dengan terpaksa ia lalu naik diatas tubuh Cora yang berbentuk kuda tersebut lalu pergi menuju istana.

.

.

.

"Violet darimana saja kau" ucap Rosswell ibu dari Violet. Terlihat raut khawatir tergambar diwajah cantik saat sang putri yang ada diatas tubuh Cora

"Aku dari taman bunga Okachan. Siapa orang-orang ini?" ucap Violet

"Ahh Mereka yang akan menjagamu" jawab Rosswell

"Aku tak percaya Okachan memanggil orang-orang ini. Apa bisa mereka menjagaku" ucap Violet angkuh. Rias dan kelompoknya memaklumi sifat dari sang putri elf. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto dan Issei. Mereka terlihat kesal dengan Violet.

"A-Apa katamu. Siapa kau?. Beraninya menghina Buchou" bentak Naruto menatap tajam Violet yang masih memasang wajah datarnya. Gadis bersurai biru itu perlahan mendekati Naruto yang hanya sedikit tinggi darinya. Lalu dengan santainya...

PLAAKKK...

Satu tamparan keras sukses membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan. Issei menatap pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Violet. Sedangkan Rias dan yang lainnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengingat status Violet adalah putri disini.

"I-Ittai.." ringis Naruto tak kala pipi kanannya berbenturan dengan tangan mungil gadis elf tersebut.

"Tidak sopan! Aku ini seorang Putri disini!" ucap Violet kesal menatap Naruto yang memegang pipi kanannya.

"Grrr...T-Teme apa yang..-

PLAAKK...

Lagi-lagi sebuah tamparan dilayangkan gadis elf itu, kini pipi kiri Naruto yang menjadi sasarannya.

"Sekali lagi kau menghinaku. Aku tak segan membuatmu dipenjara disini"

"Heh..penjara katamu! Memang seperti apa penjara disini" ucap Naruto meninggikan suaranya dan menatap tajam Violet

"Apa kau tahu Outworld?!" ucap Violet. Outworld adalah tempat seperti neraka. Disana hanya ada tanah tandus dan asap beracun yang dengan mudah membuatmu mati seketika. Tak ada yang bertahan disana bahkan untuk satu jam saja.

"N-Naruto-kun lebih baik kau diam" ucap Akeno khawatir.

"Buchou benar. Naruto-senpai" ucap Koneko

"Violet-sama maafkan budakku yang satu ini" ucap Rias meminta maaf. Violet masih menatap datar pemuda didepannya ini. Bodoh! Satu kata yang dipikirkannya saat melihat Naruto. ia tak menyangka akan bertemu makhluk seperti ini.

"Terserahlah..." ucap Violet melenggang pergi menuju kedalam istana.

"Kenapa kita harus melindungi dia?" ucap Naruto kesal sambil melihat Violet yang berjalan pergi seolah kejadian tadi tak pernah ada.

"Gomenne Naruto-kun. Violet memang seperti itu sejak kecil" ucap Rosswell.

"Huh apa dia selalu dimanja sejak kecil" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya yang sedikit merah akibat tamparan gratis yang diberikan gadis elf tadi.

"Sebenarnya Violet itu orangnya ramah dan baik...

"Tapi saat kematian suamiku ia menjadi seperti itu"

Naruto terdiam. Masa lalunya sama sepertiku. Kehilangan Tousan waktu kecil. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sekarang merasa bersalah sudah membentak Violet tadi. Rasanya ia seperti orang jahat sekarang.

"A-Ano aku tidak tahu soal itu. Maafkan aku" ucap Naruto menyesal. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu pasal itu. Rosswell tersenyum melihat pemuda a.k.a Naruto ini mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun"

"E-Eto aku ingin minta maaf dengannya, Sumimasen!" ucap Naruto berjalan masuk kearah istana. Rias dan kelompoknya menatap sweatdrop Naruto yang dengan cepatnya melesat masuk keistana.

"Apa dia tahu kemana ia pergi!"

.

.

.

TOK..TOK..TOK

"Masuk! Siapa?" ucap Violet yang ada dikamarnya. Gadis elf itu terlihat memakai piyama dengan sebuah buku berjudul "Putri Salju" yang berada ditangannya. Terdengar kekanakan untuk seorang putri

"Aku Naruto. Boleh aku masuk" ucap Naruto pelan. Ia sudah berada didepan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan "Violet-Room" dengan corak pintu berwarna putih. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu

"Tidak boleh. Untuk apa kesini. Membentakku lagi hah" ucap Violet kesal. Dengan nada khas seorang gadis Tsundere

"B-Bukan. Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf" ucap Naruto kaget. Niatnya untuk berbaikan kini sirna sudah, saat mendengar nada kesal Violet dari dalam kamarnya.

"Tak perlu. Aku tak sudi menerima maafmu"

"T-Tolonglah. Aku benar-benar menyesal"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku" ucap Naruto. Biarlah harga dirinya terbuang sekarang.

"Aku tak percaya!"

"Kumohon percayalah padaku" pinta Naruto sekali lagi dengan posisi sujud menghadap kepintu. Violet yang mendengar itu akhirnya sedikit luluh dan perlahan membuka pintunya. Dapat ia lihat Naruto yang tengah sujud dibawahnya.

.

.

.

"H-Halo. Violet" ucap Naruto kikuk. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"E-Ehh.."

"Bawakan aku selimut

"Ambilkan aku minuman

"Bersihkan tempat tidurku

"Jilat sepatuku

"A-Apa-apaan ini!" ucap Naruto frustasi mendengar perintah Violet yang dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya ini itu.

.

.

.

"K-Kuso. Wanita ini menyebalkan" batin Naruto memandang Violet kesal. Kampr*t. Wanita ini tidak ada manis-manisnya. Seenaknya menyuruhku seperti pembantu disini.

"Naruto. Ambilkan aku minum!" perintah Violet menatap Naruto dengan senyum evilnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyuruhku!" ucap Naruto kesal. Ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Ini bukan lagi sekedar minta maaf. Dia memperbudakku.

"Aku capek kau suruh-suruh" sambung Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Violet yang mendengar itu nampak tenang namun terlihat jelas dimatanya memancarkan kemarahan, ia kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah pelan mendekati Naruto

"Katakan sekali lagi!" ucap Violet dengan aura hitam yang membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu perlahan bergerak mundur. Oh Shit wanita ini benar-benar menakutkan. Batin Naruto

"B-Berhentilah menyuruhku!" ucap Naruto gemetar melihat Violet sudah ada didepannya dengan aura hitam yang belum hilang. Naruto merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini. Mengingat jarak mereka kini hanya beberapa senti.

"Sekali lagi!" Perintah Violet tenang

"J-Jangan menyur..-

PLAAKK...

"Apa kau bilang!" ucap Violet dengan wajah datarnya. Ia nampak terlihat santai saat menampar pipi Naruto. Tak ada rasa bersalah dibenaknya sama sekali saat melakukan hal itu. Melainkan sebaliknya, ia dapat merasakan kepuasan dan euphoria tersendiri saat ini

"M-Maafkan aku!" ucap Naruto. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan tamparan dari Violet lagi.

"Bagus! Jangan buat aku marah" ucap Violet dengan senyum tipisnya, melihat Naruto bagaikan anak anjing yang menuruti perintah majikannya. Entah kenapa wajah Naruto yang terlihat menderita itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Hikss...Seseorang tolong aku!" teriak Naruto dalam hatinya

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mencoba masuk dari sela-sela jendela kamar. Seorang pemuda a.k.a Naruto membuka pelan matanya sembari mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Nihil, ia tak dapat bergerak dan kenapa tubuhnya sangat berat sekali. Perlahan Naruto mengedarkan matanya memutar kepalanya kearah samping. Sebuah benda bulat aneh terlihat disana

"Apa itu! Semangka?" Naruto masih berfikir keras

"Bukan! Benda itu bergerak" sambung Naruto

"Etto..?!" Naruto mulai mencerna.

1...

2...

3...

"Uuuwwaahhh!"

.

.

.

"KALIAN! SEDANG APA DIKAMARKU" teriak Naruto menunjuk tiga gadis yang kini mulai terbangun dengan santainya. Seolah kejadian ini hal biasa bagi mereka. Oh Shit Hell ! tidak untukku

"Hoammzz! Ohayou Naruto-kun" Sahut Rias mengabaikan teriakan Naruto dan mencoba tidur lagi dengan memeluk lengan kiri Naruto layaknya sebuah bantal yang nyaman. Hangat! Pikir Rias

TWITCH...

"Ohayou! NENEKMU..." teriak Naruto lagi dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah. Kuso!

"Mou Naruto-kun jangan berteriak donk!" ucap Akeno yang berada disamping Naruto lebih tepat dikanannya. Sama seperti Rias. Gadis itu memeluk lengan kanan Naruto sangat erat yang sukses membuatnya kesal

"Hoi! Kalian alasanku berteriak dan terlebih lagi...

"PAKAI BAJU KALIAN!" lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak kesal melihat ketiga gadis itu masih nyaman tidurnya minus Koneko yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Gadis kucing itu nampak sangat nyaman berada dipelukan pemuda Uzumaki itu. terlihat sesekali ia mengusapkan kepalanya ke pinggang Naruto untuk mencari kehangatan.

"Hemmpt Naruto-kun?" ucap Rias yang mulai bangkit dari tidurnya tapi tak sedikitpun ingin melepaskan lengan Naruto. ia menatap Naruto serius

"Apa!" ucap Naruto menahan gejolak tubuhnya

"Kissu..!

BLETAKK...

"Kissu endasmu!" ucap Naruto memberikan jitakan yang sukses membuat Rias mengembungkan pipinya cemberut. Tapi pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu harus tersentak saat...

CUP...

"K-Koneko...?!" ucap Naruto gugup. Gadis dengan ekspresi dingin ini dengan cepat menciumnya

"Morning kiss Naruto-senpai" ucap Koneko polos

"B-Bagaimana kalian bertiga masuk!" tanya Naruto terbata-bata. Efek dari ciuman Koneko membuat tubuhnya bergerak patah-patah. **[PLAAK..! Emang Robot. Batin Author]**

"Mudah kok! Pintumu gak terkunci" jawab Rias kesal saat melihat Koneko telah mendahuluinya.

"Hah! I-Ini...? ucap Naruto cengo melirik kearah pintu kamarnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi seperti habis dihancurkan hingga menjadi beberapa bagian.

.

.

.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja. Menatap lesu nasi goreng dengan telur dadar dan beberapa potongan sosis menjadi pelengkapnya. Violet yang melihat Naruto terlihat tak semangat mengernyit heran. Sedangkan Rias dan yang lainnya tetap melanjutkan acara sarapan pagi mereka sesekali gelak canda keluar dari mulut Issei

"Ano! Apa makanannya tidak enak" ucap Rosswell

"E-Eh! Enak kok Baachan" Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya tak kala mendengar suara dari sang pemilik tempat ini. Rias yang melihat Naruto hanya memainkan sarapannya saja tidak ada niat untuk memakannya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu...

"Nhe..Nhe Naruto-kun! Ahh" ucap Rias menyodorkan sendok berisi nasi kearah Naruto yang sedang menatap bingung.

"A-Apa?!" ucap Naruto

"Mou! Buka mulutmu" ucap Rias kesal. Laki-laki ini polos atau tidak tahu sama sekali sih. Sudah jelas-jelas ia mau menyuapinya.

"Haik...Haik!" ucap Naruto memakannya. Membuat Rias mengulas senyum senang. Sementara itu Koneko yang melihat itu tidak mau kalah. Ia mengambil nasi dengan potongan kecil sosis disana.

"Naruto-senpai! Nhe" ucap Koneko juga melakukan hal sama seperti yang Rias lakukan tadi. Naruto yang mengerti maksud Koneko, membuka mulutnya lagi dan dengan perlahan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya

"Hmm!"

"Ara..ara...Naruto-kun! Pesawat datang" ucap Akeno yang ada dikanan Naruto. Gadis surai hitam itu juga ingin menyuapi Naruto tapi dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Membuat wajah pemuda pirang itu sedikit memerah. Pasalnya Akeno ingin menyuapinya dari mulut kemulut.

"E-Eh..Eto..?

BRAKKK...

Semua terlihat terkejut minus Rosswell menatap Violet anaknya yang dengan keras memukul meja makan. Aura kehitaman terlihat jelas disekiling gadis elf itu. membuat mereka bergidik ketakutan minus Asia yang telah memeluk Issei disampingnya.

"A-Ano, Violet ada apa" ucap Naruto

"Kau! Duduk disampingku, Cepat!" perintah Violet menunjuk Naruto yang membuat Naruto jadi bingung sekarang. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini?!. Rias dan yang lainnya menatap terkejut. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Naruto dengan putri elf itu, mereka terlihat akrab membuat tiga iblis cantik itu menatap cemburu Naruto

"E-Ehh I-Itu..

"Apa kau tidak dengar! Duduk disini" ulang Violet sekali lagi. Membuat anak tunggal Minato dan Kushina itu menurut lalu berjalan kearah kursi kosong yang ada disamping Violet dengan membawa sarapannya kesana.

"E-Ehh iya!" dengan ragu ia duduk

"O-oke Ittadikamasu!" ucap Naruto mulai menyendok makanannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh makan!" bentak Violet membuat pemuda pirang itu kaget setengah mati. Sedangkan Rosswell yang menatap kejadian itu menatap khawatir bercampur senang karena Naruto telah membuat Violet sedikit terbuka sekarang.

"Lalu aku harus apa" ucap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Biar aku yang menyuapi" ucap Violet dengan wajah datarnya yang sukses membuat Naruto berteriak gaje

"EHHH...

"Jangan teriak! Cepat buka mulutmu" perintah Violet yang telah menyendok nasi dengan sepotong kecil telur dadar diatasnya lalu mengarahkan kearah Naruto yang terlihat menurut. Pemuda Uzumaki itu membuka lebar mulutnya.

Nyam!

"Bagaimana?" tanya Violet

"I-ini enak kok" ucap Naruto

"Baguslah! Ayo makan lagi" ucap Violet melanjutkan suapannya kearah Naruto yang sukses membuat tiga iblis cantik diseberang sana menggeram kesal. Sementara itu Kiba terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengan Asia yang sesekali menyuapi Issei membuat salah satu inang naga itu sedikit memerah malu.

.

.

.

"Naruto...!" panggil Violet lebih tepatnya sebuah perintah bagi Naruto. Gadis surai biru itu terlihat tengah duduk disofa ruang tamu sesekali menyeruput pelan teh yang ada ditangan kanannya

"Ka*vret! Apa lagi sekarang" batin Naruto dalam hati. Jika orang-orang melihat Violet, pasti mereka berfikir gadis elf itu sangat cantik dan imut. Tapi tidak dimata Naruto, saat ini ia dapat melihat tatapan Shinigami dengan senyum evilnya memegang sebuah sabit besar ditangan kanan.

"Ada apa! Ojou-sama" ucap Naruto mencoba memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Melihat Violet saat ini sama saja seperti melihat malaikat kematian dengan background api neraka yang menyala-nyala dibelakangnya.

"Tatap wajahku kalau sedang bicara!" perintah Violet datar.

"Haik..Haik? ucap Naruto melakukan perintah gadis elf itu dengan gerakan setengah-setengah membuat sang empunya menggeram kesal.

"Apa kau mendengarku! Tatap" ulang Violet membuat Naruto tak ada pilihan lain selain menatap wajah cantik gadis didepannya ini. Oh Shit! Apa yang kupikirkan! Cantik. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakku.

"Sudah! Sekarang apa" ucap Naruto menatap muka Violet yang bersih dan putih. Wajar dia kan elf. Pikir Naruto malas

"Hemmpt! Bawakan aku cemilan" ucap Violet mengembungkan pipinya lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Jujur wajahnya memanas tak kala melihat iris saphire Naruto yang menurutnya seperti langit siang.

"Cih! Dasar tukang nyuruh" ucap Naruto kesal

"Bisa kau ulangi! Naruto-kun" ucap Violet dengan nada manisnya membuat Naruto tersentak lalu menyadari kesalahannya. Kamp*et aku lupa!

"E-Eh, maksudku! Violet yang cantik" ucap Naruto asal-asalan yang sukses membuat gadis elf tersebut menundukan wajahnya yang memanas.

BLUSHH...

"Urusai! Cepat sana" ucap Violet dengan rona merah sesekali mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk pergi darinya.

"Haik...!" ucap Naruto malas lalu dengan lesu melesat pergi kedapur

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi saja!" ucap Naruto yang entah lupa tujuannya tadi kedapur. Dengan santainya ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang sedikit besar. Terlihat bak mandi yang muat untuk dua orang mungkin lebih pikirnya.

"Ahh! Nyamannya" Naruto mencelupkan tubuhnya memasuki bak mandi hingga sebatas dada.

BRAKK...

"Siapa?!" ucap Naruto pelan.

"E-Eh, N-Nani? K-Koneko!" ucap Naruto terkejut melihat Koneko tanpa sehelai benang pun. Gadis yang minim ekspresi itu dengan santainya masuk kedalam bak mandi dan menindih Naruto dibawahnya

"Senpai! Ayo mandi sama-sama" bisik Koneko.

"T-Tunggu! K-Kita tidak...-

"Kyaaa...!" teriak Naruto tak kala tubuhnya dipeluk Koneko dengan erat

.

.

.

"Lama sekali!" pikir Violet

"Sebenarnya sedang apa dia sih" ucap Violet mencari Naruto. Gadis bersurai biru itu kini telah melenggang pergi kearah dapur.

"Naruto! Dimana Kau" teriak Violet mencari keberadaan Naruto. sampai tiba-tiba, indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah teriakan dari arah kamar mandi. Jangan-jangan?! Batin Violet

KYAA...

"Naruto! Apa yang ter..?" ucap Violet cengo saat melihat posisi Naruto yang sedang dipeluk Koneko lebih tepatnya menindih badannya.

1...

2...

3...

4...

 **[Kelamaan Author! Cepet dikit Napa]**

 **[Khukhukhu...~ Hasemele...!]**

.

.

"V-Violet! A-Aku bisa jelaskan..."

"I-Ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" ucap Naruto melihat Violet yang sudah dalam mode tenangnya. Syukurlah batin Naruto

"Souka!..

"Hmm. Percayalah" sambung Naruto

BLETAKK...

Sebuah ember entah dari mana dilemparkan Violet yang dengan sukses mengenai kepala pirang a.k.a Naruto. Headshott! God Job Violet [batin Reader]

"Kau pikir aku bodoh! Hah" ucap Violet

"T-Tidak!

"Terserah! Aku tak mau melihatmu"

"E-Eh T-Tapi..-

BLAMM...

"K-Kuso!

.

.

.

"Baka! Baka! Baka Naru!" ucap Violet berlari kencang kearah kamarnya. Menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya keatas kasur berukuran king size miliknya. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan pemuda pirang bodoh a.k.a Naruto.

"Hime!"

"Naru..!"

"Naru..! Suki desu"

"Hime! Daisuki-yo"

DUARR...DUARR...

"URUSAI!"

BRUUKK...

"Ittai...!" teriak Violet. Oh Kenapa bayangan pemuda pirang itu lagi-lagi yang ada dipikirannya. Mungkinkah ia menyukainya!

"H-Hoi Ojou-sama Daijobu!" ucap Cora yang datang dari arah pintu kamarnya

"S-Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" ucap Violet mendengar suara ledakan dari arah luar istana

BLAARR...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N** : Hallo Minna! Gimana, masih pada semangat nungguin kelanjutan fict ini. Saya minta maaf karena update fictnya jadi lama, akhir akhir ini saya sering Write Block, mungkin karena pusing mikirin kelanjutannya kayak gimana [PLAKK...Kok malah curhat sih...] Saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang telah Feedback and Review fict ini dan juga kepada Beta Reader yang mengoreksi kesalahan fict ini. Oke untuk Flamer saya maklumi, karena semua orang punya pendapatnya sendiri-sendiri **[Khukhukhu...Hasemele..Hasemele]**. Tapi yang terpenting tetap RNR nhe Fict yah karena Rev,Fav, dan Follow kalian adalah semangat bagi Author untuk menulis. Oke sekian dari author

 _#Salam Naru_


	6. Chapter 5 : Arc Edenia Dissociative

Derap langkah kaki terdengar pelan. Gadis kecil itu diam-diam menghampiri pemuda kecil didepan. Terlihat laki-laki bersurai kuning tersebut belum menyadari kehadiran gadis kecil dibelakangnya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi...

"Dor! Ruto-kun..." teriak gadis kecil itu dengan cepat menerjang dan memeluknya. Pemuda kecil itu terlihat terkejut saat mendapati seorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Dari baunya ia sangat tahu siapa gadis ini.

"Ehhh! Phi-chan, jangan mengagetkanku" ucap Naruto perlahan melepaskan pelukan erat dari gadis yang biasa dikenal Ophis tersebut dan membuat gadis itu mengerut tak suka dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak mau! Aku Kangen Ruto-kun" jelas Ophis lalu dibalas cengiran khas rubah milik laki-laki berambut kuning itu yang dengan sukses membuat sedikit rona merah dipipi chubby miliknya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kesini! Bukannya sudah kusuruh tetap dihutan" tanya Naruto panik. Siapa yang tidak panik, mungkin kalian tidak percaya. Tapi Ophis itu seekor naga.

"Mou! Ruto-kun, kau tahu. Aku kesepian dihutan" ucap Ophis cemberut lalu merangkul lengan kanan Naruto. Gadis naga itu terlihat nyaman saat didekatnya.

"Tetap saja! Kau tidak boleh kedesa ini Ophis" ucap Naruto tidak lagi memanggil gadis kecil itu dengan sebutan Phi-chan dan entah kenapa itu membuat Ophis kesal

"Biarin! Aku mau bersama Ruto-kun!...

"Ehhh...B-Baiklah Phi-chan..." ucap Naruto pasrah. Jika ia menolak ajakan gadis ini sudah dipastikan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, itu karena Ophis tidak akan segan-segan merengek didepannya dan menangis seperti anak kecil lalu membuat dirinya dalam masalah.

"Yey! Ayo kita bermain!" ucap Ophis

Kau akan menjadi milikku lagi nhe Anata~

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan High School DxD beserta karakter dan ceritanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Oneshot, Rated T,**

 **Oke sebelum membaca fict ini. Saya sebagai author mengucapkan minal aidin walfaidzin kepada para reader semua. dan tidak henti-hentinya saya juga mengingatkan kepada kalian yang tidak suka dengan fict ini**

 **So lebih baik anda cepat-cepat menekan tombol back sekarang!. Arigatou**

 **Let's go Reading Minna**

.

~ O ~

"S-Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" pikir Violet mendengar suara ledakan dari arah luar istana. Gadis surai biru itu dapat melihat dengan jelas asap mengepul tinggi dari luar. Sementara itu, Cora yang berada disampingnya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi

Manusia setengah kuda itu menatap cemas. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu semakin banyak dari setiap penjuru istana. Sebagai ras Centaur, ia mempunyai kemampuan untuk merasakan itu.

BLAARR...

"Violet!..."

Teriakan terdengar dari arah pintu kamar. Memperlihatkan sosok Rosswell yang berlari tergesa-gesa kearah mereka berdua. Raut cemas terlihat jelas diwajah cantik perempuan yang menjadi ibunda Violet itu.

"Okachan apa yang terjadi?!" ucap Violet menatap ibunya khawatir. Cora yang berada disamping Violet samar-samar dapat merasakan aura jahat dari luar semakin mendekat kemari.

"Kita harus pergi! Istana sedang diserang para Orc" ucap Rosswell panik.

"A-Apa! T-Tidak mungkin" ucap Violet. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Gadis elf itu menatap cemas sekitarnya. Sebagai putri elf, ia juga dapat merasakan hal sama yang dirasakan Cora.

"Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang menahan mereka! Kita harus cepat pergi sekarang" jelas Rosswell.

Violet semakin cemas. Entah kenapa saat ini ia memikirkan keadaan Naruto. Apakah pemuda pirang itu tidak apa-apa. Atau jangan-jangan...  
Tidak! Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya sih. Pikir Violet mengingat kejadian di bak mandi tadi.

.

.

.

Dragon shot...

DUARRR...

"Issei! Apa yang terjadi" ucap Naruto telah berpakaian lengkap dengan Koneko yang berada disisinya menimbulkan aura iri dari dua iblis didepan. Sedangkan Koneko yang ditatap seperti itu menyeringai angkuh menatap Akeno dan Rias.

"Naruto! ini gawat. Kawanan manusia babi menyerang kita" ucap Issei yang membuat Naruto bingung tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan inang Naga didepannya ini.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Naruto. Manusia babi? Kawanan?! Apa maksudnya. Batin Naruto lalu menatap kesegala penjuru daerah disekitar istana. Nampak ribuan makhluk besar aneh membawa kapak besar sedang menuju kearah istana.

"I-Itu...

"M-Mungkinkah?!

"Siluman Babi!...

Naruto berteriak keras dan dengan sukses dihadiahi jitakan keras dari Issei yang berada disampingnya. Membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu menggeram kesal dengan sosok bocah naga tersebut.

"Baka! Itu bukan siluman babi, tapi kawanan babi!" ucap Issei

BLETAKK...

"Kau juga salah Issei! Itu ras Orc tahu" ucap Rias

"Ahh! Gomen Buchou" ucap Issei sambil mengelus kepalanya bersama Naruto.

"Grrr...! Ini semua salahmu Naruto" ucap Issei menyalahkan pemuda pirang disampingnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu tidak terima dan terjadilah adegan nista dari bocah naga dan pemuda pirang itu.

"Bersiaplah! Naruto" ucap Issei mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan Naruto yang nampaknya juga melakukan hal sama seperti yang dilakukan Issei. Rias dan yang lainnya menatap cemas mereka berdua. Terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerik mereka.

"Kau juga Issei! Aku tidak akan kalah" balas Naruto. Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu menatap tajam Issei.

"Satu...

"Dua...

"Tiga...

"Jan...Ken...Pon!"

GUBRAK...

"Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda! Naruto-senpai, Issei-senpai" ucap Koneko yang mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya akibat kenistaan dua senpainya ini.

"Kau Benar/Benar" ucap Naruto dan Issei

"Minna! Lindungi setiap sisi istana" perintah Rias dengan lantang. Mereka yang berada disana langsung mengangguk mengerti. Saat ini prioritas utama kami adalah melindungi istana ini.

"Groaaahhh!" teriakan keras terdengar diseluruh penjuru istana. Para kawanan Orc itu nampak mengerikan ditambah lagi jumlah mereka yang sangat banyak itu. Semua peerage Rias tak terkecuali Naruto dan Issei menatap tajam kawanan Orc didepan mereka.

"Semuanya! Serang!"

"Thunder Hunter..." ucap Akeno melancarkan serangan sihir petirnya kearah kawanan Orc. Disambung Naruto dari belakang yang tengah merapal sebuah jutsu

"Suiton : Mizu no Chibaru" ucap Naruto menyemburkan air dari mulutnya kearah serangan Akeno. Menimbulkan daya ledak yang hebat sehingga membuat sebagian Orc terkapar tak berdaya.

"Cih! Makan itu Babi jelek!" sambung Naruto saat melihat efek dari kombinasi jurusnya dengan Akeno berhasil menumbangkan seperempat dari mereka

"Dragon Shott...

DUARRRR...

"Nice Issei.." ucap Naruto

SRINGGGG...

DUARR...

Teriakan demi teriakan menggema disetiap penjuru. Darah segar terlihat bercecer dimana-mana. Tak kala serangan kombinasi kelompok Rias yang membuat para kawanan Orc tersebut mati. Tapi meskipun demikian, jumlah Orc terlalu banyak dan mereka semua sudah terlihat kehabisan nafasnya

"Groaahhhhh!" salah satu Orc berbadan sangat besar berjalan cepat kearah Rias dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah siap memukul. Rias yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam.

"Rasakan ini! Power of Destruction" ucap Rias melancarkan serangan kearah Orc berbadan besar yang ada didepannya. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut, Orc itu dengan mudahnya menangkis serangannya dengan tangan kanannya.

SRINGG...

"A-Apa! Tidak mungkin" ucap Rias tak percaya.

"N-Nani! Orc itu menangkisnya" ucap Issei terkejut.

" ..." teriakan Orc itu makin keras saat ia berhasil menggenggam erat tangan Rias.

"I-Ini gawat!" ucap Issei dan anggota peerage lainnya yang melihat hal itu. bukan hanya itu saja. Mereka terlalu fokus sekarang, sehingga para kawanan Orc lainnya sudah memasuki istana.

"Buchou!" teriak mereka semua melihat Orc berbadan besar itu berniat memukul Rias dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak Lagi!"

"Groaahhhh!"

DUAKKK...

"Na-Naruto-kun..." batin Rias tak percaya. Saat ini yang dia lihat, Naruto tengah melindungi dirinya dengan menjadikan kepala kuning miliknya sebagai tameng bagi adik dari Sirzechs tersebut. Darah mengalir pelan dari kepala kuning milik Naruto menimbulkan raut khawatir Rias

"K-Kenapa K-Kau...-

"A-Aku tak perlu alasan untuk melindungi seseorang yang penting bagiku" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas rubah miliknya yang sukses membuat Rias terpukau. Ia tak percaya dalam keadaan seperti ini, pemuda didepannya ini masih bisa menunjukan senyumannya.

"Hoy! Issei lihat ini, aku keren kan!" teriak Naruto.

Issei menatap takjub. Naruto dengan cepat menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Rias. Ia tak berfikir lagi tentang keselamatan dirinya.

"Naruto-baka! Kau sangat keren!" teriak Issei

"Heh! Sekarang giliranmu babi besar" ucap Naruto memegang tangan Orc besar tersebut.

"Void D Maker...

SRINGGG...

Perlahan sebuah lubang hitam menghisap cepat tubuh Orc tersebut hingga hilang lalu lenyap tak tersisa. Semuanya menatap terkejut jurus Naruto. Pasalnya baru kali ini mereka melihat jurus Naruto tadi. Benar benar mengerikan pikir mereka semua

"Heh! Tidak sekuat yang kupikirkan" ucap Naruto

"Naruto-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa" ucap Rias khawatir melihat kepala Naruto yang mengeluarkan darah akibat benturan dari tangan Orc tadi.

"Daijobu Rias, ini hanya luka kecil" ucap Naruto. ia tidak ingin Rias khawatir disituasi ini.

"T-Tapi Na..-

"Sudahlah! ingat, prioritas utama kita adalah melindungi istana...

"Dan sepertinya salah satu dari mereka telah berhasil masuk" sambung Naruto. Rias lagi lagi dibuat terpukau oleh Naruto.

"Naruto! Serahkan bagian luar ini pada kami semua" ucap Issei berlari kearah Naruto dan Rias diiringi anggota lain yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka semua nampak khawatir

"Benar! masuklah ke istana dan lindungi yang mulia" sambung Kiba dibalas anggukan setuju Issei.

"Itu benar Senpai..." ucap Koneko

"Minna..." Batin Naruto kepada mereka semua. tak ada waktu lagi, yang hanya bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah percaya sepenuhnya kepada mereka.

"Baiklah aku serahkan pada kalian..." ucap Naruto mantap lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Kupercayakan mereka padamu Issei. Batin Naruto

"Yosh! Ddraig pinjamkan kekuatanmu" ucap Issei. Perlahan Gauntlet miliknya bercahaya

 **[Tentu saja! Partner]**

Sebuah suara mekanik terdengar dari arah Gauntlet miliknya.

"Bosst...Bosst...Bosst...

"Masih kurang!" batin Issei

"Bosst...Bosst...

"Ohok..." Issei mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya menimbulkan raut khawatir mereka semua tak terkecuali Asia yang mulai merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini

 **[Partner! Tubuhmu ti..-**

"Tidak apa Ddraig! Lanjutkan..." ucap Issei.

 **[Baiklah Partner...]**

"Bosst...Bosst...

"Balance Breaker : Boosted Gear"

.

.

.

"O-Okachan..."

"Violet! Kita harus pergi apa yang terja..-

Hal pertama kali dilihat Naruto saat ini adalah Violet yang sedang memeluk tubuh Rosswell yang sudah terkulai tak berdaya. Sebuah sayatan melintang ditubuh Rosswell membuat dirinya paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia dapat melihat sorotan mata Violet kian meredup seiring detak jantung Rosswell yang mulai melemah.

"O-Obachan..." ucap Naruto lirih. Ia dapat melihat gambaran masa lalu Tousan melindungi dirinya sama seperti yang dilakukan Rosswell saat ini. Mata Naruto bertemu tak kala Shappire biru itu melihat pandangan memohon Rosswell yang berada dipelukan Violet seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting

Rosswell yang mengetahui dirinya akan mati menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memohon. Ia yakin Naruto dapat melindungi Violet untuk kedepannya. Sebagai seorang Ibu ia sangat berterima kasih pada sosok Naruto yang membuat putri semata wayangnya telah berubah.

"Naruto-kun tolong ja-jaga violet u-untukku...!"

DEG...

Naruto memandang nanar pemandangan didepannya. Pandangan Naruto mulai beralih kesosok Orc yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka berdua. Pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut mulai geram saat melihat para Orc itu dengan senangnya tertawa. Ia dapat melihat tawa angkuh kumpulan Orc disana yang telah membunuh Rosswell dan membuat Violet bersedih.

Setetes air mata keluar dari pipi pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu. Sesak! Dadaku terasa sangat sakit saat melihat para Orc itu mulai berjalan kearah Violet dan dengan paksa memegang kedua kaki dan tangannya.

"Hahaha...! Dasar makhluk rendahan"

"N-Naruto...Tolong jaga Kaachan dan Neechanmu"

"Ughh...Kuserahkan kekuatan ini padamu"

"Kuharap kau dapat menguasainya"

"S-Sayonara! N-Naruto

DEG...

"Arrrghhh..." isak Naruto kesakitan. Kenangan masa lalunya mulai muncul kembali. Perlahan semua nampak menjadi putih. Ia dapat melihat tiga sosok laki-laki didepannya. Sosok pertama memakai jaket hitam dengan hoodie yang dipakai dikepalanya. Sosok kedua memakai topeng putih dengan garis hitam lurus dilubang kiri topeng miliknya. Sedangkan yang ketiga, sosok tersebut nampak membawa sabit dibelakang punggungnya.

 **[Naruto! Apa kau ingin mereka terbunuh?!]** ucap sosok bertopeng dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto. Sosok tersebut nampak berdiri bersama dua sosok lainnya. Mereka terlihat seakan telah mengenal Naruto.

 **[Kau tahu! Kita berempat sudah lama bersama]** sambung sosok tersebut menghampiri Naruto yang nampaknya tak terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka. Tiga sosok tersebut menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

Sosok berhoodie menatap Naruto dengan tawa khas layaknya seorang anak kecil. Lalu yang membawa sabit menatap kosong Naruto. Sedangkan sosok yang bertopeng didepannya, ia tak dapat melihat ekspresinya karena terhalang topeng

 **[Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini]**

"Kau Benar! Bunuh mereka" ucap Naruto. Matanya menatap kosong sekitar dan dengan mantap menyetujui sosok yang berbicara dalam pikirannya.

 **[Kalau begitu! Biar aku yang ambil alih sekarang]** ucap sosok bertopeng itu memeluk tubuh Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya.

 **[Akan kupastikan gadis elf itu aman...]** sambung sosok tersebut membisikannya ditelinga kanan Naruto

Naruto terhanyut mendengar usulan tersebut. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan sosok bertopeng itu.

"Kuserahkan padamu...

.

.

.

"Clay...!

Tes...Tes...Tes...

Pernahkah kalian mendengar istilah Alter ego?!

.

.

Suatu keadaan dimana engkau punya individu lain dalam dirimu. Sehingga individu itu menyebabkan munculnya kepribadian lebih dari satu. Awalnya aku tak ingin mempercayainya, karena hal itu terdengar tak masuk akal

Pada umumnya. Mereka yang menderita Alter ego memiliki dua kepribadian atau lebih dalam dirinya dan terkadang penderita Alter ego tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki kepribadian lain.

Namun, kasus yang kualami sangat berbeda jauh dari artikel yang sudah kubaca tadi. Keadaan itu bisa disebut "Sinkronisasi". Sehingga kepribadian lainku mengingat semua yang telah mereka lakukan.

Aku menyadari semua itu...

Percaya atau tidak itu terserah kalian...

Tapi! Hal yang menjadi masalah adalah...

Hanya aku...

.

.

.

"Yang tak bisa mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan"

.

.

.

"Lihatlah! Betapa mirisnya putri elf saat ini"

"Kau benar! apa kita harus membawanya"

"Hahahaha! Kita perkosa saja dia"

"K-Kalian Ja-Jangan mendekat!"

"Hey manis, kemarilah. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu"

"Cuih! Lepaskan tangan kotor kalian dariku"

PLAKK...

"Cih! Dasar gadis keras kepala"

"Hiks...hiks.. Kumohon J-Jangan.."

BRETT...

Salah satu dari Orc disana merobek baju Violet dengan paksa sehingga memperlihatkan payudaranya yang berbalut bra biru. Tidak sampai disitu, mereka mulai berani meremas gumpalan bulat itu dengan kasar dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh Violet.

"Hahaha... lihat oppai yang indah ini"

"Tak kusangka Putri elf itu seorang Bitch...

"Kau benar! Hahahaha...

Ejekan demi ejekan kasar terdengar dari mulut mereka. Tidak beberapa lama para Orc tersebut kemudian mencoba membuka paksa celana dalam Violet.

"Hiks...He-Hentikan...Kumohon" ucap lirih Violet yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Percuma memberontak, kedua tangan dan kakinya dicengkeram erat. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang.

"Hiks...Naru...Naru...Tolong aku!" batin Violet disela-sela pingsannya

"Hahaha! Lihat, dia pingsan"

"Kau benar! tunggu apa lagi"

"Hahaha! Sekarang saatnya kau...-

"Mati..."

"CRASSHH..."

"A-Apa yang terjadi...

Sekejap saja kepala salah satu Orc tadi yang ingin melepaskan pakaian dalam Violet kini terpisah dari tubuhnya. Dua Orc yang memegangi tangan Violet nampak bergetar tak kala melihat sosok Naruto yang dengan cepat memenggal salah satu temannya dengan tangan kanan.

"K-Kau...Makhlu..-

"CRASSHHH..."

"S-Sialan kau! Rasakan ini" ucap Orc yang tersisa mencoba menebas Naruto dengan kapak besarnya. Orc itu nampak melebarkan matanya tak kala melihat Naruto dengan santai menangkap kapaknya dengan tangan kanan hitam miliknya

GREBB...

"Lemah!" ucap Naruto yang dapat terdengar jelas di indera pendengaran Orc tersebut. Mata hitam legam Naruto menatap marah sosok Orc didepannya.

"Bunuh...

"Bunuh...

"Jangan remehkan aku! Hoaah" geram Orc tersebut membenturkan kepalanya dengan Naruto membuat sosok tersebut terjungkal kebelakang.

Sedikit darah keluar dari pelipis Naruto dan turun kepipinya. Perlahan Naruto menjilatinya dan menyeringai seram menatap sosok Orc tersebut lalu berjalan kearahnya

"Bunuh...

"Bunuh...

"Jangan bergerak! Atau kubunuh dia" ucap Orc itu memegang kapaknya dan berniat untuk menebas kepala Violet. Tapi yang dia lihat sosok Naruto tersebut menatap datar

"Cih! J-Jangan mendekat...

"Lock On

SRINGG

"Ohok...

"A-Apa yang terjadi..." ucap Orc itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Berulang-ulang darah segar kembali dimuntahkan Orc itu.

"Ohok...Ohok...Ohok...

Darah segar terus dimuntahkan Orc tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya ia mati kehabisan darah.

"Wah dia hebat!"

TAP...

"Hahahaha!"

Sebuah suara tawa terdengar dari arah depan Naruto.

"Siapa kau?!..." ucap Naruto menatap datar sosok berjubah putih didepannya.

"Hahahaha...Perkenalkan namaku Ignell" ucap sosok tersebut berjalan pelan kearah Naruto.

"Kau sangat kuat! Naruto!" ucap Ignell yang telah ada didepan Naruto.

"Cuih...Hahaha! Tapi aku bohong" sambung Ignell meludahi baju Naruto tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya diam.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya" ucap Naruto dingin lalu menutup mata kirinya. Tak begitu lama, retakan demi retakan mulai muncul di pipi kiri Naruto. Dengan langkah pelan sosok Naruto itu bergerak kearah Ignell. Darah menetes dari sudut mata kiri Naruto, memperlihatkan mata kirinya yang telah berubah hitam.

"Bersiaplah! Elf rendahan sepertimu mati" sambung Naruto datar. Angin malam berhembus meniup pelan surai kuning miliknya, matanya menatap tajam sosok Ignell diseberang sana. Tak ada rasa gentar maupun takut pada dirinya.

"Heh coba saja! Itu pun jika kau bisa menyentuhku keparat" ucap Ignell merentangkan tangan kirinya. Ribuan jarum yang terbuat dari energi suci dengan cepat melesat kearah Naruto yang masih berjalan pelan seolah serangan itu tak ada artinya sama sekali

DUARRR...

"Akhirnya ka..-

"Tak semudah itu kau membunuhku!"

"N-Nani!..."

Ignell terkejut melihat serangannya menembus tubuh Naruto, bukan hanya itu. Perlahan sebuah topeng tercipta dari ketiadaan dan menutupi setengah wajah Naruto yang retak.

"Hollow..

BETT...

"A-Apa yang..Ughh! Aku tidak bisa bernafas" ucap Ignell terputus-putus

"Bersiaplah Untuk mati!" ucap Naruto melesat cepat kearah Ignell.

"Cih! Dasar keparat" Ignell

"Lemah...!

SRINGG...

JLEBB...

"Argghhhh...Si-Sialan Kau N-Naruto!" ucap Ignell menahan sakit dibagian dada yang terlihat mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat tusukan dari tangan kanan Naruto.

Naruto masih terdiam, lalu mencabut tangannya dengan paksa menimbulkan sensasi sakit luar biasa yang tengah dirasakan Ignell saat ini

"Kuberitahu satu hal...

"Padamu...

Aku bukanlah Naruto...

.

.

.

 **[Dengan ini! Selesai sudah]**

 **[Sisanya kuserahkan padamu! Naruto]**

"A-Apa yang terjadi...?!" ucap Naruto sambil memegang dahinya yang berdarah. Ia menatap bingung sekitarnya. Raut wajah panik terlihat tak kala melihat Violet yang terbaring ditanah.

"V-Violet!" teriak Naruto berlari kearah Violet yang tak sadarkan diri, raut khawatir terukir jelas di wajah Naruto saat melihat tubuh bagian atas Violet tak tertutup apapun.

"Hoy! Sadarlah!" ucap Naruto menepuk pelan pipi Violet. Perlahan mata gadis elf itu terbuka.

"N-Naru.." ucap Violet

"Violet! Yokatta..Kau sadar"

"Ughh! Aku dimana"

DEG...

Violet menatap tubuh bagian atasnya terkejut. Ia mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi. Air matanya perlahan keluar, Naruto yang melihat itu tersentak saat tersadar kalau Violet tidak memakai baju lagi. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan jaket kuning miliknya hingga menyisakan dalaman berupa kaos hitam

Violet yang melihat Naruto membuka bajunya semakin menangis kencang. Naruto dibuat bingung olehnya

"A-Apa yang...-

"Menjauh dariku! Hiks...

"Hiks...hiks..Tinggalkan aku! Aku mau mati saja!"

"A-Apa katamu! Jangan bodoh, kita harus cepat berlindung!" ucap Naruto

"Hiks...O-Okachan! Aku sendirian sekarang"

"Tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup! O-Otousan...O-Okachan! Semuanya telah tiada..Hikss...hiks..Huahh" tangis Violet keras. Cih...

PLAKKK...

Violet terbelalak saat Naruto menamparnya dengan keras. Menimbulkan bekas kemerahan dipipi gembil gadis elf tersebut. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"Berhentilah menangis! Kau pikir dengan kau menangis bisa membuat Kaachanmu hidup lagi" geram Naruto. Serapuh itukah gadis ini. Semudah itu meneteskan air mata.

"Menangis tak ada gunanya. Dunia tak pernah baik pada siapapun"

"Aku benci mengatakannya! Kau itu cengeng, manja, menyebalkan dan tidak ada yang imut dari dirimu. Seenaknya menyuruhku ini itu dan berbicara seakan kau tahu tentang hidupku"

"Hikss...Hikss...kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sendir..-

"URUSAI..." teriak Naruto

"Sejak kecil aku kehilangan ayahku. Ia meninggal karena melindungiku yang waktu itu diserang Fallen Angel. Saat itu aku merasa hidupku hampa. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan waktu itu" ucap Naruto lirih

" Aku hanya bisa menangis dipelukan Kaachan. Tapi saat bertemu Issei dan yang lainnya. Aku sadar, masih ada orang yang menyayangiku. Buchou, Kaichou, Akeno dan yang lainnya mereka adalah orang yang berharga bagiku"

"Hikss...hiks..mudah mengatakannya karena kau tak sendirian lagi. Saat ini aku tak punya siap..-

"Kau masih punya aku disini!" ucap Naruto. Tak ada kebohongan dalam matanya. Violet menatap tak percaya perkataan Naruto.

DEGG...

"Kau seharusnya tak menyelamatkanku!" lirih Violet. Pemuda ini terlalu baik bahkan dapat dikatakan sangat baik padanya. Ia merasa tak pantas untuk dilindungi.

"Mungkin..."

Violet menunduk sedih. Pada akhirnya Naruto akan berkata begitu. Semua orang tak menyukainya. Ia hanyalah seorang putri elf yang angkuh dan sombong karena itu banyak orang yang tak suka padanya.

"Tapi! Tetap saja aku tak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis terluka" sambung Naruto yang dengan sukses membuat pipi Violet memanas. Pemuda Uzumaki itu memakaikan jaket miliknya dengan lembut kepada Violet.

BLUSH...

"K-Kau...-

"Tenang saja! Aku akan melindungimu" ucap Naruto dengan yakin lalu berjongkok. Violet yang mengerti maksud Naruto segera naik dipunggung pemuda pirang itu. Ia dapat merasakan aroma tubuh Naruto. Entah kenapa membuatnya sangat nyaman

"Naruto...!" batin Violet merangkul pemuda ini. Membenamkan wajahnya dileher Naruto. Hangat itu yang dirasakannya. Semua berkat pemuda pirang ini. Terima kasih Naruto

"Hikss...hikss...kau menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja memotong saat aku bicara! Hikss...Naru" ucap Violet tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto. Pertahanannya hancur begitu saja gara-gara laki-laki ini. Air mata mengalir tak henti-henti diwajah cantiknya.

"Cup..cup jangan menangis lagi" ucap Naruto merangkul tubuh Violet. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh gadis ini bergetar hebat. Mendekap erat Violet untuk mengurangi kesedihannya. Gadis ini lebih rapuh darinya.

"Hiks..hiks..Naru berjanjilah.."

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu disampingku!" ucap Violet. Naruto dapat merasakan perasaan gadis elf itu dengan jelas. Sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Ia tak mau lagi membuatnya sedih

.

.

.

"Hmm. Aku berjanji! Violet."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N** : Hallo Minna! Gomen untuk kali ini Updatenya lama, Author harus ngurusi masalah Mos untuk tiga hari kedepan. So jadi gak ada waktu buat nulis. Khusus untuk chapter kali ini dan dua chapter kedepannya gak ada lemon. Author akan fokus dipertarungan. Jadi maaf sekali! J tetap Feedback and Review fict ini yah Minna. Oke kali ini saya akan membalas sedikit review dari kalian so cekidot.

 **Zatsuma Ryuuji** : Kapan update ?

Author : Nhe udah update! J

 **Azin Chengz** : Saya saran jangan suka saat pertama kali!

Author : Oke diterima sarannya! J

 **Muhammad2611** : ras elf gk sama yah sama ras malaikat?

Author : Tentu beda! Ras elf adalah ras yang biasanya hidup didalam hutan.

 **Crucufix** : Btw harem Naru brp dan hal apa yg membuat Naru kadang murung

Author : Harem mungkin lima dan hal yang membuat Naru murung sudah terungkap di chap ini

Oke sekian dulu dari author

 _#Salam Naru_


	7. Chapter 6 : Pangeranku

Dunia ini!

.

.

Tak lebih sekedar neraka yang tertutup manisnya surga. Sebuah kata yang mungkin aneh. Menjadi seorang putri? Melindungi semua orang?! Kau bercanda, aku hanya gadis manja yang selalu berlindung dipelukan kedua orang tua.

"Sugoi! Indah sekali" Waktu itu aku berumur tujuh tahun. Seorang anak kecil yang dapat bermain bebas kemana saja dan tidak tahu akan kejamnya dunia.

"Lihat! Dasar putri manja...

"Cih, kenapa orang sepertinya bisa menjadi putri sih...

"Hei, pelankan suara kalian, nanti dia bisa mendengarnya...

"Biar saja! Dia memang tidak pantas jadi seorang putri...

"Sudah, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini...

Cukup sudah! Aku tak tahan lagi, awalnya aku mengira kehidupan ini akan sebagus cerita dongeng yang selalu kubaca. Menjadi seorang putri yang selalu dipuja dan disegani?! Jangan membuatku tertawa, disini aku hanya menjadi bahan lawakan semata.

Aku hanya bisa menangis, raut sedih terlihat jelas diwajahku. Berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku mencoba menahan semuanya. Karena aku percaya, suatu hari pangeran akan datang.

"Vi-chan kamu kenapa ?" Aku menatap sosok perempuan didepanku. Memeluknya dengan erat. Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi, hanya ibu satu-satunya tempat untuk mencurahkan semua yang kurasakan.

Ayahku tewas karena melindungi istana dan seluruh rakyat dari kudeta dua tahun lalu. Aku melihat jelas ia terbunuh. Perasaan sedih, marah, semua yang kurasakan waktu itu percuma. Apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis kecil berumur lima tahun saat itu. Yap! Hanya menangis...

"Hiks-hiks Okachan, semua orang bilang aku tak pantas jadi seorang putri"

"Cup-cup sudahlah. Vi-chan tak perlu mendengarkan perkataan mereka"

"Mereka hanya iri saja terhadap Vi-chan...

"Hiks-hiks hontou ?

"Iya. Sekarang jangan menangis lagi yah...

"Okachan, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan pangeranku ?

"Tentu saja. Sama seperti cerita putri salju. Vi-Chan pasti memiliki seorang pangeran...

.

.

Bisakah aku percaya ?!

Waktu telah berlalu. Membuatku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang pendiam dan tak pandai bergaul. Sifatku juga telah berubah menjadi dingin dan kasar. Tapi, saat bertemu dirinya bolehkah aku berharap dia adalah pangeranku. Itu karena entah kenapa disaat aku berada didekatnya aku bisa menjadi

DIRIKU SENDIRI

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Is My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan High School DxD beserta karakter dan ceritanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Oneshot, Rated T,**

 **Oke bertemu lagi minna-san! Sebelum membaca chap, saya mohon maaf akibat update lama fict ini. Sekali lagi gomenasai nhe, Oke tetap pada pemberitahuan chap sebelumnya, di chapter ini akan fokus dipertarungan dan mungkin dua chapter selanjutnya. Tapi tenang saja, disetiap scene akan disuguhi adegan fanservice dan comedy untuk membuat anda terhibur.**

 **Tanpa basa-basi lagi**

 **.**

 **Let's go happy reading**

 **Chapter 6 : Pangeranku**

 **Violet POV**

SRINGG...

"Naruto! Awas..."

Ratusan jarum dari segala arah melesat cepat menuju mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu dengan sigap menghindar. Tapi meskipun begitu, beberapa jarum tetap mengenainya

"Violet, apa kau baik-baik saja"

Aku mengangguk lemah. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana membalas kebaikan Naruto. Selalu dan selalu saja aku dilindungi olehnya. Aku baik-baik saja! Tapi melihatnya terluka. Itu lebih menyakitkan dari luka fisik.

"Yokatta! Kukira ka...-

DEG...

Naruto merasakan bahaya dari belakang. Insting ninja yang ia miliki dengan reflek membuat tubuhnya bergerak kesamping. Aku yang tidak mengerti situasi saat ini hanya bisa memeluk erat tubuhnya.

DUARR...

"Reflek yang bagus! Naruto"

Dia! Aku tak percaya ini. Sampai kapanpun aku tak pernah melupakannya. Perasaan sedih, marah kian meliputi hatiku. Sosok yang ada didepanku ini. Dia...D-Diaa...

Yang membunuh Ayahku...

.

.

A-Aku...

Apa yang terjadi! Seluruh tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. Naruto, kumohon cepat pergi darisini. Aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku, tapi entah kenapa tak bisa. Rasa takut ini...

Lari. Kita harus pergi dari sini. Aku memberontak dari punggung Naruto. Mencoba membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerti. Rasa takut ini seperti saat dimana ayah terbunuh didepan mataku.

"Hahaha kau pikir aku telah mati, kau terlalu meremehkanku. Yang kau bunuh barusan tadi adalah salah satu klonku" ucap Ignell berjalan dengan angkuh. Beberapa jarum nampak melayang disekitarnya.

DEG...

"Violet, Daijobu. Aku akan melindungimu"

Naruto! Kumohon jangan berikan senyuman itu.

Melindungi?! Ini bukan saatnya untuk bertarung. Kumohon mengertilah, saat ini kita harus kabur. itu karena pada akhirnya kau akan terluka karenaku.

Semua itu terlalu menyakitkan

"Naru...!

"Percuma bicara denganmu...

SRINGGG...

Ratusan jarum melesat kearah Naruto dan Violet. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia mencoba melepas eratanku. Aku yang melihat itu mengeratkan eratanku lebih dalam. Aku... bisakah aku egois. Aku tak ingin ditinggalkan lagi.

Blarrr...

"Hoy! Violet, lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang"

"Tidak...! Tidak...! Naru-baka"

"Violet tenangkan dirimu"

"Hiks..hiks Baka. Tak ada gunanya melawan dia. Kita harus cepat pergi"

"Dengar, Violet. Percayalah padaku"

Aku terdiam. Pandangan kami saling bertemu satu sama lain. Mata biru itu seakan menghipnotisku. Mencoba untuk membuatku berfikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Naruto!

"Dapatkah aku percaya padamu..."

.

.

.

 **Violet POV End**

"T-Tapi Naru aku tak ingin kau terluka" ucap Violet. Naruto memahami bagaimana perasaan Violet. Perasaan tak ingin kehilangan orang yang disayangi. Ia juga memiliki perasaan itu. Karena itulah ia melindungi Violet

"Tenang saja ak..-

SRINGG...

DUAK...

"Naruto!" teriak Violet

"Hahaha! Rasakan it..-

"Katon : Housen Tsumabeni"

Sebuah elemen api yang membentuk shuriken menyebar cepat kearah Ignell. Ignell yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, puluhan jarum yang melayang disekitar tubuhnya dengan mudah menangkis serangan Naruto.

 **Naruto POV**

"Cih! Jadi benda itu dapat menjadi pertahanan juga"

Beberapa jarum yang menusuk tubuhku perlahan kucabut sampai tak tersisa. Benda itu dapat menjadi serangan dan pertahanan. Serangan jarak jauh tidak akan mempan sekarang, ia dengan mudah menangkisnya. Tapi menyerang dengan jarak dekat juga mustahil.

Belum lagi ia mulai menciptakan lima klon. Jika diperhatikan secara seksama, klon miliknya tidak jauh beda dari jutsu Undead milikku. Tapi jika aku menggunakan jutsu itu sekarang akan sia sia. Perlu pembukaan untuk melakukan itu semua. Ia harus memikirkan serangan kejutan.

"Aku tak tahu cara ini akan berhasil atau tidak..."

Aku menatap Ignell dengan cermat. Mencoba mencari celah yang ada. Sebagai seorang ninja, rencana yang matang merupakan penentu kemenangan selanjutnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba..."

Poofttt...

"Asap...?!" pikir Ignell melihat Naruto melemparkan bom asap ketanah

"Katon : Housen Tsumabeni"

Dari asap tebal itu, sebuah shuriken api melesat cepat kearah klon Ignell. Ignell yang melihat serangan yang sama mendecih. Seolah serangan itu hanya angin lalu baginya.

"Percuma, serangan yang sama tak akan berpengaruh" ucap Ignell melihat shuriken api itu melesat kearah dua klon miliknya. Dua klon itu menangkis dengan jarum yang persis dimiliki Ignell.

Trangg...

"Sudah kubi-...

Hiraishin

"N-Nani.."

CRASHH...

Sekejap saja dua klon Ignell tumbang bersimbah darah. Naruto dengan cepat menebas menggunakan pisau petir miliknya. Tapi meskipun begitu, efek dari teknik sebelumnya sangat parah.

Terlihat Naruto memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya. Perbedaan tekanan antara satu sama lain menyebabkan Hiraishin tak berjalan sempurna. Tapi paling tidak ia telah membunuh dua klon milik Ignell dan sekarang tinggal empat lagi termasuk yang asli.

.

.

"Teleportasi?! Jadi itu gunanya asap tadi" batin Ignell terkejut. Tak lebih dari beberapa menit dua dari lima clonnya mati. Ia tak menyangka Naruto dapat melakukan itu semua. Kemampuan ninja miliknya sangat hebat. Baru kali ini aku mendapat lawan yang seimbang.

"Tapi! Apa kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa berpindah tempat"

Sring...

"N-Nani..?!" ucap Naruto melihat Ignell yang telah berada didepan. Pertahanannya terbuka, Ignell nampak mempersiapkan tendangan kearah perut Naruto dan dengan telak mengenainya.

DUAKKK...

"Ughh! T-Teme...-

CRASHHH...

"Arrrghhhhh..."

"Maaf, aku tak mendengarmu" ucap Ignell. Suara pilu terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Ignell dengan sadis menusuk tangannya kearah perut Naruto. membuat lubang besar disana.

Darah mengalir dengan deras saat Ignell mencabut tangannya. Membiarkan Naruto terduduk lemas sambil memegang perutnya. Violet membelalakan mata ketika melihat Naruto terduduk lemas tak jauh darinya.

"Na...

...

...

"Naruto!" teriak Violet histeris.

Pada akhirnya ini tak semudah yang kubayangkan. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Semuanya telah berakhir begitu juga kisahku. Percuma saja. Tak ada yang namanya kebahagiaan didunia ini.

Sekeras apapun aku mencarinya tetap saja hasilnya sia-sia. Dunia tak pernah baik kepadaku. Itu karena kebahagiaan tak pernah diberikan untuk...

Seorang Monster...

.

.

"Dimana aku ?" ucap Naruto menatap sekitarnya. Mencoba mencari tahu dimana ia berada. Perlahan ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya. Nihil, ia tak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Sebuah rantai besi mengikat Naruto dengan sangat kuat di sebuah kursi yang entah darimana. Ia dapat melihat tiga orang tengah menghampiri dirinya. Salah satu sosok yang memakai topeng berjalan mendekati Naruto

"Clay! A-Apa maksud semua ini?" ucap Naruto tengah mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari kekangan rantai besi itu. Tapi sekuat apapun ia berusaha, rantai besi itu malah memperkuat ikatannya.

 **[Naruto! Apa kau masih mau hidup?]** ucap sosok yang bernama Clay pada Naruto.

"Ya! Aku ingin hidup"

 **[Meskipun harus menyakiti orang lain]**

"Ya! Aku tidak peduli"

 **[Membunuh mereka?!]**

"Aku akan menanggungnya!"

 **[Baiklah! Serahkan pada kami]**

 **[Orang yang rela disakiti bukanlah sebuah kebaikan. Mereka terlalu lemah untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya]**

 **[Apa kau tetap ingin menjadi seperti itu?]**

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin"

 **[Jadi apa pilihanmu]**

"A-Aku...

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV End**

"Hahahaha...

"Naruto! Sudah saatnya kau berakhir disini" Ignell tersenyum puas melihat tubuh Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya ditanah. Sementara itu Violet dengan cepat berlari tergesa-gesa kearah Naruto.

Ia memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

"Menurutmu apa yang banyak disukai orang ?" Ignell menatap Violet. Ia dapat melihat tatapan sedih dari kedua mata miliknya. Gadis elf itu. Sepertinya sangat menderita, beberapa tahun ia juga membunuh ayahnya. Tapi! Sudahlah itu tak penting.

Violet menatap khawatir pemuda pirang didepannya. Darah mengalir deras dari perut Naruto, ia dapat melihat sebuah lubang disana. Kejam! Tidak cukupkah ayah dan ibu saja yang terbunuh. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Naruto.

"N-Naru..." ucap Violet memegang tubuh Naruto yang terlihat lemah. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung pemuda bermarga uzumaki itu kian melemah.

"Naru...Hiks..kumohon bertahanlah" ucap Violet. Gadis elf itu mencoba mentransfer energi suci miliknya. Perlahan sebuah cahaya biru muncul dari kedua tangannya.

"Percuma saja! Mana milikmu tidak dapat menyembuhkan lukanya" ucap Ignell melihat Violet yang mencoba menyembuhkan Naruto. Ignell tak habis pikir tentang putri elf didepannya. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto itu iblis

"Hikss..Urusai! Naru...sadarlah" teriak Violet mencoba mentransfer Mana miliknya ketubuh Naruto. Belum beberapa menit, bagian disekitar perut Naruto memunculkan luka bakar. Violet dibuat terkejut saat melihatnya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?!" ucap Violet terkejut.

"Dasar bodoh, dia seorang iblis! Energi suci malah akan memperburuk keadaannya"

"Putri yang menyedihkan. Kehilangan ayah dan ibu, sekarang ditinggalkan orang yang disayanginya! Hahaha"

"Hiks...Hiks..Naru..

"Tak ada lagi yang dapat kau perbuat"

"Sebenarnya aku tak berniat untuk membunuhmu"

"Tapi jika tak kubunuh, kau mungkin akan merusak rencanaku" ucap Ignell lalu mengarahkan puluhan jarum yang siap menyerang Violet. Tapi sebelum serangan itu mengenainya. Tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

"A-Aku...

 **["Kuberi waktu sepuluh detik.]**

10...

"T-Tunggu dulu...

9...

8...

7...

6...

Perlahan mata kanan Naruto menghitam bersamaan dengan mata kirinya yang ikut menghitam. Dari kedua mata itu terlihat mengeluarkan darah secara bersamaan diiringi retakan merah didalamnya (bayangin aja mata ghoul Kaneki).

"A-Aku...

5...

"Hahaha...! Dasar makhluk rendahan"

"N-Naruto...Tolong jaga Kaachan dan Neechanmu"

"Ughh...Kuserahkan kekuatan ini padamu"

"Kuharap kau dapat menguasainya"

"S-Sayonara! N-Naruto

4...

"Hiks...Naru...Naru...Tolong aku!"

"Hahaha! Lihat, dia pingsan"

"Kau benar! tunggu apa lagi"

"Hahaha! Sekarang saatnya kau.."

3...

2...

"Satu...!"

"Aku ingin kekuatan!"

Naruto memberontak. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari rantai yang mengikatnya. Clay nampak tersenyum dibalik topeng miliknya. Semudah inikah Naruto terjatuh. Menyedihkan.

"Agar aku bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi"

"Tak peduli harus membunuh...

"Jika saatnya tiba. Jangan pernah menyalahkanku...

"Itu karena bukan aku yang salah...

"Tapi...

"Dunia ini yang salah..."

 **[Heh! Jawaban yang bagus!]**

.

.

BLARRRR...

Beritahu aku...

Perlahan tubuh Naruto yang berada dipelukan Violet mulai bangkit. Pandangan pemuda itu nampak kosong diiringi kedua mata yang nampak hitam dengan retakan merah didalamnya.

Berjalan tertatih kearah Ignell. Darah yang mengalir dari perutnya mengotori setiap langkah yang ia pijaki. Membuat semua itu menjadi pandangan yang mengerikan.

Katakan padaku...

Violet terdiam menatap Naruto. Gadis elf itu tidak pernah melihat Naruto yang seperti itu. Ia sekarang bahkan tak mempercayai sosok yang didepannya itu adalah Naruto. ini berbeda. Dia bukan Naruto yang kukenal.

Bagaimana caranya?

Naruto menatap kosong tangan kanannya. perlahan tangan itu menghitam, sebuah sabit tercipta dari ketiadaan. Melayang pelan lalu memegangnya. Tak ada ekspresi kesakitan yang terlihat. Yang ada hanya sebuah tatapan kosong yang sanggup membuat mereka ketakutan

Siapa yang berada dalam diriku?!

"Sudah saatnya!"

Naruto menyentuh pelan wajahnya. Membiarkan darah dari matanya keluar dengan bebas. Sampai pada akhirnya sebuah topeng nampak menutupi wajahnya.

Kenyataan ini sangat berbeda...

Ignell menatap waspada Naruto. Ini tak sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Naruto jauh lebih kuat dari yang tadi. Matanya! Ia dapat merasakan kekuatan besar terpancar darisana.

Tak ada yang dapat kuubah!

Perlahan lubang diperutnya berangsur-angsur sembuh. Menyatu kembali seakan tak pernah ada luka disana. Bekas luka bakar disekitarnya pun ikut hilang diiringi perutnya membentuk sebuah lambang spiral aneh.

Tapi meskipun begitu...

"ingatlah aku selamanya..."

.

.

.

Naruto menatap Ignell dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Perasaan senang, sedih, pilu tidak tergambar dari wajahnya. Topeng itu menutupi semua ekspresi yang ada.

"Sekarang, aku tak akan menahan diri.."

Ignell menatap waspada Naruto saat melihat pemuda itu mulai merentangkan tangan kirinya kedepan. Ia dapat melihat sebuah cincin hitam tercipta. Cincin itu semakin membesar dengan diameter kurang lebih lima puluh centi.

"Rasakan ini!"

"Iron Halo..."

"Gawat! Aku harus menghindar" pikir Ignell saat melihat cincin hitam itu melesat sangat cepat kearahnya dan tiga klon miliknya. Tapi secepat apapun Ignell, klonnya tetap terkena serangan yang lebih cepat dari suara itu. beruntung ia memiliki teknik teleportasi.

SYUTTT...

Tiga klon Ignell nampak terhisap perlahan kearah cincin hitam yang semakin membesar itu. sebelum cincin itu mulai membesar. Naruto merentangkan tangan kirinya lagi dan mengeratkannya.

DUARRRRRR...

"Serangan yang mengerikan!" pikir Ignell melihat cincin itu meledak dengan sangat hebatnya. Belum sampai disitu rasa kaget Ignell. Naruto telah melesat dengan cepat membawa sabit miliknya.

SRINGG...

"Heh! Biarkan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan...

"N-Nani! Cepat sekali" ucap Ignell

Trangkkk...

Sabit Naruto dan jarum Ignell beradu dengan sengitnya. Mereka sama sekali tak ada yang mengalah. Ignell melihat pinggul bagian kanan Naruto terbuka langsung saja melesatkan jarum kearahnya. Tapi...

CRASHHH...

"Arrghhhhh...

T-Tunggu dulu! Apa yang terjadi. Ignell menjerit kesakitan, bagian bawahnya nampak mengeluarkan darah. Kapan dia melakukan serangan. Aku tidak melihatnya. Tidak mungkin...

"I-Ini jarum milikku" ucap Ignell melihat pinggul kanannya tertusuk jarum miliknya. Ia tidak tahu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...

"Sakit bukan! Seperti itulah diriku saat ini" ucap Naruto. Ignell yang kesakitan tidak tinggal diam. Ia membuat sebuah bola suci dari tangan kanannya lalu menyerang dada Naruto dengan telak

CRASHH...

"Hahahaha! Kena kau...

"Jangan membuatku tertawa! Kau pikir setelah semua yang kau lakukan, hal seperti ini masih sakit" ucap Naruto menunjukkan dadanya yang berlubang. Ignell menatap ketakutan saat melihat sosok Naruto yang sangat menyeramkan

"Dengan ini matilah!" ucap Naruto menghunuskan sabitnya. Tapi sebelum benda tajam itu menggores kepala milik Ignell. Dengan cepat Ignell berteleport ketempat Violet.

"Jangan bergerak! Atau aku bunuh dia" ucap Ignell menyandera Violet. Violet yang dipegang erat mencoba memberontak. Tapi sia-sia tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melakukan itu semua.

"L-Lepaskan aku!" ucap Violet

"Kubilang jangan bergerak!" bentak Ignell

"Menyedihkan. Menggunakan cara itu untuk mengalahkanku" ucap Naruto perlahan menatap Ignell dari kejauhan. Kedua mata miliknya seolah mengirimkan pesan kepada Ignell tentang kematian.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu"

Naruto berjalan pelan, membiarkan sabitnya bergesekkan dengan tanah. Membuat sebuah suara yang menjadikan lagu terakhir yang dapat didengar Ignell. Bagaikan anak kecil, Ignell bergetar ketakutan.

"Cih! J-Jika aku tak bisa membunuhmu lebih baik kubunuh saja gadis elf ini bersiaplah." Ucap Ignell dengan tangan gemetar mulai mencoba mencekik leher Violet dengan kedua tangan miliknya

"Time Pause"

Hening! Tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Hanya suara gesekan yang terdengar menggema dipendengaran, itupun hanya dia yang dapat mendengarnya. Seluruh yang ada disekitarnya tiba-tiba diam tak bergerak. Seolah waktu berhenti berjalan.

DEG...

"Sudah kubilang. Makhluk sepertimu itu...

Naruto mengangkat sabitnya kearah Ignell yang mencoba mencekik Violet tadi. Tubuh Ignell nampak tak bergerak sama sekali. Begitu juga tubuh Violet yang terdiam sama seperti Ignell.

"Tak lebih sekedar...

"Sampah...

CRASSHHH...

Dengan sekali tebas. Kepala Ignell telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Darah mengalir deras dari tebasan tadi diiringi waktu yang berjalan kembali. Violet yang mulai dapat bergerak. Terkaget! Semua yang ada ditubuhnya perlahan ia keluarkan. Gadis itu menatap adegan dimana Naruto membunuh Ignell dengan keji.

"Na-Naruto...

Panggil Violet dengan lembut. Ia dapat melihat topeng milik Naruto retak dan hilang dari wajahnya. Sekarang ekspresi dari pemuda pirang itu terlihat. Ia dapat melihat kesakitan dimata Naruto. Seolah memberitahu betapa rapuhnya pemuda ini.

"Maaf memperlihatkan wajahku yang ini! Violet" ucap Naruto. Mata hitam itu menatap sayu Violet. Sabit yang dipegangnya hilang bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Hal semacam ini seharusnya kau tak melihatnya" sambung Naruto. ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tak ingin menatap wajah Violet dengan keadaannya sekarang. Saat ini, ia bisa disebut sebagai seorang monster.

"M-Maaf A-Aku..." lirih Naruto. Setetes air mata keluar dari pipi tan miliknya. Membuat Violet tak sanggup melihatnya. Pemuda ini! Seberapa pedih penderitaan yang ia rasakan.

DEP...

"N-Naru...

Naruto terbelalak ia tak menyangka Violet akan memeluknya. Mata gadis itu menatap mata hitam miliknya membuat dirinya lagi-lagi memalingkan wajah.

"V-Violet K-Kau..." ucap Naruto terkejut. Violet dengan cepat menangkap wajahnya. Membuat dirinya otomatis tak bisa lagi berpaling. Mata hijau milik Violet menatap mata hitam Naruto. Mencoba mencari sesuatu disana

"Sudah kubilang! Tatap wajahku kalau sedang bicara"

"Kau tak perlu menyesali ini semua! Naru..."

Naruto tersentak saat Violet memeluknya lagi lebih erat. Mencium bau tubuhnya seolah itu sangat menenangkan bagi gadis elf tersebut. Membuat Naruto membalas pelukannya.

"Hmm! Arigatou Vi-Chan" bisik Naruto ditelinga Violet. Entah kenapa membuat Violet melepaskan Naruto dan bergerak menjauhinya. Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya memasang tampang bodohnya.

"Ada apa Violet" ucap Naruto mencoba mendekati Violet yang tiba-tiba menjauh. Ia dapat melihat gadis elf itu memerah. Itu tidak mungkin. Jangan-jangan gadis ini sakit. Pikir Naruto

"T-Tunggu dulu..."

"B-Barusan...Barusan

"A-Apa yang kaukatakan tadi"

"V-Vi-C-Chan...

Vi-Chan?!. Oh panggilan tadi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk akrab dengan orang. Tapi sepertinya Violet tidak suka itu. sebaiknya ia harus minta maaf padanya

"Eh T-Tidak bole...-

Perkataan Naruto dipotong dengan cepat saat Violet menggandeng lengan kanan Naruto dengan cepat. Membuat Naruto sebagai lelaki tulen gugup menahan malu. Wajar saja kan, libido di umurnya sekarang sangatlah tinggi.

"Boleh! Naru-kun" ucap Violet bergelayut manja dilengan Naruto. membuat empunya harus menahan hasrat dibagian bawahnya. Oh Shit aku harus menghilangkan pikiran kotor ini.

"Eh! Ada apa ini, Violet" ucap Naruto yang sedikit melonggarkan cengkeraman Violet. Tapi sial entah kenapa tenaganya lebih kuat dari seekor gorilla. Hoy wanita macam apa dia

"Vi-Chan! Panggil aku Vi-Chan" ucap Violet mengeratkan cengkeramannya. Membuat Naruto tak mau hanya pasrah sekarang. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa-apa

"B-Baiklah V-Vi-Chan..."

Tapi! Paling tidak ia masih dapat tersenyum meskipun kehilangan ibu dan ayahnya. Kau tak perlu khawatir Violet. Aku akan selalu disisimu dan selalu menjaga senyuman yang terlukis dibibirmu. Dan kulihat kau bukanlah tipe seperti Akeno dan yang lainnya. Semoga saja tidak...

"Sungguh salah dirimu Naruto..." batin Author sambil tersenyum evil.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N** : Yo Minna! Gomen untuk terlambatnya fict ini, banyaknya kegiatan sekolah membuat fict ini menjadi lama. So jadi gak ada waktu buat nulis. Khusus chapter kali ini dan dua chapter kedepannya gak ada lemon. Author akan fokus dipertarungan. Jadi maaf sekali! J tetap Feedback and Review fict ini yah Minna. Oke sekian dari Author. Bye Minna maaf gak bisa bales review kalian kali ini. Chapter depan ane usahain dhe

 **#Salam Naru**


	8. Chapter 7 : Arc Masa lalu part 1

Alter Ego...

.

.

.

Dalam bahasa latin berarti aku yang lain. Suatu keadaan dimana engkau punya individu lain dalam dirimu. Sehingga individu itu menyebabkan munculnya kepribadian lebih dari satu.

Sulit untuk dipercaya, karena hal itu sangat tidak mungkin?!...

Umumnya, penderita alter ego memiliki dua kepribadian atau lebih dalam dirinya. Mereka yang menderita alter ego tidak tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki kepribadian lain.

Banyak hal yang dapat menjadi penyebab alter ego seperti trauma ataupun ketakutan yang sangat besar pada masa lalu. Sifat alter ego selalu bertolak belakang dengan sifat aslinya. Oleh karena itu orang-orang yang mengidap penyakit ini dan alter egonya saling melengkapi.

Contohnya saja, si A mempunyai sifat periang, ramah, dan hangat. Kemungkinan sifat alter egonya adalah pendiam dan dingin terhadap orang lain. Sifat alter ego itu selalu aneh dan berlebihan, oleh karena itu alter ego disebut penyakit.

Alter ego tidak selalu muncul dalam hitungan menit, hari, ataupun jam. Keadaan itu tidak dapat diprediksikan, maka dari itu kita tidak tahu pengidapnya telah bertukar dengan alter ego miliknya.

Dapatkah kau percaya dengan ini semua...?!

Entahlah... Whatever!

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan High School DxD beserta karakter dan ceritanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **Yo Minna! Bertemu lagi dengan author dark dichap kali ini. Chapter kali ini merupakan arc masa lalu Naruto saat berumur 12 tahun dimana ayahnya Namikaze Minato masih hidup. So bagi reader yang akan membaca chap ini sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena fict ini lama up-nya. Gomenasai Minna-san, kesibukan author didunia nyata sangatlah banyak. Tanpa basa-basi lagi.**

 **~ Selamat Membaca ~**

.

.

Alter Ego...?!

"Artikel ini sama sekali tidak berguna..." gumam seorang remaja dua belas tahun disebuah ruangan yang gelap. Hanya bermodalkan sumber cahaya dari empat komputer miliknya. Samar-samar kita bisa dapat melihat sebuah kasur dan beberapa peralatan lainnya.

Yap, Uzumaki Naruto...?!

Anak ini merupakan tokoh utama dari cerita. ia memiliki rambut pirang dengan mata biru laut. Dipipinya terdapat semacam guratan mirip seperti kumis yang sudah ada sejak ia lahir.

Naruto adalah anak yang ceria, hiperaktif, dan ramah. Berbeda terbalik dengan kakaknya Uzumaki Naruko. Saudara perempuan Naruto itu memiliki sifat yang dingin dan posesif terhadap siapa saja yang mendekati adiknya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Naruko memiliki mata biru sama sepertinya. Hanya saja, yang membedakan mereka adalah warna rambut Naruko yang merah dan dipipinya tak ada guratan seperti Naruto. Hal ini mungkin gen yang diturunkan oleh ibunya.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Kriett...

"Naru-kun!"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu kamar. Naruto yang tengah asik dengan komputer seolah tidak mendengarnya. Dengan langkah pelan, seorang perempuan berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Na..ru..kun ~"

DEG...

Tubuh Naruto mendadak tegang. Perempuan itu membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya, ia dapat merasakan aura yang tidak enak dari arah belakang. Perlahan, tubuhnya berbalik kebelakang. Holy Shit! Sudah kuduga...

"Na-Naruko! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku" ucap Naruto panik

Ia menatap gugup kakaknya yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Mata biru cerahnya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru kakaknya yang nampak lebih redup.

"Kenapa! ada yang aneh jika seorang kakak masuk kekamar adiknya sendiri" bentak Naruko

Naruto yang dibentak kakaknya semakin takut. Ada dua hal yang ia takuti didunia ini. Pertama amarah dari Kaachan. Lalu kedua, sosok yang ada didepannya ini.

"T-Tapi Naruko..-

"Panggil aku Nee-chan!" ucap Naruko

"H-Hai Nee-chan..." jawab Naruto pasrah

Remaja dua belas tahun itu tidak berani membantah lagi. Kalau saja ia berani melawan kakaknya ini, sudah dipastikan hidupnya akan sengsara. Salahkan Kaachannya yang memberi hak kepada Naruko untuk mengaturnya.

"Naru-kun! Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti bermain dengan komputermu" ucap Naruko

"H-Hai Nee-chan..."

Jika sudah begini. Naruto hanya pasrah mendengar ceramah dari kakaknya. Merengek kepada Tousan pun percuma karena ayahnya sendiri juga takut kepada ibu. Hah... Suami takut istri.

CUP...~

Sebuah ciuman lembut menempel manis dibibir Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terkejut dengan nafas yang tercekat. Tubuhnya reflek menjauh beberapa meter dari Naruko.

"Nee-chan! Su-Sudah kubilang jangan lakukan itu!" ucap Naruto

Wajah tan miliknya memerah melihat Naruko yang selalu melakukan ini setiap hari. Siapa sangka seorang kakak bisa melakukan hal memalukan ini dengan adiknya sendiri. Yah..?! Inilah kenyataan yang ada

Sejak Naruto umur enam tahun. Naruko selalu melakukannya tiap hari. Awalnya Naruto tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Tapi, lama kelamaan hal itu terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. Membuat Naruto sedikit risih dengan tingkah kakaknya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak boleh?! Kita ini saudara" ucap Naruko

"Justru karena kita saudara hal itu dilarang" batin Naruto menangis. Ia hanya bisa bicara dalam hati. Ia tak sebodoh itu mengucapkan hal yang akan membuat kakaknya ini marah.

"Naru-kun! sekarang giliranmu" kata Naruko

"Ba-Baiklah..." ucap Naruto lirih

CUP...

Dengan pasrah Naruto mencium pelan kakaknya. Naruko terlihat menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukan Naruto. Sebuah perasaan terlarang dimana ia mencintai adiknya sendiri.

Incest..?!

Sebuah hubungan saling mencintai dengan saudara sendiri. Miris memang, tapi Naruko tidak pernah menyesal mempunyai perasaan itu. Baginya Naruto adalah segalanya. Pemuda itu miliknya.

"Su-Sudah..." ucap Naruto kikuk

Naruko yang melihat Naruto salah tingkah tidak dapat menahan tangannya untuk mengelus puncak pirang itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa diam tak melawan.

"Baiklah! Naru-kun, cepatlah mandi Nee-chan akan tunggu dibawah" perintah Naruko

"H-Hai..."

.

.

.

"Fuahh! Segarnya..." gumam Naruto

Remaja pirang itu nampak keluar dari kamar mandi. Perlahan, langkahnya bergerak kearah lemari untuk mengambil seragam sekolah. Terlihat seragam itu mempunyai lambang konoha gakuen. Salah satu sekolah menengah pertama dikota kuoh.

Setelah bersiap diri dan sedikit merapikan dasinya didepan cermin. Naruto segera bergegas menuju ruang makan. Tidak lupa juga ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan.

"Ohayou Naruto..." sapa perempuan berambut merah

Kushina, ibu rumah tangga itu nampak menyiapkan sarapan untuk pagi hari ini. Terlihat beberapa potong roti yang sudah dipanggang telah tersaji dengan sebuah susu hangat dan segelas kopi.

"Ohayou Kaa-chan..." balas Naruto

Remaja pirang itu dengan lesu duduk disamping kakaknya. Minato selaku kepala keluarga disana menutup korannya, sesekali menikmati segelas kopi yang dibuat istrinya tercinta.

"Ada apa Naruto...?!" tanya Minato

"Tidak ada Tou-chan" ucap Naruto lesu

Naruko yang melihat adiknya lesu langsung mencoba menggaet tangan kanannya. Tapi, Naruto dengan reflek menjauh. Minato yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan tawa saat kedua anaknya melakukan ini setiap hari. Yah.. bagi seorang ayah! Ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri.

"Ne-Nee-chan...! Sekarang apa lagi?!" ucap Naruto takut

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja" kata Naruko cemberut.

"Hemmpt..! Terserahlah" ucap Naruto

Naruto bosan bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Ujung-ujungnya ia yang selalu kena masalah. Memikirkan hal itu hanya membuat kepalanya tambah pusing. Lebih baik ia segera sarapan.

Tangan kanan Naruto mencoba mengambil roti dan mengoleskan selai coklat dipermukaannya. Setelah merata ia mengambil satu roti lagi dan menumpuknya seperti roti lapis.

NYAM...

Naruto mengunyah pelan rotinya. Sedangkan Naruko, ia malah lebih tertarik dengan Naruto dibandingkan memakan sarapannya sendiri. Baginya, adik kecilnya sangat manis sekarang.

"Nee-chan! Kau tidak makan?!" tanya Naruto

"Tidak, aku tak lapar" jawab Naruko

"Tapi setidaknya makanlah sedikit! Ini..." ucap Naruto menyodorkan roti yang ia gigit tadi. Naruko yang melihat itu bersemu merah. Mata birunya menatap seksama roti yang disodorkan Naruto

HAP...

"I-Ini E-Enak?!" ucap Naruko

Naruto yang melihat kakaknya terlihat senang ikut senang. Yah wajar saja, sebagai saudara ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya ini. meskipun tingkah kakaknya terkesan aneh. Tapi hanya sebatas adik dan kakak saja tidak lebih.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sarapannya! Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, aku pergi sekolah dulu..." ucap Naruto langsung melesat pergi. Naruko yang melihat adiknya pergi langsung mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hati-hati! Naruko jangan lupa untuk selalu menjaga adikmu..." perintah Kushina

"Serahkan padaku Kaa-chan" balas Naruko sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hoy! Baka-Otouto jangan tinggalkan Nee-chanmu ini" ucap Naruko

BLETAK...

"I-Ittai! Nee-chan, aku ingin pergi sendiri. Hentikanlah sifatmu ini aku bukan anak kecil lagi..." tegas Naruto

Naruko yang melihat adiknya membantah. Langsung saja memberi deathglare maut miliknya dan dengan sukses membuat Naruto mati kutu. Belum lagi aura hitam disekeliling Naruko membuat Naruto kini tak berdaya.

"Tidak! Kau harus bersamaku" ucap Naruko dingin

Naruto yang diberi tatapan itu sedikit menciut. Tatapan kakaknya ini seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia harus mencoba melawan kali ini.

"T-Tapi Nee-chan! Apa kata orang nanti..." balas Naruto

Jika Naruko selalu didekatnya. Teman-temannya akan mengolok-olok dirinya sebagai pengecut yang selalu dilindungi kakaknya sendiri dan itu semua membuat Naruto malu.

"Sudah kubilangkan Naru-kun! Jangan dengar omongan mereka" bentak Naruko dengan cepat menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berangkat sekolah

"Ne-Nee-chan?!" ucap Naruto disela tarikan kuat Naruko. Tapi sepertinya perempuan itu tak mendengar lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tidak dengar.

.

.

.

"Naru-kun! Nee-chan kekelas dulu, jaga dirimu yah..." ucap Naruko

Terlihat, Naruko mengantarkan Naruto tepat didepan kelasnya. Seluruh murid yang berada didalam kelas itu sedikit menahan tawa saat melihat Naruto yang masih harus diantar.

 ****Uggh sial! Gara-gara Nee-chan aku diperhatikan seluruh teman-temanku. Kalau begini masa mudaku akan hancur sia-sia gara Nee-chan. Hiks...Hiks kami-sama kenapa cobaanmu begitu berat pikir Naruto

.

.

.

TET...TET...TET...

Suara bel pertanda jam sekolah telah berakhir. Semua murid berhamburan pulang, tapi ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang nampak berkumpul untuk tugas klub. Oke mari kita lihat dimana karakter utama saat ini a.k.a Naruto

Yap..! Remaja pirang itu terlihat duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada ditaman sekolah. Disamping kanannya, ada Naruko selaku kakaknya yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun adiknya pergi.

"Naru-kun! Ada apa, kau nampak lesu hari ini..." tanya Naruko

Setelah pulang sekolah. Adiknya ini selalu nampak lesu, bahkan saat disekolah tadi pun Naruto tidak bersemangat. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto jadi begini. Tunggu dulu! Mungkinkah...

"Naru-kun! Bilang sama Nee-chan siapa orangnya?!" ucap Naruko serius

"A-Apa maksud Nee-chan?!" tanya Naruto tak mengerti

Naruto sama sekali tidak paham apa yang dibicarakan kakaknya ini. iris biru redup Naruko menatap seksama iris biru cerah miliknya. Seolah mencoba mencari kebohongan dimatanya.

"Kau habis dibully siapa?! Bilang sama Nee-chan...!" ucap Naruko

BUAKK...

Hampir saja Naruto terjungkal dari kursi taman. Terlihat remaja pirang itu sweatdrop mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan kakaknya. Tuduhan macam apa itu...?!

Justru yang membuatnya selalu lesu disekolah adalah kakaknya ini. Kalian tidak tahu, saat dikantin kakaknya ini tidak membiarkan siapapun duduk bersamanya. Alasannya karena Naruko tidak ingin Naruto dalam bahaya. What the hell?! Itu sudah kelewatan.

"T-Tidak! Aku tidak dibully. Nee-chan jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak" jawab Naruto

"Hufft baguslah! Nhe Naru-kun mau jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang?!" tawar Naruko

Tidak biasanya Naruko mengajaknya jalan. Biasanya kakaknya ini selalu mengajaknya pulang tepat waktu kerumah. Entah kenapa sekarang perempuan ini bertingkah sebaliknya.

"Ada apa! Kau tidak mau?!" tanya Naruko melihat Naruto diam

"E-Eh! T-Tentu saja, tapi kemana?!" tanya Naruto

"Hmm?! Bagaimana kalau ke bioskop..." jawab Naruko

Naruto menimbang-nimbang usul dari kakaknya. Sepertinya menonton bioskop tidak terlalu buruk. Lagi pula ia juga butuh refreshing untuk kali ini, yah hitung-hitung bersantai.

"Bioskop! Aku rasa bagus juga..." ucap Naruto

"Yosha! Sudah diputuskan ayo ke bioskop" ucap Naruko menggandeng tangan adiknya

"H-Hai Nee-chan"

.

.

.

"A-Aku mau pulang saja!" ucap Naruto

Adik dari Naruko itu tiba-tiba pucat saat sudah berada ditempat bioskop. Bukan soal harga tiket atau pengunjungnya yang banyak. Tapi ini lebih mengarah soal ketakutan yang dia miliki.

Hantu?!

Sebuah makhluk menyeramkan yang mengganggu manusia. Naruto mengetahui itu dari sebuah artikel yang pernah ia baca. Dalam artikel sosok hantu sangatlah mengerikan.

"Stop! Tetap disini Naru-kun" perintah Naruko

Naruko tidak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi dengan mudah. Ia tau kalau adiknya ini takut sekali dengan makhluk yang bernama hantu. Oleh sebab itu ia memilih film yang bertema horror.

"T-Tapi Nee-chan...-

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Kita harus masuk sekarang" potong Naruko

Naruto terdiam. Ia perlahan memperhatikan gambar dari film yang akan dia tonton. Mata birunya mendadak ngeri saat melihat salah satu karakter difilm itu dengan wajah yang berlumuran darah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto merinding.

"T-Tidak! A-Aku tidak mau!" tolak Naruto

"Masuk!" ucap Naruko

Perempuan itu menarik kuat lengan adiknya. Meskipun Naruto melawan pun tenaganya tak akan cukup. Kakaknya ini merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam karate. Wajar saja ia mempunyai tenaga yang besar. Satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan sekarang

"TIDAAKKK..."

.

.

.

"T-Tempat ini menyeramkan..." ucap Naruto

Naruto melihat layar bioskop akan segera dimulai. Remaja itu duduk disamping Naruko yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya. Rasa takut kini mulai menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Apalagi saat layar bioskop itu mulai menampilkan filmnya.

"Ada apa?! Kau takut Na..ru..kun ~" ucap Naruko

Perempuan itu terlihat menikmati ekspresi takut Naruto yang saat ini sedang memegang tangan kanan miliknya. Baginya, melihat adiknya takut adalah kesenangan tersendiri. Sepertinya ia harus sering-sering mengajak Naruto kesini.

GRAURRR...

"Ne-Nee-Chann...!" ucap Naruto kaget

Remaja pirang itu sedikit berteriak saat makhluk yang bernama zombie itu muncul di layar. Bahkan ia dengan reflek mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Naruko dan mengeratkan pegangannya ditangan kanan gadis itu.

"Cup..Cup! Jangan takut, Nee-chan ada disini..." ucap Naruko sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Naruto

Perempuan itu tersenyum senang saat melihat reaksi adiknya. Ia tak menyangka sebuah film horror dapat membuat dirinya semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Kalau seperti ini, ia akan selalu mengajak Naruto ke bioskop.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..!"

Suara terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Minato Namikaze nampak pulang dari kantor. Kepala rumah tangga itu berjalan pelan kearah istrinya yang sedang membuatkan makanan untuk sore ini.

"Okaeri Minato! Kau sudah pulang"

Tangan yang sedang memotong beberapa sayuran itu kini berhenti. Kushina meletakkan pisau dan celemek miliknya lalu berjalan kearah Minato. Dengan lihai, tangannya melepaskan dasi milik Minato dan mengambil tas suaminya.

"Yah! Pekerjaan dikantor tak terlalu banyak. Dimana anak-anak?!" tanya Minato

"Ehh! Mereka belum pulang, tidak biasanya mereka telat. Apa kita harus menelpon Naruko?!" jawab Kushina

"Tidak perlu! Lagipula, bukankah ini situasi yang bagus" ucap Minato tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearah Kushina

Kushina memandang Minato. Perempuan itu mulai mencerna setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan suaminya tadi. Sebuah kesimpulan yang ia dapat. Pemuda itu mau melakukannya.

"M-Minato no E-Echi!" teriak Kushina dan dengan sukses membuat Minato sweatdrop.

"K-Kushina! Dipanggil seperti itu oleh istri sendiri entah kenapa sangat menyakitkan" balas Minato

Minato bukannya tidak mau dipanggil mesum. Tapi, entah kenapa saat ia dikatakan seperti itu. Tidak mencerminkan kepribadian yang ia junjung, selalu bertindak jenius dan tenang.

Kushina yang tau apa yang dipikirkan suaminya ini. mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Ia sangat tau betul jika suaminya punya sifat seperti itu. Tapi, justru itulah yang membuat dirinya tertarik dengan Minato.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita kekamar" ucap Kushina sambil menarik tangan Minato

"Sesuai perintahmu Hime..."

 **Warning...! Lemon On...**

Wanita bermarga uzumaki itu dengan pelan berjalan kearah Minato. Dengan pasti, kaki putihnya mulai merangkak kearah tubuh Minato yang sudah polos. Tak sampai disitu saja, Kushina juga melingkarkan tangan rampingnya dileher Minato.

"H-Hime...?! Kau sangat cantik..."

Kushina yang mendengar itu bersemu. Pemuda ini selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya senang. Entah kenapa, hari ini perempuan itu terlihat semakin bergairah melihat tubuh suaminya.

Minato Namikaze merupakan seorang ninja yang tersisa. Jadi wajar saja tubuhnya berbentuk. Belum lagi otot diperutnya membuat Kushina semakin ingin mencicipinya.

"M-Minato! A-Aku sudah tidak tahan..?!" lirih Kushina

Perempuan itu dengan cepat mendaratkan ciuman di bibir suaminya. Minato yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan agresif Kushina. Tapi hanya sebentar, pemuda namikaze itu mengulum senyum. Inilah yang dia suka dari istrinya.

"Hmmph...?!"

Minato nampak membalas ciuman Kushina. Bagaikan seorang pro, dengan lihai Kushina menyapu setiap sela bibir suaminya. Tak melewati satu inci pun tempat yang ada.

"Ahhh..."

Setelah agak lama, ciuman yang penuh gairah itu berhenti. Tapi, Kushina yang notabenenya agresif langsung menekankan dadanya ke dada bidang Minato. Perempuan itu dapat melihat semburat merah dipipi suaminya.

Tidak sampai disitu saja. Perempuan bermarga uzumaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Minato. Menggigit pelan pucuk daun telinganya dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Minato tambah memerah.

"Kau sangat manis! A..na..ta.. ~" bisik Kushina dengan mengeja kalimat terakhir yang sukses membuat Minato bergidik ngeri. Entah kenapa, saat Kushina mengucapkan itu tubuhnya selalu lemas.

Kushina dapat merasakan nafas Minato. Perempuan itu dapat melihat sebuah tangan tan yang kini berusaha menembus bra ungu miliknya. Dengan pelan, suaminya itu meremas dada kenyal miliknya. Membuat perempuan uzumaki itu mendesah hebat.

"A-Aahh...! M-Minato..." desah Kushina

Minato mulai gencar meremas dada Kushina. Membuat Kushina kembali mendesah. Tidak sampai disitu saja, tangan tan itu dengan pelan mengelus puncak payudaranya dan dengan sukses membuat Kushina menggeliat nikmat.

"A-Ahhh...Mi..na..to.. ~! Sekarang giliranku..." desah Kushina

.

.

.

 **Lemon OFF**

(Author memiliki kuasa untuk menskip adegan ini!)

"Hahaha...Hasemeleh...Hasemeleh?! Reader jangan marah yah [Evil-Smile]" ucap Author.

"Sialan! Lagi-lagi kuasa kampret Author..." balas para reader dengan deathglare masing-masing.

Oke balik kecerita!

.

.

"Tadaima..."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu depan. Remaja pirang itu perlahan membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci. Berjalan masuk kedalam diikuti seorang perempuan dibelakangnya.

"Nee-chan...! Dimana Kaa-chan?!" ucap Naruto

"Entahlah Naru-kun! Ayo periksa kekamar..." jawab Naruko

Kakak beradik itu mulai naik kelantai atas tempat dimana kamar yang dipakai Kushina dan Minato. Terlihat Naruko memimpin jalan diikuti sang adik yang senantiasa mengekorinya.

"A-Ahhh...! T-Tidak J-Jangan ~"

DEG...

Mereka terdiam. Naruto dan Naruko mendengar suara teriakan dari kamar. Tidak salah lagi itu suara ibu. Dengan cepat mereka berdua berlari kearah asal suara itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi mendobrak keras pintu kamar.

"Kaa-chan! Apa yang terja..-"

Naruko membisu. Perempuan itu menganga lebar saat melihat kedua orangtuanya melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya tidak pantas diperlihatkan. Minato yang melihat anaknya itu hanya memasang wajah innocent miliknya.

"Yoo.. Naruko! Okaeri?!" ucap Minato santai

"Okaeri! Gundulmu..." teriak Naruko dengan wajah yang memanas. Saat ini kakak dari Naruto itu terlihat menahan amarah. Sedangkan Kushina menatap malu Naruko.

"Nee-chan..! Apa Kaa-chan baik-baik saja?!"

Naruko yang melihat adiknya itu hampir sampai kearah kamar dengan cepat menutup kedua indera penglihatan Naruto. Alhasil, remaja pirang itu tidak bisa melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan orangtuanya tadi.

"Ne-Nee-chan! A-Ada apa?!" ucap Naruto yang sedang ditutup matanya

"Tidak apa-apa! Sudah ayo kita kebawah..." balas Naruko yang masih menutup kedua mata adiknya. Ia tidak ingin adiknya ini melihat apa yang dia lihat tadi.

"T-Tapi..?! Kaa-chan..-"

"Dia baik-baik saja...!" ucap Naruko

Perempuan itu sekilas melirik Minato dan Kushina. Iris Matanya seolah berkata kepada mereka berdua agar cepat memakai pakaian dan lekas turun kebawah. Mereka yang mengerti maksud Naruko mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

"Kaa-chan! Apa Kaa-chan baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto

Remaja pirang itu menatap khawatir ibunya. Sedangkan Naruko kakak dari Naruto itu memandang tajam ibunya agar tidak memberitahu apa yang terjadi. Kushina yang melihat itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kaa-chan baik-baik saja Naruto..!" ucap Kushina

Naruko bernafas lega. Ia kembali melanjutkan makanannya. Saat ini prioritas utamanya adalah menjaga pikiran Naruto agar tetap suci. Ia tidak ingin pikiran Naruto menjadi tercemari akibat perbuatan mesum kedua orang tuanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengawasi Naruto dua puluh empat jam! Aku akan meminta Kaa-chan agar memperbolehkanku tidur dikamar Naruto..." batin Naruko disela makannya.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N** : Gimana Minna! Tentang chap kali ini?! baguskah atau malah tambah hancur, dan untuk chap selanjutnya author tidak bisa jamin akan updatenya cepet. Beberapa minggu lagi, Author ujian semester. So perlu banyak waktu belajar dibanding mikiri ide yang lain. Tapi tenang aja kok fict ini gak akan hiatus. Author sudah mikirin jalan cerita fict ini sampai tamat. Jadi! Tetap feedback dan review fict ini yah. Oke untuk penutup Author akan membalas review kalian. Let's go cekidot...

 ** _Kazuya Ryuuji (ch7) : Nhe udah update kok_**

 ** _MrMentholz (ch1) : Yah ane paham maksud anda. Kecepeten kan?! Maaf yah tapi itu Cuma prolog doang kok_**

 ** _Exo (ch7) : makasih! Ini udah lanjut kok dan soal Naruko entar author pikir-pikir untuk masukinnya ke harem Naru_**

 ** _Nina (ch7) : makasih nhe udah lanjut kok_**

 ** _Narurinne (ch7) : bukan! Ane gak pake kekuatan shinigami. Tapi kalo reader mikirnya gitu. So gak papa kok_**

 ** _Yellow flash115 (ch7) : nhe udah lanjut kok_**

 ** _.dsni (ch7) : Hehehe makasih nhe udah lanjut kok_**

Oke segitu aja yah. Maaf untuk reader yang reviewnya gak bisa dibalas satu persatu. So tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah. Jaanee Minnaa...

 **#Salam Naru...**

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap Naruto

Mata birunya memandang keseluruh penjuru tempat. Hanya retakan dan runtuhan yang dapat dilihat oleh mata.

DEG...

"To...Tou...-

"TOU-CHANNNNN...

"ARGGHHH...


	9. Chapter 8 : Arc Masa lalu part 2

_Sebuah Awal..._

.

.

 _Untuk ayahku, Namikaze Minato..._

 _Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku bagaimana caranya menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya_

 _._

 _._

 _Untuk ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina..._

 _Sebagai anakmu aku sangat menyayangimu, terima kasih untuk waktu dan kasih sayang yang kauberikan sejak aku masih kecil..._

 _._

 _._

 _Selanjutnya..._

 _Uzumaki Naruko..._

 _Sejak kecil kita selalu berdua dan melewati semua masalah dengan bersama, terima kasih telah menjadi kakak yang baik untukku..._

 _._

 _._

 _Terakhir...?!_

 _Untuk dunia ini..._

 _Satu kata yang ingin sekali aku ucapkan sejak dulu_

 _"_ _Miris..."_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Story [1'w 20 910U6]**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan High School DxD beserta karakter dan ceritanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **Yo Minna! Bertemu lagi dengan author dichap kali ini. Gak kerasa udah hampir dipenghujung tahun. Harapan author kedepannya semoga semua reader diberikan kemudahan dalam segala hal dan diperbanyak rezkinya. Dengan berakhirnya ulangan semester ini, Author menepati janji kepada kalian untuk melanjutkan fict ini. Tanpa basa-basi, So bagi kalian yang penasaran langsung aja dilihat! Dan satu hal untuk para reader semua...**

 **Biasakan meninggalkan jejak berupa review, follow, dan favorite yah**

 **~ Happy Ready ~**

.

.

 ** _Sebelumnya didevil ninja..._**

"Kaa-chan! Apa Kaa-chan baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto

Remaja pirang itu menatap khawatir. Sedangkan Naruko, kakak dari Naruto itu memandang tajam ibunya. Kushina yang melihat itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kaa-chan baik-baik saja Naruto..!" ucap Kushina

Naruko bernafas lega. Gadis bersurai merah itu kembali melanjutkan makanannya. Saat ini prioritas utamanya adalah menjaga pikiran Naruto agar tetap suci. Ia tidak ingin pikiran Naruto menjadi tercemari akibat perbuatan mesum kedua orang tuanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengawasi Naruto dua puluh empat jam! Aku akan meminta Kaa-chan agar memperbolehkanku tidur dikamar Naruto..." batin Naruko disela makannya.

.

.

.

 ** _~DEVIL NINJA~_**

"Aku selesai...! Terima kasih atas makanannya" ucap Naruto

Pemuda pirang itu mulai berjalan pergi dari meja makan menuju kamarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa lelah hari ini. Sepertinya, ia butuh istirahat sekarang.

"Choto matte Naru-kun...!" teriak Naruko

Gadis bersurai merah itu nampak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan pelan kearah Naruto. Menghiraukan makan malam miliknya yang masih tersisa.

"Ada apa Neechan...?!" ucap Naruto

Adik dari Naruko itu menatap kakaknya bingung. Naruko terlihat memegang tangan kanan miliknya. Remaja perempuan itu lalu berkata kepada Naruto...

"Kita tidur bersama...!" tegas Naruko

[Loading...!Please Wait...47%]

Naruto terdiam mencerna maksud Naruko. Otaknya memang lambat memikirkan sesuatu jika dalam kondisi sekarang. Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas lalu berkata kepada Naruko

"Baiklah..." ucap Naruto

Naruko tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto. Remaja perempuan itu sudah hafal dengan kapasitas otak adiknya. Jika sudah kelelahan seperti itu, Naruto akan dengan santainya menjawab tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tu-Tunggu!" ucap Naruto tersadar dari kebodohannya. Iris birunya menatap takut Naruko.

"Ne-Nee-chan! Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu tadi..?!" sambung Naruto dengan kikuk.

"Kau dan aku tidur bersama..."

"Tidur..?! Bersama...

"Aku dan Nee-chan...?"

"E-EEEHH...?!

"Pffftt...?!" Kushina dan Minato yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan tawa dalam hati saat melihat raut wajah anak bungsunya. Bagi mereka berdua, hiburan seperti ini sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"TIDAAKK...! Aku tidak mau..." teriak Naruto

Remaja pirang itu merutuki kebodohannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan terjebak oleh perkataan gadis bersurai merah didepannya ini. What the Hell..! Bisakah sehari saja kakaknya ini tidak mengerjainya.

"Kau harus mau Naru-kun" ucap Naruko

Naruto mendadak pucat pasi. Pasalnya saat ini tangan kanan Naruko mulai menyeretnya menuju kamar. Dengan cepat, iris birunya menatap kearah Kushina dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan "Kaachan...?! Tolong aku..."

Kushina yang ditatap seperti itu bingung mau bicara apa. Ia kasihan melihat Naruto, tapi disisi lain ia senang melihat hiburan seperti ini. Belum lagi pandangan Naruko yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ehh..?! Eto, sepertinya tidak ada yang salah. Hal yang wajar saja jika seorang kakak tidur dengan adiknya.." ujar Kushina

DEG...

"Kau bercanda..."

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan ibunya. What do you think...?! Hal yang wajar saja jika seorang kakak tidur dengan adiknya. Yah itu wajar jika mereka masih berumur lima atau enam tahun.

Tapi lihatlah...! Naruko itu sudah besar. Bahkan tubuhnya saja telah banyak berubah sekarang. Lihat saja tonjolan yang dulunya kecil itu kini berkembang hingga menyembul dibaju kaos miliknya..

Oh SHIT...! Kenapa aku bisa berpikir kesana. STOP..?! kalian jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dan ini tak seperti apa yang kalian bayangkan. Mana mungkin aku menyukai Naruko.

Kuingatkan sekali lagi...

 _"_ _Naruko itu kakakku..."_

.

.

"Ne-Nee-chan apa kau yakin tentang ini...?!" tanya Naruto

Remaja pirang itu menatap takut Naruko. Dua kakak beradik itu kini sudah berada didepan pintu kamar, lebih tepatnya kamar Naruto. Terlihat sebuah tulisan yang terpampang jelas disana.

 _"_ _Naru x Ruko forever..."_

Ingatan Naruto kembali saat dimana dia dan Naruko masih bocah. Saat itu, ia dan Naruko berjanji akan selalu bersama kapanpun dan dimanapun. Entah kenapa, dirinya merasakan sebuah deja vu.

Deja vu adalah suatu peristiwa atau pengalaman yang pada masa lalu kini dialami lagi pada masa sekarang. Hal ini disebabkan karena adanya gelombang yang diantarkan kedalam otak.

"Tentu saja...?!" jawab Naruko

Gadis dengan surai merah itu membuka pelan pintu yang ada didepannya. Perlahan, kedua kakinya bergerak masuk dengan tangan yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Naruto.

KRIETT...

Hal pertama yang dilihat Naruko adalah empat buah komputer milik Naruto. Adiknya ini memang senang sekali bermain komputer. Berbeda dengannya, ia malah tertarik dengan beladiri.

Tapi semua itu dilakukannya karena ia tidak ingin Naruto dalam bahaya. Adik kecilnya tidak boleh kenapa-kenapa. Ia tidak ingin wajah imut Naruto terluka.

"A-Ano Nee-chan..! Kau kenapa..?!" tanya Naruto

Remaja pirang itu menatap heran kakaknya. Naruko yang ditatap seperti itu mulai berjalan kearah tempat tidur diikuti Naruto dari belakang. Menghiraukan tatapan heran adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa...! Ayo tidur..." ucap Naruko

Gadis dengan surai merah itu mendadak bersemu saat mengingat bahwa dirinya akan tidur dengan Naruto. Pasalnya, sudah beberapa tahun ini ia tidak tidur bersama lagi dengan adiknya ini.

Saat itu, Naruto merengek untuk punya kamar sendiri. Aku yang masih bocah saat itu tentu saja tidak setuju. Naruto dan aku itu sudah bagaikan semut dan gula. Kami tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Tapi tetap saja Kaachan membuatkan kamar untuknya. Waktu itu, aku yang masih bocah itu hanya bisa menangis saat berpisah dari Naruto. Wajar saja aku dan Naruto itu selalu bersama.

"Ano Nee-chan, aku mau main game dulu...?!"

[TWITCH...]

Naruto mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak. Remaja pirang itu sekilas dapat melihat aura kelam berkumpul diatas kepala Naruko. Dengan langkah pelan, Naruko mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga adiknya.

"Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu...?! Na..ru..kun..~"

DEG...

Naruto mendadak pucat. Ia dapat merasakan gadis bersurai merah itu menjilat pelan daun telinganya. Tubuhnya menegang seperti tersengat listrik saat dimana Naruko membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Ti-Tidak A-Ada..! A-Ayo tidur Nee-chan...?!" ucap Naruto gugup

.

.

 _Sementara itu ditempat lain..._

Seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah menatap sendu langit malam. Tangan mungilnya terlihat berlumuran darah dengan beberapa cipratan diwajahnya.

"Setiap malam, Setiap hari...?! Semua sama saja..."

Mata hitam miliknya melihat kepenjuru arah. Beberapa suara serangga nampak terdengar jelas memecah sunyi. Saat ini, gadis yang belum diketahui namanya itu tengah berada dihutan sendirian

"Mereka selalu berkata padaku! Saat kau berharap pada bintang jatuh, maka keinginanmu akan terkabul..."

Gadis itu terlihat berbicara sendiri. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam. Entah apa yang dialaminya selama ini hingga seolah tak ada semangat di iris hitam miliknya.

"Tapi tidak untukku. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, hasilnya tetap sama. Tak ada yang berubah. Karena, dari awal aku juga berfikir ini tak mungkin terjadi..."

"Itu karena...?!

 _"_ _Keinginanku adalah..."_

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya... [Sunday]_

Awan gelap menutupi seluruh permukaan langit. Butiran-butiran liquid terlihat membasahi setiap penjuru kota. Hujan deras yang terjadi tadi malam membuat beberapa orang enggan untuk keluar rumah, bahkan terlihat sedikit orang yang berlalu-lalang pada pagi hari ini.

Diantara orang-orang tersebut terlihat jelas dua sosok yang berbeda gender Uzumaki Naruto dan kakaknya Uzumaki Naruko. Mereka berdua terlihat memeluk satu sama lain dengan terbalut sebuah selimut.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu nampak santai tertidur pulas dengan memeluk gadis bersurai merah yang ada dikanannya. Sesekali, mulutnya menggumamkan kata ramen disela tidurnya.

Sedangkan Naruko, ia terlihat telah bangun lebih dulu dibanding adiknya yang masih asyik dalam dunia mimpi. Gadis dengan rambut merah itu bersemu merah saat melihat wajah adiknya yang tertidur.

Iris birunya menatap seksama Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dengan perlahan, tangan kanannya menyentuh pelan pipi Naruto. Semburat merah terlihat jelas saat Naruto mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga hampir mencium lebih tepatnya menyentuh bibir Naruko.

"Na-Naru..." ucap Naruko

Gadis berambut merah itu mulai membayangkan hal-hal aneh sekarang. Terlebih lagi jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto membuat nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan.

"Naruko..."

DEG...

Kakak dari Naruto itu mendadak terdiam. Ia dapat mendengar suara Naruto memanggil namanya. Bagaikan sebuah sihir, suara itu membuat pipi Naruko semerah tomat.

"Aku menyukai...~"

Remaja perempuan itu mendadak tegang. Apa yang tadi barusan?! Naruko mulai mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto tadi. Sebuah kesimpulan yang didapatnya

"Mungkinkah...?!" pikir Naruko.

.

.

"RAMENNN..!"

"Ehh...?!" ucap Naruko tanpa sadar

15%...!

Naruko masih mencerna satu kata yang terdengar jelas diindera pendengarannya tadi.

47%...!

Otak Naruko mulai mengirim sinyal tentang apa yang didengarkannya tadi.

75%...!

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Naruko mulai menyimpulkan sesuatu tentang apa yang didengarkannya tadi

Lalu, selanjutnya...

100%...!

GUBRAK...

"Naru no Baka...!" teriak Naruko menunjuk adiknya yang kini terbangun karena teriakannya tadi. Dengan ekspresi santai, Naruto mengusap pelan matanya.

"Ughh..! Apa yang terjadi..?!" ucap Naruto

BLETAK...

"I-Itaai...?!"

Sebuah jitakan dengan tepat mengenai rambut pirang milik Naruto. Dengan pelan, pemuda pirang itu mengelus-ngelus hasil karya yang dibuat kakaknya ini.

"Kau kenapa sih, Neechan...?!" ucap Naruto kesal

[TWITCH...]

Naruko mendadak kesal. Gadis bersurai merah itu langsung memberi tatapan andalan miliknya. Hal itu dengan sukses membuat Naruto lagi-lagi tak dapat berkutik

"Urusai...?! Baka..."

Naruto menatap heran Naruko. Dari artikel yang pernah ia baca sebelumnya. Saat seorang wanita marah-marah tanpa sebab dan menyalahkan orang lain. Maka tetap tenang, kemungkinan besar wanita itu sedang...?!

"PMS...!" batin Naruto

PMS adalah singkatan dari Premenstrual Syndrome. Sebuah sindrome yang timbul ketika wanita mendekati masa datang bulannya. Gejala-gejalanya biasanya berhubungan dengan masalah fisik dan emosional. Dalam masa PMS, pria 99,95% selalu menjadi pihak yang salah sementara dalam 0,05% kasus, cewek mau mengaku salah

"Hemmpt, terserah! Aku mau mandi dulu"

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Naruto gerah. Pemuda pirang itu mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Belum beberapa langkah, sebuah jitakan lagi-lagi dengan mulus mendarat dipucuk kepalanya.

BLETAK...

"Sekarang apa lagi...?!" sahut Naruto kesal

CUP...

"Morning kiss...!" ucap Naruko mencium Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto yang tiba-tiba dicium Naruko terkaget bukan main. Meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kakaknya. Pemuda pirang itu masih saja merasa canggung dengan itu semua.

Setelah beberapa saat. Bibir mereka berdua kini terpisah. Seperti biasa, Naruko kakak dari Naruto itu mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengelus pelan puncak pirang adiknya.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti melakukan itu, Nee-chan...!" teriak Naruto dan melesat cepat kearah kamar mandi. Sedangkan Naruko, hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

Gadis bersurai merah itu kemudian mulai membereskan tempat tidur Naruto dan mulai melangkah keluar. Terlihat, senyum tipis terukir manis dari bibir mungil miliknya.

.

.

.

"Nee-chan dimana Kaachan dan Tou-chan...?!" tanya Naruto

Remaja pirang itu terlihat selesai mandi. Naruko yang melihat Naruto menghampirinya perlahan menutup majalah yang dibacanya. Saat ini, kedua kakak beradik itu terlihat diruang tamu.

"Mereka masih dikamar...?!" jawab Naruko

Gadis berambut merah itu memperhatikan penampilan Naruto. Terlihat, remaja pirang itu menggunakan jaket kuning dengan celana panjang hitam. Tak lupa sebuah headseat putih terpasang dikedua telinganya.

"Mau kemana kau pagi-pagi seperti ini, Naru-kun" ucap Naruko

Gadis itu dapat melihat Naruto sedang memasang sepatu putih dikedua kakinya. Jika sudah begitu, Naruko tahu bahwa adiknya ini akan pergi. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang. Mau kemana...?!

"Aku mau pergi dulu..."

Naruto melangkah kearah pintu keluar. Naruko yang melihat adiknya akan pergi dengan cepat mencegat tangan remaja pirang itu. Sontak, langkah kaki Naruto harus terhenti.

"C-Chotto matte...?! Kau mau pergi kemana, Baka-Otouto..."

"Ketempat yang jauh...?! Jauh dari Nee-chan..." jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi sedihnya

DEG...

Naruko yang mendengar itu mendadak pucat seketika. Adiknya...?! Apakah adiknya membencinya sekarang. Tu-Tunggu dulu...?! Apa dia melakukan kesalahan.

"E-Ehh...?! Na-Naru..." perkataan Naruko terhenti saat melihat adiknya dengan santainya menjulurkan lidah lalu seraya berkata

"Becanda, week...?! Sudah ah Nee-chan kepo..." ucap Naruto watados

[TWITCH...]

Naruko mencoba untuk tidak mencekik adik kesayangannya ini. Tapi, tangannya terasa gatal ingin memukul surai pirangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mendaratkan pukulan karatenya.

BLETAAK...

"Ittai...! Kenapa kau memuk...~"

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu...!" potong Naruko dengan cepat

Kakak dari Naruto itu dengan cepat menyambar jaket biru yang ada diruang tamu itu. Mengambil sepatu miliknya dan berjalan cepat kearah remaja pirang itu.

"Na-Nani...?! Tidak, ini hari minggu. Sudah cukup Nee-chan menggangguku..."

"Heh..! Jadi selama ini Nee-chan mengganggu yah...?!"

GLEKK...

Perempatan muncul didahi Naruko. Seketika, aura suram muncul dikepala gadis merah itu. Naruto yang melihat itu mendadak pucat. Remaja pirang itu mendadak mundur menjauh beberapa centi dari kakaknya.

"Bu-Bukan begitu...!" jawab Naruto

Uggh...?! Sepertinya tidak berhasil batin Naruto. Aura seram diatas kepala Naruko tidak kunjung hilang. Kalau begini, ia tidak bisa pergi membeli kaset game yang baru rilis bulan ini.

Naruto mulai berpikir keras. Otaknya mulai mencari cara untuk mengelabui kakaknya ini. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul dikepala kuning miliknya.

"Nee-chan...! Lihat dibelakangmu, ada kucing terbang..." teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk tempat dibelakang Naruko. Gadis berambut merah itu terlihat membalikan badannya.

"Dimana...?! Gak ada Naru...~" Perkataan Naruko terhenti saat melihat adiknya sudah tak ada lagi disana.

WUSSSH...

"Kun...~"

"NARU-KUNNN...! Kembali kau, dasar adik nakal..." teriak Naruko

.

.

.

"Hah...Hah...?! Melelahkan..." ucap Naruto

Remaja pirang itu terlihat duduk disebuah kursi yang terletak ditaman. Naruto mengatur nafasnya seraya mengelap keringat yang keluar dari wajah tan miliknya.

"Untung Nee-chan tak mengejarku..."

Naruko kemudian bangkit dari kursi taman. Ia mulai berjalan kearah tempat yang menjual kaset game yang akan dibelinya. Sebenarnya, tempat itu sedikit jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi, demi game yang ia suka. Ia rela berjalan sejauh itu.

"Tolong...?!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Remaja pirang itu seperti mendengar sebuah suara minta tolong. Tapi sepertinya ia salah, suara itu kini tak terdengar lagi.

"Perasaanku saja kali..."

"TOLONG...!"

DEG...

Ini nyata...?! Remaja pirang itu mendengar suara lebih tepatnya suara perempuan yang minta tolong. Dengan cepat, Naruto berjalan kearah sumber suara yang didengarnya.

.

.

.

 **[Sementara itu ditempat lain]**

"Ugh...! Minato bangun..."

Kushina telah bangun dari tidurnya. Ingatannya sekilas mengingat kegiatan yang dilakukannya dengan Minato semalam. Entah kenapa, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Sebentar lagi Kushina...! Kau tidak lihat tubuhku kelelahan akibat permainanmu sema...~"

BLETAKK...

"Ittai...?!"

Sebuah pukulan kasih sayang mendarat tepat dikepala pirang Minato. Laki-laki yang menjadi suaminya Kushina itu sedikit merintih kesakitan. Gadis dengan rambut merah itu terlihat kesal dengan suaminya.

"Urusai...! Itu juga salahmu tahu..." teriak Kushina

Istri dari Minato itu memandang tajam. Sedangkan Minato yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menghela nafas sembari melanjutkan tidurnya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dan berbisik pelan.

"Hai...Hai...! Kau dengan sifat tsunderemu..."

[TWITCH...]

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Minato lebih tepatnya sebuah bisikan itu memandang tajam suaminya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, bibir mungilnya mendekat kearah telinga Minato.

"Mi...na...to...kun...~"

DEG...

"Arghhh...?! Ma-Maafkan aku Kushina..."

Teriakan Minato terdengar hebat saat Kushina menggigit keras telinganya. Pria dengan marga namikaze itu terlihat mengelus pelan pucuk daun telinga miliknya. Sedangkan Kushina, perempuan itu terlihat telah turun dari kamar.

.

.

.

"Dasar Minato...?!" ucap Kushina kesal

Perempuan dua anak itu terlihat turun menuju ruang tamu. Sekilas, ia melihat anak sulungnya sedang membawa cambuk yang entah darimana ia dapat.

"Naruko...! Mau kemana kau dengan cambuk ditanganmu..." tanya Kushina

"Mencari Naruto...!" jawab Naruko dingin

Naruko masih fokus dengan cambuk miliknya. Ia mulai memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikannya kepada Naruto. Adiknya itu sekarang mulai berubah. Tidak seperti dulu lagi.

"Ta-Tapi untuk apa membawa camb...~"

"Sudahlah..! Kaa-chan tak perlu tahu, Janne..."

BLAMM...

"Hah anak itu..."

Kushina menatap kepergian anak sulungnya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa keselamatan Naruto kali ini. Pasalnya, jika ia sudah melihat Naruko seperti itu. Sudah bisa dipastikan putra bungsunya itu akan mendapat beberapa pukulan dari kakaknya.

.

.

.

"Hiks...Hiks...?! Kumohon lepaskan aku..."

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu. Beberapa laki-laki yang berjumlah empat orang terlihat mengelilinginya. Terlihat dari penampilan yang terkesan urak-urakan. Dapat dipastikan mereka bukanlah orang baik.

"Hehehe...?! Kami akan melepaskanmu setelah kau membayarnya dengan tubuhmu..."

Salah satu dari mereka terlihat memegang tangan gadis itu. Terlihat gadis itu sedikit memberontak. Tapi, semua usahanya tetap saja sia-sia. Ia seorang perempuan dan mustahil untuk menang.

"Yo...! Apa aku boleh ikut berpesta..."

Keempat laki-laki itu menatap seseorang yang telah mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Remaja pirang yang sudah bisa ditebak Naruto itu terlihat berjalan kearah mereka.

"Cih...?! Siapa kau mengganggu saja..."

"Heh kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku..! Yang terpenting sekarang, lepaskan gadis itu..." perintah Naruto

"Jangan harap...! Ayo hajar dia..."

Laki-laki pertama terlihat menggepal tangannya dan bersiap untuk memukul Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terlihat begitu lihai menghindarinya. Berterima kasihlah kepada Naruko yang sedikit mengajarinya tentang beladiri.

"Grrr...?! Apa hanya menghindar yang bisa kau lakukan pengecut..."

Sebuah tendangan dengan cepat melesat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya menangkis serangan laki-laki pertama dan dengan cepat mendaratkan pukulan diperut milik laki-laki itu.

BUAKKK...

Checkmate...! Pukulan itu dengan keras mengenai laki-laki itu. Naruto terlihat puas dengan hasil latihan diam-diamnya. Meskipun Naruko mengajari teknik beladiri. Gadis bersurai merah itu tidak membiarkan Naruto berlatih. Alasannya simpel, kakaknya itu tidak ingin ia terluka.

"Heh...! Siapa lagi selanjutnya..."

Naruto menatap ketiga laki-laki yang tersisa. Laki-laki pertama terlihat tak sadarkan diri akibat pukulan Naruto tadi. Mereka semua yang melihat hal itu, langsung melesat kearah Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Mau keroyokan rupanya...!"

BUAKKK...

DUAKKK...

Setelah beberapa menit perkelahian yang berat sebelah itu. Kini sudah dapat dilihat hasilnya. Yap...?! Naruto, remaja pirang itu mengalahkan mereka semua. Mungkin dirinya akan berterima kasih kepada Naruko saat ia pulang nanti.

"Kau tidak apa-apa...?!" tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu menatap uluran tangan Naruto dan membalasnya dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum hangat. Sepertinya ia sudah melakukan hal yang baik pada pagi hari ini.

"Hmm...! Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih..." jawab gadis itu

"Syukurlah...?! Namaku Naruto..."

Iris hitam milik gadis itu menatap takjub mata biru Naruto. Sekilas, sebuah rona merah muncul dikedua pipi miliknya. Sedangkan Naruto, remaja pirang itu hanya menatap polos.

"A-Aku...?!"

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N** : Gimana Minna! Tentang chap kali ini?! Pertama-tama saya mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan chap ini dan untuk Andre iswandi378. Bisakah anda tidak menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan cepat. Saya harap anda sedikit mengerti tentang itu. Tolong hargailah sedikit bagaimana perjuangan author saat menulis cerita ini. Bukan sok menggurui, tapi saya hanya mengingatkan saja. Tetap feedback dan review fict ini yah.


	10. Chapter 9 - Arc Masa lalu part 3 END

_Dalam dunia yang sudah rusak ini..._

 _Keadilan dan kebenaran hanyalah sebuah omong kosong..._

Tes...

Tes...Tes...

[Aku Uzumaki Naruto...!]

Sekilas kata "Naruto" terdengar aneh. Hal yang terlintas pertama kali adalah potongan narutomaki dengan bentuk pusaran ditengah yang biasanya ada diramen. Tapi?! Itu tak terlalu buruk

Sejak awal, aku hidup dikeluarga yang sempurna. Mempunyai kedua orangtua dan kakak yang sangat menyayangiku. Semua itu membuatku tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang ceria, hiperaktif, dan ramah.

Yah...?! Sejak awal...

Hidupku awalnya baik-baik saja, sampai sebuah kejadian yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan menimpa keluargaku. Jika saja hal itu tak terjadi. Aku tidak akan melihat air mata Kaachan, melihat raut sedih Naruko, dan mungkin saja Touchan masih hidup sekarang.

Sudahlah..! Menangis tak merubah semua yang terjadi, Marah tak menyelesaikan semua ini , dan Tersenyum tak dapat mengembalikan hal yang kini telah pergi.

Lantas..?! Apa yang sekarang harus aku lakukan...

.

.

Aku menatap malas dunia ini. Ego yang besar dan rasa tidak puas yang tinggi dengan mudah mencabut nyawa serta mengalirkan darah. Mereka semua tetap teguh dengan pendapat mereka dan seolah-seolah merekalah yang paling benar.

Aku menyadari bahwa sebagian besar penguasa diatas muka bumi ini ternyata hanya berkutat pada kenikmatan selangkangan, perut, dan leher yang mereka perbuat atas dasar kemanusiaan.

Dunia ini hanya seperti panggung sandiwara yang menyajikan banyak hal, suka senang-senang dan terlelap dalam lamunan panjang. Sementara itu beberapa dari mereka terlelap penuh kesedihan.

Tapi...?! Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil sepertiku ini...

Aku hanya orang biasa dengan beberapa kekurangan yang ada. Tanganku terlalu kecil untuk melawan mereka semua. tekadku terlalu lemah untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Bahkan aku terlalu pengecut untuk menerima semua ini.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak tentang banyaknya hal buruk dan berbagai masalah yang kualami. Aku sangat takut jika tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namun, bukan itu yang kutakutkan saat ini.

Yang kutakutkan saat ini adalah...?!

MELIHAT ORANG YANG KUSAYANGI TERBUNUH DIDEPAN MATAKU...!

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Story [MH9F6AL]**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan High School DxD beserta karakter dan ceritanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pertama-tama sebelum membaca chap kali ini author ingin berbicara satu hal pada reader sekalian. Tolong luangkan waktu sedikit saja untuk membaca hal ini, saya tidak meminta waktu lebih untuk kalian semua.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author ingin berkata...**

 **Kalian boleh saja menghina author, fict ini, semua hal yang berkaitan tentang itu. Tapi satu hal untuk kalian semua, jangan bawa-bawa orang tua, ibu, ayah, dan semua hal tentang status pribadi author. Kalian pasti punya orang tua dirumah, so bagaimana jika mereka dihina. Pasti marah bukan, begitu juga dengan author...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke itu aja yang ingin author katakan, so kembali ke cerita. Kelihatannya salah satu reader bertanya kapan flashback ini selesai. Sebenarnya masih ada 2 chap lagi untuk arc flashback ini. Tapi saya lihat, reader sekalian sudah bosan dengan flashback berkepanjangan ini. So, untuk kalian semua chapter kali ini adalah chap akhir dari flashback arc masa lalu. Dan mungkin ini merupakan chap dengan word terpanjang dari chap-chap sebelumnya**

 **Oke sebelum membaca cerita...**

 **Biasakan meninggalkan jejak berupa review, follow, dan favorite yah**

 **~ Ready Go... ~**

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa...?!" tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu menatap uluran tangan Naruto dan membalasnya dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum hangat. Sepertinya ia sudah melakukan hal yang baik pada pagi hari ini.

"Hmm...! Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih..." jawab gadis itu

"Syukurlah...?! Namaku Naruto..."

Iris hitam milik gadis itu menatap takjub mata biru Naruto. Sekilas, sebuah rona merah muncul dikedua pipi miliknya. Sedangkan Naruto, remaja pirang itu hanya menatap polos.

"A-Aku...?!"

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

.

.

.

"Pffttt Sa-Sasuke...?! Hahaha, kau itu perempuan. Namamu terdengar laki-laki..." ucap Naruto

Remaja pirang itu tertawa pelan tak memperdulikan gadis itu yang tengah menatapnya kesal. Sasuke, gadis yang lebih pendek dari Naruto itu dengan cepat menginjak kaki Naruto yang terbalut sepatu.

 _[NYUTTT...]_

"I-Ittai...?! Kenapa kau menginjakku, Teme..."

Naruto meringis kesakitan saat gadis itu menginjak kakinya. Sedangkan Sasuke, gadis dengan surai hitam panjangnya kembali mendadak kesal mendengar ejekan remaja pirang itu.

"Urusai...! Kau yang mulai duluan, Dobe..."

Dobe...?! Naruto menggeram kesal. Seenaknya saja gadis kecil ini memanggilnya bodoh. Kalau tau tadi, remaja pirang itu tidak akan menolong gadis dingin ini.

"Grrr...! Beraninya ka...~"

"NARUTOOO...!"

Belum sempat ingin menjitak kepala Sasuke. Remaja pirang itu dikagetkan sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya. What...?! Naruko...! Terlihat kakaknya Naruto nampak mengerikan dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang berkibar-kibar.

"Oh Shitt..! Itu Nee-chan..." gumam Naruto

"Neechan...?! Jadi itu kakakmu..." ucap Sasuke menunjuk Naruko bak monster ekor sembilan dengan rambut berkibar-kibar seperti ekor rubah. Sedangkan Naruto, remaja itu terlihat membuat sebuah kuda-kuda.

"Hoy...?! Kuda-kuda macam ap..~"

WUSHHH...

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat tangan Naruto dengan cepat menggaet tangannya. Dengan kecepatan penuh mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Naruko ditempat.

"JANGAN PERGI KAU ADIK NAKAL...!" teriak Naruko

Gadis surai merah itu nampak berlari mengejar Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat itu kembali berpikir. Remaja pirang itu tidak ingin tertangkap Naruko yang dalam mode habanero sekarang.

"Hoy Dobe...! Lepaskan aku..." ucap Sasuke memberontak. Gadis dengan iris hitam itu terlihat melepaskan pegangan Naruto. Sementara Naruto, ia terlihat kaget dengan aksi Sasuke.

"Cih...?! Tidak ada pilihan lain..." gumam Naruto

Remaja pirang itu menatap seksama Sasuke. Sasuke yang ditatap Naruto mencoba menjaga jarak. Sementara Naruko, ia terlihat semakin mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"A-Ada apa...?!" tanya Sasuke gugup

Iris hitamnya bertemu pandang dengan iris biru milik Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terlihat mendekatinya dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya. Sasuke mendadak memerah saat Naruto melakukan itu. Lalu kemudian...

[GREBBB...]

"Eeeh...?!" pikir Sasuke.

Gadis itu mendadak terdiam saat Naruto dengan cepat menggendong tubuhnya. Sedangkan Naruko, kakak dari Naruto itu kesal bukan main melihat adiknya melakukan itu dengan gadis lain selain dirinya.

"Maafkan Teme...?! Tidak ada cara lain..."

[Jurus Seribu Langkah...]

SRINGG...

Bagaikan sebuah kilat. Naruto melesat cepat dengan Sasuke digendongannya. Naruko yang melihat itu mendadak merah. Gadis itu bukan sedang menahan malu. Ia sangat marah sekarang.

"NARUTOO...! AWASS SAJA JIKA KAU PULANGG..." teriak Naruko penuh kemarahan.

.

.

.

"Hosh...Hosh...?! Kukira aku akan mati..." pikir Naruto

Remaja pirang itu terlihat mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari menghindari kejaran Naruko. Naruto melihat sebuah kursi tak jauh darinya. Tanpa ragu, remaja pirang itu duduk disana.

"Ekhem...?! Bisa kau turunkan aku, Dobe...!" ucap Sasuke yang masih dalam gendongan Naruto bak putri yang sedang digendong pangeran. Gadis uchiha itu nampak memerah padam saat mengingat bagaimana ia digendong Naruto tadi.

"Ehhh...?! Gomen Teme..." ucap Naruto

Remaja pirang itu nampak menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke agak tidak rela lepas dari gendongan Naruto. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengucapkan itu semua.

"Hn..?! Jadi sekarang apa...?!" tanya Sasuke

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke kini sedang berpikir keras. Bagaikan seorang einstein remaja pirang itu terlihat menempelkan telunjuk kanannya didahi. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir keras...

"Aku...~"

Sasuke menatap seksama Naruto

"Tidak tahu...?! Hehehe..."

BUAKHH...

"I-Ittai...! T-Teme..."

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. Seenaknya saja gadis ini memukul keras kepalanya. Grrr...?! Lama-lama gadis ini hampir mirip seperti Naruko. Remaja pirang itu terlihat kesal sekarang.

"Urusai..?! Berhentilah bercanda, Dobe..." ucap Sasuke

Gadis itu nampak kesal. Tapi dalam hatinya ia terlihat senang juga. Entah kapan ia ingat menunjukan emosinya seperti ini didepan orang lain. Naruto, pemuda itu mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

"Oke...?! Aku minta maaf..." ucap Naruto nyengir gaje.

Sasuke terlihat masih diam menahan kesal. Remaja pirang itu kemudian menatap sekitarnya. Terlihat sebuah wahana bermain berada tak jauh darisana. Naruto tersenyum pelan, sepertinya ia tahu bagaimana membuat Sasuke kembali senang.

"Hoy..! Teme..."

"Hn..

"Jangan gitu dong..."

"Hn...

Sasuke masih kukuh dengan sifat diamnya. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Remaja pirang itu dengan cepat memegang wajah Sasuke dan dengan sukses membuat gadis bermarga uchiha itu kembali memerah.

"Teme cantik...?! Bagaimana kalau kita kesana..." ucap Naruto menggoda Sasuke

BLUSHHH...

PLAAKKK...

"I-Ittai..."

Lagi-lagi Naruto meringis kesakitan saat Sasuke dengan kejamnya menampar pipi pemuda uzumaki itu. Sepertinya gadis itu tipe tsundere pikir Naruto mengelus pelan pipinya

"U-Urusai...!" ucap Sasuke berjalan pergi.

"H-Hoy, kau mau kemana Teme..."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah tubuhnya berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Remaja pirang itu terlihat pucat saat melihat aura suram keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Grrr...?! Bukannya kau bilang ingin kesana" tunjuk Sasuke kearah wahana bermain membuat Naruto mengangguk cepat. Gadis dengan surai hitam itu berjalan kearah wahana diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

 **[Wahana Bermain : Amagi Briliant Park]**

Naruto dan Sasuke kini telah memasuki area wahana. Raut kesal Sasuke kini berganti menjadi raut takjub seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat bagus. Sedangkan Naruto, remaja pirang itu merutuki idenya yang membawa Sasuke kesini.

"Hah..?! Sepertinya lain kali saja aku membeli kaset game terbaru" batin Naruto

"Do-Dobe...?!" ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto. Gadis uchiha itu terlihat merona.

"Ada apa Teme..." tanya Naruto

Remaja pirang itu dapat melihat perubahan Sasuke yang awalnya kesal kini mendadak menjadi malu-malu. Sekilas, ia dapat melihat iris hitam milik gadis itu melirik kearah tangan kirinya.

"Bi-Bisakah kita bergandengan tangan...! A-Aku takut keramaian..." ucap Sasuke

Gadis itu terlihat gemetar. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang banyak. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja memegang tangan kanan Sasuke. Membuat rona merah dipipi gadis itu semakin bertambah.

"Baiklah...! Kurasa tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto

GREBB...

"I-tt...~"

"A-Ada apa Dobe...?!" tanya Sasuke

Naruto terlihat menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya. Remaja pirang itu tidak menyangka kalau genggaman Sasuke sangat kuat. Gadis ini...?! Apa dia seorang monster pikir Naruto.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa...?! Hehehe..." jawab Naruto dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan curiga. Mungkinkah...?! Remaja pirang ini tidak mau bergandengan dengannya. Sementara Naruto, ia dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini.

"Jadi wahana apa yang ingin kau mainkan dulu Teme...?!" tanya Naruto membuat pikiran Sasuke menjadi buyar. Gadis itu kini melihat-lihat wahana apa yang akan dia pilih sekarang. Ketemu...?! Iris hitamnya tertuju kesebuah tempat yang terlihat menarik.

"Dobe...?! Aku ingin kesana..." tunjuk Sasuke dengan antusias.

Remaja pirang itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke dan entah kenapa mendadak pucat pasi. Pasalnya yang ditunjuk Sasuke sekarang adalah hal yang ditakutkannya sejak kecil.

"Te-Teme...?! A-Aku rasa wahana itu tidak bagus. Kita cari yang lain saja yah..." bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat itu kemudian menyeringai. Sebuah kesimpulan yang ia dapat dari otak cerdasnya. Ternyata remaja pirang ini takut sekali dengan hal-hal yang berbau horror.

"Tidak..! Aku akan tetap pergi kesana dan kau harus ikut, Dobe..." ucap Sasuke menarik Naruto kearah rumah hantu disana. Beberapa kali, remaja pirang itu terlihat memberontak. Tapi sepertinya sekeras apapun usahanya masih kalah dengan tenaga Sasuke.

"TIDAKKK LAGI..." Teriak Naruto

.

.

.

"Te-Teme...?! Kurasa ini tidak bagus" ucap Naruto yang terlihat memegang lengan kanan Sasuke yang sukses membuat gadis itu memerah lagi.

Kedua remaja itu terlihat telah masuk kedalam rumah hantu. Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah lorong gelap dimana terdapat beberapa aksesoris yang nampak menyeramkan.

"U-Urusai, Dobe...?! Jika kau takut, Pe-Pegang saja tanganku..." ucap Sasuke terbata-bata.

Gadis bermarga uchiha itu terlihat malu. Tapi meskipun begitu, seulas senyum terpatri dibibir miliknya saat merasakan tangan Naruto memegang lengannya dengan erat.

Hihihi...

"Te-Teme...!" ucap Naruto takut.

Remaja pirang itu terlihat mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke. Gadis bersurai hitam itu lagi-lagi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Suasana ini...?! Ia berharap tidak akan hilang.

Suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar jelas. Sasuke dan Naruto hampir sampai dipenghujung lorong. Sekilas, Naruto dapat merasakan rasa lega saat melihat pintu keluar. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sepertinya tidak terima.

WHOAAA...

"TEMEEE...?! Lindungi aku..." ucap Naruto.

Tanpa sadar, remaja pirang itu memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Gadis bermarga uchiha itu terkejut bukan melihat hantu yang mengejutkannya dengan Naruto. Jujur saja ia tidak takut dengan itu.

Yang membuatnya terkejut sekarang adalah Naruto yang dengan gemetar memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Sebuah rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, ia kembali tersenyum manis.

"Dobe...?! Aku akan melindungimu, ayo keluar darisini..."

.

.

.

 **[Sementara itu dikediaman Namikaze...]**

"Minato...?! Aku sedikit khawatir dengan Naruto..." ucap Kushina kepada Minato.

Suaminya itu terlihat santai dengan baju kaos miliknya. Dihari minggu ini ia sangat bebas sekarang. Tak ada lagi pekerjaan kantor yang akan membuatnya pusing.

"Sudahlah...?! Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok..." ucap Minato menyeruput kopinya sambil mengganti channel tv yang ada didepannya. Sementara Kushina, perempuan bersurai merah itu terlihat kembali kedapur.

.

.

.

"Kokabiel...?! Apa kau yakin dengan ini..." tanya sosok bersurai merah

"Tentu saja...! Aku ingin melihat keluarga Namikaze terbunuh..."

Dua sosok terlihat berada tak jauh dari kediaman Namikaze. Perlahan, sosok bersurai merah itu berjalan kearah depan. Melayang...?! Sosok tersebut nampak melayang sekarang. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan. Lalu...

 **[Shinra Tensei...]**

BLARRR...

Semuanya nampak hancur. Bagaikan sebuah gelombang yang menyapu pantai. Kediaman Namikaze kini telah musnah. Kokabiel yang melihat itu tertawa senang. Akhirnya rencananya berhasil

.

.

.

"Cih...?! Awas jika kau kembali, Baka-Otouto..." ucap Naruko kesal

Remaja perempuan itu terlihat kembali kerumahnya. Namun belum beberapa langkah, pandangannya mendadak terkejut. Disetiap penjuru tempat yang ia lihat kini hanya tersisa retakan dan runtuhan saja.

Air matanya mendadak keluar. Satu hal yang pasti ada dalam pikirannya sekarang. Ayah dan Ibu...?! Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang. Dengan cepat, Naruko berlari kearah depan.

"KAACHAANN...?! TOUCHANNN..." Teriak Naruko.

"Sepertinya masih ada yang tersisa...! Kau tau harus berbuat apa..." ucap Kokabiel yang sudah ada disamping laki-laki berambut merah itu. Sosok itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Hmm..."

Dengan cepat sosok itu melesat kearah Naruko. Perlahan, sebuah besi hitam keluar dari tangannya. Naruko yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam. Beberapa centi lagi besi hitam itu...

CRASHHH...

"Na-Nani...?!" ucap sosok itu.

"To-Touchan..." ucap Naruko

Kakak dari Naruto itu terbelalak saat melihat Minato dengan cepat menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng hidup bagi anaknya. Sementara Kushina, perempuan itu terlihat berada disamping Naruko sekarang.

.

.

.

DEG...

"Teme...?! Sepertinya aku harus kembali..." ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mendadak bingung saat melihat Naruto gelisah. Apa remaja pirang itu masih trauma dengan rumah hantu tadi. Terlihat gelagat Naruto terkesan panik.

"Ada apa Dobe...?!"

"Entahlah...! Tapi aku harus kembali sekarang..."

"Tunggu Do...~"

Naruto telah pergi duluan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan remaja pirang itu. Aneh...?! Gadis uchiha itu dapat merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ini...?! Ada apa dengan perasaan ini..." ucap Naruto panik

Langkah kakinya terus berjalan cepat. Perasaannya sekarang gelisah, entah kenapa sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi sekarang. Remaja pirang itu terlihat terus berlari. Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang. Pulang kerumah.

Sedikit lagi...?!

DEG...

 **[Naruto, mengapa kau diam saja...?!]**

Mata birunya memandang keseluruh penjuru tempat. Hanya retakan dan runtuhan yang dapat dilihat oleh mata. Perlahan, kedua kakinya bergetar dengan hebat hingga tak sadar sudah bersentuhan dengan tanah.

Manik biru yang biasanya menatap hangat dunia itu, kini tergantikan dengan tatapan sendu dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang terjatuh. Tubuhnya dengan pelan menghampiri sosok ibunya dan Naruko yang terlihat memegang sesuatu yang membuat keadaannya seperti ini.

 **[Mengapa kau tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu...?!]**

Suara itu lagi?! Dimana datangnya?! Pemuda pirang itu nampak tak mendengar lebih tepatnya seolah tak mendengarnya. Dengan langkah kaki pelan, ia melangkah diiringi tetes demi tetes liquid yang mengalir dipipi.

Menangis..?! Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap menatap datar kedepan. Pandangannya bertemu dengan iris biru Naruko. Gadis berambut merah itu menatap sendu adiknya. Sedangkan Kushina, masih bertahan dengan posisi memangku suaminya

"N-Naru...?!"

Panggil Naruko yang terlihat seperti sebuah lirihan kecil. Ia menatap pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Lalu menatap seksama ayahnya Namikaze Minato yang sedang berada dipangkuan ibunya.

Kakak dari Naruto itu dapat melihat jelas perut Minato yang terus mengeluarkan cairan merah. Sebuah cahaya hijau perlahan keluar dari kedua tangan ibunya.

"Ku-Kushina...?! Ohok..."

Darah segar kembali keluar dari mulut Minato. Kushina yang melihat itu menatap khawatir suaminya. Cahaya hijau yang berada dikedua tangannya kini telah menghilang.

"Su-sudah berhenti! T-Tak ada gunanya..."

Minato paham dengan situasinya sekarang. Sekeras apapun Kushina mencoba menyembuhkannya. Hal itu sia-sia, luka yang diterimanya sangatlah parah.

Perlahan Minato mencoba bangkit dari pangkuan Kushina. Iris matanya menatap teduh Naruto yang ada didepannya. Minato mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah. Lalu, dengan pelan memegang pipi kanan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto...?!"

Diam! Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Naruto. Tak ada satu kata pun yang dapat dikatakannya saat ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, dalam hatinya ia menjerit kuat dengan segala kesedihan yang ada.

"T-Tolong jaga Kaachan dan Neechanmu..."

Minato melakukan sebuah handseal tangan yang rumit. Perlahan, tangan kanannya memegang dada Naruto. Sebuah cahaya putih mulai memasuki tubuh Naruto.

"Ughh...?! Kuserahkan kekuatan ini padamu"

"Kuharap kau dapat menguasainya"

"S-Sayonara...?! N-Naruto..."

Perlahan, tubuh Minato berangsur-angsur jatuh. Tangan yang semula berada diwajah anaknya kini terkulai tak berdaya. Naruto memandang nanar pemandangan didepannya.

Tak terkecuali Kushina dan Naruko. Mereka yang melihat kematian Minato menangis tersedu-sedu. Air mata mengalir deras tak dapat menahan semua kesedihan ini.

DEG...

"To...Tou...-

"TOU-CHANNNNN...

"ARGGHHH...

 ** _Naruto POV..._**

 **[Apa kau akan diam saja...?! Naruto...]**

DEG...

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Perlahan, semuanya mendadak putih. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah sebuah sosok memakai topeng berwarna putih dengan garis hitam lurus dilubang kiri topeng miliknya.

 **[Ayahmu?! Namikaze Minato dibunuh oleh para gagak sialan itu...]**

Sosok bertopeng itu berjalan kearahku. Iris biruku menatap kosong sosok didepan yang sedikit lebih tinggi beberapa centi dariku. Sosok itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Aku menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya.

 **[Apa kau mau membunuh mereka...?!"**

"Tentu saja..."

Tanpa sadar , aku menyetujui perkataan dari sosok yang baru kutemui ini. Perlahan, entah kenapa tanganku dengan reflek menjabat tangan kanan miliknya. Lalu, setelah itu aku mulai menciptakan mereka berdua.

 _Taka...(Child Alter...)_

Sebuah kepribadian yang kuciptakan. Ia memiliki rambut yang sama sepertiku. Yang membedakan aku dengannya hanyalah mata kanannya yang berwarna hitam. Ia memiliki kepribadian childish namun dibalik itu semua, ia adalah seorang sadistic.

 _Menma...(Persecator Alter...)_

Kepribadian keduaku, Menma. Sama dengan Taka, ia juga mempunyai rambut pirang sepertiku. Hanya saja, kedua matanya nampak menyeramkan dengan retakan disekitar pipinya. ia mempunyai kepribadian menyakiti orang lain tanpa sadar dan jangan lupakan sabit yang selalu dibawahnya.

"Yo! Leader...Apa yang bisa kulakukan" ucap Taka

"Naruto...?! Aku tak sabar ingin menebas sesuatu" sambung Menma

Naruto menatap mereka berdua. Sosok bertopeng tadi terlihat berada disampingnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan seksama lebih tepatnya iris biru Naruto yang terlihat sendu.

 **[Heh...! Mata yang menyimpan begitu banyak kebencian...]**

 **[Kita lihat bagaimana kau menyelesaikan ini...?!]**

 **[Uzumaki Naruto]**

.

.

.

 ** _[Dua hari setelah kematian Minato...]_**

 _Sesuatu yang tak nampak terkadang lebih menyakitkan dari luka fisik. Sudah saatnya aku melihat kenyataan bahwa dunia tak sebaik yang dikira. Cukup sudah...?! Aku lelah dengan semua ini...! Selanjutnya terserah kalian. Jika saatnya tiba jangan tanya kenapa aku berubah...?!_

Naruto menatap nisan didepannya dengan sendu. Disebelahnya berdiri dua sosok dengan hoodie hitam miliknya dan satu sosok lagi sedang memegang sabit hitam layaknya seorang shinigami.

Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan bunga lili putih yang dibawahnya didepan makam milik ayahnya Namikaze Minato. Sedangkan kedua sosok itu nampak diam memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Yo Leader...! Apa yang sekarang kita lakukan...?!" ucap Taka

Sosok berhoodie itu nampak bertanya kepada Naruto. iris hitam dari mata kanannya menatap seksama manik biru itu. Ia dapat melihat kesedihan yang teramat dalam dari mata Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu, Taka...?!" ucap Naruto

Naruto memandang mereka berdua, Taka dan Menma. Kepribadian yang ia ciptakan beberapa waktu lalu. Pada dasarnya mereka bukanlah Manusia. Tubuh mereka hanyalah hologram yang diciptakan otaknya.

"Hoy..! Menma, jangan diam saja. Apa kau punya ide...?!"

"Tidak..! Tapi, tanganku ingin sekali menebas sesuatu..."

"Cih menebas..! Apa hanya itu yang ada diotakmu Baka-Shinigami..."

[SRINGG...]

"Jaga mulutmu...!" ucap Menma dingin

Sosok bak shinigami itu dengan cepat menghunuskan sabitnya kearah Taka. Meskipun mereka adalah kepribadian yang diciptakan Naruto. Tetapi mereka berdua tidak pernah akrab sama sekali. Bagaikan sebuah api dan air, mereka saling bertentangan.

"Heh...?! Percuma, kau tak bisa membunuhku Menma..." ucap Taka.

Menma menatap Taka dengan dingin. Ia sadar mereka berdua hanyalah kepribadian yang diciptakan Naruto. Biarpun mereka saling membunuh tak akan berhasil mengingat mereka hanyalah sebuah hologram.

"Cih...?!"

Menma menarik kembali sabitnya. Ia tak ingin berdebat dengan Taka lebih lama lagi. Hal itu sangat merepotkan baginya. Sedangkan Taka, sosok berhoodie itu terlihat tersenyum menikmati pertengkaran ini.

"Ano saa, Leader...?! Sepertinya aku ada sebuah ide..." ucap Taka childish. Kepribadian Naruto itu terlihat mengacungkan tangan kanannya seolah ingin memberitahu Naruto.

Remaja pirang itu terlihat menatap seksama Taka. Iris birunya bertemu pandang dengan iris berbeda warna itu. Tak ada satu katapun terucap dari mulut Naruto. ia hanya menatap Taka seolah berkata cepat beritahu aku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membalas dendam...?!"

"Heh...?! Aku setuju denganmu Taka..."

Naruto terlihat menimbang apa yang diucapkan Taka. Hmm...?! Balas dendam yah. Sepertinya akan menarik. Kenapa ia tak terpikirkan sejak tadi. Baiklah sudah diputuskan...?!"

.

.

.

 ** _[Markas besar kediaman Kokabiel]_**

Sinar bulan menyinari sebuah tempat yang berada didalam hutan. Dengan seksama, kita dapat melihat ratusan pasukan malaikat jatuh disana. Seringai lebar terliat menatap kumpulan gagak itu dengan iris mata yang berbeda warna.

"Heh...?! Jadi ini tempatnya"

Perlahan, sosok bersurai pirang itu berjalan maju kedepan. Salah satu malaikat jatuh disana menyadari keberadaannya. Ia dapat melihat sosok itu mendekat dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Si-Siapa kau...?!"

Malaikat jatuh itu nampak membuat sebuah tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya kearah sosok tersebut. Tombak cahaya itu melesat tepat kearah tubuhnya. Tapi, hal yang membuat malaikat jatuh itu terkejut adalah...

"Ti-Tidak mungkin...?! Ohok..."

Bagaikan sebuah ilusi. Tombak cahaya yang jelas-jelas menusuk kearah pemilik seringai itu, kini telah berada tepat ditubuh malaikat jatuh tadi. Perlahan, darah segar keluar dari perut sang datenshi.

"Namaku, Taka...! Yoroshiku nhe..."

Beberapa malaikat jatuh yang melihat temannya terbunuh tak tinggal diam. Mereka dengan cepat melesat kearah Taka dan mengelilingi sosok yang telah membunuh temannya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...! Bangsat..."

Salah satu dari mereka terlihat berbicara kepada Taka. Malaikat jatuh yang terlihat merupakan seorang leader disana maju dan membuat puluhan tombak cahaya.

Melihat leadernya maju. Semua pasukan malaikat jatuh itu terlihat mengikuti pemimpinnya. Puluhan bahkan ratusan tombak cahaya tercipta dari ketiadaan.

"Hahaha...?! Biar kuberitahu...~"

"Cukup basa-basinya, bangsat...! Semuanya, serang..."

Taka memandang datar ratusan tombak cahaya yang ada didepannya. Perlahan, liquid merah mengalir dari mata kanannya. Bagaikan sebuah gerak lambat, tombak cahaya itu melesat.

"Kalian tak pernah belajar dari kesalahan..."

[Blood Rainer...]

CRASSHHH...

Para malaikat jatuh melihat puluhan tombak itu menancap tepat disosok pirang itu. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat tertawa puas melihat keadaan Taka. Tapi, sepertinya mereka harus menarik semua itu.

"Arrghhh...?! Ohokk..."

Semuanya terlihat mengerikan. Para malaikat jatuh itu bergantian mati dengan liquid merah yang terus keluar dari mulut mereka. Bagaikan sebuah lautan darah yang diterangi cahaya bulan.

.

.

.

"Kokabiel-sama...! Gawat ini gawat..." ucap salah satu bawahan Kokabiel yang berhasil lolos dari serangan Taka. Sementara Kokabiel, ia terlihat tenang dengan dua orang disampingnya.

"Sasuke...?! Kau tahu harus berbuat apa..." ucap Kokabiel

Gadis dengan topeng serigala itu nampak mengangguk mengerti. Sementara satu sosok lagi. Laki-laki dengan surai merah itu nampak mempunyai iris mata seperti sebuah pola riak air.

"Haik...?! Master..." ucap gadis itu menghilang pergi.

Kokabiel perlahan berjalan kearah bawahannya itu. Malaikat jatuh itu terlihat takut saat Kokabiel membuat sebuah tombak cahaya kearahnya. Sedangkan Kokabiel, ia terlihat santai. Lalu...

JLEBB...

"Arrghhh...?!"

"Kau sudah tak berguna lagi...?! Lebih baik mati daripada menyusahkanku saja..." ucap Kokabiel. Ia terlihat tenang saat membunuh bawahannya itu. Sedangkan sosok dengan surai merah, ia terlihat datar menatap itu semua.

.

.

.

 ** _Back to Taka..._**

 ** _[Kau terlalu berlebihan...?! Taka...]_**

Sebuah suara terdengar. Teknik yang dikeluarkan Taka itu seperti jurus pemusnah masal. Dengan menggabungkan kenyataan dan sebuah ilusi ia mampu membuat itu semua.

"Heh...! Ini belum seberapa dibandingkan kau, Baka-gami..."

"Cih, terserahmu saja..."

Taka kemudian berjalan pelan kearah pintu masuk markas. Ia dapat merasakan semilir angin menerpa surai pirang miliknya. Mengambil alih tubuh Naruto ternyata tidak buruk juga.

"Nhe Menma...?!Apa tidak apa-apa Naruto berada didunia limbo sekarang..."

 ** _[Entahlah...! Aku juga tidak tahu...]_**

 ****Menurut bahasa. Limbo adalah tempat orang mati dimana mereka tidak diterima surga maupun neraka. Disana mereka diuji apakah mereka pantas untuk masuk kedalam surga.

Tapi disini, limbo adalah sebuah kondisi dimana seseorang sedang bermimpi dan mereka sadar tengah melakukan itu. Hanya saja disaat mereka bangun. Mereka tidak akan ingat apa yang sudah terjadi.

 **[Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu]**

Sepertinya Taka harus menghentikan percakapannya antara Menma. Bola api raksasa nampak melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Taka yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam.

 **[Void D Maker...]**

Taka merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan. Perlahan, sebuah lubang hitam tercipta dari ketiadaan. Bola api raksasa itu dengan cepat terhisap kedalam dan hilang hingga tak bersisa.

Belum sampai disitu saja. Ribuan shuriken nampak melesat kearahnya. Taka tidak bisa melihat siapa yang menyerangnya. Sebuah kesimpulan yang ia dapat sekarang. Lawannya adalah seorang ninja.

"Cih...! Merepotkan sekali..."

 **[Taka...! Biar aku yang melawannya...]**

"Heh, baiklah...?! Jangan kalah saja yah..."

Tepat beberapa centi lagi shuriken itu mengenai tubuh Taka. Sosok yang menjadi pelaku serangan itu menyeringai puas saat melihatnya. Ia tidak tahu persis siapa lawannya. Yang pasti sekarang...?! Lawannya mungkin sudah mati.

BLARRR...

Ledakan tercipta dari tempat Taka. Sosok bertopeng serigala itu nampak memandang serius sumber ledakan itu. Beberapa asap yang mengepul membuat sosok itu tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Grrr...Raurrr...!"

Erangan keras terdengar diseluruh penjuru hutan. Perlahan, asap yang menghalangi kini telah hilang menampilkan wujud Taka yang telah diambil alih Menma.

"I-Itu...?! Tidak mungkin, Dobe..." ucap Sasuke sosok bertopeng serigala itu. Ia tidak menyangka musuh yang akan dia lawan adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Menma menatap lapar Sasuke yang berada didepannya. Matanya terlihat mengerikan dengan retakan dipipinya. Sebuah sabit tiba-tiba muncul dari ketiadaan.

SRAK...SRAKK...

Menma nampak memegang sabit itu. Ia berjalan pelan kearah Sasuke dengan sabit yang ia gesekan dengan tanah. Sementara Sasuke, gadis itu menatap waspada. Sosok yang ada didepannya ini tidak seperti Naruto yang ia kenal.

"Bunuh...! Bunuh...!"

SRINGG...

Sasuke mendadak gelisah. Pasalnya sekarang, sosok yang menjadi musuhnya itu menghilang dengan cepat. Iris hitam dibalik topeng itu perlahan menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe didalamnya.

"Dimana dia...?!"

"Mencariku nona...!"

DEG...

DUAGG...

Menma menendang tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Gadis bermarga uchiha itu terlihat terpental akibat tendangan Menma. Tidak sampai disitu, remaja pirang itu terlihat kembali melesat kearah Sasuke.

"Gawat, kalau begini bisa celaka...?! Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain..." ucap Sasuke.

Perempuan itu dapat melihat remaja yang pernah menolongnya itu melesat cepat kearahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan ini. Naruto adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki.

 **[Sharingan : Kasegui no Jutsu...]**

SYUUTT...

Iris merah itu bertemu pandang dengan iris hitam Naruto yang terlihat mengerikan. Perlahan, tubuh remaja pirang itu tergeletak tak berdaya saat melihat mata Sasuke.

"Baiklah kita lihat...?! Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, Dobe..." ucap Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Dengan kekuatan matanya, ia mampu masuk kedalam ingatan seseorang yang akan menjadi targetnya.

Gadis dengan marga uchiha itu perlahan meletakkan tangannya dikepala Naruto. Kedua matanya tertutup untuk memusatkan kekuatannya kearah matanya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, ia membuka matanya.

 **[Entori...]**

.

.

.

"Di-Dimana ini...?!" ucap Sasuke.

Matanya menatap keseluruh penjuru tempat. Hanya warna putih yang bisa dia lihat. Perlahan, langkah kakinya berjalan kearah depan. Gadis dengan surai hitam itu dapat melihat seseorang yang duduk disebuah kursi.

"Na-Naruto...?! Apa itu kau..."

Sasuke berlari kearah sosok pirang yang berada disana. Benar...?! Dugaannya tepat sekali. Naruto terlihat tak sadarkan diri dengan rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya.

"H-Hoy Dobe...! Bangunlah..." ucap Sasuke

Tangan mungilnya menggoyangkan tubuh remaja pirang itu. Tapi, seberapa keras pun ia melakukannya. Hasilnya sia-sia, pemuda itu tak kunjung bangun.

"Na-Nande...?!" ucap Sasuke

 **[Tidak kusangka kau bisa masuk kesini...?!]**

Sebuah suara yang terkesan berat terdengar dipendengaran Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergerak kearah asal suara yang berada dibelakangnya. Gadis itu dapat melihat sosok bertopeng tengah berdiri disana.

"Si-Siapa kau...?!" ucap Sasuke menatap waspada.

 **[Aku Clay, dan kau tak seharusnya berada disini...?! Gadis kecil...]**

"Cih...?! Apa yang telah kau perbuat kepada Naruto...! Sialan..."

Sosok bertopeng itu perlahan berjalan kearah Sasuke. Gadis bermarga uchiha itu mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertempur melihat Clay mendekat. Tapi, hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

 **[Heh...?! Untuk seukuran gadis kecil sepertimu kau perhatian juga yah. Tapi kuingatkan satu hal, kau tak akan bisa menyelamatkan Naruto...]**

DEG...

Pandangan Sasuke mendadak kabur dan hal terakhir yang bisa ia ingat adalah sosok bertopeng itu memukul lehernya dengan pelan. Gadis dengan surai hitam itu terlihat menghilang darisana.

.

.

.

"Roarrrr...?!"

Erangan keras terdengar. Sasuke yang telah keluar dari ingatan Naruto menatap ngeri sosok yang sangat dekat didepannya. Remaja perempuan itu dapat melihat perubahan Naruto bak seorang monster.

Naruto, remaja pirang itu terlihat berbeda. Kulitnya berubah gelap dengan sebuah simbol mirip seperti stigma didahinya. Tidak hanya itu saja, sebuah topeng tercipta dari ketiadaan dan menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi...?!"

Sasuke mendadak takut. Gadis uchiha itu terlihat melompat mundur kebelakang. Sharingan miliknya menatap waspada Naruto. Remaja pirang itu bukan lagi Naruto yang ia kenal.

 **[Kita bertemu lagi...?! Gadis kecil...]**

DEG...

"Ka-Kau...?!" ucap Sasuke terkejut.

Naruto yang telah dikuasai Clay itu bergerak cepat kearah Sasuke. Remaja pirang itu nampak membuat sebuah cincin hitam dengan diameter sebesar bola basket.

 **[Matilah kau...?!]**

BLARRR...

Cincin hitam itu dengan tepat mengenai Sasuke. Asap mengepul dengan pekat. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, kita dapat melihat sosok Sasuke yang terlindungi sebuah raksasa yang memegang pedang.

 **Susanoo...**

Susanoo adalah sebuah teknik yang menciptakan makhluk spiritual. Terlihat jelas roh raksasa itu melindungi tubuh Sasuke dari serangan Naruto tadi. Bersamaan dengan teknik itu, mata sasuke terlihat berbeda sekarang. Tiga tomoe miliknya terlihat menyatu dengan desain merah dan latar belakang hitam. Topeng yang ia miliki kini telah dilepaskannya.

"Hampir saja...?!" pikir Sasuke

Gadis bermarga uchiha itu nampak kelelahan saat menggunakan teknik tadi. Saat ini pikirannya terlihat kacau antara harus menyelesaikan perintah kokabiel atau harus membunuh sahabatnya.

"Naruto...?! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu. Peduli setan dengan perintah master, kau satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki..." ucap Sasuke

Gadis itu nampak melesat kearah Naruto. Susanoo miliknya terlihat telah hilang. Mata merahnya menatap tajam remaja pirang itu. Perlahan, liquid merah keluar dari mata kanannya.

 **Amaterasu...**

 **[Arghhh...?! Sialan...]**

Api hitam terlihat muncul dan membakar tubuh Naruto. Api yang berasal dari neraka yang tak pernah padam itu melahap habis tubuh Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terlihat kesakitan.

.

.

.

Tes...Tes...Tes...

"Ughh...?! Dimana aku..." ucap Naruto

Remaja pirang itu menatap tempat putih dengan iris birunya. Ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya. Naruto terkejut saat melihat rantai besi mengikatnya. Remaja pirang itu nampak berusaha melepaskan rantai besi itu.

PRANGG...

Akhirnya...?! Dengan usaha yang ia miliki. Remaja pirang itu dapat melepaskan dirinya. Tapi, ia juga tersadar kenapa dirinya bisa memutuskan rantai yang terbuat dari besi itu.

"Tempat apa ini...?!"

Naruto berjalan pelan mengelilingi tempat putih itu. Ia hanya ingat bahwa dirinya sedang berada di pemakaman lebih tepatnya nisan ayahnya. Remaja pirang itu nampak bingung dengan semua yang terjadi.

SRINGG...

Sebuah layar besar nampak muncul didepan Naruto. Iris birunya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Ia dapat melihat jelas bahwa Sasuke sedang bertarung dengan seseorang.

 **[Naruto...?! Akhirnya kau bangun...]**

"Clay, apa yang terjadi...?!" ucap Naruto

Sosok bertopeng itu nampak berjalan kearah remaja pirang itu. Naruto menatap seksama Clay, Sosok yang belum lama ini ia temui.

 **[Sasuke...?! Gadis kecil itu sedang kesulitan sekarang. Ia sedang bertarung dengan seseorang monster...]**

"Mo-Monster...?! Itu berbahaya. Aku harus menolongnya..." ucap Naruto panik.

Remaja pirang itu terlihat khawatir sekarang. Pasalnya Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu terluka. Apalagi mendengar ucapan Clay bahwa Sasuke sedang bertarung dengan seorang monster.

 **[Apa kau yakin ingin menolongnya...?! Naruto...]**

"Tentu saja, Clay..."

Sosok bertopeng itu terlihat menyeringai dibalik topengnya. Sepertinya memanipulasi Naruto lebih mudah dari yang dia bayangkan. Betapa bodohnya pemuda yang ada didepannya ini.

 **[Hehehe...?! Baiklah kalau begitu...]**

Clay nampak memeluk tubuh Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terlihat terhanyut dengan itu semua. Iris birunya nampak terlihat kosong sekarang. Bersamaan dengan itu juga. Semuanya nampak memudar.

.

.

.

BLARRR...

 **[Beritahu aku...?! Bagaimana cara kerjanya]**

Ledakan terjadi lagi. Api hitam yang membakar tubuh Naruto kini padam seketika. Tubuh remaja pirang itu terlihat hangus dengan luka bakar yang didapatnya.

Dengan langkah pelan. Ia berjalan kearah Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut melihatnya. Pandangan Naruto terlihat kosong diiringi kedua pupil matanya menghitam dan menyatu bak jurang tanpa batas.

Lambang stigma yang awalnya hanya didahi. Kini terlihat melebar ketangan, perut, hingga sampai kemata kaki. Tidak sampai disitu saja, topeng yang mulanya menutupi sebagian wajah, kini terlihat menutupi semua ekspresi Naruto.

 **[Siapa yang ada dalam diriku...?! Mengapa dunia ini hancur...]**

"Na-Naruto...?! Kumohon sadarlah..." lirih Sasuke

Gadis uchiha itu menatap sedih Naruto. Liquid bening terlihat membasahi pipinya. Air mata bercampur darah terlihat melambangkan kesedihan Sasuke saat ini. Sudah cukup dengan semua ini...

 **[Aku tertawa tanpa tahu penyebabnya...]**

"Haha...?! Haha...?! Hahaha..."

Suara tawa yang terlihat terbata-bata keluar dari mulut remaja pirang itu. Gadis bersurai hitam itu tahu bahwa yang dia lihat ini bukanlah Naruto. Seseorang yang bernama Clay itulah yang harus disalahkan.

"Do-Dobe..! Maafkan aku..." ucap Sasuke

Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Ia salah satu bawahan Kokabiel dan ia sangat tahu betul bahwa yang membuat Naruto begini adalah kesalahannya.

Terlepas dari semua itu. Sasuke paham harus melakukan apa. Yah..?! Ia akan mengorbankan nyawanya sekarang. Gadis itu akan menyelamatkan Naruto sahabat pirangnya.

 **[Seseorang siapa saja...! Tolong aku...]**

Sasuke berlari cepat kearah Naruto. Gadis itu tidak peduli dengan nyawanya sekarang. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara untuk menyadarkan Naruto saat ini.

Naruto menatap kosong Sasuke yang berlari kearahnya. Tangan kanannya terlihat menghitam. Iris hitam itu terlihat bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke yang meneteskan air mata.

 **[Kumohon...?! Tak ada yang bisa kuubah]**

CRASHHH...

"Ohokk...!"

Sasuke memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Remaja pirang itu tanpa pikir panjang menusuk perut gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya. Tapi Sasuke, ia tidak terlihat marah dengan itu semua. Seulas senyum ia paksakan dibibir mungilnya.

"Do-Dobe, Ohok...?! Ku-Kumohon sadarlah..." ucap Sasuke menahan sakit.

Iris hitam milik Naruto bertemu pandang dengan mata Sharingan Sasuke. Gadis itu terlihat memegang pipi Naruto. Sementara Naruto, remaja pirang itu terlihat tak bereaksi apapun. Sasuke menatap sendu, kemudian sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi.

CUP...

Sasuke mencium pelan bibir Naruto, ciuman tulus tanpa ada rasa nafsu didalamnya. Gadis itu mencoba mengingat kenangan manis bersama remaja pirang itu. Meskipun hanya beberapa, tapi itu sudah cukup untuknya.

"Na-Naruto...?! A-Arigatou atas semua yang kau berikan. Ber-Berkatmu hidupku menjadi bermakna sekarang...! Aishiteru mo Naruto-kun..." ucap Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

Iris matanya kembali berubah kebentuk yang rumit. Darah segar nampak keluar dikedua mata milik Sasuke. Gadis itu memusatkan kekuatannya untuk menekan kekuatan Naruto sekarang.

"Ugghh...?! Kuserahkan Sharingan ini, Naruto-kun..." ucap Sasuke memuntahkan darah. Perlahan kedua mata hitam Naruto berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe didalamnya. Tapi, tidak berlangsung lama kedua tomoe itu nampak menghilang.

"Ohokk...! Ma-Masih belum cukup..." pikir Sasuke melihat itu.

Gadis uchiha itu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa ditubuhnya. Meskipun dia akan mati, paling tidak kekuatan matanya itu dapat menekan kekuatan Naruto.

SRINGGG...

Mata Naruto mengeluarkan darah. Terlihat iris hitamnya kini tergantikan dengan warna merah tanpa tomoe hasil dari sharingan Sasuke. Tapi walaupun begitu, pupil remaja pirang itu masih berwarna hitam pekat.

"A-Aku rasa ini sudah cukup...! Kumohon, sadarlah Naruto-kun..." ucap Sasuke dengan cepat membenturkan kepalanya ke Naruto.

DUAKKK...

.

.

.

"I-Ittai...?! Apa yang terjadi..." ucap Naruto.

Kedua mata yang awalnya berwarna merah dengan latar belakang hitam itu kini tergantikan dengan iris biru cerah. Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum senang. Syukurlah...?! Naruto sudah sadar...

"Do-Dobe...?! Ma-Matamu sungguh indah..." ucap lirih Sasuke

Naruto memandang terkejut gadis uchiha itu. Noda darah dari matanya perlahan menyatu dengan air mata yang keluar dari iris biru miliknya. Tangan yang semula ada diperut Sasuke, perlahan ia cabut.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke...?! Mu-Mungkinkah aku...?!" ucap Naruto gemetaran

Remaja pirang itu membuat kesimpulan dengan cepat. Kesimpulan yang membuatnya tersadar dengan semua yang terjadi. Sasuke terbunuh karenanya...?! Dia adalah seorang monster.

"Ti-Tidak...?! Ini, Ohok..., bukan salahmu..." ucap Sasuke terbata-bata. Nafasnya kini sudah diujung tenggorokan. Ia tidak kuat lagi bicara. Sebelum ia mati, gadis uchiha itu ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"A-A-Aishiteru Na-Naru...~"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang amat frustasi. Tidak cukupkah ayahnya saja yang terbunuh. Kenapa harus sahabatnya juga. Sudah kuduga...?!

Dunia memang kejam...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N** : Gimana Minna! Untuk chap kali ini, jujur aku rasa alurnya terlalu cepat. Tapi tidak ada cara lain. Karena jika tidak dipercepat kemungkinan kalian akan bosan dengan flashback berkepanjangan ini. Untuk chap selanjutnya sudah kembali di waktu Naruto sekarang. Jadi ini merupakan flashback terakhir dari arc masa lalu. So, Tetap feedback dan review fict ini yah.

 ** _#Salam Naru_**


	11. Ch10:Arc Invasion Vali - Kunjungan Ophis

_Masa lalu..._

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sepinggul nampak bersandar disalah satu pohon yang ada dihutan. Iris abu-abunya terlihat kosong menatap langit siang.

"Nhe sebenarnya untuk apa aku diciptakan...?!"

Gadis itu tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun diwajahnya. Seakan-akan dia tercipta tanpa memiliki emosi. Begitu banyak penderitaan yang ia rasakan membuat ia menjadi seorang yang naif.

SREKK...SREKK...

Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik semak-semak. Iris milik gadis itu nampak memandang seksama sekitar. Tapi anehnya, instingnya tak menunjukan keadaan bahaya.

"E-Ehh...?!"

Irisnya menatap sesuatu yang keluar dari balik semak-semak. Seorang laki-laki...?! Gadis itu dapat melihat remaja pirang dengan iris birunya sedang menatapnya terkejut.

"Sedang apa gadis manis sepertimu dihutan...?!"

Mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu, entah kenapa rona merah terlihat menghiasi pipi imut miliknya. Perlahan, pemuda itu terlihat mendekati gadis bersurai hitam yang ada didepannya.

"E-Eto...?! I-Ini rumahku..."

Remaja pirang itu nampak terheran. Rumah...?! Apakah gadis ini tidak ada tempat tinggal. Ia menatap seksama gadis yang ada didepannya ini. Sebuah gothic lolita dengan warna hitam khas putri kerajaan terlihat menempel ditubuhnya.

"Kau bercanda...?!"

Remaja itu terlihat tak percaya. Yah..?! Wajar saja, penampilan yang dikenakan gadis itu sudah cukup membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Ia bukanlah pemuda yang mudah untuk dibodohi.

"Aku tidak berbohong Pemuda-san..."

Gadis itu terlihat menyakinkan remaja itu. Iris kelabunya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru milik remaja pirang itu. Indah..?! Seperti langit malam pikirnya.

"Hmm baiklah...?! Eto namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Yoroshiku nhe..." ucap remaja yang bernama Naruto itu. Ia nampak mengulurkan tangannya kearah gadis itu.

"Namaku Ophis, salam kenal..."

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Story [MH9F6AL]**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan High School DxD beserta karakter dan ceritanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosha minna...! Update tengah malam. Sebenarnya author berencana untuk Up siang nanti. Tapi entah kenapa pas udah download NS episode terbaru 487 tadi jadi semangat apalagi Sasuke yang terlihat bertarung dengan salah satu pemilik kekuatan mata.**

 **Berhubung Arc masa lalu udah kelar, kini kita akan masuk ke Arc baru yang berjudul : Invasion of Vali. Sebelum membaca chap kali ini author akan membalas review di chap sebelumnya sekarang. Oke langsung aja...**

 **.980 : Thanks gan nhe udah lanjut...**

 **arafim123 : Makasih gan udah bilang fict nhe bagus. Sebenarnya ane juga mikir kayak gitu. Tapi kebanyakan reader udah bosan dengan flashback berkepanjangan. So, jadi dipercepat.**

 **Oya682 : thanks gan...**

 **Saputraluc000 : Arigatou gan. Entar ane usahain buat Naru jadi full dark**

 **KidsNo Terror13 : Sip nhe udah lanjut kok...**

 **Orang asing biasa : Oke gan nhe udah lanjut...**

 **Exo : Oke nhe udah lanjut gan. Untuk Naruko entar ane pikirin dulu buat dimasukin ke haremnya Naru...**

 **Yz namikaze : Makasih atas masukannya gan...**

 **: Gomen nhe kalau membosankan...?! Ane masih Newbie soalnya...**

 **Silver0 : Gomen gan tapi udah terlanjur namanya Sasuke. So nikmatin aja...**

 **TsukiNoCandra : Hiks...Hiks Arigatou gan yang udah mau ngertiin perasaan ane (Author nangis gaje). Oke nhe udah lanjut dan soal review ane juga gak keliatan awalnya. Tapi sekarang udah ada kok...**

 **Mr uzumaki : Oke gan nhe udah lanjut...**

 **Archise : Emang tebakan agan gimana...?! Hehehe gomen jika akhirnya bikin nyesek...**

 **Monkey D Levi : Ahh Gomen gan kalau Flashbacknya panjang...**

 **Rhoma irama : Hehehe maaf kalau chara Sasuke harus mati. Soal Naruto yang akan bangkitin Sasuke ntar aneh pikir-pikir lagi...**

 **Paijo Payah : Tanda tanya dan tanda seru itu Cuma ciri khas author aja dalam menulis. So bukan hal penting kok...**

 **Andre iswandi378 : Makasih gan. Gpp kok gak bisa ngasih saran yang penting tetep review dan dukung fict ini yah. Arigatou nhe...**

 **Eidofasya9 : Hehehe typo itu gan. Tapi udah diperbaikin kok...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke segitu aja yah Minna. Gomen buat reader yang lain gak bisa dibalas reviewnya. Tapi saya tetep berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah dukung fict ini yah. Hiks...Hiks...Hontou nhe Arigatou**

 **Oke sebelum membaca cerita...**

 **Biasakan meninggalkan jejak berupa review, follow, dan favorite yah**

 **~ Welcome my Fict... ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Another Place..._**

Disebuah ruangan yang bernuansa gelap. Terlihat seorang gadis loli tengah berbincang dengan seseorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada berita apa Vali?!" tanya gadis itu

Inang dari albion itu nampak memandang gadis yang menjadi ketuanya itu. Yap..?! Vali adalah salah satu anggota dari organisasi yang bernama Khaos Brigade. Sebuah organisasi yang bertujuan untuk menghancurkan perdamaian fraksi.

"Ophis, orang yang kaucari. Aku telah menemukannya" ucap Vali

Gadis loli itu terlihat berdiri dari singgasananya. Iris kelabunya nampak menatap Vali dengan pandangan yang terkejut. Sepertinya, apa yang ditemukan Vali adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Apa...! Kau tidak bohong kan, Dimana dia...?!" tanya Ophis

Sang Hakuryuuko itu sedikit menghela nafas melihat ketuanya yang sangat antusias. Ia tidak menyangka gadis yang dingin itu dapat ceria seperti ini hanya demi seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Salah satu bawahan Kokabiel memberitahuku bahwa gagak itu telah mati. Mereka mendapat informasi kalau seseorang yang bernama Naruto lah yang membunuhnya. Ia sekarang berada di akademi kuoh..." ucap Vali terus terang

"Apa kau yakin Vali...?!" tanya Ophis

Gadis loli itu sedikit ragu. Bukannya ia tidak percaya dengan anggotanya ini. Hanya saja apa benar bawahan gagak itu dapat dipercaya. Kokabiel itu seorang yang licik dan kemungkinan bawahannya juga tak jauh beda darinya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Ophis...?! Mereka tidak akan berbohong..." ucap Vali

Pemuda maniak bertarung itu percaya jika bawahan Kokabiel tak akan berbohong. Karena jika mereka melakukan itu sudah dipastikan mereka akan merenggang nyawa.

"Baiklah...! Ayo kesana..."

"Sesuai perintahmu Ophis...!"

.

.

.

 ** _[Kembali ke Edenia...]_**

 ****"Hosh...Hosh...! Uggh..."

Issei terlihat kelelahan. Inang dari Ddraig itu terlihat sudah mencapai batasnya sekarang. Balance breakernya terlihat telah habis untuk melawan para Orc yang kini bertambah semakin banyak.

"I-Issei-kun..?! Kau tidak apa-apa..." ucap Asia

Gadis itu terlihat khawatir tak kala melihat Issei terduduk ditanah. Dengan cepat,Mantan biarawati itu menghampiri Issei yang sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Buchou...! Mereka tidak ada habisnya..." ucap Kiba

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Issei. Kiba terlihat kelelahan dengan beberapa goresan yang didapat dari serangan Orc. Pemuda itu terlihat beberapa kali menebas Orc yang menyerang dengan pedangnya.

Rias menatap peeragenya yang terlihat kelelahan. Gadis dengan rambut merah itu terlihat khawatir sekarang. Belum lagi dengan Naruto yang terlihat masih tak kembali membuat dirinya dilanda rasa takut.

"Tetap waspada Minna.." ucap Rias kepada semua peeragenya

"Akeno! Gunakan sihir petirmu" sambung Rias

Akeno mengangguk mengerti. Iris hitam miliknya memandang kearah beberapa Orc yang sedang berlari kearah mereka. Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta dari tangan kanannya.

"Matilah kalian...?!"

SRINGG...

BLARRR...

Headshot...?! Sihir petir Akeno dengan tepat mengenai para Orc disana. Terlihat tubuh mereka gosong akibat serangan level tinggi milik Akeno. Tapi meskipun begitu, jumlah mereka masih terlalu banyak.

"Buchou, mereka terlalu banyak..." ucap Koneko

Gadis dengan tubuh loli itu terlihat berbeda sekarang. Dalam bentuk nekomata, sepasang telinga neko tumbuh dari kepalanya bersamaan sebuah ekor. Iris matanya juga nampak tajam seperti kucing.

Entah karena kelelahan. Rias dan yang lainnya terlihat tidak menyadari salah satu Orc yang telah berada tak jauh dari Issei dan Asia. Mereka yang disana mendadak khawatir.

"Issei, Asia...! Dibelakang kalian..." teriak semuanya.

Asia mendadak melihat kebelakang. Benar saja, salah satu Orc terlihat memegang kapak yang sudah siap diarahkan kearah mereka berdua. Issei yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia mencoba melindungi Asia menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng hidup.

 **[Flipendo...]**

Tepat beberapa centi sebelum kapak Orc itu mengenai mereka. Sebuah petir berwarna putih nampak mengenai Orc itu hingga tumbang dan mati. Rias dan yang lainnya menatap terkejut.

"A-Akeno...?! Apa kau yang melakukannya..." tanya Rias yang masih terkejut

"Bu-Bukan aku, Buchou..." jawab Akeno

Beberapa detik kemudian. Kumpulan makhluk bersayap nampak mendarat tepat dikelompok Rias. Ratusan dari mereka terlihat membantu Rias dan yang lainnya untuk membunuh para Orc.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa...?!"

Salah satu dari mereka terlihat berbicara kepada Rias. Gadis dengan telinga runcing yang sudah bisa dipastikan elf itu terlihat berwibawa. Sepertinya ia merupakan pemimpin disini.

"Siapa kalian?!" tanya Rias

"Aku Shayla Hermin dan ini adikku Luke Hermin..."

Gadis dengan nama Shayla itu nampak memperkenalkan diri bersama pemuda yang diketahui adiknya itu. Mereka terlihat memakai baju berwarna putih dengan aksen hijau disetiap sisinya.

"Salam kenal!" ucap Luke

Adik dari Shayla itu terlihat sombong memandang kelompok Rias. Issei yang tak jauh darisana menggeram kesal melihat sifat Luke. Sekiryuutei itu nampak ingin memukul pemuda elf itu jika saja tak dicegah Asia.

"Baka-Otouto...! Bersikaplah sopan kalau bertemu orang..."

BLETAKK...

Sebuah jitakan dengan tepat melayang kearah Luke. Shayla menjitak keras kepala milik adiknya itu. Ia tak menyangka sifat adik kecilnya ini tak pernah berubah sama sekali.

"I-Ittai..?! Nee-chan..." rintih Luke pelan.

Adik dari Shayla itu terlihat mengelus pelan puncak kepala miliknya. Banyak hal yang ia takuti didunia. Tapi itu tak seberapa dibandingkan amarah kakaknya ini.

"Gomen, dia memang seperti itu..." ucap Shayla meminta maaf kepada kelompok Rias dengan Luke juga. Yah...?! Meskipun pemuda itu terlihat cemberut tidak suka.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa Hermin-san..." jawab Rias

Semua peerage Rias nampak berkumpul kearah ketua mereka. Terlihat semua Orc telah dikalahkan semua berkat kumpulan pasukan elf yang terlihat membantu.

"Jadi...! Dimana Ojou-sama..." tanya Shayla

"Mereka masih berada di istana...?! Tapi tenang saja, salah satu budakku ada disana..." ucap Rias terus terang.

"Cih...?! Kalian meninggalkan tuan putri bersama dengan seorang budak. Menyedihkan sekali..." ucap Luke dengan perkataan kasar. Issei yang tidak terima Naruto dijelek-jelekkan langsung saja berlari kearah remaja emo itu. Ia tidak bisa diam jika sahabatnya direndahkan.

BUAKKK...

Satu pukulan dengan keras mengenai Luke. Mereka semua yang ada disana menatap terkejut Issei yang memukul Luke dengan tiba-tiba. Tak berlangsung lama, adik dari Shayla itu pun membalas pukulan Issei juga.

"Cih...?! Ada apa denganmu Teme..." ucap Luke

"Urusai...! Kau tak seharusnya menghina temanku. Terima ini bangsat..." jawab Issei

BUAKKK...

DUAKKK...

Pukulan demi pukulan mereka lancarkan. Tidak ada yang mengalah dari kedua belah pihak. Issei dan Luke tetap teguh dengan pendapatnya masing-masing. Terlihat, mereka berdua akan beradu pukulan kali ini. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi...

BLETAK...! BLETAKK...

"I-Ittai...! Ittai..." ucap Issei dan Luke bersamaan. Sebuah jitakan terlihat diberikan Rias dan Shayla kepada mereka berdua.

"Konoyaro...! Apa kau tak bisa bersikap sopan, Baka-Otouto..." ucap Shayla

"A-Ampun Ne-Ne-chan..." jawab Luke ketakutan. Tak jauh berbeda dengannya, Issei juga terlihat pucat pasi ketika melihat Rias menatap tajam dirinya.

"Go-Gomen, Bu-Buchou..." ucap Issei

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat lain tepatnya Akademi Kuoh...]_**

"Naruto-kun...?!" batin Sona.

Gadis dengan gaya rambut bob itu terlihat khawatir sekarang. Pasalnya, sudah tiga hari ini pangeran pirangnya itu pergi dengan kelompok Rias. Berbagai pikiran negatif seperti Rias sedang memperkosanya, Akeno yang melakukan itu, dan lain-lain membuat dirinya gelisah.

"Ada apa Kaichou...?!" ucap Tsubasa

Benteng dari Sona itu terlihat memperhatikan kingnya yang sedang melamun. Tidak biasanya Sona seperti ini..?! Gadis dengan rambut biru itu nampak berjalan kearah kingnya.

"Aku tak apa Tsubasa...!" ucap Sona singkat

Tsubasa dapat melihat kalau Sona sedang berbohong. Yah..?! Tapi meskipun begitu ia tidak berhak mencampuri urusan kingnya itu. Mungkin Sona sedang ada masalah.

.

.

.

 ** _[Sementara itu digerbang masuk Akademi Kuoh...]_**

"Jadi ini akademi kuoh...?!" ucap Ophis

Gadis loli itu terlihat berdiri didepan gerbang akademi. Ia bersama Vali perlahan masuk kedalam dengan cara yang sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang lain.

BLARRR...

Ledakan terjadi seketika. Cara yang berbeda maksudnya adalah dengan merusak gerbang. Tidak mungkin gadis dengan harga diri tinggi itu mau memanjatnya.

"Ho-Hoy, Ophis...?! Apa yang kau lakukan. Kalau kita sampai ketahuan bagaimana... " ucap Vali tak percaya.

Inang dari albion itu terlihat menatap ngeri serangan Ophis. Sebagai anggota khaos brigade, ia masih belum mengerti tentang jalan pikiran gadis loli itu.

"Siapa kalian hah...?!" ucap Saji

Remaja pirang itu nampak memandang tajam Vali dan Ophis. Vali yang melihat kedatangan Saji nampak menepuk jidatnya. Hah...?! Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi pikir Vali.

"Dimana Naruto...?!" ucap Ophis datar

Gadis itu terlihat berjalan kearah Saji. Pion dari Sona itu mendadak kesal ketika mendengar nama Naruto. Yap...?! Pemuda itulah alasan sekarang kenapa Kaichou bersedih.

"Cih, Naruto katamu...?! Dia sudah pergi dan kuharap remaja pirang itu tak kemba...~"

SRINGG...

BUAKK...

"Ohokk...!" ucap Saji terduduk

Budak dari Sona itu nampak kesakitan saat sebuah pukulan dengan keras mengenai perutnya. Pelaku yang tak lain adalah Ophis terlihat masih setia dengan raut datarnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu iblis..!" ucap Ophis

"Ada apa ini...?! Apa yang kalia..~"

DEG...

"I-Ini...?! Aura naga..." batin Sona

Semua peerage Sona nampak berkumpul digerbang sekolah. Mereka terlihat terkejut saat melihat Saji terduduk menahan sakit akibat pukulan Ophis. Tsubaki yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Gadis dengan kelainan heterochromic itu terlihat mengeluarkan pedang dan melesat kearah Ophis.

"Beraninya kau...?! Hyahh..." teriak Tsubaki

Sebelum beberapa meter pedang tajam itu mengenai Ophis. Vali dengan cepat menangkisnya dengan tangan kanan miliknya. Terlihat, pedang itu patah menjadi dua sedangkan tangan Vali terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Heh tenanglah nona..?! Kami disini hanya ingin bertanya..." ucap Vali

"Bertanya...?! Setelah kalian berbuat seperti ini kepada Saji..." jawab Tsubaki menggeram marah. Ia tidak akan diam jika pemuda yang disayanginya itu terluka. Yap..?! Wajar saja karena gadis itu menyukai Saji.

"Hentikan Tsubaki...!" teriak Sona

Tsubaki yang mendengar perintah dari kingnya mendadak tenang. Tapi meskipun begitu, rasa kesal miliknya belum hilang sekarang. Ia masih menatap tajam Vali dan Ophis.

"Apa mau kalian kesini..." ucap Sona

"Naruto...! Dimana pemuda bernama Naruto...!" ucap Ophis

Sona nampak menatap Ophis dengan seksama. Siapa gadis loli ini...?! Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto-kun..?! Beberapa pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul dari otak cerdasnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto-kun..." ucap Sona

Ophis mendadak kesal. Seenaknya saja gadis berkacamata ini menambahkan suffix kun dinama Naruto. Apa dia sudah bosan hidup, yang boleh memanggil Naruto seperti itu hanya dia.

"Dia itu..."

Ophis nampak memberikan jeda. Mereka semua tak terkecuali Vali menatap seksama gadis loli itu. Mereka terlihat penasaran tentang hubungan Ophis dengan Naruto.

"Suamiku...?!"

"E-Ehhh...! E-Ehhh..." ucap mereka sweatdrop bersamaan minus Sona. Gadis dengan rambut pendek itu terlihat cemburu sekarang. Ia seratus persen bahkan jika bisa seribu persen tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Ophis.

.

.

.

 ** _[Kembali ke Edenia : Ditempat Naruto & Violet...]_**

"Eh! Ada apa ini, Violet"

Remaja pirang itu terlihat sedang melepaskan cengkeraman Violet dilengan kanan miliknya. Tapi sial entah kenapa tenaganya lebih kuat dari seekor gorilla. Hoy wanita macam apa dia...?!

"Vi-chan..! Panggil aku Vi-chan..."

Violet mengeratkan cengkeramannya. Remaja pirang itu terlihat menutup mulut dengan tangan kirinya. Sudah kuduga...?! Ia bukan manusia pikir Naruto saat merasakan betapa kuatnya tenaga dari elf itu.

"Ba-Baiklah,Vi-chan..." ucap Naruto pasrah

Remaja pirang itu terlihat berjalan keluar istana bersama Violet yang masih setia menggenggam erat lengannya. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan serasi jika dilihat lebih seksama.

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Rias dan yang lain...]_**

"Apa kalian mengerti...!" ucap Rias dan Shayla

Issei dan Luke menggangguk lemah. Beberapa menit tadi mereka terus diceramahi oleh Rias dan Shayla. Dua perempuan itu tidak henti-hentinya menceramahi mereka. Hah...?! Wanita memang merepotkan pikir mereka berdua.

"Yoo...?! Issei, Rias..."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah depan. Rias dan semua yang ada disitu sontak menghadap kearah sumber suara. Mereka semua dapat melihat remaja pirang dengan gadis bersurai biru sedang berpegangan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Rias yang menatap itu menatap cemburu mereka berdua. Tak berbeda jauh dengan temannya, Akeno yang berada disamping Rias juga menatap tidak suka. Sementara Koneko, sepertinya gadis kucing itu terlihat santai saja.

"Naruto...?! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..." ucap Issei berlari gaje kearah Naruto yang terlihat memasang kuda-kuda bertempur. Remaja pirang itu sudah mempersiapkan hal ini jikalau terjadi tiba-tiba.

BUAGGHH...

"I-Ittai...?! Te-Teme, apa yang kau lakukan Naruto...!" ucap Issei kesal. Bocah naga itu terlihat terjatuh saat Naruto dengan santainya menghindar dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Diamlah Issei...?! Aku bukan homo..." jawab Naruto yang membuat Issei pundung dipojokan sembari menggambar bulatan kecil ditanah. Mereka semua yang menatap itu terlihat sweatdrop melihat kegajean Issei dan Naruto.

"Ojou-sama...! Apa kau baik-baik saja..." tanya Shayla

Gadis dengan surai pirang itu nampak berjalan kearah Violet yang tengah memeluk lengan Naruto. Luke juga terlihat mengikuti kakaknya bersamaan Rias dan yang lainnya.

"Eehh Shayla...?! Daijobu aku baik-baik saja kok..." ucap Violet

"Violet-nee, serius kau baik-baik saja...! Kau tidak diapa-apain dengannya..." ucap Luke menunjuk Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terlihat tidak terima mendengar perkataan Luke.

"Hoy Teme bicara sekali lagi kelar loe..." ucap Naruto yang sukses dihadiahi jitakan keras oleh Violet disampingnya.

BLETAKK..

"I-Ittai...?!"

"Mou Naru-kun...?! Kau tak boleh bersikap kasar dengan Luke-chan..." tegas Violet.

Rias dan Akeno menatap tajam Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terlihat mengerti arti dari tatapan mereka berdua. Seolah-olah dua iblis itu bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Violet.

"Ha-Hai...?! E-Eto bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu, Violet..." ucap Naruto gugup

What...?! Siapa yang tidak gugup saat ditatap tiga iblis didepannya. Terlihat Rias menatapnya dengan tajam seakan tak ada hari esok. Akeno yang tak jauh dari Rias menatapnya dengan senyum yang sanggup membuatnya terdiam. Berbeda terbalik dengan Koneko, gadis itu terlihat datar dan santai. Tapi meskipun begitu, Naruto dapat merasakan aura membunuh yang pekat.

"Katakan sekali lagi...!" ucap Violet

GLEKKK

"Mati aku...?!" pikir Naruto saat mendengar perkataan Violet yang terkesan dingin dan berat. Remaja pirang itu dapat melihat aura hitam diatas kepala Violet.

Shitt...! Entah kenapa situasi ini mirip seperti peribahasa "bagai makan buah simalakama". Dimana dirinya terjebak dalam keadaan serba salah. Jika ia menuruti Violet, itu akan membuat tiga iblis itu marah. Demikian pula sebaliknya

"Ti-Tidak kok Vi-chan..." ucap Naruto

Sebagai laki-laki. Ia masih sayang nyawa jika berhadapan dengan gadis tsundere seperti Violet ini. Tapi entah kenapa, gadis elf ini sedikit mirip dengan seseorang dimasa lalunya.

"Eto, Violet-nee...! Dimana Rosswell-sama...?!" tanya Luke

DEG...

Semuanya nampak berubah setelah mendengar perkataan dari Luke. Ingatan Naruto kembali saat dimana ibu Violet meninggal tepat didepan matanya. Ia ingat sekali dengan janji yang diucapkan Rosswell sebelum perempuan itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Mereka semua yang ada disana terlihat setia menunggu jawaban dari Naruto dan Violet. Mereka berdua nampak terdiam dengan raut muka sedih. Sebuah spekulasi buruk kini terlintas diotak semua orang. Mungkinkah...?!

"O-Obachan...?! Di-Dia..."

"Telah Meninggal..."

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Akademi Kuoh...]_**

"E-Ehhh...! E-Ehhh..." ucap mereka sweatdrop bersamaan minus Sona. Gadis dengan rambut pendek itu terlihat cemburu sekarang. Ia seratus persen bahkan jika bisa seribu persen tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Ophis.

"Bohong...?! Aku tidak percaya denganmu, gadis cebol..." ucap Sona kesal

Image serius dari gadis itu terlihat hancur sudah. Sona terlihat menatap tajam Ophis yang dibalas tatapan tajam juga oleh gadis loli itu. Semuanya memandang ngeri sekarang tak terkecuali Vali yang dikenal sebagai Hakuryuuko itu.

"Cih...?! Itu bukan urusanmu mata empat. Cepat beritahu aku dimana Naruto..." jawab Ophis tak kalah kesalnya

Percikan listrik tiba-tiba keluar dari masing-masing iris mereka berdua. Aura permusuhan terlihat jelas antara Ophis dengan Sona sekarang. Kedua gadis itu nampak tidak suka satu sama lain

"Dalam mimpimu...?! Gadis cebol..." ucap Sona yang langsung membuat Ophis marah besar. Gadis loli itu terlihat menatap Vali yang nampak tak ingin ikut campur sekarang. Yah...?! Itu wajar saja pasalnya beberapa dari siswa-siswi melihat pertengkaran antara dua kubu itu.

"A-Apa katamu! Vali serang dia" perintah Ophis

"Aku tak mau..." tolak Vali cepat

"Apa! Kenapa kau menolak, ini perintah" ucap Ophis sekali lagi kepada Vali.

Sang Hakuryuuko itu nampak tak perduli dan berjalan keluar gerbang. Semua orang yang ada disana menatap heran duo partner itu. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul diotak mereka. Apa benar mereka ini berteman...

"Ini urusanmu, bukan urusanku...?! Lagipula orang yang bernama Naruto itu tidak ada disini" ucap Vali terus terang. Yap...?! Jika pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu ada. Sudah dipastikan ia akan datang duluan saat Ophis menghancurkan gerbang sekolah.

"A-Apa!" ucap Ophis

"Sudahlah aku pergi dulu...?! Janne Ophis..."

Gadis loli itu menatap tidak percaya rekannya. Pemuda ini...?! Lagi-lagi membuat dirinya kesal. Huh sabar, jika saja mereka bukan partner sudah dipastikan Vali akan menerima beberapa pukulan darinya.

"Ch-Chotto matte...! Lalu kenapa kau bilang dia ada disini, Baka-Vali..." teriak Ophis membuat inang dari albion itu menghentikan langkahnya. Vali terlihat berbalik kebelakang. Lalu kemudian...

"Kau tenang saja Ophis...?! Kita akan menemukannya bahkan jika mereka melawan...~" ucap Vali memberi jeda dan menatap kelompok Sona bergantian. Tatapan pemuda itu terlihat tajam hingga membuat seluruh peerage Sona ketakutan

"Akan kupastikan semuanya terbunuh..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N** : Gimana Minna! Tentang chap kali ini. Untuk chap selanjutnya Author akan kasih bocoran untuk kalian semua. Chap selanjutnya akan ada scene dimana Vali dan Naruto bertarung satu lawan satu. So, Tetap feedback dan review fict ini yah. Oke sebelum author pamit. Author ingin sekali memperkenalkan diri.

Nama Author Danu Desu. Kalian bisa panggil author dengan codename Darko yah. Author tinggal dipalembang, tanggal 17 juli 2000. Yap melihat tahun lahir author sudah bisa dipastikan kalo author berumur 16 tahun sekarang. Hobby author...?! Hmm (Gaya einstein berpikir) mungkin nonton anime, baca manga, fanfict, dan masih banyak lagi. Oke itu aja perkenalan dari author. Bertemu kembali di chap selanjutnya

Shutdown /s /t 5 /c "Janne Minna-san..."

"Author Darko Logout..."


	12. Chapter 11 : Siapa kau!

Yang terlupakan...

Disuatu teras rumah. Terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang baru berumur tujuh tahun. Rambut silvernya perlahan tertiup angin malam dengan iris birunya yang terlihat sendu.

Tangan mungilnya terlihat bergetar menyentuh tubuh dingin ibu dan ayahnya. Liquid bening kemudian mengalir pelan disela iris biru miliknya. Keluarga yang dicintainya...?! Dengan tega dibunuh didepan matanya.

"Hiks...Hiks...?! Okaa-sama, O-Otou-sama..."

Bocah itu menangis dalam sepi. Perlahan, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Seolah-seolah langit juga merasakan penderitaan bocah kecil itu. Tak kuat menahan semua itu, ia terlihat berjalan kearah derasnya hujan.

"Ke-Kenapa dunia ini sungguh tidak adil..." ucapnya

Kata-kata yang tak seharusnya diucapkan oleh bocah seusianya. Kini malah menjadi hal terakhir yang akan diingat oleh semua orang. Yap...?! Dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah, ia bersumpah dihadapan dunia.

"A-Aku akan menjadi kuat...?! Hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa mengalahkanku..."

BLARR...

Suara petir nampak menggelegar. Tapi meskipun begitu, tekadnya tak akan pernah padam. Dengan darah iblis yang ada didalam tubuhnya, ia akan mengatur dunia. Naungan malam yang sepi ini, akan menjadi saksi bisu atas eksistensinya sekarang.

"Takutlah denganku...

"Vali...?! Vali Lucifer...

 **"** **Seorang Yang Akan Menjadi Dewa Didunia Yang Rusak Ini..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Story [t9k6 2w1l6]**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan High School DxD beserta karakter dan ceritanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Warn : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi, Rated T,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ishasiburi minna...! Gomen update lama. Hal ini dikarenakan laptop author sedang mengalami perbaikan untuk diupdate ke windows 10. So, jadi author gak bisa ngetik. Tapi beberapa waktu telah berlalu akhirnya laptop ane sudah bisa dipakai dan penampilannya jadi agak keren. Oke itu aja yang ingin author kasih tau**

 **Back to story...**

 **Fict kali ini adalah fict kedua dari Arc : Invasion of Vali. So, didalamnya akan menceritakan sedikit sinopsis tentang masa lalu Vali yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan LN nya. Oke sebelum membaca cerita, tidak lupa author akan membalas review kalian sekarang. Let's go cekidot...**

 **Christian :** Thanks gan...

 **TsukiNoCandra :** Arigato Tsuki-kun. Soal keganjalan yang loe rasakan mungkin Cuma perasaan aja kali J

 **Shanaroooo :** Oke sipp nhe lanjutannya...

 **Kirito Cesar :** Thanks gan...

 **Exo :** Di chap terakhir arc masa lalu itu memang wordnya agak panjang. Itu dikarenakan agar arc nya cepet selesai. Karena para reader pasti bosan dengan flashback berkepanjangan. Tambahan : setiap chap mungkin minimal 3k aja wordnya.

 **Aydie uchiha :** Hn kembali -_-

 **Oya682 :** Oke sipp nhe lanjutannya. Sekilas info aja pertarungan NaruVali tidak full di chap kali ini. mereka hanya bertemu sekilas. So, mungkin akan dichap selanjutnya dibikin full

 **David Yuzuriha :** Arigatou nhe [Author terharu :')] makasih udah bilang keren. Dan saya sangat setuju pendapatmu David-san. Mungkin Naru gak bakal liat matahari esok J

 **DeniTria :** Hontou nhe arigatou J udah bilang keren. So, untuk Violet. Mungkin gak akan ikut Naru ke kuoh. alasannya udah terungkap dichap ini...

 **Andre iswandi378 :** Gak papa gan J.

 **Grand560 :** Untuk fict devil ninja yang satunya mungkin akan dilanjutkan setelah fict yang ini selesai. So ditunggu dengan sabar yah. Dan soal Violet yang ikut Naru akan terungkap di chap ini...

 **Opis dhe dark :** Hehehe thanks gan nhe udah lanjut...

 **Paijo Payah :** Thanks gan nhe udah lanjut...

 **Guest :** Hahaha bisa aja lu gan...

 **Yosha segitu aja yah Minna. Gomen buat reader yang lain gak bisa dibalas reviewnya. Tapi saya tetep berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah dukung fict ini yah. Hiks...Hiks...Hontou nhe Arigatou**

 **Oke sebelum membaca cerita...**

 **Biasakan meninggalkan jejak berupa review, follow, dan favorite yah**

 **~ Link start... ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sebelumnya di Devil Ninja..._**

"Ch-Chotto matte...! Lalu kenapa kau bilang dia ada disini, Baka-Vali..." teriak Ophis membuat inang dari albion itu menghentikan langkahnya. Vali terlihat berbalik kebelakang. Lalu kemudian...

"Kau tenang saja Ophis...?! Kita akan menemukannya bahkan jika mereka melawan...~" ucap Vali memberi jeda dan menatap kelompok Sona bergantian. Tatapan pemuda itu terlihat tajam hingga membuat seluruh peerage Sona ketakutan

"Akan kupastikan semuanya terbunuh..."

_" **DEVIL NINJA"** _

"O-Obachan Di-Dia...?! Telah Meninggal..."

DEG...

Semua yang ada disana mendadak terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Mereka semua terlihat sedih tak terkecuali kelompok Rias yang mengetahui kebenaran itu. Sedangkan Luke, adik dari Shayla itu menatap tajam Naruto

"Ka-Kau...! Apa saja yang selama ini kau lakukan, Bangsat..." teriak Luke

BUAGHHH...

Satu pukulan mendarat tepat diwajah tan Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terlihat tersungkur saat menerima pukulan dari Luke. Sementara Issei, ia terlihat ingin membantu Naruto. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Rias memberikan isyarat agar tidak ikut campur.

"Cih...?! Sudah kuduga budak sepertimu tak bisa diandalkan sama sekali. Apa orangtuamu tidak mengajarkan betapa pentingnya nyawa seseor...~"

DUAKKK...

"Jangan pernah menghina orangtuaku..." ucap Naruto

Remaja pirang itu terlihat marah mendengar hinaan dari Luke. Semua elf yang ada disana terlihat ingin menyerang Naruto. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Shayla memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak gegabah.

"Buchou apa tidak sebaiknya kita hentikan mereka...?!" tanya Kiba

Knight dari Rias itu terlihat memberi masukan. Issei dan yang lainnya nampak setuju dengan perkataan Kiba. Sedangkan Rias, gadis itu terlihat tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya

"Ada apa...?! Mau mengelak. Kau yang seorang budak ini tak akan pernah bisa melindungi semua orang..." ucap Luke terus terang

Violet yang melihat pertengkaran itu mencoba menahan Naruto. Gadis elf itu terlihat membujuk Naruto agar tidak termakan ucapan Luke. Sudah cukup dengan semuanya sekarang, ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

"Naru-kun kumohon berhentilah..." ucap Violet

Remaja pirang itu dapat merasakan tangan Violet memegangnya dengan erat. Mata kirinya terlihat berubah dengan pupil merah dan background hitam didalamnya (bayangin mata ghoul kaneki).

Perlahan, amarah Naruto nampak mereda. Remaja itu terlihat mengontrol emosinya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin lagi semua yang disayanginya terluka apalagi karenanya.

 **[Naruto...?! Kenapa kau berhenti. Bukannya dia telah menghina orangtuamu...]**

Sebuah suara terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto. Sementara yang lainnya, mereka semua tidak bisa mendengar perkataan sosok yang berbicara itu kecuali Violet. Gadis elf itu dapat mendengarnya sekarang.

"Diamlah Clay...?! Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu sekarang..." ucap Naruto dalam pikirannya.

"Na-Naru-kun...! Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa...?!" tanya Violet takut

 **[Apa gadis ini bisa mendengarku...?!]** batin Clay

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata Violet. Mata merah miliknya terlihat kembali menjadi sediakala bersamaan suara Clay yang terlihat telah menghilang.

"Ti-Tidak ada Violet...! Hanya perasaanmu saja..." jawab Naruto

Sementara itu. Luke yang melihat kedekatan mereka berdua menggeram kesal. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam saja melihat semua itu. Baginya Naruto sekarang adalah pengganggu yang harus dimusnahkan.

"Hoy Teme...! Kenapa kau diam hah..." ucap Luke

"Maafkan aku...?! Aku memang salah. Semua yang terjadi adalah murni kesalahanku..." ucap Naruto

Remaja pirang itu terlihat mulai berpikir jernih. Violet yang melihat itu bernafas lega, ia sangat bersyukur Naruto telah berubah menjadi seperti biasanya. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan suara aneh yang didengarnya tadi.

"A-Apa kau bilang...?! Maaf, apa itu bisa membuat Rosswell-sama kembali hidup hah..." geram Luke

Adik dari Shayla itu menggeram marah. Terlihat, tangan kanannya membentuk sebuah sihir petir. Semua yang ada disana menatap khawatir tak terkecuali Shayla. Sudah cukup...?! Adiknya sudah kelewatan pikir gadis itu.

 **[Flipendo]**

"Rasakan ini bangsat...!" ucap Luke. Remaja itu terlihat melesatkan petir putih kearah Naruto dan juga Violet. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja melindungi Violet dengan tubuhnya.

"Na-Naru...?!" ucap Violet

"Tenang saja...! Aku akan melindungimu. Itulah janji seumur hidupku..." jawab Naruto

Iris birunya kemudian menatap petir Luke yang melesat kearahnya. Dengan reflek cepat yang ia miliki. Remaja pirang itu dengan cepat menggigit jempol kanannya. lalu, mencoretkan darahnya ditelapak tangan kirinya.

 **[KAI...]**

POOFTT...

Sebuah katana tiba-tiba muncul. Semua yang ada disana terlihat terkejut melihat trik lebih tepatnya kemampuan Naruto minus kelompok Rias. Bagi mereka itu adalah hal biasa mengingat remaja pirang itu seorang ninja.

"Dengan ini...~" ucap Naruto melemparkan katana itu kearah petir Luke. Sebuah kejadian tak terduga...?! Petir Luke seakan tertarik kedalam katana itu dan kini melapisinya. Sekarang Luke yang dalam bahaya, katana itu kini mengarah kearahnya.

"A-Apa...?!" ucap Luke

Violet yang melihat katana itu melesat memohon kepada Naruto dengan cara menarik bajunya. Meskipun sifat Luke terkesan buruk tapi dia salah satu orang yang disayanginya.

"Na-Naru...~"

Naruto yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam. Dengan cepat ia mengambil shuriken dari kantong ninja miliknya dan melemparkannya kearah katana miliknya tadi.

TRANGKK...

Bunyi dentingan terdengar nyaring. Mereka semua menatap syok pemandangan yang ada didepan. Beberapa centi saat katana itu hampir menembus perut Luke. Sebuah shuriken terlihat membelokan arahnya.

"Ta-Tadi itu hampir saja..." batin Issei

Inang dari Ddraig itu menatap penuh khawatir. Ia sedikit lega Naruto dapat menangkis serangan miliknya sehingga membuat Luke terbebas dari jeratan kematian.

"S-Syukurlah...?!" pikir Violet mengelus dadanya. Gadis elf itu sangat percaya bahwa Naruto tidak benar-benar ingin melukai Luke. Entah kenapa rasa kagumnya kembali bertambah.

"Ke-Kenapa...?!" tanya Luke masih syok. Minimnya pengalaman bertarung membuatnya tidak bisa mengatasi keadaannya sekarang. Berbeda dengan Naruto, remaja pirang itu adalah ninja. Seorang yang telah terlatih dalam kondisi apapun.

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhku, bangsat...!" teriak Luke kepada Naruto. Remaja emo itu terlihat mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. Ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sekarang.

"Membunuh...?! Apa gunanya melakukan itu..." jawab Naruto datar. Penderitaan yang dialaminya bukan hanya menempa dirinya saja. Membunuh, melukai, semua itu membuatnya tau tentang rasa sakit seseorang. Luke, remaja emo itu tidak lebih dari seorang anak manja.

"Cih berengsek...?! Kau meremehkanku hah..." ucap Luke yang berlari kearah Naruto. Adik dari Shayla itu sepertinya belum paham tentang keadaannya sekarang.

"Luke...! Sudah cukup hentikan..." teriak Shayla

Teriakan Shayla tak membuahkan hasil. Adiknya itu sangat keras kepala sekarang. Mereka semua yang ada disana tidak berani mencegah Luke. Pasalnya, remaja emo itu adalah adik dari pimpinan mereka

Naruto yang melihat Luke berlari kearahnya tetap santai dengan posisi melindungi Violet. Remaja itu nampak membuat sebuah handseal tangan sederhana. Lalu kemudian...

 **[Sunshin no Jutsu...]**

SRINGG...

DEG...

Langkah kaki Luke terhenti saat melihat sosok Naruto telah hilang dari pandangannya. Instingnya dapat merasakan seseorang tengah berada dibelakangnya. Yap...?! Naruto

Naruto telah berada dibelakang Luke. Berbeda dengan hiraishin, jurus ini sama sekali tidak menguras terlalu banyak tenaga dan tak mempunyai efek apapun pada tubuhnya.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa...?!" batin Luke

Naruto dapat merasakan tubuh Luke menegang. Remaja pirang itu sepertinya terlihat tak peduli. Dengan pelan, ia berjalan kearah katananya yang menancap tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Remaja bermarga Uzumaki itu terlihat menghiraukan semua orang yang menatapnya. Hanya satu hal yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang. Yah...?! Membuat Luke sadar.

"Kau tau..?! Sejak kecil aku telah kehilangan ayah..." ucap Naruto. Surai pirangnya terlihat menutupi raut wajah miliknya. Membuat mereka disana tak dapat melihat ekspresi remaja pirang itu.

"Grrr...?! Itu bukan urus...~"

"Diam...! Kau tak perlu komentar, cukup dengarkan saja..." ucap Naruto dengan intonasi tinggi. Hilang sudah kesabaran yang beberapa menit ia pertahankan tadi. Raut kesal kini terlihat jelas sekarang.

Sedangkan Luke, remaja itu terlihat menuruti perkataan Naruto. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak dapat membantah lagi. Aura Naruto seakan menyuruhnya untuk diam jika ingin tetap hidup sekarang.

"Orang sepertimu tidak tau pahitnya dunia...?! Mereka, tidak semua orang yang ada disini. Jika kalian belum merasakan arti rasa sakit jangan pernah berbicara seolah kalian tau semuanya..." ucap Naruto panjang lebar

Remaja pirang itu meluapkan semua perasaannya. Mereka semua yang berada disana kini tertunduk diam. Perkataan Naruto memang benar, semua yang dikatakan remaja pirang itu sangatlah benar. Benci untuk mengakuinya tapi itulah kenyataan yang ada.

"Bukan sok menggurui...! Tapi itulah kenyataan yang ada. Pengalaman membuatku paham tentang rasa sakit. Membunuh, menyiksa, itu hal biasa bagiku..."

"Rosswell-bachan meninggal karenaku itu memang benar...?! Terserah kalian ingin memaafkanku atau tidak. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku akan melindungi Violet meskipun nyawaku taruhannya..."

DEG...

Violet tersentak. Kata-kata tulus dari Naruto membuat ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menangis. Mereka semua disana menatap takjub sosok Naruto. Seolah seperti Rosswell terlihat berdiri dibelakang remaja pirang itu. Mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk mematuhinya

"A-Aku..." ucap Luke tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Remaja itu terlihat menggeram marah. Bukan marah kepada Naruto, ini lebih mengarah kearah dirinya sendiri.

"Hey bocah...?! Jika kau membenciku setelah semua yang kukatakan tadi..." ucap Naruto memberi jeda lalu mencabut katana miliknya. Remaja pirang itu terdiam sejenak. Lalu kemudian...

SYUTT...

JLEBB...

Luke menatap katana milik Naruto. Semua terlihat terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan remaja pirang itu. Bahkan Shayla, kakak dari Luke tidak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan itu.

"Maka bunuhlah aku...!"

DEG...

Luke terduduk mendengar perkataan Naruto. Perlahan, remaja itu terlihat mencabut katana Naruto dari tanah. Menatapnya seksama diantara kedua tangan miliknya.

"Dengan kemampuanmu sekarang mustahil bisa melakukan itu semua. Karena itu jadilah kuat, hingga kau merasa bisa membunuhku. Jika saatnya tiba maka datanglah padaku dan...

[Bunuh Aku...]

.

.

.

"Buchou ayo kita pulang..." ucap Naruto

Remaja pirang itu terlihat santai menuju kearah kingnya. Mereka semua tak terkecuali Issei juga berjalan kearah Rias. Sepertinya semua orang setuju dengan pendapat Naruto.

Sementara Luke, adik dari Shayla itu masih terdiam dalam syoknya. Luke terlihat masih mencerna setiap perkataan Naruto tadi. Kata-kata yang membuatnya mengerti banyak hal.

"Ma-Matte Naru-kun...?! Kau meninggalkanku. Setidaknya bawa aku bersamamu..." ucap Violet berlari kearah Naruto. Tapi belum beberapa langkah, kakinya terhenti akibat genggaman tangan Shayla.

"Ojou-sama...?! Mau kemana kau..." ucap Shayla menahan pergerakan Violet. Tapi meskipun begitu, Violet nampak memberontak dan melepaskan diri. Gadis bersurai biru itu terlihat berlari kearah Naruto.

"Na-Naru-kun bawa aku...?!" ucap Violet memeluk Naruto membuat ketiga iblis betina itu menggeram cemburu. Mereka tidak menyangka jika putri elf itu bisa seagresif ini.

"Gomen Vi-chan, aku tidak bisa membawamu..."

"Ta-Tapi bagaimana dengan janjimu..." balas Violet

"Sebagai ninja aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku. Bahkan harus mati sekalipun, tapi dengan keadaan sekarang..." jeda Naruto

"Sebaiknya kau belajar sesuatu untuk melindungi dirimu disaat aku tidak ada Vi-chan..." sambung Naruto

Violet yang mendengar itu terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Ia tidak terlalu mahir dengan sihirnya, jika ia ikut Naruto sekarang. Kemungkinan ia hanya menjadi beban bagi remaja pirang itu

"Baiklah Naru-kun, aku akan berusaha..." ucap Violet menatap iris biru Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terlihat tersenyum kearahnya. Sebuah ide gila terlintas diotak gadis itu.

"Nhe Naru-kun...! Boleh aku minta sebuah oleh-oleh..." sahut Violet dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya. Rias dan juga Akeno terlihat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak sekarang.

Naruto terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Dengan pasti, remaja pirang itu tersenyum dan menatap lembut iris hijau Violet. Berbanding terbalik dengan ketiga iblis betina yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tentu, apa it...~"

 **CHUP...**

Sebuah ciuman dengan cepat merampas mulut Naruto. Remaja pirang itu terlihat syok saat melihat Violet dengan beraninya melakukan itu. Tubuhnya sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"A-Apa itu tadi...?!" tanya Naruto menatap Violet

Bukannya memberitahu gadis itu terlihat melangkah pergi. Violet berlari kearah Shayla dan yang lainnya. Putri elf itu nampak sangat senang sekarang. Terlihat dari tingkah lakunya saat ini.

"Janne Naru-kun...! Setelah ini jangan lupa janjimu untuk menikahiku yah..." ucap Violet asal bicara dan dengan sukses membuat ketiga iblis disana salah sangka. Aura kelam terlihat jelas disekitar Rias, Akeno, dan juga Koneko. Mereka semua menatap tajam Naruto seolah berkata cepat jelaskan semuanya.

 ** _[Ditempat Sona dan yang lain...]_**

"Te-Tekanan macam apa ini...?!" batin Tsubasa

Bahkan seorang yang tomboy dan memiliki wajah bishonen seperti Tsubasa dapat bergetar ketakutan. Gadis itu dapat merasakan aura hebat yang berada didalam tubuh Vali.

"Gawat...?!"

Sona dapat merasakan aura kelam dalam tubuh Vali. Orang ini...?! Tidak salah lagi, ia salah satu inang dari salah satu naga surgawi albion. Sedangkan gadis itu...?! ia tak tahu siapa dia, belum lagi hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Cih...?! Seenaknya saja kau pergi..." ucap Saji

Pion dari Sona itu melesat kearah Vali. Dengan tenaganya, ia berusaha memukul sosok yang menjadi inang albion itu. Sedikit lagi, Saji hampir sampai mendaratkan pukulannya diperut Vali.

BUAGHH...

Pukulan Saji tepat sasaran. Remaja pirang itu nampak tersenyum pelan melihat Vali tersungkur. Mereka yang ada disana lagi-lagi terkejut tak terkecuali Tsubaki. Sementara Ophis, gadis loli itu terlihat tak mengkhawatirkan partnernya.

"Heh...?! Hanya itu kekuatanmu..." ucap Vali bangkit. Remaja itu terlihat tak kesakitan setelah menerima pukulan dari pion Sona itu. Senyuman Saji tiba-tiba luntur, dengan geram ia mencoba memukul Vali lagi. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi...

"Ohok...?! Ke-Kenapa..~ Tu-Tubuhku seperti mati rasa..." ucap Saji terduduk. Mereka semua menatap khawatir keadaan remaja pirang itu. Dengan cepat, Tsubaki menghampiri Saji yang terlihat menahan sakit.

"Sa-Saji kau baik-baik saja...?!" tanya Tsubaki khawatir

Gadis itu menatap Saji dengan raut wajah sedih bercampur marah. Perlahan, mata yang berbeda warna itu menatap geram Vali. Ia tidak akan memaafkan sosok itu yang sudah membuat Saji seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah..." teriak Tsubaki

Vali menatap datar Tsubaki. Inang dari albion itu tak merasa takut dengan amarah gadis bersurai hitam didepannya. Dengan langkah pasti, ia berjalan maju kearah Tsubaki.

"Heh...! Jangan sembarang menuduh nona. Orang bodoh itu yang memukulku. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa..." ucap Vali

Sang Hakuryuuko itu berhenti tepat didepan Tsubaki. Remaja itu tak bergeming saat melihat ekspresi marah gadis bersurai hitam didepannya. Dengan amarah yang meledak, Tsubaki mencoba memukul Vali.

TEP...

Gagal...?! Dengan mudahnya Vali menangkap pukulan Tsubaki. Gadis itu perlahan jatuh seolah tak ada kekuatan untuk berdiri. Sona yang melihat itu menatap khawatir dua budaknya.

"Sudah cukup...! Henti...~

DEG...

"Kau yang harus berhenti iblis...!" ucap Vali. Inang dari albion itu terlihat telah berada didepan Sona. Adik dari Serafall itu nampak terkejut sekarang. Terlihat Vali telah menyiapkan pukulan kearah gadis itu.

 ** _Sona POV..._**

"A-Apa yang terjadi...?!"

Seluruh tubuhku tak mau bergerak. Aku dapat merasakan kekuatan besar ditangannya. Cih kenapa aku begitu lemah, melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi saja tak bisa.

"Beberapa centi lagi..."

Aku mulai menutup mataku. Aku benci mengingat betapa lemahnya diriku saat ini. Naruto...?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan disaat seperti ini. Kumohon sebelum aku mati, paling tidak aku bisa bertemu dengannya dulu.

"Sebaiknya aku kekelas...?! Terima kasih, Kaicho..."

"Ano... Uzumaki-san...!"

"Bi-Bisakah K-Kau memanggilku dengan Na-Namaku saja..."

"E-Ehh...?!"

"Tentu Sona-chan..! Bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu...?!"

"I-Iya Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Panggilan yang bagus...!"

"Sudah dulu yah Sona-chan..!

[Sayonara...]

 ** _Sona POV END_**

DUAKKK...

"Syukurlah tepat waktu...?! Sona-chan, kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang..."

DEG...

Sona terlihat syok. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut saat seseorang menahan pukulan Vali. Ia dapat melihat sosok yang menolongnya sedang tersenyum sekarang.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." lirih Sona.

Ekspresi kaget, marah, rindu, kini bercampur satu sekarang. Didalam lubuk hatinya, Sona sangat senang melihat sosok pirang itu datang. Tapi disatu sisi ia juga kesal dengan pangerannya itu. Seenaknya saja membuat dirinya khawatir.

Sementara itu, semua orang yang ada disana mendadak terkejut saat melihat kelompok Rias muncul dengan lingkaran sihir mereka. Terlihat Issei, Kiba, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, dan Rias menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Mata empat kau tidak apa-apa..." ucap Rias melesat kearah Sona.

[TWITCH...]

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Tomat...!" teriak Sona kesal

Semua yang ada disana terlihat sweatdrop. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Issei dan Asia melesat kearah Saji dan Tsubaki yang terlihat tak berdaya.

"Hoy Saji bertahanlah..." ucap Issei

Remaja mesum itu terlihat khawatir dengan Saji. Sedangkan Asia, gadis itu tak jauh berbeda dengan Issei sekarang. Dengan cepat ia menyalurkan kekuatan penyembuhnya ke Tsubaki dan Saji.

"I-Issei bagaimana kau sampai kesini...?!" tanya Saji

Sekretaris osis itu menatap penuh tanda tanya. Bagaimana Issei dan yang lainnya bisa kesini...?! Bukankah mereka sedang ada misi sekarang...?! Jadi bagaimana mereka bisa tahu keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Soal itu..." ucap Issei

 ** _Flashback : ON_**

"Naruto-kun..! Naruto-senpai..." ucap Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko bersamaan. Ketiga iblis itu terlihat memandang Naruto dengan lapar. Dengan cepat mereka semua memegangi tubuh Naruto.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu kalian salah paham..." ucap Naruto mencoba menjelaskan semuanya. Ia menatap Rias yang memegang tangan kirinya, Akeno yang memegang tangan kanannya, dan terakhir Koneko yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ughh...?! Issei tolong aku..." ucap Naruto menatap remaja mesum itu. Issei yang melihat itu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain diikuti Asia yang terlihat tidak ingin ikut campur sekarang.

"Bangsat kau Issei...! Kiba teman baikku mauka..~"

"Maaf Naruto...?! Aku tidak ingin ikut campur..." ucap Kiba dengan senyuman tipis membuat Naruto kesal sendiri. Remaja pirang itu terlihat memikirkan sebuah ide dikepalanya.

Hiraishin...?!

Tidak...! Jutsu itu menguras tenaganya dan belum lagi ia belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan iblisnya. Naruto nampak memikirkan ide lain. Otaknya terus saja mencoba mencari sesuatu agar bisa lepas dari jeratan ketiga iblis itu.

"Sepertinya boleh dicoba..." batin Naruto mendapatkan sebuah ide. Sementara Rias dan Akeno, kedua gadis itu dapat melihat kejanggalan melihat gelagat Naruto sekarang.

Sebuah portal sihir perlahan muncul dibawah telapak kaki Naruto. Rias yang melihat itu mendadak terkejut tak terkecuali Akeno. Mereka semua tak menyangka Naruto bisa menggunakan sihir.

SRINGGG...

Perlahan remaja pirang itu menghilang. Menyisakan raut kesal yang masih terpasang diraut ketiga iblis betina itu. Rias yang melihat itu kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir.

"Minna ayo kejar Naruto-kun..."

"Hai Buchou..." teriak semua yang ada disana

 ** _Flashback : OFF_**

"Tu-Tunggu dulu...! Naruto bisa menggunakan sihir..." ucap Saji terkejut. Remaja itu terlihat sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya sama seperti Tsubaki yang berada disampingnya.

Berkat sacred gear twilight healing Asia yang notabenenya merupakan penyembuh. Membuat Saji dan Tsubaki kini lebih baik sekarang. Hal itu juga membuat Asia senang karena bisa berguna bagi seseorang.

"Yah begitulah..?! Hal itu juga membuat Naruto berteleport kesini sekarang. Sepertinya ia hanya asal saja menggunakan sihir..." ucap Issei menjelaskan bagaimana mereka kesini.

"Hmm aku mengerti. Jadi Rias mengikuti jejak sihir yang digunakan Naruto sehingga membuat kalian semua berpindah kesini bukan..." tanya Saji

"Seperti itulah...! Tumben otakmu encer..." ucap Issei yang dengan sukses membuat pion dari Sona itu marah

"Grrr...?! Sialan kau Issei..."

"Siapa kau...?!" tanya Vali menatap Naruto

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Iris biru yang berbeda itu nampak menatap satu sama lain. Naruto mulai melepaskan tangan Vali dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Tapi, meskipun begitu ia tidak menghilangkan kuda-kudanya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto..." ucap Naruto lantang

Vali menatap seksama Naruto. Jadi pemuda ini yang selama bertahun-tahun dicari Ophis. Tidak buruk juga, inang dari albion itu dapat merasakan aura hebat dari tubuh Naruto

Sementara Ophis, gadis loli itu terlihat kaget bukan main. Sosok yang pernah hilang dari hidupnya. Kini telah berada didepannya sekarang. Perlahan liquid bening mengalir pelan.

"A-Anata..." ucap Ophis

Gadis itu terlihat berjalan kearah Vali tidak lebih tepatnya kearah Naruto. Ophis tidak memperdulikan semua orang lagi, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini cuma satu. Yap..?! Naruto

"Anata...! I-Ini benar-benar kau..." tanya Ophis melihat wajah Naruto lebih jelas. Iris kelabunya berkaca-kaca saat melihat remaja pirang itu. Sementara Vali, inang dari albion itu kemudian berjalan mundur untuk memberi ruang kepada Ophis.

"Kau...?!" ucap Naruto

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Iris kelabu Ophis menatap iris biru Naruto dengan seksama. Remaja pirang itu terlihat familiar dengan sosok yang ada didepannya ini. Padahal ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Ophis.

"Siapa Kau...?!

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N** : Oke Minna! Untuk pertarungan Vali dan Naru mungkin akan terjadi dichap selanjutnya. So, gomenne buat kalian yang menunggu pertarungan feedback dan review fict ini yah.

 **Shutdown /s /t 5 /c "Janne Minna-san..."**

_VVVVV_

_VVVV_

_VVV_

_VV_

_V_

 ** _"_** ** _Author Darko Logout..."_**


	13. Chapter 12 : The Fight Starts

Tidak ada...!

.

.

Aku menatap sendu...?! Iris biru yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan padaku kini telah redup. Liquid merah terlihat mengalir dengan bebasnya diperut remaja pirang itu.

"Ohok...?! P-Phi-chan..."

"Hiks...Hiks...Ru-Ruto-kun..."

Kini aku sadar...?! Pada akhirnya kami tak bisa bersama. Tapi apa salah jika aku mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Aku tak berharap begitu banyak kepada sang pencipta. Keberadaannya sudah cukup membuatku bahagia.

"Be-Berhenti menangis, Phi-chan..?! A-Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh..."

Bagaimana mungkin aku tak menangis. Dengan keadaanmu sekarang sudah cukup membuatku menderita baka...?! Satu lagi, hentikan senyum palsu itu. Kau tak berbakat melakukannya.

"Nhe Ophis...?!"

"Hiks-hiks jangan panggil aku seperti itu..."

Kau tak berubah...?! Selalu lupa jika aku tak suka panggilan itu. Jika saja kau tak sekarat sekarang. Mungkin akan ada beberapa benjolan kecil dikepala kuning milikmu.

"H-Hehe gomen Phi-chan..."

Selalu saja...?! Senyum hangat terpatri diwajah tan milikmu. Meskipun kini keadaanmu tak bisa dikatakan baik. Cih...?! Jika saja para iblis itu binasa, kau tak akan seperti ini.

"Hontou nhe arigatou...?! Te-Terima kasih atas semua hal yang kau berikan Phi-chan..."

"Cukup, hentikan...!"

Kumohon aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Sudah cukup dengan rasa sakit ini. A-Aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi hal yang terpenting buatku. Tidak...! Kau tak boleh menutup matamu...

"O-Ophis...?! Ohok..."

"Hentikan...! Kumohon ak..~"

"Daisuki dayo...!"

DEG...

Apa ini mimpi...?! Jika benar tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Ada banyak hal yang tak kumengerti sekarang. Disatu sisi aku sangat senang. Tapi disisi lain, hal ini terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Na-Naru..."

"O-Ophis kamu akan selalu menjadi yang terpenting dihidupku...! Aku akan Se-selalu menyukaimu. Aku akan selalu memikirkanmu. A-Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. Aku tak butuh apapun lagi..."

"A-Ak...~! Ohok, waktuku tinggal sedikit..."

"Cukup...hiks...hiks...! Hentikan...

Jangan bicara lagi. Kumohon, jika kau terus bersikap seperti itu aku semakin tidak rela untuk melepaskanmu. Tidak...?! Jangan berdiri, sedikit saja...! Sedikit saja pikirkan keadaanmu juga...

"O-Ophis...! Ji-Ji..~Ohok..."

Aku dapat melihat tubuh itu bergerak. Berusaha untuk bangkit dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Cukup, kau tak perlu memberi sebanyak ini. Hiks...hiks...! Nande...

"Ji-Jika aku boleh berharap...?! A-Aku ingin bereinkarnasi lagi..."

"A-Apa kau mau menungguku...?! Phi-chan..."

"Baka...?! Meskipun kau tak mengatakannya aku pasti akan melakukannya. Biarpun harus puluhan,ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun. Aku hiks...hiks...?! Akan selalu menunggumu..."

Kulihat ia tersenyum lebih cerah. Perlahan, sosok yang selalu menjadi cahaya bagiku mendekat kearahku. Pandangan kami bertemu satu sama lain. Seperti saat dimana kami bertemu waktu itu.

"TERIMA KASIH..."

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Story [Happy new Year...]**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan High School DxD beserta karakter dan ceritanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi**

 **Akemashite omedeto gozaimasu...! Saya selaku Author (Darko) mengucapkan selamat tahun baru...?! Yah bagi yang merayakan saja. Ditahun yang baru ini semoga kita bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi dari yang sebelumnya.**

 **Back to Story...**

 **Yosha...! Sebelumnya saya sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian semua yang terus memberikan support dan dukungannya dengan cara review, follow, dan fav fict ini. Jujur saya sangat terharu...! Sekali lagi terimakasih atas semuanya minna...**

 **Dichap kali ini akan memasuki pertarungan Vali dan Naruto. So, buat para reader yang penasaran langsung aja baca. Oke sebelum membaca tidak lupa saya akan membalas review kalian. Let's go...**

 **Oya682 :** Hehehe makasih gan...

 **Aaaaa :** Eto entar ane pikirin. Thanks untuk sarannya, bagus sekali...

 **:** Maaf kalo pendek gan. Author gak biasa buat chap panjang. Hontou nhe gomen

 **KidsNo TERROR13 :** oke gan nhe udah lanjut...

 **Christian :** Oke nhe lanjut kok...

 **TsukiNoCandra :** Hahaha bisa aja lu gan. Oke nhe udah lanjut...

 **Grand560 :** Soal itu entar ane kasih tau dilain waktu. Maaf bukannya gak mau jawab yah...

 **Exo :** Oke thanks gan udah nunggu. Nhe udah lanjut...

 **Nanda Saputra :** Makasih gan udah bilang bagus. So, ini udah lanjut kok...

 **DeniTria :** Hahaha masa sih gan. Ok nhe lanjut...

 **.980 :** Oke gan. Lanjut...

 **Yosha segitu aja yah Minna. Gomen buat reader yang lain gak bisa dibalas reviewnya. Tapi saya tetep berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah dukung fict ini yah.**

 **Oke sebelum membaca cerita...**

 **Selalu biasakan meninggalkan jejak kaki berupa review, follow, dan favorite yah**

 **~ Check RAM 56%... Secure ~**

 **~ Check Network 93% Connected ~**

 **~ Successful entry ~**

 **"** **Congratulations read Everyting"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sebelumnya di Devil Ninja..._**

"Kau...?!" ucap Naruto

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Iris kelabu Ophis menatap iris biru Naruto dengan seksama. Remaja pirang itu terlihat familiar dengan sosok yang ada didepannya ini. Padahal ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Ophis.

"Siapa Kau...?!

 **~"DEVIL NINJA"~**

Semua yang ada disana memandang dengan satu pikiran yang sama. Naruto...?! Apa hubungan remaja pirang itu dengan Ophis. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat mengenal gadis loli itu.

Ophis menatap terkejut. Gadis itu benar-benar tak habis pikir jika Naruto akan melupakannya. Apa benar remaja pirang itu tak ingat sama sekali. Tidak...?! Ini tak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Ru-Ruto-kun jangan bercanda. Apa kau tidak ingat dengan semua yang kita lalui bersama...?! Kau pernah berkata untuk selalu menunggu. Ta-Tapi apa yang kudapat, kau sama sekali tak mengingatku..." teriak Ophis

Naruto benar-benar bingung. Pemilik marga uzumaki itu sama sekali tak pernah mengenal Ophis. Ia berani sumpah demi celana dalam kakaknya kalau dia tidak pernah bertemu gadis loli itu sebelumnya.

Berbeda dengan Sona, Rias, dan juga Akeno. Ketiga iblis itu nampak penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berdua, tepatnya hubungan Ophis. Jika Naruto tak mengenal gadis loli ini..?! Lalu kenapa gadis ini mengenal Naruto...

Suasana semakin kacau. Para siswa-siswi berdatangan hanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ditambah dengan bunyi bel pertanda istirahat membuat suasana menjadi semakin lengkap.

"Hei-hei ada apa ini...?!"

"Entahlah sepertinya menarik..."

"Tunggu, bukannya itu Naruto...?!"

"Benar...! Itu Naruto..."

Semua anggota baik osis maupun klub Rias menatap khawatir. Pasalnya jika para murid tau tentang eksistensi mereka bisa gawat. Hal ini bisa menimbulkan kekacauan yang lebih besar.

"Sona...! Kita harus mengatasi para murid, kau mengerti apa maksudku kan...?!" tanya Rias

Sona menatap teman kecilnya dengan teliti. Gadis merah itu...?! Sejak kapan ia jadi sepintar ini. Bukannya sok meremehkan. Yang ia kenal, Rias tidak pernah memakai otaknya sama sekali.

"Aku mengerti...!"

Mereka berdua bergantian menatap satu sama lain. Seulas senyum terukir dibibir mereka masing-masing. Tak menyangka dihari ini mereka dapat bekerja sama.

 ** _[Naruto dan Ophis...]_**

"Sudah kubilang...! Aku tak mengingatmu, berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu..." ucap Naruto yang dengan sukses membuat Ophis membulatkan mata. Liquid bening terlihat lebih banyak keluar dari sela matanya. Ia tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

"TIDAKKK...! Sudah cukup dengan rasa sakit dimasa lalu. Jika kau benar-benar tak mengingatku akan kubuat kau mengingat semuanya Ruto-kun..." teriak Ophis

Aura merah terlihat jelas dari tubuh gadis loli itu. Vali yang berada tak jauh dari Ophis mendadak khawatir. Inang dari albion itu dengan cepat menghampiri gadis loli itu.

"Cukup Ophis, hentikan semua ini..." ucap Vali

"TIDAKK...! AKU TAK AKAN BERHENTI VALI, AKAN KUBUAT RUTO-KUN MENGINGAT SEMUANYA..." jawab Ophis dengan nada suara yang terkesan berat. Gadis itu menatap tajam Naruto, aura merah ditubuhnya semakin pekat bersamaan dengan matanya yang berubah menjadi iris naga.

PLAAKKK...

Hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Vali dengan cepat menampar gadis loli itu dengan keras. Aura merah yang semulanya ada kini telah hilang begitu saja. Ophis yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main.

 ** _Dialam bawah sadar Vali..._**

 **[Vali kekuatanmu telah terisi penuh...]**

Vali dapat mendengar jelas suara dari sacred gear miliknya. Pemilik mata biru itu terdiam saat Albion mengatakan keadaannya. Tapi itu mustahil, secepat itukah pengisiannya. Sekuat apa Ophis sebenarnya

"Apa kau yakin Albion...?!" tanya Vali

Jujur saja Vali masih ragu. Yang ia kenal Ophis memang kuat. Tapi apa perkataan Albion tak berlebihan. Tidak mungkin sacred gear miliknya telah terisi penuh. Bahkan kekuatan Saji dan Tsubaki yang diserap tadi tak seberapa dengan energi yang dimiliki Ophis.

 **[Aku tak bercanda Vali. Kau bisa merasakannya sendiri jika tak percaya]**

Vali memfokuskan tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia dapat merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang besar mengalir ditubuhnya. Lepas dari semua itu, pemilik inang naga itu kini percaya kalau perkataan albion tidak main-main.

"Ka-Kau benar Albion...?!"

Dia yang merupakan hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa pun masih bisa terkejut dengan kebenaran itu. Tapi meskipun begitu, rasa haus akan pertarungan tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya.

Berterimakasihlah kepada Ophis yang memberikan separuh kekuatan miliknya. Dan sepertinya, tidak masalah jika mencoba kekuatan ini kepada bocah pirang itu. Lagipula Ophis juga berpikir hal yang sama bukan.

 **[Kau tidak berubah Vali...! Sifat maniak bertarungmu selalu saja merepotkan...]**

"Diamlah Albion. Akan kutunjukan betapa kuatnya hostmu ini..." ucap Vali kepada naga putih yang menjadi partnernya. Albion yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala miliknya.

 **[Hah...! Terserah kau saja Vali...]**

Kata-kata terakhir Albion menjadi pemutus antara Vali dan naga putih itu. Kini terlihat Vali sudah kembali kedunia nyata sekarang. Tak ada lagi suara dari Albion, sepertinya ia terlihat tidur setelah memutuskan kontak dari Vali.

 ** _Kembali kedunia nyata..._**

 ****"Apa yang kau lakukan Vali...!" teriak Ophis

Gadis itu terlihat marah dengan Vali. Wajar saja, inang dari albion itu nampak menggagalkan rencana miliknya. Hal itu sepertinya membuat Ophis kesal bukan main.

"Maafkan aku Ophis...?! Bukannya mau ikut campur. Tapi, kau tak perlu mengeluarkan kekuatanmu sekarang. Biar aku yang akan membuat bocah yang bernama Naruto itu sadar..." terang Vali

Ophis tercengang. Air matanya sudah tidak terjatuh lagi, dengan pelan ia mengusap semua itu. Raut yang semula sedih kini menampakan keyakinan besar kepada Vali. Ada baiknya ia percayakan urusan ini kepada inang dari albion itu.

Terlepas dari semua itu. Remaja pirang a.k.a Naruto menatap waspada dua sosok yang ada didepannya. Terlatih sebagai ninja membuatnya dapat merasakan aura jahat dari arah Vali dan Ophis. Belum lagi tekanan energi yang dikeluarkan gadis loli itu sudah cukup membuat insting ninjanya aktif.

"Terima kasih Vali...! Aku percayakan Ruto-kun padamu. Tapi satu hal, jangan berlebihan sampai membuatnya tewas. Jika itu terjadi aku tak akan segan-segan memenggal kepalamu meskipun kita ini partner..." ucap Ophis yang terlihat seperti perintah bagi Vali.

Pemilik surai silver itu hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar perkataan lebih tepatnya perintah Ophis. Sepertinya ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh orang yang bernama Naruto itu. Ingatkan aku Albion jika bertindak berlebihan pikir Vali yang sudah pasti tak didengar naga putih itu.

"Baiklah...! Sesuai perintahmu Ophis..." ucap Vali

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Rias dan Sona...]_**

"Minna sebaiknya kalian pergi..." ucap Rias

Para murid yang notabenenya laki-laki dengan cepat menuruti perintah Rias. Berbeda dengan murid perempuan, sepertinya mereka masih enggan untuk melewatkan kejadian ini.

Apalagi ditambah Naruto yang terlihat keren dengan baju seragam yang terlihat kotor dan beberapa goresan disana. Membuat pemuda itu sangat pas dikalangan kaum hawa.

Naruto terlihat menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Sona yang selalu serius disetiap pembawaannya. Kini nampak menampilkan raut kesal diraut wajah miliknya. Jujur saja...! Gadis kacamata itu juga tertarik dengan penampilan Naruto. Tapi tidak sekarang, prioritas utamanya adalah menjauhkan para murid ketempat yang aman.

"Aku sebagai kaicho menyuruh kalian pergi. Disini sangat berbahaya..."

Mereka yang ada disana terkejut bukan main tak terkecuali Rias yang menatap sosok Sona dengan bulu kuduk yang berdiri. Gadis yang menjadi teman kecil Sona itu tidak menyangka kalau sosok ketua osis itu bisa menjadi menyeramkan juga.

Aura hitam dengan suara nada yang terkesan dingin tidak bahkan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya dapat dirasakan seluruh orang yang melihatnya. Murid perempuan yang menyadari itu dengan cepat menuruti perintah Sona. Mereka terlihat pergi dengan ekspresi takut dan kecewa.

"So-Sona...! Kau terlihat menyeramkan..." ucap Rias yang langsung diberikan tatapan tajam gadis berkacamata itu. Tidak berbeda juga dengan yang lain. Mereka semua nampak merinding melihat sikap Sona yang berubah tak terkecuali Saji yang masih dalam perawatan Asia.

"Ka-Kaicho menakutkan..." ucap Saji

"K-Kau benar Saji...! Ia menakutkan, aku heran kenapa kau suka dengan wanita iblis itu..." timpal Issei

Inang dari Ddraig itu dengan polos berkata seperti itu. Tsubaki yang berada disana dapat mendengar jelas perkataan dari bocah mesum itu. Benarkah Saji menyukai Kaichou...?! Entah kenapa hatinya sakit saat mendengar itu...

"Ba-Baka...! Si-Siapa juga yang menyukai Sona, satu lagi dia itu memang iblis Baka-Issei" ucap Saji dengan muka memerah. Pemilik rambut pirang itu merutuki perkataan Issei tadi. Memang benar ia menyukai kingnya sendiri. Tapi tidak perlu seperti itu juga.

"Hehehe...!" tawa Issei dengan dua jari membentuk huruf 'V'. Sedangkan Asia, gadis itu terlihat memaklumi pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap menyukai Issei apa adanya.

.

.

.

 ** _[Kembali ketempat Naruto...]_**

"Jadi kau yang bernama Naruto..." ucap Vali berbasa-basi sedikit.

"Yah aku Naruto...! Kau siapa, aku bisa merasakan aura negatif ditubuhmu..." tegas Naruto

Remaja pirang itu memang benar. Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan aura negatif sama seperti Clay. Naruto dapat melihat Vali tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearahnya.

"Wah hebat juga kau...! Tidak salah aku memilih kau sebagai lawanku..."

Vali menatap Naruto dengan antusias. Gejolak haus akan pertarungan kini menguasai tubuhnya. Apalagi saat dimana remaja pirang itu menahan pukulannya dengan mudah. Hal itu juga yang menjadi daya tarik inang Albion itu untuk bertarung melawan Naruto.

"Lawan...?! Kau gila yah, ini diarea sekolah. Sedikit saja gunakan otakmu bodoh..." ucap Naruto

Remaja pirang itu bukannya tidak mau bertarung melawan Vali. Melainkan tidak ingin, dua hal yang membuatnya seperti itu. Pertama, ia masih lelah saat kembali dari edenia tadi. Pertarungan dengan Orc, elf, dan salah satu adik dari elf yang menyebalkan itu membuatnya semakin tidak ingin bertarung.

Kedua, ia masih cukup waras sebagai mantan manusia. Apa orang yang bernama Vali ini tidak habis pikir jika melakukan pertarungan disini. Bukan hanya eksistensinya saja terungkap, semua tentang hal gaib seperti iblis, sacred gear, dan lain-lain dapat diketahui manusia yang notabenenya tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Cih, aku tak peduli dengan mereka...! Sudah cukup basa-basinya apa kau mau melawanku..." tanya Vali

Naruto tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya. Jika logikanya mengatakan tidak berarti tidak. Dan juga ini bukan masalah pertarungan, keselamatan para murid dan guru patut dipertanyakan.

"Sudah kubilang apa kau ti...~"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat Vali dengan cepat melesat kearahnya. Insting ninjanya berkata untuk segera cepat menghindar darisana. Dengan gerakan yang terlatih, remaja pirang itu melompat kesamping.

"Fyuuh...~ Hampir saja..." ucap Naruto

Vali menatap geram. Pukulannya yang hanya menepis udara itu sudah cukup membuat inang dari naga putih itu marah. Naruto, apa remaja pirang itu terlalu pengecut untuk melawannya.

"Cih...?! Apa kau hanya bisa menghindar saja Naruto..." ucap Vali

"Apa kau juga hanya bisa memukul saja Baka-Salamander...! Sedikit saja gunakan otakmu juga..." balas Naruto yang dengan sukses membuat Vali semakin marah. Inang dari albion itu terlihat mengeluarkan aura merah yang sama seperti Ophis tadi.

"A-Apa katamu...!" ucap Vali menggeram marah

"Aku bilang kalau ka..~"

SRING...

"Na-Nani...?!" ucap Naruto terkejut

Remaja pirang itu dapat melihat Vali menghilang dari tempatnya. Belum lepas keterkejutannya, sebuah aura besar tiba-tiba terasa dari belakang tubuh Naruto. Remaja pirang itu dengan sigap berbalik kebelakang.

"Rasakan ini...!"

DUAKKK...

BLARRR...

Pukulan Vali dengan tepat mengenai perut Naruto. Terlihat, pemilik marga uzumaki itu terpental jauh hingga menabrak sebuah kekkai. Hasil benturan itu menimbulkan cukup banyak asap yang mengepul.

 ** _[Beberapa menit sebelum pertarungan Naruto vs Vali...]_**

"Kaichou ini gawat...! Orang yang bernama Vali itu terlihat akan bertarung melawan Naruto..." ucap Tsubasa

Gadis tomboy itu dengan cepat memberitahu kingnya yang sedang berada dengan Rias sekarang. Sona yang mendengar itu menatap Naruto dan Vali. Benar saja, mereka berdua terlihat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bertarung.

"Kau benar Tsubasa...! Ayo panggil yang lain. Kita harus cepat membuat kekkai untuk melindungi semuanya..." terang Sona

"Rias...! Panggilkan Onee-sama..."

Situasi semakin tak terkendali. Rias yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti. Memanggil kakak Sona adalah hal tepat sekarang. Mereka yakin salah satu dari empat raja iblis itu dapat menyelesaikan ini.

"Baiklah Sona aku mengerti...! Kuserahkan masalah disini padamu..." ucap Rias yang dibalas anggukan kecil Sona. Mereka berdua nampak fokus dengan keadaan sekarang. Tidak ada lagi sifat anak kecil, kedua gadis itu terlihat serius.

"Kaichou...! Kaichou..." teriak Saji dan Tsubaki. Mereka semua mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini. Prioritas utama sekarang adalah melindungi akademi. Kesampingkan dulu soal cinta dan niat ingin bertarung. Mereka adalah anggota osis, sudah sewajarnya keamanan ditangan mereka.

"Minna...Lakukan seperti biasa...!" teriak Sona

"Haik..."

.

.

.

 ** _[Kembali ketempat Naruto vs Vali...]_**

Beberapa detik terlihat asap telah hilang. Menampilkan tubuh Naruto yang terlihat memegang perutnya. Remaja pirang itu terlihat kesakitan saat terkena serangan Vali.

Dengan usaha yang keras. Adik dari Naruko itu mencoba bangkit. Meskipun rasa sakit karena pukulan Vali tadi masih terasa. Tapi sepertinya ia harus membalas serangan dari inang albion itu. Terlihat, Vali melesat cepat kearahnya lagi.

"Cih...! Tidak ada cara lain lagi, aku harus bertarung..."

 **[Katon : Gokaky...~]**

"Ohok...!"

Naruto terlihat kembali terjatuh ketanah. Entah kenapa kekuatannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Logikanya berpikir keras untuk menganalisa semua ini. Tapi sepertinya, Vali tak membiarkan remaja pirang itu untuk berpikir.

"Terima ini Naruto..." ucap Vali

Pemilik rambut silver itu dengan cepat melesat kearah Naruto. Sebelum serangan itu mengenai remaja pirang itu. Sebuah kejadian membuat pukulan Vali terhenti.

"K-Kau kenapa...!" tanya Vali

"Heh tak semudah itu bangsat...! Aku tak akan membiarkan temanku terbunuh..." jawab Issei

Mereka bertemu. Dua inang naga merah dan putih kini bertemu satu sama lain. Kedua sacred gear milik mereka merespon itu. Beberapa detik lagi, pertarungan antara Hakuryuuko dan Sekiryuutei dimulai.

 **[Yo Shiro...! Kau tak berubah sama sekali. Selalu saja mendapatkan host yang kuat...]** ucap Ddraig dari gauntlet Issei. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Vali, sepertinya Albion mengenal suara itu.

 **[Heh...! Kau juga tak berubah Ddraig. Selalu saja mendapatkan orang yang menarik sebagai hostmu...]** balas Albion

 **[Hahaha...?! Hostku ini hanyalah orang idiot dan mesum. Kau terlalu berlebihan Albion...]**

Issei yang mendengar itu menjadi murung saat partnernya sendiri mengatainya mesum. Apa salahnya dengan sifat mesum miliknya. Itu adalah berkah dari kami-sama...

"I-Ittai...?!" rintih Issei saat memikirkan kami-sama. Sepertinya lagi-lagi pion dari Rias itu lupa kalau dia seorang iblis. Seorang makhluk yang notabenenya tidak bisa berkaitan dengan hal-hal suci termasuk memikirkan sang pencipta.

Sementara Vali. Remaja itu menatap datar Issei, rival abadinya tak cukup kuat untuk melawannya. Yap...?! Mereka adalah pemilik dua naga surgawi. Sudah sewajarnya mereka adalah rival.

 **[Hahaha...! Sudah kuduga hostmu menarik Ddraig. Jadi, apa kau mau menyelesaikan masalah kita dulu...]**

 **[Siapa takut...! Aku tak sabar ingin menendang bokong hostmu. Yah meskipun hostku juga akan mendapat beberapa pukulan dikepala mesum miliknya...]**

"Berhenti memanggilku mesum Ddraig..." sahut Issei kesal

.

.

.

"Cukup basa-basinya. Kau akan kalah Sekiryuutei...!" ucap Vali memukul Issei. Iris birunya menatap tajam bocah mesum itu. Tidak ingin terkena pukulan, dengan cepat Issei menghindar kesamping.

Remaja itu memang mesum tapi ia tidak bodoh. Cukup melihat dua kali ia sudah tau kemampuan sacred gear Vali. Berbeda dengan miliknya yang melipatgandakan kekuatan. Milik Vali membagi kekuatan musuh dan menjadikan itu miliknya.

"Cih...! Aku tak sebanding dengannya. Paling tidak aku harus mengulur waktu untuk Naruto. Benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi Naruto lebih kuat dariku..." batin Issei

"Asia...! Sembuhkan Naruto, aku akan mencoba mengulur waktu dengan me...~"

DEG...

"Perhatikan keadaanmu Sekiryuutei...!" ucap Vali yang telah berada didepan Issei. Dengan sekali hentakan, Vali menendang kepala Issei hingga terpental jauh.

BUAKKK...

"ISSEII-KUN..." teriak Asia

Mantan biarawati itu nampak melihat Issei yang terpental jauh. Ia masih ingat perintah Issei tadi. Tapi ia tidak tega melihat orang yang dicintainya harus terluka.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa Asia...! Se-Sekarang cepatlah sembuhkan Na-Naruto..." ucap Issei kembali berdiri. Inang dari Ddraig itu mengusap pelan darah yang mengalir dipelipis kanannya. Tak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang didapat.

"Ba-Baiklah..." jawab Asia

Melihat orang yang dicintainya bekerja keras ia juga harus membalas kebaikannya. Asia nampak berlari kearah sosok Naruto. Tapi, belum beberapa langkah berjalan Ophis terlihat menghalangi jalannya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan itu iblis..." ucap Ophis

Bukannya ia tidak mau sosok yang terpentingnya disembuhkan. Tapi saat ini, Ophis tak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Keadaan Naruto yang terluka membuat rencananya menjadi mudah. Ia akan membawa remaja pirang itu jauh darisini.

"Asia pergilah...! Biar aku dan Akeno-senpai yang menangani gadis cebol ini..." ucap Koneko yang sudah berada disamping Asia diikuti Akeno dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah tolong yah Koneko-chan, Akeno-senpai..." ucap Asia melesat pergi

.

.

.

 ** _[Diruang guru : Akademi kuoh]_**

 ****"Apa yang terjadi...?!"

Gadis dengan rambut kuncir dua itu dapat merasakan energi yang sukses membuatnya berdiri dari kursi. Energi ini...?! Tidak salah lagi. Serafall yang bergelar maou mempunyai firasat buruk sekarang.

"Mu-Mungkinkah...?!" pikir Serafall

Serafall dilanda khawatir. Bersamaan dengan energi yang ia rasakan tadi. Sebuah kekkai terbentuk melindungi seluruh permukaan sekolah. Ia tau persis siapa yang menciptakan kekkai ini. Jika benar apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang...?! Keselamatan semua orang akan terancam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...

"Serafall-nee...! Ini gawat..." teriak Rias

Gadis dengan rambut merah pekat itu berteriak kearah Serafall. Beberapa guru yang ada diruangan itu sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan Rias. Belum lagi cuaca mendung apa yang terjadi dihari ini. Sepertinya para guru tidak sadar, kalau cuaca yang mereka lihat dari jendela itu adalah kekkai buatan Sona

"Rias...! Apa yang terjadi...?!"

Mereka berdua nampak keluar dari ruangan guru. Bisa gawat jika para guru mengetahui eksistensi mereka. Yah...?! Meskipun jika mereka tau. Serafall tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Dengan kekuatan maou miliknya, ia bisa memanipulasi ingatan mereka.

"Nanti saja menjelaskannya. Kita harus cepat Serafall-nee" ucap Rias

Gadis itu tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Otaknya terus memikirkan berbagai macam kejadian yang akan menimpa keadaan teman-temannya. Jika sampai itu terjadi, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri

"Baiklah Rias. Ikou...

.

.

.

 ** _[Ditempat Naruto...]_**

 ****"Se-Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...?!" ucap Naruto

Tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Ia dapat merasakan kekuatannya menjadi sedikit. Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan pukulan Vali tadi. Dari arah kejauhan, ia dapat melihat Asia kearahnya.

"Na-Naruto-san...! A-Aku menyembuhkanmu..." ucap Asia

"Terima kasih Asia. Tolong yah..." ucap Naruto tersenyum yang dengan sukses membuat rona merah dipipi Asia. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak boleh terpesona dengan Naruto. Ingat...! Ia sudah punya Issei sekarang. Fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

 **[Naruto...?! Masuk ke alam bawah sadarmu...]**

Sebuah suara terdengar dari pikiran Naruto. Remaja pirang itu sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Clay...?! Mau apa dia sekarang. Naruto tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan tipu muslihat miliknya.

"Jika kau ingin mengendalikanku seperti biasanya. Maaf saja Clay aku tak akan tertipu lagi..." sahut Naruto dengan telepati yang tidak akan mungkin didengar Asia. Gadis itu terlihat sibuk menyembuhkan luka miliknya. Terlihat, beberapa keringat bermunculan diwajah Ophis. Sepertinya ia terlalu memaksakan diri.

 **[Aku tak menyangka kucing yang kukenal telah menjadi rubah yang cerdik. Tapi kau tenang saja Naruto, kali ini aku tak akan berbohong...]**

"Apa yang membuatku harus percaya padamu..." tanya Naruto

 **[Cih...! Kau jadi semakin cerewet saja. Aku akan membantumu dan memberitahu siapa gadis yang bernama Ophis itu sebenarnya. Apa itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu percaya...?!]**

"Hmm...?! Baiklah. Ini terakhir kalinya aku percaya padamu Clay. Pastikan kau tidak berbohong untuk kali ini..." ucap Naruto menutup matanya. Perlahan, kesadarannya menghilang digantikan ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Sebuah tempat dimana alam bawah sadarnya berada

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N** : Yosha! Gak nyangka udah Chap 12...! Awalnya author Drako mengira fict ini akan bertahan dichap 6 lalu discontinued. Tapi sepertinya ane harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Berkat dukungan dan saran dari reader membuat ane jadi semangat ngerjain fict ini. So, tetap feedback dan review fict ini yah. Oke satu lagi yang ingin author Drako kasih tau. Berhubung libur sekolah bentar lagi berakhir, author harus nyiapin semua persiapan yang ada. So, sepertinya fict ini akan hiatus dulu selama beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu. Dikarenakan beberapa masalah yang harus author selesain seperti. Ngumpulin tugas yang belum kelar, dan hal lain yang gak mau author ceritain (*Secret...)

 **Shutdown /s /t 5 /c "Sayonara Minna..."**

_VVVVV_

_VVVV_

_VVV_

_VV_

_V_

 ** _"_** ** _Author Darko Logout..."_**

( 0_0 )

( **_System Error..._** )


	14. Chapter 13 : Rahasia Dibalik Topeng Clay

_Jika kau penggerak, dia penopang, dan satu lagi sebagai pendukung. Maka jadikanlah aku sebagai pelengkap disana. Pelengkap yang bekerja dibalik bayangan..._

.

.

Apa semua orang pernah berpikir tentang rasa sakit orang lain. Apa mereka juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan orang yang tersakiti. Semua itu menuntun kepada satu kesimpulan bahwa semua orang tak pernah bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

Begitu banyak sudut pandang tentang perdamaian didunia ini. Beberapa orang membuat alasan seperti keadilan tanpa adanya kekuatan adalah hampa, tetapi kekuatan tanpa keadilan hanyalah berupa kekerasan.

Kematian yang tak berarti, kebencian tanpa berhenti, dan rasa sakit yang tak pernah berakhir membuat mereka mengawali sebuah perang...?! Tidak ada lagi istilah baik atau buruk.

Cinta akan melahirkan pengorbanan dan akan melahirkan kebencian pula. Dalam dunia yang rusak ini kedamaian dimana setiap orang saling mengerti hanyalah sebuah omong kosong.

Semua orang sama...! Agama, ideologi, dendam, cinta, atau hal lain. Tidak peduli betapa menyedihkannya alasan itu. Mereka semua akan bertahan dengan apa yang mereka punya...

Bertahan didunia yang rusak ini dan mencoba menggapai sebuah harapan. Hal yang mungkin akan sulit digapai dan tak tahu apa itu bisa diwujudkan. Sudahlah...?! tak ada gunanya aku memikirkan itu...

Yah semua itu sia-sia. Aku akan menutup mataku dan tidur dengan pulasnya. Hal itu juga membuat semua masalah yang ada pada diriku hilang seketika...

Tapi satu hal yang ingin kuingatkan kepada kalian...?! Sebuah hal yang mungkin dapat membuat kalian bergetar ketakutan dan jangan salahkan aku jika semua itu terjadi.

Hal yang ingin kukatakan adalah...?!

 _Disaat aku membuka mataku kembali...  
Mimpi Buruk Kalian Semua Dimulai..._

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Story []**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan High School DxD beserta karakter dan ceritanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi**

 **Ohisashiburi Minna...! Kembali lagi dengan author Darko difict Devil Ninja. Sebelumnya Gomenasai untuk up yang lama dichap kali ini. Hal itu dikarenakan ada beberapa masalah yang harus author selesaikan disekolah. Dan syukurlah masalah itu sudah selesai.**

 **Back to Story...**

 **Oke...! Sebelumnya saya sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian semua yang terus memberikan support dan dukungannya dengan cara review, follow, dan fav fict ini. Jujur saya sangat terharu...! Sekali lagi terimakasih atas semuanya minna...**

 **Dichap kali ini akan memasuki pertarungan Vali dan Naruto. So, buat para reader yang penasaran langsung aja baca. Oke sebelum membaca tidak lupa saya akan membalas review kalian di chap sebelumnya. Let's go...**

 **Mr uzumaki 22 :** Oke nhe udah lanjut. Soal siapa sosok clay sebenarnya akan terungkap dichap ini. So, tapi clay bukanlah yami...

 **Oya :** Oke udah lanjut...

 **Bima wahyu :** Oke brooo...

 **Aydie Lucifer :** Gomen nhe. Saya memang gak biasa bikin fict terlalu panjang. Maksimal word yang saya tetapkan Cuma 3k+ atau 3000 word keatas.

 **Asd :** Oke nhe udah lanjut...

 **Holi-san :** Arigatou Holi-san. Untuk kedepannya saya usahain lagi lebih baik dari ini. thanks yah...

 **Christian :** Oke lanjut. Thanks gan, ane akan terus berkarya...

 **Orang asing biasa :** Oke nhe udah lanjut. Di chap kali ini gomen yah pertarungan Vali dan Naruto belum full. So diliat aja gan...

 **Exo :** Oke nhe lanjut Exo-san. Soal update akan author usahain untuk update cepet yah...

 **.980 :** Sipp gan...

 **:** Thanks Ramadi-san. Nhe udah lanjut dan author akan usahain lagi kedepannya lebih baik dari ini yah...

 **Utom :** Oke gannnn...

 **Kazuya Hatake :** Ane usahain gan. Thanks yah...

 **Oke segitu aja dari author. Gomen jika jawaban author kurang memuaskan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi chapter 13 dimulai. So, sebelum membaca cerita. Selalu biasakan meninggalkan tanda kehidupan berupa review, follow, dan favorite yah...**

 **LET'S GO...**

 **Login = User : Darko91 = Pass : ***********

 ** _Login in successful..._**

 ** _Please wait..._**

 **~ Check RAM 72% Secure ~**

 **~ Check Network 64% Connected ~**

 **~ Successful entry ~**

 **"** **Congratulations read Everyting"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sebelumnya di Devil Ninja..._**

 **[Aku tak menyangka kucing yang kukenal telah menjadi rubah yang cerdik. Tapi kau tenang saja Naruto, kali ini aku tak akan berbohong...]**

"Apa yang membuatku harus percaya padamu..." tanya Naruto

 **[Cih...! Kau jadi semakin cerewet saja. Aku akan membantumu dan memberitahu siapa gadis yang bernama Ophis itu sebenarnya. Apa itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu percaya...?!]**

"Hmm...?! Baiklah. Ini terakhir kalinya aku percaya padamu Clay. Pastikan kau tidak berbohong untuk kali ini..." ucap Naruto menutup matanya. Perlahan, kesadarannya menghilang digantikan ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Sebuah tempat dimana alam bawah sadarnya berada

 **~"DEVIL NINJA"~**

Nampak sebuah tempat luas dengan warna putih disetiap penjuru mata. Ditengah tempat itu dapat terlihat dua sosok menatap satu sama lain. Mereka memandang bergantian dengan seksama.

"Langsung saja keintinya Clay...?! Beritahu aku semua yang kau ketahui dan pastikan kali ini kau tidak berbohong..." ucap Naruto

Remaja pirang itu terlihat berterus terang dengan sosok didepannya. Sementara Clay, sosok itu nampak tenang seperti biasa dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

 **[Santai saja Naruto. Satu jam disini sama saja sepuluh menit didunia nyata...! Waktu itu cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya, tapi sebelum itu...]**

Clay bergerak maju kearah Naruto. Pemuda bermarga uzumaki itu terlihat waspada dengan kuda-kuda ninja yang dimilikinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan langsung dengan Clay.

Sosok bertopeng itu terus melangkah menuju Naruto. Setiap langkahnya menimbulkan bunyi yang menggema disetiap penjuru tempat. Naruto dapat mendengar itu semua. Ia terlihat memperkuat kuda-kudanya.

 **[Heh...! Sepertinya kau paham apa maksudku yah...]**

"Clay...! Siapa kau sebenarnya...?!" tanya Naruto

Sosok bertopeng itu menghentikan langkahnya. Clay menatap Naruto dengan seringai dibalik topengnya. Ia terlihat tertawa dengan pertanyaan remaja pirang itu. Perlahan, tawanya terhenti diiringi retakan kecil ditopengnya.

 **[Siapa aku...?! Kau akan tahu setelah melawanku, Naruto...]**

SRINGGG...

"Na-Nani...?!"

Naruto dibuat terkejut saat melihat Clay dengan cepat berada didepannya. Kecepatan sosok bertopeng itu sama seperti hiraishin miliknya. Tidak berlangsung lama, sebuah pukulan keras langsung mendarat diperut Naruto.

BUAKKK...

Remaja pirang itu terpental jauh karena serangan Clay. Tak menghiraukan rasa sakitnya, Naruto langsung bersalto kebelakang untuk mengurangi dampak yang terjadi.

"Chikuso...! Raiton : Raigatana"

Dengan cepat Naruto membuat handseal tangan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah petir tercipta dari tangan kanannya dan membentuk sebuah katana. Remaja pirang itu langsung melesat kearah Clay yang melakukan hal sama sepertinya.

BETSSS...

Katana petir Naruto ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Clay. Sosok bertopeng itu nampak dengan santai memegangnya. Lalu sebuah lubang hitam menelan jutsu Naruto membuat remaja pirang itu terpaksa mundur.

"Cih...?! Jutsu itu..." pikir Naruto

.

.

.

 ** _[Di dunia nyata...]_**

"Naruto-san kumohon bertahanlah..." ucap Asia khawatir

Gadis itu nampak berusaha keras menyembuhkan Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa, energinya seakan menolak masuk kedalam tubuh remaja pirang itu. ini pertama kalinya sacred gear miliknya tidak bekerja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...?! Twilight healing tidak berfungsi..." pikir Asia

Belum lagi keadaan Naruto yang beberapa saat langsung tak sadarkan diri membuat mantan biarawati itu dilanda ketakutan. Sementara itu, pertarungan dengan Ophis dan juga Vali masih terus berlangsung dengan sengitnya.

.

.

.

[ ** _Vali vs Issei...]_**

"Yabai...?! jika seperti ini terus aku akan kalah..." pikir Issei

Pemilik surai coklat itu nampak berpikir keras. Ia menatap waspada Vali yang berada didepannya. Serangan Hakuryuuko itu sangat berbahaya belum lagi kemampuan membagi kekuatan lawan.

"Ada apa...! Mau menyerah...?!" tanya Vali. Inang dari albion itu memandang rendah Issei. Keadaan pemuda itu sudah cukup membuat Vali yakin seratus persen bahwa Issei akan kalah.

"Cih, jangan harap..." jawab Issei

Remaja itu terlihat masih bersikuku untuk melawan Vali dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia sadar kalau dia tidak akan menang melawan inang dari albion itu. Tetap fokus dengan rencana awalnya dulu, ia harus mengulur waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk Naruto sekarang.

"Heh baiklah mari kita lihat seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan...!" ucap Vali melesat cepat

Issei kembali waspada. Minimnya pengalaman membuat dirinya tak sebagus Naruto. Ia bukanlah ninja yang mempunyai kuda-kuda atau hal lain semacam pertahanan. Tapi meskipun begitu ia akan tetap berjuang dengan apa yang dia milikinya.

BUAKKK...

Satu pukulan tepat mengenai Issei. Pemilik boosted gear itu kembali terpental akibat serangan Vali. Darah segar nampak keluar dari mulutnya membuat semua orang akan khawatir melihatnya.

[ ** _Sementara itu ditempat Ophis...]_**

"Apa kau sudah siap gadis cebol...?!" tanya Koneko

Gadis bersurai putih nampak mengejek Ophis yang dengan sukses membuat pemilik gelar Ouroboros Dragon itu menggeram marah. Koneko terlihat tak peduli dengan semua itu. Dipikiran gadis itu hanya ingin mengalahkan Ophis dan bertanya tentang kebenaran hubungannya dan Naruto.

"Damaru...! Seenaknya saja kau memanggilku seperti itu. Kau juga cebol baka..." teriak Ophis kesal

"Hati-hati Koneko...! Gadis itu sangat berbahaya..." ucap Akeno

Anak dari Barakiel itu mencoba memperingati Koneko. Gadis itu tidak bodoh saat ia menyadari aura Ophis yang setara dengan kokabiel waktu itu. Hanya saja aura ini lebih besar bahkan mungkin setara maou.

"Kau benar senpai...! Aku bisa merasakannya dengan senjutsuku..." jawab Koneko

Penampilan Koneko terlihat berubah. Sepasang telinga kucing tumbuh dikepalanya dengan irisnya yang berubah mirip seperti nekomata. Senjutsu yang ia miliki membuat kekuatannya naik drastis ditambah dengan sifat bentengnya.

"Aura yokai...?! Menarik juga..." pikir Ophis

"Koneko kita serang bersamaan..." ucap Akeno

"Haik..."

.

.

.

 ** _Kembali ketempat Naruto berada..._**

 ****"Cih...?! Jutsu itu..." pikir Naruto

Remaja pirang itu kembali mundur. Serangan jarak dekat sepertinya sangat beresiko sekarang. Ia harus memikirkan cara lain untuk membuat momentum saat ini.

Untuk sekarang ia perlu mengamati cara bertarung Clay dulu. Naruto tak tahu apa-apa tentang kekuatan sosok bertopeng itu. Tapi yang pasti, beberapa kemampuan Clay sudah pernah ia gunakan karena pada dasarnya sosok itu juga bagian dari tubuhnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu...?! Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu...!"

Sebuah bola api raksasa dengan cepat mengarah kearah Clay. Seperti halnya jutsu petir Naruto. Bola api itu kembali terhisap oleh lubang hitam yang dibuat sosok bertopeng itu.

 **[Apa kau tak belajar dari serangan sebelumnya Naruto...?!]** ucap Clay

Sosok bertopeng itu terlihat terus menyerap bola api Naruto. Remaja pirang itu nampak mulai mengerti kinerja dari jutsu Clay. Sebuah kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan. Jutsu itu membuat penggunanya harus terdiam selagi menyerap serangan lawan.

"Souka...?! Ternyata itu titik lemahnya..." pikir Naruto lalu membuat sebuah elemen angin berbentuk spiral kecil dikedua tangannya. Hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi saat Naruto membenturkan kedua serangan itu. Terlihat jelas elemen angin itu mendadak membesar.

"Fuuton : Kaze Rasenshuriken..."

SRINGGG...

Bagaikan sebuah kilat serangan Naruto dengan cepat melesat ketempat Clay berada. Setelah bola api yang dihisapnya tadi sekarang jutsu yang tak berguna lagi. Apa Naruto benar-benar bodoh pikir sosok bertopeng itu.

BETTSS...

Sama seperti sebelumnya, serangan Naruto terhisap lubang hitam yang dibuat Clay. Sosok bertopeng itu sepertinya sangat yakin dengan kekuatannya. Tanpa menghiraukan kalau rencana Naruto telah berhasil.

"Heh sudah kuduga dia akan menghisapnya lagi...?! Kalau begitu..."

[Hiraishin...]

SRINGG...

"Cukup dengan semua ini Clay...!" ucap Naruto yang telah berpindah tempat dibelakang Clay. Sosok bertopeng itu terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaan Naruto disana.

Remaja pirang itu sepertinya benar. Clay tidak bisa bergerak sampai jutsu miliknya menyerap rasenshuriken Naruto. Kelemahan jutsu ini terlihat jelas dimana penggunanya harus berdiam diri sampai proses jutsu itu selesai.

[Naruto Hiraishin Rendan...]

SRINGGG...

BUAKKK...

Satu pukulan mendarat tepat diwajah Clay. Topeng miliknya terlihat semakin retak. Tidak sampai disitu saja...?! Serangan Naruto kembali melesat dengan kombinasi jutsu hiraishinnya. Perut, dada, tangan, kaki, semua tak luput dari serangan Naruto.

BUAKKK...BUAKKK...

Clay terlihat terpental jauh. Lubang hitam yang dibuatnya kini telah hilang bersamaan rasenshuriken milik Naruto. Sepertinya kemenangan berpihak kearah remaja pirang itu. Dialam bawah sadarnya, ia tidak perlu memikirkan efek dari hiraishin.

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar pintar...?! Tipikal seorang ninja..." ucap Clay. Topengnya terlihat semakin rusak. Kini kita dapat melihat wajah dari pemilik topeng itu. Seringai tipis dari Clay saat melihat Naruto terkejut menatap sosoknya.

"Ka-Kau...?!"

Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir wajah dibalik topeng itu. ini benar-benar tak masuk akal...?! Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan remaja pirang itu. Yang membedakannya hanya warna rambutnya yang hitam. Iris matanya terlihat gelap tanpa adanya guratan tipis seperti Naruto.

"Heh ketahuan yah...?!" ucap Clay

Naruto masih terkejut. Otaknya terus berpikir siapa sebenarnya sosok Clay itu. Mungkinkah sosok itu hanyalah kepribadian yang ia ciptakan sama seperti Menma dan Taka.

Clay berjalan kearah Naruto membuat remaja pirang itu kembali dengan sikap siaganya. Setelah pertarungan tadi membuat Naruto harus ekstra waspada dengan sosok didepannya. Bisa saja Clay akan kembali menyerang.

"Sudah cukup Naruto...?! Mari kita mulai bicara sekarang..." ucap Clay

"Kau kira aku akan percaya semudah itu...?!" jawab Naruto

Setelah hal yang dilakukan sosok Clay itu tidak mungkin Naruto percaya begitu saja. Pemilik marga uzumaki itu tetap bersikeras menyangkal keberadaan Clay. Dipikirannya sosok itu mungkin hanyalah sebuah kepribadian yang ia buat.

"Baiklah percaya atau tidak aku akan memberitahu semuanya kepadamu...! Dimulai dengan siapa aku sebenarnya..." ucap Clay

Naruto masih terdiam. Remaja pirang itu belum bisa menerima keberadaan Clay. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi membuat dirinya tidak bisa percaya kepada siapapun. Saat ini mungkin ia juga tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku ini kepribadian yang kau ciptakan bukan...?!" terang Clay

"Darimana kau tahu...?!" sahut Naruto

"Anggap saja itu salah satu kemampuanku Naruto...?! Tapi kuberitahu kalau hal itu salah. Aku bukanlah kepribadian yang kau ciptakan ataupun sesuatu yang kau buat..." ucap Clay memberi jeda

"Lalu kau apa...?!" potong Naruto

"Apa kau percaya tentang reinkarnasi...?! Dimana seorang yang mati akan dilahirkan kembali dalam bentuk kehidupan lain..."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Remaja pirang itu terlihat fokus mendengarkan perkataan sosok yang berada didepannya. Reinkarnasi...?! Entahlah ia tidak terlalu percaya tentang hal itu. Tapi jika keberadaan iblis seperti Rias, Sona, dan yang lain ada. Tidak dipungkiri ia harus mengubah persepsinya.

"Pada awalnya namaku bukanlah Clay. Itu hanya panggilan yang kubuat saja. Dimasa lalu tepatnya jauh dari tempat ini sebuah perang besar terjadi..."

"Tu-Tunggu dulu...?! Masa lalu, Perang, apa maksudmu..." tanya Naruto

Clay sudah mengira kalau Naruto akan bertanya seperti itu. Yah...?! Sebenarnya dia bukan berasal dari zaman ini. Tapi itu hal yang wajar jika remaja pirang itu tidak tahu.

"Ditempat asalku sebuah tempat dimana para jenis makhluk tinggal. Gadis loli yang bernama Ophis itu salah satunya. Ia satu-satunya makhluk yang ada dizamanku kini masih hidup sampai sekarang. Aku tidak tahu pastinya karena aku telah meninggal waktu itu..."

"Aku sedikit mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Tapi kenapa perang bisa terjadi dizamanmu...?!" tanya Naruto

"Pertanyaan yang bagus...! Waktu itu kira-kira seribu tahun dari zaman ini. Beberapa anak-anak yang dianugerahi sebuah kekuatan luar biasa dipanggil untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran..."

"Anak-anak itu disebut sebagai tujuh dosa besar. Salah satu dari anak-anak itu adalah aku. Kami semua dipanggil untuk menyelamatkan dunia yang katanya akan berakhir tidak lama lagi. Tapi semua persepsi itu salah..."

"Legenda itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Perang terjadi karena beberapa dari tujuh dosa besar malah berbalik menghancurkan. Mereka semua membuat semua ras baik malaikat, iblis, dan ras lain bertempur satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat waktu itu..."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu...?!" ucap Naruto

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan semua informasi dari gadis yang bernama Ophis itu..." jawab Clay

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Remaja pirang itu menghubungkan setiap informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Clay. Kalau semua itu berkaitan berarti kesimpulan terakhirnya berada digadis yang bernama Ophis. Tapi apa hubungannya Clay dengan gadis loli itu.

"Naruto apa aku boleh meminta tolong padamu...?!" tanya Clay

Naruto ragu untuk menjawabnya. Sosok itu pernah mengendalikan dirinya hingga membuat ia tidak sadar melakukan sesuatu. Hal itu juga membuatnya tidak percaya dengan Clay.

"Hmm jika aku bisa akan kulakukan...?!"

Clay tersenyum puas. Ia bisa mengetahui kalau Naruto masih ragu sekarang. Hal itu wajar mengingat dimasa lalunya ia pernah menghasut Naruto. Bukti nyata adalah kejadian yang pernah terjadi saat kematian ayah remaja pirang itu.

"Tolong kau lindungi Ophis untukku...?! Jangan sampai ia berada dijalan yang salah..." ucap Clay

Naruto dapat melihat tatapan tulus dari Clay. Ia sepertinya berkata yang sebenarnya sekarang. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menuruti permintaan dari sosok itu dan mencari tahu semua yang terjadi.

"Baiklah aku berjanji padamu Clay..." jawab Naruto pasti membuat Clay kembali yakin. Sudah saatnya ia pergi sekarang. Perlahan sebuah cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Clay diiringi perubahan tubuh Naruto.

"C-Clay...! A-Apa yang terjadi...?!" ucap Naruto

Tubuhnya mengalami perubahan. Iris birunya digantikan mata hitam yang persis seperti Clay lalu berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe didalamnya. Tidak sampai disitu saja, rambut pirangnya terlihat berubah warna menjadi hitam.

Penampilannya juga telah digantikan dengan baju hitam terbuka. Dibelakang baju itu terdapat sebuah gambar yang menyerupai bentuk mata yang terlihat sedang menangis.

Tepat ditengah perutnya terdapat lambang spiral aneh yang sama seperti kejadian di edenia waktu itu. Hal itu terus berlanjut kedahi Naruto yang memunculkan sebuah stigma. Pergelangan tangannya pun tak luput dengan sesuatu. Sebuah gelang dengan bola hitam kecil melingkar disetiap pergelangannya.

"Aku memberikanmu sebuah hadiah Naruto. Kuharap kau bisa menggunakannya dengan bijak. Oh iya hampir lupa..." ucap Clay

Lalu sebuah tongkat hitam muncul dari ketiadaan dan langsung mengarah kearah Naruto. Remaja pirang itu dengan cekatan menangkap benda yang diberikan Clay.

"Apa ini...?!" ucap Naruto

"Tongkat itu bernama Ogama. Benda itu sama seperti gelang yang ada ditanganmu. Aku hara...~"

Perkataan Clay terputus saat melihat tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Begitu pula Naruto, remaja pirang itu juga merasakan energi Clay samar-samar memudar.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya Naruto. Ketika dua jiwa hidup dalam satu tubuh maka hanya satu jiwa yang akan bertahan. Sebelum aku menghilang...?! Aku ingin meminta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya dan gomen waktu itu ingin mengambil alih tubuhmu. So hontou nhe gomenasai..."

"Sepertinya waktuku tidak lama lagi. Semoga kita bertemu lagi Naruto..." ucap Clay diiringi senyuman tulus. Naruto yang melihat itu menatap sendu. Remaja pirang itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang semua hal yang telah diberikan Clay kepadanya.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu Clay. Bisakah kau memberitahu namamu yang sebenarnya...?!"

Clay terdiam sejenak lalu kembali menyunggingkan senyum yang sama persis seperti Naruto. Sudah saatnya ia tertidur pulas dan menutup mata. Ia bisa percayakan semuanya kepada remaja itu.

"Namaku adalah..."

[Uzumaki Naruto...]

.

.

.

 **[Kembali kedunia nyata...]**

BLARRRR...

"A-Apa yang terjadi disana..." ucap Serafall

Aura yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya kembali terasa. Bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terkejut, Rias yang berada disampingnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Setelah memberitahu kepada guru-guru dan seluruh murid agar tetap diruangan masing-masing membuat semuanya sedikit terlambat.

"Serafall-nee aku mulai merasakan firasat yang buruk...?!" tutur Rias

Pemilik rambut crimson itu nampak cemas dengan teman-temannya khususnya Naruto. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Rias, Serafall juga terlihat khawatir tentang keselamatan adiknya.

"Nee-san juga...?! Sebaiknya kita harus cepat Rias..."

"Haik...!"

Mereka berdua terlihat berjalan cepat. Beberapa murid disana membuat mereka tidak bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Yah meskipun nantinya Serafall bisa memanipulasi ingatan mereka. Salah satu dari empat raja iblis itu tidak ingin menyalahgunakan kekuatannya.

.

.

.

 **[Ditempat Asia dan Naruto...]**

"Na-Naruto-san...?!" ucap Asia tak percaya

Gadis itu menatap Naruto yang awalnya tak sadarkan diri itu kini telah berdiri tegak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, penampilan Naruto yang terkesan berbeda dari sebelumnya membuat mantan biarawati itu mendadak terkesima.

"Arigatou nhe Asia-chan. Selanjutnya serahkan padaku..." ucap Naruto mantap. Semua yang ada disana terdiam melihat perubahan Naruto. Rambut yang kini tak pirang lagi dengan iris mata hitam itu sanggup membuat mereka semua yang ada disana tertuju. Khususnya Ophis yang menatapnya dengan terkejut.

SRINGGG...

"Yo Issei...! Baru beberapa menit kutinggal kau sudah babak belur, payah sekali kau..." sahut Naruto yang telah berpindah tempat kearah Issei. Remaja mesum itu terlihat memprihatinkan dengan beberapa memar disebagian tubuhnya.

"Na-Naruto...?! Ka-Kau sangat terlambat Teme..." ucap Issei mencoba berdiri tapi langsung kembali terjatuh ketanah. Naruto yang menyadari tubuh Issei sudah tidak kuat lagi perlahan mendekat kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku Issei...?! Untuk sekarang beristirahatlah dulu. Biar aku yang menghadapi dia..." ucap Naruto menatap Vali yang terlihat masih sama dengan sikap saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Ha-Hajar dia Naruto...! Tendang bokongnya kalau perlu..." ucap Issei berbicara.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Remaja pirang itu kemudian menatap Vali dengan serius. Tidak ada lagi main-main sekarang. Saatnya membalas semua yang mereka lakukan.

"Heh masih hidup ternyata...?! Kukira kau tidak akan bangun lagi..." sahut Vali dengan nada bicara yang terkesan meremehkan.

"Cukup basa-basinya bayi naga...! Ayo kita selesaikan sekarang..."

"Se-Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu bangsat...! Jangan kau kira aku takut melihat perubahanmu ini..." ucap Vali melesat kearah Naruto

Remaja pirang itu terlihat tidak menghindar membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya khawatir. Beberapa meter lagi pukulan Vali akan mendarat kearahnya. Sang Hakuryuuko itu nampak geram melihat Naruto terlihat meremehkannya.

"Abunai...! Menghindar darisana Naruto-kun...!" teriak Akeno

Gadis berambut hitam itu nampak khawatir. Alih-alih untuk membuat Naruto menghindar sepertinya tidak berhasil. Remaja pirang itu terlihat diam tanpa melakukan gerakan apapun. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini.

BLARRR...

"Heh dengan ini kupastikan kau tidak dapat berdiri lagi Naruto..." ucap Vali didalam asap yang mengepul. Pandangan dari inang albion itu terlihat kabur. Tapi dengan serangan yang hampir menghabiskan tenaganya itu sudah bisa dipastikan remaja pirang itu tidak dapat berdiri lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus bersiap kena masalah dari Oph...~

"Kau kira ini sudah berakhir...?!"

Perkataan Vali terhenti saat sebuah suara terdengar dari arah depannya. Apa yang terjadi...?! Tidak mungkin remaja pirang itu masih bisa bertahan dengan serangan tadi.

"Ma-Masaka...?"

Setelah asap menghilang. Semua penjuru mata terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka semua terkejut bukan main khususnya peerage Sona yang menjaga kekkai.

"A-Apa-apaan orang itu...?! Serangannya hanya menembus tubuhnya..." ucap Saji menatap Naruto. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sona, gadis itu juga terkejut melihatnya.

Dengan posisi kekkai yang dibuat dari dalam membuat mereka dapat melihat jelas pertarungan Naruto dengan Vali. Berbeda saat melawan Kokabiel, para peerage Sona membuatnya dari luar.

"Ada apa...?! Pertarungan baru saja dimulai..." ucap Naruto menatap Vali

Iris hitam itu berubah menjadi merah dengan bentuk tiga tomoe lalu berubah lagi kebentuk yang lebih rumit. Perlahan dari mata kanan Naruto keluar darah segar yang terus mengalir sampai kepipi.

[Susanoo...]

BLARRR...

Sebuah makhluk raksasa terlihat melindungi Naruto. Vali yang berada disana nampak terdorong kebelakang akibat kekuatan remaja pirang itu. Semua orang menatap takjub sekarang.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Vali. Inang dari albion itu terlihat merasakan bahaya yang akan menimpanya. Sebenarnya siapa sosok Naruto itu...?! Ini pertama kalinya ia mengenal rasa takut.

"C-Chikuso...?! Kenapa ia bisa sekuat ini..." pikir Vali

Kenangan masa lalunya tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya. Saat itu dimana ia masih berumur tujuh tahun menatap sendu kematian kedua orangtuanya. Tidak...?! ia tidak akan mengingat kejadian itu...

"Aku akan menjadi kuat...! Hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa mengalahkanku. Ya benar hahaha...?! Takutlah denganku Vali Lucifer..."

BLARRR...

Sebuah armor putih menyelimuti tubuh Vali. Semua orang disana dapat merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Akeno, Koneko, dan yang lain, minus Ophis dilanda khawatir sekarang.

"Aku salut padamu Naruto...! Kau orang pertama yang membuatku serius bertarung..." sahut Vali

Remaja pirang itu terdiam. Sebagai ninja ia tidak boleh sombong dengan keadaannya sekarang. Hal itu justru bisa membuatnya terjatuh dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Naruto nampaknya memikirkan banyak hal. Seperti keselamatan orang-orang yang ada disini...?! Ia bukanlah orang yang langsung asal serang saja. Keselamatan teman-temannya adalah prioritas utama.

"Ayo kita mulai pertarungannya..."

Vali melesat kearah Naruto. Semua yang ada disana menatap tegang tak terkecuali Ophis. Siapa yang akan menang sekarang...?! Vali dengan gelar Hakuryuuko miliknya atau seorang Naruto yang penuh dengan kejutan.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N** : Yosha! Gimana menurut kalian chap 13 ini...! Gomen yah buat kalian penasaran dengan pertarungan Naruto dan Vali. Tapi itulah sisi kerennya. So gomen yah...

Untuk chap selanjutnya sudah pasti pertarungan Naruto dan Vali secara full. Oke ditunggu aja yah. Tetap feedback dan review fict ini yah. Oke satu lagi yang ingin author Drako kasih tau adalah...

[BESOK SENIN...]

 **Shutdown /r /t 3 /c "Jaane Minna..."**

_VVVVV_

_VVVV_

_VVV_

_VV_

_V_

 ** _"_** ** _Author Darko Logout..."_**

( 0_- )

( **_System Important..._** )


	15. Chapter 14 : Naruto vs Vali

_Rasa sakit adalah temanku, rasa sakit adalah sekutuku..._

 _Rasa sakit mengajarkanku bagaimana rasanya perih dan terluka..._

 _Tapi apakah kau tau apa hal yang terbaik dari rasa sakit...?!_

 _Yap..! Dia memberitahuku kalau aku_

 _BELUM MATI..._

.

.

Orang yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa paling keras memiliki masa lalu yang paling menyakitkan...! Aku adalah salah satunya. Oke aku rasa itu tidak terlalu penting juga. Langsung keintinya saja aku ingin berbicara beberapa hal kepada kalian semua.

Pertama-tama dari hal yang paling mudah. Menurut kalian apa itu rasa sakit...?! Apa semua orang merasakannya...?! Jika ia maka kita sama-sama bisa mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi faktanya semua orang tak bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

Kau melindungi apa yang menurutmu benar dan begitu juga aku. Kita sama-sama digerakkan oleh keinginan untuk balas dendam atas nama keadilan. Dengan mengalami berbagai kejadian, mengenang masa lalu, dan memprediksi masa depan. Hanya ada satu hal yang pasti dalam sejarah...

 ** _Manusia adalah makhluk yang tak bisa memahami satu sama lain..._**

Kedua dimana ada rasa sakit pasti juga ada kebahagiaan. Beberapa contoh seperti bagaimana indahnya seorang pasangan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi hal itu hanya sebentar, pada akhirnya akan ada perpisahan yang berujung rasa sakit. Disaat itu pula menangis tak ada gunanya, semua itu tak akan berubah.

Satu kesimpulan membuatku sadar bahwa kebahagiaan hanya sebuah kata semu belaka. Tidak ada yang dapat bertahan lama didunia ini. Bahkan perdamaian juga pada akhirnya akan menjadi perang lagi.

Lalu bagaimana pendapat kalian setelah aku menceritakan semua itu...?! Marah...?! Kesal...?! Atau kalian ingin berniat membunuhku...?! Terserah saja, itu tak penting bagiku.

Jika menurut kalian semua yang kukatakan itu hanya sebuah omong kosong. Kalian salah besar...! Mari kubuktikan bagaimana dunia ini bekerja. Pengalaman itu akan mengajarkan kita bagaimana untuk hidup dengan...

"RASA SAKIT...!"

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan High School DxD beserta karakter dan ceritanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi**

 **Halo Minna!**

 **Balik lagi difict Devil Ninja. Sebelumnya author minta maaf untuk up yang lama dichap kali ini dan chap yang akan datang. Author gak bisa jamin update cepet. Banyak hal yang harus author kerjakan didunia nyata [Eaa sok sibuk author :v]**

 **Back to Story...**

 **Oke...! Sebelumnya saya sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian semua yang terus memberikan support dan dukungannya dengan cara review, follow, dan fav fict ini. Jujur saya sangat terharu...! Sekali lagi terimakasih atas semuanya minna...**

 **Dichap kali ini akan menceritakan full pertarungan Vali dan Naruto. So, buat para reader yang penasaran langsung aja baca. Oke sebelum membaca tidak lupa saya akan membalas review kalian di chap sebelumnya. Let's go...**

 **.980** : Thanks gan udah ngikutin fict ane. Arigatou

 **Exo** : Gk papa. Nhe udah lanjut...

 **Guest** : Terima kasih atas infonya gan. Infonya sangat bermanfaat dan bisa dijadikan ide untuk kedepannya...

 **KidsNo Terror** : Oke gan nhe udah lanjut...

 **Saputraluc000 :** Thanks gan udah bilang keren. So semoga kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi...

 **Sederhana** : Oke gan. Nhe udah update, semoga pertarungannya kerasa yah...

 **Karan611** : Nhe udah lanjut

 **Zoro :** Oke nhe udah lanjut...

 **OreWaTobiDesu** : Hehehe maaf kalo agan kesal dengan chap kemarin :v. Soal wordnya pendek ane memang gak bisa bikin chap terlalu panjang. Maksimal yang bisa ane ketik hanyalah 3k sampai 4k. Dan tentang banyaknya cerita Clay dibanding pertarungan itu dikarenakan untuk mengungkapkan identitasnya. Mungkin pembaca akan bertanya siapa Clay itu sebenarnya. Untuk kejutannya mungkin gak akan bisa ane masukin Asuna tapi tenang saja akan ada hal yang menarik kok dichap ini. So thanks untuk kritik dan masukannya.

 **Oke segitu aja dari author. Gomen jika jawaban author kurang memuaskan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi chapter 14 dimulai. So, sebelum membaca cerita. Selalu biasakan meninggalkan tanda kehidupan berupa review, follow, dan favorite yah...**

 **LET'S GO...**

 **Login = User : Darko91 = Pass : *******

 ** _Password incorrect. Please enter the correct password_**

 **Login = User : Darko91 = Pass : ***********

 ** _Login in successful..._**

 ** _Please wait..._**

 **~ Check RAM 56% Secure ~**

 **~ Check Network 78% Connected ~**

 **~ Successful entry ~**

 **"** **Congratulations read Everyting"**

.

.

.

 ** _Sebelumnya di Devil Ninja..._**

BLARRR...

Sebuah armor putih menyelimuti tubuh Vali. Semua orang disana dapat merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Akeno, Koneko, dan yang lain, minus Ophis dilanda khawatir sekarang.

"Aku salut padamu Naruto...! Kau orang pertama yang membuatku serius bertarung..." sahut Vali

Naruto terdiam. Sebagai ninja ia tidak boleh sombong dengan keadaannya sekarang. Hal itu justru bisa membuatnya terjatuh dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Naruto nampaknya memikirkan banyak hal. Seperti keselamatan orang-orang yang ada disini...?! Ia bukanlah orang yang langsung asal serang saja. Keselamatan teman-temannya adalah prioritas utama.

"Ayo kita mulai pertarungannya..."

 **~"DEVIL NINJA"~**

"SO-CHANN..."

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah yang berbeda. Sona menatap sebuah sosok yang sangat dikenalinya dari arah luar kekkai. Nampak dua orang bergender sama tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Mou, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu...! Baka-Onee..."

Serafall yang mendengar itu mengulas senyum lega. Syukurlah adiknya baik-baik saja. Ia dapat melihat gadis berkacamata itu tengah berusaha sekuat tenaganya menjaga kekkai dari dalam. Berbanding terbalik dengan Rias, sepertinya pemilik surai merah itu tidak dapat melihat kedalam kekkai. Perbedaan kekuatan mungkin yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Serafall pemilik gelar leviathan itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah sosok gadis loli yang diketahui bernama Ophis. Tidak salah lagi...?! Energi yang dirasakannya saat diruang guru milik gadis itu.

"D-Dia...?! O-Ouroboros Dragon...!" pikir Serafall. Ia terlihat terkejut, pasalnya apa yang terjadi sampai membuat sosok yang dikenal sebagai naga tanpa batas itu sekarang ada disini. Dengan gelarnya sebagai salah satu dari empat maou. Ia sangat tau jelas sosok gadis loli yang berada dikekkai itu. Jika apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar nyata. Maka ini akan jadi masalah besar baginya tidak bahkan lebih buruk dari itu.

"So-Chan buka sedikit kekkainya...!" ucap Serafall

Sona mendengar perkataan lebih tepatnya perintah dari kakaknya itu langsung membuat sebuah celah. Serafal dan Rias kemudian masuk kedalamnya dengan tertutupnya celah itu kembali. Sekarang mereka berdua dapat melihat jelas situasi yang sedang terjadi didalam kekkai.

.

.

.

 **[Ditempat Vali dan Naruto...]**

"Maou...?! Sepertinya ini akan menarik..." pikir Vali. Inang dari Albion itu menyeringai saat melihat sosok yang datang dari arah luar kekkai. Sementara Naruto, ia terlihat mengubah bentuk dari Susanoonya. Makhluk raksasa itu menyusut sehingga hanya tinggal kerangka tangannya.

"Ehhh Serafall-Sensei...?! Apa yang dia lakukan disini..."

Naruto dapat melihat sosok sensei licik itu. Samar-samar ia dapat merasakan aura aneh darinya. Tapi sepertinya remaja itu harus fokus dulu sekarang. Terlihat Vali melesat cepat kearahnya.

BLARRR...

Ledakan energi tercipta saat tangan kanan Susanoo Naruto membentur tangan Vali yang dibalut armor putihnya. Mereka berdua nampak mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Tak ada dari mereka yang terlihat ingin mengalah.

"Cih keras kepala sekali kau...?! Apa susahnya menyerah..." ucap Vali

"Heh...?! Bukan caraku untuk menyerah dengan orang sepertimu Teme..." jawab Naruto. Pemilik marga uzumaki itu kemudian membuat handseal tangan. Tidak perlu waktu lama, sebuah energi nampak tercipta dari tangan kiri Susanoonya.

"Makan ini Teme...!"

[Rasengan...]

JDARRR...

Rasengan yang tercipta dari tangan Susanoo tersebut nampak membuat kerusakan yang lebih parah dari rasengan biasa. Asap mengepul dari bekas tempat serangan Naruto. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian asap mulai menghilang, melihatkan sosok Vali yang terbang dengan bebasnya dilangit.

"Cih hampir saja...?! Telat sedikit mungkin aku sudah kalah tadi..." pikir Vali. Pemilik gelar Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Kemampuan Naruto saat ini jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Jika salah sedikit saja ia yang akan kalah.

.

.

.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut. Vali mulai menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya ditangan kanannya lalu melesat lagi kearah Naruto. Remaja itu juga tak mau kalah, sebuah tongkat hitam muncul dari ketiadaan dan dengan cekatan ia menangkis serangan Vali.

TRANKK...

Benturan dari dua senjata itu nampak menggema. Tidak sampai disitu, mereka berdua nampak mengayunkan lagi kedua benda tersebut. Naruto dengan tongkatnya dan Vali dengan tombaknya.

"Heh hanya ini kemampuanmu...?! Mana kesombonganmu tadi..." ucap Naruto

Serangan demi serangan Vali nampak dengan mudah ditangkis Naruto. Keahliannya sebagai ninja membuatnya sudah terbiasa membaca pola gerakan musuh. Apalagi sifat Vali yang maniak bertarung sudah cukup membuatnya tau kalau inang albion itu tipe yang asal pukul saja.

 **Naruto POV**

"Kena juga kau..."

Aku sudah menunggu momen ini. Detik dimana kau membuat kesalahan Vali. Dari awal rencanaku adalah membuat emosimu tidak stabil. Lalu setelah itu berhasil pada akhirnya akan mudah mengalahkanmu.

TRANKKK...

"Bangsat, apa hanya menangkis yang kau bisa hah...!" teriak Vali

Bagus teruslah seperti itu. Kulihat inang dari albion itu nampak kesal denganku yang hanya menangkis saja tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Kalau itu yang dia mau baiklah aku akan sedikit serius sekarang.

BUAGHH...

Satu pukulan kearah perut. Vali nampak mundur kebelakang, aku yang melihat itu langsung memberikan serangan kedua kearah kepalanya. Tidak mau terulang kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Inang dari albion itu nampak berusaha menghindar kesisi kiri.

"Tidak buruk juga...?!" pikirku

Kulihat ia kembali melesat dengan tombak ditangan kanannya. Aku melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi disaat kedua senjata kami ingin beradu...! Sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga membuatku terkejut

BUAKKK...

KRAKKK...

 **Naruto POV END**

Semua menatap terkejut melihat bagaimana sosok Vali dengan cepat berada dibelakang Naruto. Ia mulai mengayunkan lagi tombaknya dan dengan sukses mengenai pelindung Susanoo Naruto.

KRAKKK...

Retakan kecil terlihat ditubuh makhluk raksasa yang melindungi Naruto saat ini. Bersamaan dengan itu juga Vali nampaknya mundur menjauh. Maniak bertarung itu sepertinya tidak ingin gegabah lagi ketika melawan Naruto.

"Dia memindahkan kekuatan armornya untuk bergerak cepat kearah belakangku...! Bukan hanya itu saja, tombaknya juga menjadi lebih keras sekarang..." pikir Naruto

Remaja itu terlihat menghilangkan Susanoonya. Makhluk raksasa itu nampak menghilang terurai dengan udara. Lalu dengan sikap ninjanya, ia membuat kuda-kuda dan merentangkan tongkatnya keatas.

[Membesar...]

Hal yang tak terduga terjadi saat Naruto mengucapkan satu kata itu. Tongkat yang mula-mulanya kecil kini membesar dengan diameter yang hampir sama dengan bola basket. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Naruto nampak melemparkan tongkatnya keatas dan selanjutnya...

[Memanjang...]

SYUUTTT...

Dengan cepat tongkat itu memanjang dan melesat kearah Vali. Inang dari albion itu terlihat menghindar kekiri. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Vali harus cekatan lagi menghindar karena tongkat Naruto bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Ini diluar perkiraanku...?! Kuso benda in...~

BUAGHHH...

Vali terpental jauh hingga membentur kekkai. Semua yang ada disana menatap antusias. Tak terkecuali kakak dari Sona. Serafall nampaknya kembali dibuat terpukau dengan remaja yang menjadi bidak Sona itu atau lebih tepatnya bidak Sona dan Rias.

"Ughh...! Ki-Kisama..." lenguh Vali

Pemilik rambut dark silver itu mencoba bangkit setelah terkena tongkat Naruto. Iris matanya menatap tajam Naruto. Dengan gelarnya sebagai Hakuryuuko dan keturunan dari maou lama lucifer. Dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang hanya seorang iblis reinkarnasi...! Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk menyerah.

"A-Aku tak akan kalah dengannya. Meskipun harus menggunakan cara licik sekarang...!

SRINGGG...

Armor yang melindungi tubuhnya kini menghilang dan digantikan cahaya putih yang tercipta ditangannya. Ledakan kekuatan terjadi tiba-tiba, semua yang ada disana menatap khawatir. Pasalnya pelindung kekkai kini berangsur-angsur menipis dengan bertambah besarnya cahaya putih yang berada ditangan Vali.

"A-Apa yang terjadi...?!" pikir semua orang. Akeno dan Koneko yang tengah bertarung dengan Ophis pun terlihat berhenti. Mereka bertiga dapat merasakan aura gelap dan besar khususnya Ophis. Gadis loli itu kini mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak sekarang.

"Cih dasar tidak berguna...! Sia-sia aku percaya dengan maniak bertarung itu..." batin Ophis

Hal yang sama juga terjadi ditempat Rias dan Serafall. Mereka berdua bersama Sona dan juga yang lain nampak bekerja keras untuk memperbaiki kekkai. Semuanya bekerja sama untuk menutup kerusakannya kembali.

"Percuma saja...! Tak ada gunanya melakukan itu. Aku menyerap kekuatan kekkai ini dan akan terus memudar hingga akhirnya hilang. Lebih baik kalian fokus saja untuk menerima kerusakan yang lebih parah sebentar lagi..." pikir Vali panjang lebar. Cahaya putih yang ada ditangannya pun nampak berangsur-angsur mengecil bak sebuah bola kasti. Tapi ledakan energi yang dihasilkan berbanding terbalik dengan ukurannya.

"Hoy Teme...! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hah...?! Apa kau tidak tau akibat yang akan terjadi jika melepaskan kekuatan sebesar itu. Kau juga akan terkena dampaknya..." teriak Naruto

Pemilik marga uzumaki itu terlihat gelisah. Kekuatan yang ingin dilepaskan Vali sama saja dengan sebuah mini atom yang mampu meratakan seluruh penjuru tempat ini khususnya akademi. Inang dari albion itu ternyata lebih bodoh dari si mesum Issei. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya sekarang.

"Hahaha...! Persetan dengan apa yang kau katakan Naruto. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah mengalahkanmu..." balas Vali dengan seringai jahatnya. Iris birunya terlihat redup bersamaan aura gelap yang terus keluar dari tubuhnya. Hal itu juga berdampak dicahaya putih yang seukuran bola kasti ditangannya, perlahan cahaya itu berubah menjadi semakin padat. Tidak sampai disitu saja, benda itu terlihat terbelah menjadi lima butiran kecil seperti kelereng dan melayang dengan bebasnya.

"Chikuso...! Kalau seperti ini bisa gawat..." batin Naruto

Ia harus bergerak cepat. Kelima bola putih itu terlihat melayang kelangit. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, kekkai yang menghalangi pun perlahan lenyap. Eksistensi mereka kini diambang bahaya sekarang.

"M-Minnaa...! Coba lihat itu..." Seluruh murid menyaksikan semuanya. Para siswa-siswi sekaligus guru yang mengajar disetiap kelas masing-masing menatap penuh tanda tanya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan merekam kejadian langka ini.

.

.

.

Ditengah situasi genting ini. Asia masih tetap fokus mengobati Issei. Gadis itu terlihat dengan serius mengobati setiap luka yang diterima remaja itu. Issei nampak berdiri dari posisinya sekarang yang dengan sukses membuat Asia terkejut.

"Issei-kun jangan bergerak dulu..." ucap Asia

Issei tidaklah bodoh saat menyadari kalau Asia sudah dalam batasannya. Gadis itu boleh saja mengobatinya bahkan ia sangat bersyukur karena itu. Tapi melihat raut lelah yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya ia tidak boleh terus begini.

"Daijoubu Asia-chan...?! Arigatou nhe, aku harus membantu Naruto..." balas Issei. Tapi belum beberapa langkah remaja itu berjalan. Asia dengan cepat menahan tangan Issei, raut khawatir terlihat dari wajah cantiknya.

"Issei-kun kau belum pulih sepenuhnya. Kumohon untuk kali ini dengarkan aku..." ucap Asia dengan raut sedihnya. Kali ini Issei tak bisa berkata-kata lagi sekarang, dengan terpaksa ia mengangguk menuruti perkataan Asia. Sepertinya Naruto harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

 **[Ditempat Sona...]**

"Onee-chan gomen...!" lirih Sona

Pemilik surai hitam pendek itu terlihat bersalah karena tak mampu mempertahankan kekkai yang dibuatnya. Sebagai seorang king ia malu dengan apa yang dia punya saat ini. Hal ini menunjukan bahwa dia masih lemah dan belum pantas disebut seorang pemimpin.

"Daijoubu So-chan, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Selanjutnya serahkan saja pada Onee-chanmu ini..." jawab Serafall lalu mengelus pelan puncak rambut adiknya itu.

Lalu setelah itu ia menutup matanya. Sebuah energi yang lumayan besar mulai keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Gadis yang dinobatkan menjadi leviathan itu kini menunjukan kekuatan aslinya. Rumor yang beredar difraksi iblis mengatakan hanya berkedip saja, seluruh jepang akan hancur dalam seketika.

SRINGGG...

Hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Kekkai yang semulanya telah hilang kini muncul kembali dan bahkan lebih tebal dari yang sebelumnya. Semua peerage Sona baik Saji, Tsubasa, maupun Tsubaki dibuat terkejut. Mereka bertiga menatap kagum sosok Serafall.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Vali. Remaja dengan rambut dark silver itu nampak menggeram kesal lalu setelah itu terlihat menyeringai lebar. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakannya saat ini. Semua orang tak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

[ **Ditempat Naruto...** ]

Surai hitamnya dengan pelan tertiup angin. Naruto yang dalam mode barunya kini memfokuskan semua kekuatannya. Guratan kecil yang ada dipipinya kini terlihat menghitam dan lebih tampak. Aura kehitaman tercipta disekeliling tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, bola hitam yang menyerupai gelang dipergelangan tangannya kini terlepas dan melayang dengan bebas dibelakang punggungnya. Jika dihitung secara detail terdapat sepuluh bola.

"Ughh...?! Sudah kuduga ini sangat beresiko. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada kalah..." pikir Naruto

Remaja itu sudah siap dengan kemungkinan yang terburuk. Tubuhnya belum terbiasa dengan kekuatan ini. Perlu banyak latihan untuk mengimbanginya. Jika tidak, mungkin saja kekuatan ini akan berdampak buruk bagi tubuhnya.

Tapi sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih dengan Serafall-sensei. Berkatnya seluruh murid tidak akan terkena dampak karena kekkai yang dibuatnya. Kini ia hanya harus fokus memikirkan cara untuk melindungi teman-temannya yang ada didalam kekkai.

Naruto hanya punya waktu 10 menit dalam modenya sekarang. Setelah itu ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Kemungkinan pertama ia hanya pingsan untuk beberapa hari. Lalu kemungkinan terburuknya adalah...?!

KEMATIAN...

Sudahlah kesampingkan masalah itu dulu. Fokus dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Vali sudah diambang batas. Sosok itu tidak bisa membedakan lagi mana yang baik ataupun buruk. Dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada nafsu ingin membunuh.

[Berubah...]

Bagaikan sebuah perintah. Kesepuluh bola hitam Naruto merespon perkataan sang pemiliknya. Benda itu berubah menyerupai besi hitam lalu menyebar ketempat Akeno, Koneko, Sona, dan yang lain bahkan Ophis juga.

"Minna cepat pegang besi itu...!" teriak Naruto

Semua yang melihat itu dengan serentak memegang benda yang ada didepan mereka terkecuali Ophis. Gadis loli itu terlihat ragu dengan perkataan Naruto. Pasalnya bukankah mereka adalah musuh...?! Kenapa remaja itu mau menolongnya...?!

"Apa yang kau tunggu Ophis cepat pegang..." teriak Naruto sekali lagi

Ophis terkejut. Gadis loli itu masih ragu dengan apa yang dia dengar. Iris kelabunya menatap sosok Naruto yang terlihat kehabisan nafasnya. Ia memperhatikan mata remaja itu untuk mencari setitik kebohongan. Tapi yang dia dapat hanyalah raut serius Naruto.

"K-Kenapa...?! Kita ini musuh..." ucap Ophis

Musuh...?! Naruto baru ingat sekarang. Yah mereka musuh. Tapi mengingat perkataan Clay waktu itu membuat pemuda bermarga uzumaki itu menilai Ophis sebaliknya. Gadis itu mungkin tidak sejahat yang dikira.

"Singkirkan pemikiran itu dulu. Aku mohon padamu Ophis cepat pegang. Kau mungkin tak sejahat yang kukira..." balas Naruto

DEG...

Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Ophis diam. Gadis itu dengan cepat memegang besi hitam yang ada didepannya. Raut mukanya tidak bisa dilihat karena terhalang poninya. Tapi yang jelas seulas senyum tercetak dibibirnya.

"Ruto-kun...~"

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV...**

"Percuma saja...! Apa yang kau lakukan tak akan berhasil Naruto. Meskipun kekkai melindungi semua orang diluar tapi tidak untuk yang didalamnya.." teriak Vali dengan keras

Aku terdiam perkataan Vali ada benarnya juga. Tapi jangan sebut aku karakter utama dalam cerita jika tidak bisa mengatasi masalah ini. Batas waktuku sekarang tinggal tujuh menit lagi. Aku harus cepat

"Cih kalau itu aku juga tau teme...! Bagaimana dengan dirimu hah. Kau juga akan terkena kekuatanmu sendiri..." balasku untuk mengulur waktu penyerangannya. Dengan diam-diam tangan kananku membuat sebuah handseal tangan.

[Yo leader...! Ohisashiburi...]

Sudah kuduga ini berhasil. Dengan sedikit perubahan dan penambahan handseal tangan aku bisa memanggil Taka dari dunia limbo. Awalnya aku juga sedikit terkejut hal ini berhasil.

"Taka aku ingin kau membantuku..." ucapku kearah sosok Taka yang hanya berbentuk hologram. Hanya aku yang bisa melihat sosoknya. Tapi itulah keuntungannya. Dengan menambahkan sedikit kekuatan dari Clay aku mampu membuatnya menjadi senjata tempur. Heh saatnya pembalasan...

[Hahaha...! Apa yang bisa kubantu leader...]

"Kau lihat orang yang disana itu..." ucapku pada Taka

Iris matanya nampak menatap Vali. Lalu kemudian senyuman sadis terpatri diwajah Taka. Heh sudah kuduga ia tidak berubah. Baiklah saatnya menjalankan rencanaku.

 **Naruto POV End**

"Heh perhatian sekali kau...?! Bukankah ini menguntungkanmu. Harusnya kau senang dengan hal itu..." ucap Vali tak lupa dengan tawa jahatnya.

Naruto tak menghiraukan perkataan Vali. Remaja itu sepertinya tengah merancang sesuatu yang akan membuat mulut Vali terdiam. Oke kita akan menyaksikannya sebentar lagi.

"Ayo kita akhiri semua ini..." sambung Vali lalu merentangkan tangannya keatas. Sedetik kemudian lima buah bola yang berada diatas Vali nampak bergerak perlahan. Lalu melesat cepat kearah penjuru...

SYUTTT...

"Matilah kau..."

"Narutoo..."

SRINGGG...

BLARRRR...

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi tiba-tiba. Getaran hasil ledakan itu sampai terasa keseluruh kota khususnya akademi kuoh. Para murid dan guru disana terlihat panik bahkan ada yang keluar dari kelas mereka. Semua orang kini dilanda khawatir.

.

.

.

 **[Disalah satu kedai ramen...]**

BLARRR...

GRRRRR...

Ledakan dan getaran pun tak luput disalah satu tempat yang menjadi mata pencarian seorang wanita paruh baya. Karena ledakan itu juga gelas yang ia bawa pun ikut pecah.

PRANGGKK...

"Na-Naruto...?! Kumohon lindungi anakku Kami-sama..." ucap Kushina. Wanita itu merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi. Hal itu juga diperkuat karena asal ledakan itu mengarah ketempat Naruto menuntut ilmu.

"Kushina-Obasan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." salah satu pegawai perempuan yang terlihat masih muda menghampiri Kushina. Umurnya mungkin tak jauh berbeda dari Naruto.

"Ehh Irina-chan. Daijoubu basan hanya khawatir dengan Naruto..." ucap Kushina kepada gadis bersurai coklat yang ada didepannya itu. Sepertinya mereka berdua terlihat akrab.

"Naruto-kun. Ahh sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya..." balas Irina nama gadis itu.

"Benar juga. Basan jadi rindu saat dimana kalian berdua kecil dulu..." ucap Kushina dengan tawa pelan.

"Hihihi saat itu Naruko-neechan selalu saja menjauhkanku dengan Naruto-kun. Hah mengingat itu aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya..." balas Irina. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Irina dengan Naruto. Entahlah kita akan fokus dulu ketempat Naruto sekarang.

.

.

.

 **[Back to place Naruto and Other...]**

Beberapa saat setelah ledakan terjadi. Kini kita dapat melihat tanah yang ada didalam kekkai rusak parah. Bersyukur dengan adanya pelindung tingkat tinggi diluar kekkai tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana dengan nasib Naruto dan yang lain.

"Hah...Hah...! Haha...Haha A-Aku menang..." ucap Vali berjalan tertatih-tatih.

 **[Hoy Vali yang kau lakukan tadi benar-benar gila. Jika saja aku tidak melindungi tubuhmu mungkin kau sudah hancur berkeping-keping...]** ucap Albion

"A-Albion kau baru bangun rupanya. Hey ini pertarungan yang sangat seru sekali. Sayang sekali kau melewatkannya tadi. Ohokkkk..." Vali memuntahkan darah segar. Efek dari serangan tadi baru terasa sekarang. Remaja itu terlihat terduduk lalu bangkit lagi dengan susah payah.

 **[Kau terlalu berlebihan Vali dan satu lagi aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Kau belum menang, aku masih bisa merasakan beberapa aura disekitarmu. Berhati- hatilah Vali...]**

"M-Mustahil..." ucap Vali

 **[Terserahmu saja Vali. Aku sudah memberikan semua kekuatanku untuk menyembuhkanmu sisanya tergantung kau. Berhati-hatilah salah satu aura itu bergerak kearahmu...]**

"Dimana...?!" Vali mengedarkan pandangannya. Iris birunya tidak menangkap apapun kecuali tanah yang sudah gersang karena ulahnya. Sepintas ia melebarkan matanya. Tunggu dulu kekkainya...?! Belum hilang...

.

.

.

"Heh rencanaku berhasil. Kuserahkan padamu Taka..." ucap sosok dari luar kekkai. Dibelakangnya juga terdapat beberapa orang dengan besi hitam yang mereka pegang. Salah satu dari mereka nampak menghampiri sosok yang berbicara tadi.

"Naruto-kun apa yang terjadi. Kenapa kita ada diluar kekkai...?!" tanya gadis bersurai merah a.k.a Rias

"Apa kau ingat dengan teknik teleportasiku. Besi hitam yang kalian pegang itu adalah perantaranya. Itulah yang membuatku dapat memindahkan kalian semua dalam jarak beberapa meter dari tempat awal..." ucap Naruto

Penampilannya kini berangsur-angsur berubah. Rambutnya yang tadi hitam kini telah berganti menjadi pirang semula. Tanda stigma dan baju hitamnya kini telah lenyap terurai dengan udara. Yang tersisa tinggal mata merah dan pola spiral yang ada diperutnya. Iris itu terlihat menatap kearah kekkai

"Baiklah akhiri dia Taka..." ucap Naruto

.

.

.

 **[Didalam Kekkai...]**

BUAGHHH...

Satu pukulan mendarat tepat diperut Vali. Remaja itu terlihat terhuyung kebelakang. Tidak sampai disitu saja, kini wajahnya jadi sasaran kedua. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...?! Tak ada sosok yang memukulnya...

"Hoy siapa kau sebenarnya hahh. Keluar kau pengecut..." teriak Vali entah kepada siapa.

[Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku. Tapi yang jelas aku adalah malaikat kematianmu. Khukhukhu...]

Sebuah suara entah dari mana kini terdengar diindera pendengaran Vali. Iris matanya dengan fokus mencari asal suara itu. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Kuso...! Siapa sebenarnya ka...~"

CRASHHH...

"K-Kau..! Ohokkk..."

BRUGGHH...

[Sudah kubilang aku ini malaikat mautmu nhe Vali-chan. Taka anak baik kok. Ini hanya perintah dari leader saja. Anak baik harus menuruti perintah tuannya. Hahahaha Sayonara Vali-chan...]

JLEBB...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N** : Oke gimana pendapatnya tentang chap 14 ini. Gomen yah kalau pertarungannya gak kerasa. Author juga baru belajar untuk buat scene pertarungan so Cuma segini jadinya.

Untuk chap selanjutnya Vali gak bakal mati kok. Oke ditunggu aja yah. Tetap feedback dan review fict ini yah. Oke satu lagi yang ingin author Drako kasih tau adalah...

 **Shutdown /r /t 3 /c "Jaane Minna..."**

_VVVVV_

_VVVV_

_VVV_

_VV_

_V_

 ** _"_** ** _Author Darko Logout..."_**

( 0_- )

( **_System Important..._** )


	16. Chapter 15 - Arc Naruko is Come Back

Kejahatan tetaplah kejahatan. Meskipun kau melakukan hal yang menurutmu baik bagi orang lain. Tapi semua itu berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan mereka.

Contohnya saja saat kau merelakan dirimu mati untuk melindungi seseorang yang kau sayangi. Apa menurutmu yang kau lakukan itu benar...?! Tak peduli apa yang terjadi. Semua yang kau perbuat tak ada artinya jika kau mati...!

Jangan terlalu besar kepala. Kau melindungi mereka atas dasar cinta...?! Kau melindungi mereka atas dasar kasih sayang...?! Lalu setelah itu apa kau tidak tau hah apa akibat dari semua itu...?!

Kau juga memberikan mereka sebuah luka...!

Sedikit saja apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya jika kau mati. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu saja. Itulah kenapa aku membenci seseorang yang seperti itu.

Kebencianku tidak akan berhenti. Walaupun aku ingin semua itu menghilang tapi tetap saja...! Sebuah luka akan meninggalkan bekas. Tak peduli seberapa kuat kau menghapusnya atau menutupinya semua itu tak ada artinya sama sekali.

Jika kau bertanya siapa yang salah maka jawabannya adalah aku. Semua itu kesalahanku dan cukup aku saja yang disalahkan atas semua ini. Karena dengan semua itu juga aku dapat berdiri maju.

Melangkah kedepan dan mencari sesuatu yang sejak lama ingin aku lakukan. Meskipun harus gagal...?! Meskipun harus terjatuh berkali-kali...?! Tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Suatu saat pasti kau akan mengerti untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini.

Sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan itu adalah...?!

"BALAS DENDAM..."

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Story**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan High School DxD beserta karakter dan ceritanya milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Ecchi**

 **Ohayou Minna...!**

 **Balik lagi difict Devil Ninja. Kali ini kita akan memasuki Arc baru yang berjudul Naruko Is Come Back. Yeahhh akhirnya kakak tsundere dari Naruto ini bakal balik lagi. Khukhukhu mungkin kalian semua juga rada penasaran yah. Oke sekedar info saja Arc ini hanya berjumlah dua chapter dan akan fokus tentang pekerjaan Naruko diluar negeri...!**

 **Author juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak dapat menjamin update fanfict ini. Banyak hal yang harus author kerjakan diliburan ini (Hiks...Hiks...) So jadi gak tau kapan bisa UP lagi.**

 **Oke...! Sebelumnya author sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian semua yang terus memberikan support dan dukungannya dengan cara review, follow, dan fav fict ini. Semua itu adalah hal kecil yang dapat membuat Author semangat.**

 **Baiklah sebelum membalas review dari kalian izinkan author untuk memperkenalkan diri lagi agar kalian sedikit tau tentang data diri author. So langsung aja...**

 ** _Nama : M. Danu Kurniawan  
TTL : Palembang, 17 juli 2000  
Status : Single ^_^ (Abaikan...)  
Skill : Rubik, drawing, guitar, dll...  
Nickname : Darko_**

 ****Oke untuk balasan reviewnya...

 **Guest** : Sipp gan dan makasih udah bilang keren yah. Untuk kelanjutannya author gak bisa jamin UP nya

 **X-Shoot** : Arigatou gan udah bilang fict ini seru. Gomen yah untuk masalah Up yang lama. Hehehe saran untuk pake jam si ying mungkin bisa tapi kalo ada ^_^

 **.980** : Oke nhe udah lanjut

 **Guest** : Oke sedikit info aja yah gan. Clay itu pada dasarnya adalah jiwa Naruto sebelumnya. Nama Clay hanya untuk penyamaran sekaligus mempermudah penyebutan. So jadi Clay adalah sang kemalasan. Untuk harem ntar author pikir lagi (Khukhukhu evil smile)

 **Reyvanrifqi** : Oke nhe udah lanjut

 **.165** : Oke nhe lagi bertahap Ariel-chan...

 **Exo :** Iya nhe lanjut kok. Soal lama atau tidaknya UP ane gak bisa jamin yah. So hontou nhe gomen...

 **KidsNo TERROR13** : oke lanjut

 **Gedesandyyasa** : Oke lanjut

 **Grand560** : Soal itu masih secret...

 **Rance-Sama** : Wkwkwkwk loe ngigis amat Rance-san. Soal Asuna ane gak bisa jamin masukin karakter itu dalam fict ini. Jangan sedih yah. Tambahan lagi ane gak takut kecoa ^_^

 **Gabriel chan** : Oke gabriel-chan

 **Mr. Uzumaki 22** : Makasih sarannya gan. Ane juga ngerasanya gitu. Yah ane juga baru belajar tentang adegan pertarungan. Kedepannya akan diusahakan lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. Arigatou uzumaki-kun

 **Oke semuanya udah author balas. Gomen jika jawaban author kurang memuaskan. Sebelum membaca cerita selalu biasakan meninggalkan tanda kehidupan berupa review, follow, dan favorite yah...**

 **LET'S GO...**

 ** _Login in automatic please wait..._**

 ** _Successfully welcome_**

 ** _Darko91_**

 **~ Check RAM 87% Secure ~**

 **~ Check Network 64% Connected ~**

 **~ Successful entry ~**

 **"** **Congratulations read Everyting"**

.

.

.

Mata birunya menatap seksama kedepan. Gadis itu nampak bergerak menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Dengan dua handgun yang berada ditangannya ia terlihat waspada.

Langkah kakinya terus menjamah setiap inci ruangan disana. Pencahayaan yang minim dikarenakan keadaan rumah sakit yang tidak lagi terpakai itu membuat keadaan disana sangat mencekam. Hanya beberapa lampu yang masih menyala itupun terlihat redup.

 **Drrt...Drrt...Drrt...**

Dering suara terdengar dari alat yang menyerupai jam ditangan kirinya. Sebuah panggilan...?! Tanpa pikir panjang ia menekan ikon berbentuk telepon itu dengan jemarinya.

 _"_ _Bravo...Bravo...! 10-2 ganti..."_

"Aku sudah ada ditempatnya. Kirimkan detailnya sekarang...!"

 _"_ _Oke 8-6..."_

 **Drrt...Drrt...Drrt...**

 _Message..._

 _Ruang 18G lantai 2 bagian infeksi. Password 8-1-1. Good luck Uzumaki Naruko._

 _From : ^_^_

"Cih orang itu selalu saja. Oke ruang 18G yah..."

Gadis itu kelihatan berjalan lagi. Surai merah panjangnya sesekali terlihat naik turun karena langkah kakinya. Sekilas kita dapat melihat rompi anti peluru dan sebuah nick name bertuliskan Uzumaki Naruko di kiri atasnya.

Hmm tunggu dulu. Mungkinkah...?! Yap benar dia adalah kakak dari tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto. Jadi ini pekerjaan yang dia lakukan diluar kota. Sungguh diluar dugaan.

 **PRANKKK...**

Oke kita bahas itu nanti saja. Nampak seseorang lebih tepatnya sebuah makhluk aneh berwujud kadal besar muncul dari salah satu ruangan dan memecahkan kaca. Tidak sampai disitu saja makhluk itu terlihat melompat keatas langit-langit rumah sakit.

 **"** **GRRRHH...! Sedang apa manusia sepertimu ada disini. Pergilah atau kumakan kau..."**

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa kadal jelek...!"

DAARRR...

Satu peluru dengan cepat mengarah kearah kadal besar itu. Namun sepertinya makhluk itu tak tinggal diam. Dengan kontan ia melompat kesisi lain membuat serangan Naruko meleset.

Kadal besar itu membuka mulutnya. Sebuah cairan keluar darisana dan melesat kearah Naruko. Tidak mau kalah gadis itu juga melihatkan refleknya bak prajurit terlatih.

SPLASHH...

Cairan itu mengenai lantai dan membuat tempat yang awalnya dipijaki Naruko kini meleleh. Sepertinya cairan yang dikeluarkan makhluk itu hampir sama dengan zat korosif.

DARRR...DARR...

Tembakan beruntun dari dua handgun milik Naruko. Timah panas itu dengan bebasnya menuju arah kadal itu. Makhluk itu lagi-lagi menghindarinya dengan lihai. Melihat hal itu gadis bersurai merah bernama Naruko itu terlihat melesat cepat kearah kadal besar tersebut.

 **"** **Menyerang dari jarak dekat...?! Kau mau mati cepat yah..."**

BRUAHH...

Kadal itu memuntahkan lagi cairannya kearah Naruko yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Tapi nampaknya gadis itu cukup piawai menghindar. Makhluk itu menggeram kesal. Jarak diantara mereka kian menipis.

Naruko meloncat kearah makhluk itu. Gadis bersurai merah itu nampak mengarahkan handgunnya kearah makhluk besar itu. Dengan cermat dan akurasi yang teliti ia membidik tepat dikepala makhluk yang menjadi lawannya.

DARR...DARR...

 **"** **Sampah seperti ini tak akan bisa membunuhku. Manusia tetaplah manusia. Mereka hanyalah makhluk rendah dengan pikiran yang dangkal. Jangan harap kalian bisa setara dengan bangsa iblis..."**

Kadal itu terlihat meremehkan Naruko. Terlihat bagaimana tembakan Naruko dengan mudahnya ditangkis makhluk itu menggunakan ekornya. Gadis itu tak menjawab. Surai merahnya menutupi wajahnya membuat kita tak bisa melihat ekspresinya sekarang.

 **[Naruko POV]**

Makhluk rendah yah...?! Sepertinya iblis ini harus diberi beberapa tembakan dikepalanya. Baiklah akan kutunjukan beberapa hal yang menarik untuknya. Bersiap-siaplah pesta akan dimulai...

[Sacred Gear : Matrix Mode]

 **Matrix Mode Is Running...**

Sebuah suara terdengar dari jam milikku. Sacred gear sebuah alat yang diyakini pemberian dari sang pencipta. Aku tidak terlalu yakin tapi setidaknya benda ini bermanfaat untukku. Yap untuk membalas dendam ayahku...

Oke kalian tak perlu tau masalaluku. Bersiap-siap saja dengan pestanya. Aku mengamati setiap pergerakan iblis yang ada didepanku ini. Menjijikan bagi ras yang telah membangkang dan tidak mau menuruti perintah tuhan. Mereka patut dimusnahkan sama seperti malaikat jatuh yang pernah membunuh ayahku...

[Shotgun...]

Sebuah senjata api laras panjang kini tercipta dari tangan kiriku. Bersamaan dengan itu juga dua handgunku menghilang terurai udara. Sacred gearku memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan berbagai macam senjata tapi aku lebih sering menciptakan senjata api. Oke aku rasa cukup sampai disini. Sebentar lagi pestanya akan segera dimulai.

Let's Show time...

.

.

.

[Naruko POV END]

 **"** **Sudah kubilang manusia tetaplah manus...~"**

JDARR...

Makhluk itu terdiam tatkala peluru Naruko dengan cepat melesat kearahnya. Setidaknya ia dapat menghela nafas untuk kali ini karena tembakan Naruko yang meleset.

"Bisakah kau diam. Yang selanjutnya kupastikan tidak akan meleset lagi..." ucap Naruko dengan mata birunya yang memandang tajam kadal raksasa itu. Perasaan takut, kesal, dan marah terlihat dari gelagat makhluk tersebut.

 **"** **GRRRHH...! Dasar makhluk rendahan beraninya kau..."**

Makhluk itu melesat cepat kearah Naruko. Gadis itu terlihat diam saja tak memperdulikan jarak yang semakin tipis antara mereka berdua. Kuku panjang dan runcing makhluk itu terlihat menerkam Naruko. Tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia, gadis itu dengan lihai bersalto kebelakang. Membuatnya terbebas dari cengkeraman makhluk tersebut.

 **"** **Kemari kau manusia...! Jangan menghindar terus. Apa kau takut denganku hah...?!"**

"Takut...?! Jangan bercanda..."

Naruko menggenggam erat shotgunnya. Berbekal pengetahuannya sebagai prajurit ia melesat cepat kearah makhluk itu. Namun sepertinya kadal besar itu tak mau kalah. Ia terlihat memuntahkan kembali cairan dari mulutnya. Naruko nampak menghindarinya dengan mahir. Hanya saja...?!

SPLASHH...

Salah satu dari cairan itu terlihat mengenai rompi miliknya. Alhasil mau tidak mau ia harus melepaskan itu. Kini hanya tersisa kaos hitam miliknya dengan dua benda yang terlihat menyembul dari sana.

 **"** **Wah-wah kau terlihat bagus dengan penampilan itu gadis kecil..."** ucap kadal raksasa itu. Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Naruko marah. Sepertinya gadis itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan sekarang. Oke kita lihat saja.

"Jaga ucapanmu...! Tubuhku hanya milik adikku saja..." jawab Naruko lantang sembari mengarahkan shotgun itu kearah kadal raksasa itu. Tapi entah kenapa tembakannya lagi-lagi meleset.

 **"** **Hahaha ucapanmu tadi tak sesuai yang...~"**

"KATSUU..."

BLARRR...

Hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Peluru Naruko tiba-tiba meledak dan mengakibatkan tubuh makhluk itu terpelanting kebelakang. Darah segar nampak keluar dari makhluk tersebut. Sepertinya dampak dari ledakan tadi cukup menyakitkan.

 **"** **Ugghhh...! Si-Sialan aku le-lengah..."**

Makhluk itu mencoba berdiri tapi lagi-lagi ia terjatuh. Matanya samar-samar melihat Naruko berjalan pelan kearahnya. Gadis itu mengangkat shotgunnya dan mengarahkan moncong senjata api itu kearah kepala kadal tersebut.

 **"** **A-Apa yang kau lakukan. Ke-Kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak..."**

"Racun...! Sebuah zat dimana dapat menyebabkan korban tak bisa bergerak atau terbunuh. Ledakan tadi mengandung beberapa racun yang cukup membuatmu tak sadarkan diri. Tapi aku salut padamu, kau dapat mempertahankan kesadaranmu..."

 **"** **K-Kussoo...!"**

DARRRR...

Timah panas itu dengan tepat menembus kepala kadal itu dan menghancurkannya hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Suasana kembali hening, dengan matinya kadal itu kini misinya dapat dilanjutkan lagi.

"Merepotkan saja...?! Sebaiknya aku harus bergegas sekarang..."

.

.

.

Naruko terus menelurusi koridor demi koridor rumah sakit. Peluh diwajahnya tak ia hiraukan. Kini ia telah berada dilantai dua rumah sakit. Mengingat kondisi lift yang rusak ditempat itu membuatnya harus menggunakan tangga sebagai alternatif lain.

"Hmm ruang 18G bagian infeksi. Ahh ketemu..." ucap Naruko melirik sebuah ruangan yang terkunci dengan kunci password didepannya. Baiklah tidak salah lagi ini dia tempatnya.

"Oke sandinya 8-1-1. Ehh tunggu dulu...?! Ini bukan deretan angka. Grrr Si Teme itu beraninya dia..." pikir Naruko kesal. Jemarinya kemudian menekan beberapa tombol dijamnya lalu menelpon seseorang.

 **TUT...TUT...TUT...**

"Cih gak diangkat...! Dia mengerjaiku yah..." ucap Naruko kemudian fokus lagi dijajaran huruf yang ada didepannya. Gadis itu terlihat mendapatkan ide. Jangan-jangan...

[LIFE]

 _Password Correct Welcome To Room..._

"Sudah kuduga 8-1-1 itu bermakna Life atau menyatakan kondisi seorang dalam keadaan hidup dalam perintah prajurit. Cih dasar maniak..." batin Naruko seraya memasuki ruangan tersebut.

CEKLEK...

Hal pertama yang dapat dilihatnya adalah ruangan putih bersih dengan beberapa alat medis didalamnya. Manik birunya kemudian mengamati setiap sudut ruangan itu. Hingga terhenti dan memfokuskan matanya kearah sebuah sosok yang tengah terbaring disebuah kasur rawat.

Tubuh sosok itu nampak terikat dengan sebuah rantai yang mengekang setiap bagian mulai dari tangan, kaki, dan juga kepalanya. Ada apa sehingga sosok tersebut diikat seperti itu. Belum lagi terdapat beberapa kejanggalan seperti kenapa ruangan ini terlihat begitu bersih dan rapi...?!

"Ada yang aneh disini...?! Firasatku akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk nanti..." batin Naruko seraya berjalan kearah sosok yang terbaring itu. Tangan kanannya kemudian menyentuh pelan rantai yang mengikat tubuh tersebut.

Sosok itu seorang wanita. Surainya hampir sama seperti Naruko hanya saja warna rambutnya berwarna hitam. Ia terlihat memakai pakaian putih khas pasien rumah sakit. Kedua matanya terlihat diperban putih dengan kulit yang seputih mayat.

BLARRR...

"Apa yang terjadi...?!"

Tiba-tiba saja ledakan energi tercipta dari sosok yang sedang terbaring itu. Naruko yang berada disana otomatis bergerak menjauh. Beberapa barang semacam suntikan, stetoskop, dan perlengkapan kedokteran nampak melayang diudara.

"K-Kau...?!" ucap Naruko terkejut. Gadis itu sepertinya mengenali sosok yang ada didepannya. Tapi ia harus menyingkirkan keterkejutannya dulu. Terlihat jelas sebuah jarum suntik melesat cepat kearahnya.

SYUTT...

Naruko berhasil menghindari benda tajam itu. Ternyata pengalamannya sebagai prajurit benar-benar mengagumkan. Terbukti gadis itu dapat menyesuaikan diri dari segala situasi yang ada.

Sementara itu. Sosok gadis yang belum diketahui namanya itu terlihat menarik perban yang ada dimatanya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik benda putih itu hingga terlepas total. Kini dia membuka maniknya secara perlahan.

.

.

.

[Unknow name POV]

"Dimana aku...?!

Samar-samar aku bisa melihat seseorang perempuan yang tengah berdiri didepanku. Penglihatanku masih sedikit kabur. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi. Banyak hal yang tidak kuingat.

"Ughh...?! K-Kepalaku..."

Aku sedikit mengernyit sakit. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba mengingat sesuatu alhasil kepalaku mendadak nyeri. Mataku kemudian menatap perempuan yang ada didepan. Mungkinkah ia tau siapa aku...?! Setidaknya aku ingin tau namaku...

"K-Kau...?! A-Apa kau tau namaku. Kumohon B-Beritahu aku..."

Perempuan itu tidak menjawab. Tapi entah kenapa sekilas aku mengenalnya. Surai merahnya...?! Ughh sial kepalaku kembali merasakan sakit. Cih sedikit lagi. Aku menatap mata biru perempuan itu. Tunggu dulu...?! Ma-Mata itu...

"Kau tidak apa-apa...?!"

Sekilas bayangan masa lalu merasuki ingatanku. Sial kepalaku tambah sakit. Kumohon sedikit lagi saja. Aku ingin tau siapa aku dan juga masa laluku. Aku dapat melihat jelas laki-laki itu memandangku dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Hmm...! Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih..."

Mata birunya sama seperti perempuan yang ada didepanku. Kini aku berpindah disebuah tempat yang ramai dengan beberapa permainan disana. Sepertinya ini semacam wahana hiburan.

"Bi-Bisakah kita bergandengan tangan...! A-Aku takut keramaian..."

"Baiklah...! Kurasa tidak apa-apa"

"Jadi wahana apa yang ingin kau mainkan dulu Teme...?!"

Aku tak ingat mempunyai masa lalu seperti ini. Tapi kalau ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Mata birunya...?! Senyumannya...?! Oh iya jangan lupakan surai kuning miliknya.

"Arrghh...?! K-Kepalaku..."

Kuso kepalaku semakin sakit. Bersamaan dengan itu bayangan masa laluku kini berganti kesuatu tempat terbuka. Tempat yang diisi banyak pepohonan disana. T-Tunggu dulu apa yang terjadi...?!

DEG...

"Na-Naruto...?! A-Arigatou atas semua yang kau berikan. Ber-Berkatmu hidupku menjadi bermakna sekarang...! Aishiteru mo Naruto-kun. Kuserahkan Sharingan ini padamu..."

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke...?! Mu-Mungkinkah aku...?!"

"Ti-Tidak...?! Ini, Ohok..., bukan salahmu..."

"A-A-Aishiteru Na-Naru...~"

"Arghhhh...!"

Sepertinya aku tidak kuat lagi. Kepalaku sangat sakit sekarang. Pandanganku kembali menutup hingga menyisakan kegelapan. Samar-samar aku mengucapkan satu nama seseorang...

"Na-Naruto..."

.

.

.

[Unknown name POV END]

"Dia pingsan...?! Apakah ini sampel yang dibicarakan itu. Tapi ini diluar dugaan. Ahh sudahlah lebih baik aku melapor dulu..." ucap Naruko

Perempuan itu nampak menghubungi seseorang. Sembari ia menunggu jawabannya, tidak lupa ia menggendong sosok yang sedang pingsan itu dan keluar dari tempat tersebut.

 **TUT...TUT...TUT...**

 _"_ _Yo Naru-chan ada apa kau menelponku...?! Kangen yah..."_

"Urusai Baka...!"

 _"_ _Hehehe gomen-gomen. By the way kau sudah menemukan sampelnya bukan. Langsung saja bawa kemarkas..."_

"Cih seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku mata panda. Lagakmu sudah seperti seorang leader saja. Oh iya aku tak menduga kalau gadis ini yang sedang dicari markas..."

 _"_ _Memangnya kenapa...?! Itu bukan urusanmu Naru-chan. Kalau kau berbuat lebih dari ini mungkin kau akan dapat masalah. So lakukan saja bagianmu..."_

"Baiklah tapi ingat...?! Setelah semua ini aku ingin bebas. Tak ada lagi misi atau perang. Aku ingin kembali kerumah dan mencari pekerjaan yang mudah saja"

 _"_ _Hai-hai Naru-chan kita lihat saja kedepannya...?! Jaanee..."_

[Panggilan terputus]

"Sejak dulu aku tidak suka dengan orang itu. Tapi setidaknya misiku sudah selesai dan aku bisa kembali kerumah lagi. Ahh rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang semenjak kejadian itu..."

[FLASHBACK : ON]

 ** _Dua hari setelah kematian Minato..._**

Setelah insiden yang menyebabkan Minato terbunuh. Kini keluarganya dipindahkan kerumah baru mereka. Pemerintah kuoh yang menangani kasus itu menyimpulkan kalau bencana yang menimpa mereka adalah sebuah gempa bumi dimana Minato yang menjadi korbannya.

Tapi tidak untuk keluarga Namikaze. Mereka semua tau kalau itu bukanlah bencana alam. Seseorang memang berniat membunuh mereka. Tapi apa mau dikata...?! Jika mereka mengatakannya juga pihak pemerintah juga tidak akan percaya.

Terlepas dari itu semua. Disebuah ruang tamu lebih tepatnya kediaman Namikaze baru terlihat Kushina dan Naruko sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Untuk Naruto...?! Remaja itu semalam kabur dari rumah hingga sepertinya membuat kedua orang itu khawatir.

"Kaachan aku khawatir dengan Naru. Sudah dari malam ia kabur dari rumah. Apa tak sebaiknya kita mencarinya...?!" ucap Naruko

Kakak dari Naruto itu nampak cemas. Terlihat dari mimik mukanya yang menggambarkan kerisauan. Sementara Kushina ia mengerti perasaan Naruko saat ini. Wajar jika gadis itu khawatir dan ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ruko-chan kau tak perlu khawatir. Kaachan rasa adikmu itu hanya mencari tempat untuk meredahkan kesedihannya. Ruko-chan harus kuat yah. Setelah semua yang terjadi kedepannya akan terasa sulit. Tetap terus awasi adikmu, dibanding kita ia lebih rapuh dalam menghadapi masalah ini..."

Naruko tersentak mendengar pernyataan ibunya. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya sekarang. Apa ia bisa menjaga Naruto dan melindungi adiknya itu.

"Ka-Kacchan apa aku bisa melakukan itu. Aku ha...~"

Belum sempat Naruko menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kushina sudah memotong duluan. Ibu dari dua anak itu nampak yakin kepada Naruko. Terlihat dari matanya kalau ia percaya dengan putri sulungnya itu.

"Ssstt...?! Kau pasti bisa. Tetaplah jadi kakak yang baik untuk Naruto, lindungi dia yah Ruko-chan..." ucap Kushina sembari tersenyum. Naruko lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut. Ia salut dengan ibunya. Meskipun ayah telah tiada. Ibunya tetap tegar.

"H-Hai Kaachan..."

TING...TONG...

Suara bel menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Naruko yang mendengar itu sontak tersenyum. Kushina hafal dengan sifat putri sulungnya itu. Bisa ditebak kalau gadis itu tau Naruto telah pulang.

"Itu pasti Naruto, Ruko-chan tolong buka pintunya. Bersikaplah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa yah Kaachan kedapur dulu..." ucap Kushina lalu berjalan kedapur. Naruko terlihat antusias berjalan kearah pintu masuk. Dengan enerjik ia menggenggam gagang pintu lalu membukanya.

CEKLEK

"Naru okaerinasai. Kau sudah pula..?! Ehh apa yang terjadi padamu..." ucap Naruko khawatir. Pasalnya terlihat cairan merah mengalir pelan dari bagian kedua mata adiknya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pikirnya.

"Nee-chan aku tidak apa-apa. Bisakah kau menyingkir..." ucap Naruto pelan. Remaja pirang itu nampak lesu dan tak ingin berdebat dulu dengan kakaknya. Sepertinya banyak hal yang terjadi semalam.

"Ta-Tapi matamu mengeluarkan darah. A-Apa yang terjadi..."

SRINGG...

DEG...

Naruko terperanjat. Mata biru yang semula dimiliki adiknya itu kini nampak menjadi semerah darah. Sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukan adiknya ini. Pandangan mereka bertemu tatkala kedua manik itu menatap satu sama lain.

"Na-Naru-kun...?! A-Apa yang terjadi denganmu..." batin Naruko

"Aku lelah bisakah Nee-chan tak mempermasalahkan ini dulu. Kuharap Nee-chan mengerti..." ucap Naruto

Gadis itu terlihat bergetar saat Naruto memandangnya dengan dingin. Ini tak seperti Naruto yang dia kenal. Bahkan tak ada lagi kehangatan yang terpancar diwajah tan miliknya. Bersamaan dengan itu, adiknya terlihat berjalan dan meninggalkan Naruko didepan pintu.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dengan Naruto-kun..."

.

.

.

"Ruko-chan dimana Naruto...?! Sarapannya sudah siap ayo kita makan bersama..." ucap Kushina. Ia nampak membawa tiga piring nasi goreng dan menatanya dimeja makan. Tidak lupa beberapa gelas susu hangat telah tersaji disana.

"Naru-kun ada dikamarnya. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin diganggu dulu Kaachan..." jawab Naruko tidak semangat. Gadis itu mengambil tempat duduk disebelah ibunya.

"Hmm mungkin ia lelah karena kabur dari rumah semalam. Ya sudah Ruko sarapan sama Kaachan saja yah..."

"Hai Kacchan..."

Dengan perasaan yang masih campur aduk. Ia terlihat memakan nasi goreng buatan ibunya. Enak...?! Tapi tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan gadis itu mulai merasakan hambar tatkala pikirannya mengingat kejadian didepan pintu tadi.

"Na-Naru-kun...?! A-Apa yang terjadi denganmu..."

"Aku lelah bisakah Nee-chan tak mempermasalahkan ini dulu. Kuharap Nee-chan mengerti..."

"Nhe Kaachan aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan Naru-kun..."

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Ruko-chan...?!"

DEG...

Kushina menatap putrinya itu. Sontak saja membuat Naruko menggelengkan kepala pertanda tidak. Gadis itu nampaknya masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Sebaiknya ibunya tidak perlu tau dulu tentang perubahan sifat Naruto.

"Ahh tidak ada Kaachan. Oh iya aku kekamar Naru mungkin dia sedang kelaparan Jaa Kaachan..." ucap Naruko melesat pergi dengan membawa sepiring nasi goreng.

.

.

.

[Dikamar Naruto...]

"URUSAI...URUSAI...URUSAI..." teriak Naruto. Remaja itu terlihat memukul dinding kamarnya sendiri. Entah apa penyebabnya ia melakukan hal itu. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang tertekan sekarang.

"Kejam...! Dunia ini memang kejam..."

"Arghh...?! Kumohon siapa saja bunuh aku..."

Naruto terus memukul dinding itu. Melampiaskan setiap kekesalannya. Ia tak memperdulikan rasa sakit dan cairan merah yang sudah mengalir dari tangannya itu. Bersamaan dengan itu juga seseorang lebih tepatnya Naruko mendengar teriakan Naruto dari balik pintu.

"Naru buka pintunya...! Apa yang terjadi padamu..." ucap Naruko dari luar. Raut cemas mulai menyelimuti pikirannya. Benar saja sesuatu pasti telah terjadi semalam. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam melihat hal ini.

"BUNUH...BUNUH...BUNUH...!"

"KUMOHON BUNUH AKUU...?! ARGGHH..."

Teriakan demi teriakan menyayat hati. Semua itu berasal dari kamar Naruto. Naruko yang mendengar itu mendadak terdiam. Adiknya seperti menahan sakit entah itu karena apa...?!

"Tidak ada cara lain. Aku akan mendobrak pintu ini..." ucap Naruko seraya membentuk sebuah kuda-kuda. Ia tidak akan diam saja mendengar adiknya berteriak seperti itu.

BRAKKK...

"Naru kau tidak apa-ap...~"

DEG...

Naruko membisu melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Adiknya terlihat menyayat tangannya sendiri dengan pisau carter yang entah ia dapat darimana. Melihat itu dengan cepat Naruko merampasnya lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh...

"HAHAHAHA..."

"Naru sadarlah...! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu..." ucap Naruko menahan tangis melihat adiknya tertawa dengan ekspresi yang menyayat hati.

"NEE-CHAN KUMOHON BUNUH AK...~"

PLAKKK...

Satu tamparan keras kemudian menyadarkan Naruto. Maniknya yang semula merah kini kembali menjadi biru. Remaja pirang itu terlihat terdiam setelah kakaknya Uzumaki Naruko menamparnya dengan keras.

"Ne-Ne-chan...?!" ucap Naruto

Ia dapat melihat kakaknya menangis dipelukannya. Remaja itu dapat melihat raut sedih Naruko saat memeluknya dengan erat. Entah kenapa pikirannya kosong. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan tadi...?!

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks...?! Na-Naru syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." tangis Naruko. Gadis itu mendekap erat adiknya. Seolah-olah jika ia melepaskannya bahkan untuk sedetik saja maka semua kebahagiaan ini bisa saja menghilang.

Sementara Naruto. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi entah kenapa dengan reflek ia membalas pelukan Naruko. Melihat kakaknya menangis seperti itu membuatnya sangat sakit.

"Gomen nhe Nee-chan...?! Aku banyak membuat masalah untukmu. Aku ini memang adik yang...

"TIDAK BERGUNA..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Shutdown /r /t 3 /c "Whatever..."**

_VVVVV_

_VVVV_

_VVV_

_VV_

_V_

 ** _"_** ** _Author Darko Logout..."_**

( **_System Important..._** )


End file.
